


Odpovědi, které může dát jen úl

by Lanevra



Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Cannibalism, Cultural Differences, Empath Carson Beckett, Empathy, Fake Science, Gift of Life (Stargate), Hive Mind, Hive ship, Hive ship biology, Horror scene, Humor, M/M, Medical Procedures, Rare Pairings, Telepathy, Wraith (Stargate), Wraith Biologie, Wraith Culture (Stargate), Wraith Humor, Wraith/Human - Freeform, retrovirus, tak nějak trochu
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: Todd se vrací na Atlantidu s návrhem pokračování spolupráce na retroviru a podmínkou je jen drobnost; výzkum bude probíhat na jeho úlu.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Todd the Wraith
Series: Otázky mezidruhového vztahu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905415
Comments: 50
Kudos: 14





	1. Úvod

Hlavní postavy: Carson Beckett, Todd, Evan Lorne, Laura Cadmanová, David Peterson (OMC), William Rogers (OMC), Elizabeth Weirová, Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Rodney McKay, John Sheppard  
Páry: Carson Beckett / Todd  
Stručný děj: Todd se vrací na Atlantidu s návrhem pokračování spolupráce na retroviru a podmínkou je jen drobnost; výzkum bude probíhat na jeho úlu.  
Poznámka: Děj se odehrává doslova pár týdnů po konci „Odpovědi na dně kádinky“.  
Dopsáno:  
Počet slov:

* * *

  * Jak už to u mě obvykle bývá mám všechno v hlavě jako souvislý děj, který jsem se rozhodl nastříhat na několik povídek pro trochu lepší přehled. Proto je povídka Odpovědi na dně kádinky taková… ustřižená. Doufám, že pokračováním deset špatný dojem spravím.
  * Ano, naprosto ignoruji časovou osu filmového kánonu a používám si postavu, kterou mi líbili a která mi vyhovuje do děje.
  * Stejně tak ignoruji i knihovní kánon a všechno, nebo obvykle z toho, co o něm vím (ne, nečetla jsem to, abych to bůhvíkde sháněla a pak louskala v Aj, zase zase nejsem takový fanda. Ještěže máme SG fanovou wiki), protože představa Todda žijící na hromádce s nějakou wraithskou královnou se mi prostě příčí.
  * Jak už název napovídá u mě býka, bude povídka obsahuje hodně s biologií a kulturou Wraithů, tak jak to vidím já, protože vymýšlení následujících věcí mě prostě baví.




	2. 1. kapitola

Přejel konečky prstů po dokonale kruhové jizvě na své hrudi. Studoval ji v zrcadle s vědeckým zájmem. Kromě Johna neznal nikoho, kdo by měl na kůži pozůstatky po krmení a byl naživu. A když byly jizvy na živé tkáni, vždy to bylo pro něj, jako lékaře a vědce, užitečnější. Teď mohl porovnat strukturu vnitřního kruhu, který vypadal u obou jako spálenina od doutníku. Stejně tak si všiml, že ve vnějším kruhu tvořeném deseti pravidelně umístěnými vpichy, byl jeden větší, jako kdyby jeden z bodců inijektující krmnou tekutinu byl ulomený. U Johna si myslel, že je to zranění, které se nezhojilo v důsledku hladovění. Ale teď to vypadalo, že je to jakýsi vrozený defekt, protože bylo velmi nepravděpodobné, že by v tak pravidelné přírodní struktuře měl jeden bodec jinou velikost než ostatní. Krom toho, mrtvá těla ke kterým se dostal, byť byla ve špatném stavu, nic takového neměla. Takže to byl velký objev. Wraithi mohli mít vrozené vady! Nebo existoval způsob, jak je trvale zranit, ale zároveň nezabít. 

Kdyby tu Todd stále byl, zkusil by se ho zeptat, i když pochyboval, že by dostal odpověď. Věci, které se od něj během jejich společného výzkumu dozvěděl, byly sice naprosto neuvěřitelné a z vědeckého hlediska přínosné, ale určitě nebyly užitečné vojensky. Nemusel ani cítit Johnovo a Elizabethino zklamání, když se ho vyptávali a zjistili, že od něj nic nezjistí.

Lidé se ho hodně vyptávali. Na jeho zdraví. Na to, jak se cítí a jestli něco nepotřebuje. Dokonce i Rodney, když ho pouštěli z ošetřovny do domácího klidového režimu, přišel a snažil se vlastně omluvit. Jistě, byl to Rodney, vyšlo z toho obviňování všech kolem, nářky nad nekompetentností jeho týmu a nakonec spíš zamumlané ujištění, že všechny ostatní bomby jsou už zajištěné. Jeho sociální inteligence byla vždycky slabá. Carson to chápal a pokusil se i tehdy vzít jeho slova jako slova podpory, ale… obával se, že nebyl tak vstřícný, jako jindy a litoval toho, jenže...

Ano, trpěl nespavostí a trápily ho noční můry, které si nepamatoval. Občas sebou trhl, když někdo třískl tácem o stůl nebo prudce zavřel dvířka od skříňky. Rozhodně neměl v úmyslu v nejbližší době zajít za Teylou do jejího pokoje, protože představa ohně svíček v něm vzbuzovala úzkost. A ano, občas byl svět jakoby rozmazaný, vzdálený, neskutečný, ale prokrista pána, byly to sotva čtyři týdny, co mu přímo do obličeje vybuchla bomba. A potom ho doslova oživil Wraithským Darem života ať to bylo cokoliv. Trpěl PTSD přímo učebnicovou a věděl to o sobě. Řešil to s doktorkou Heightmeyerovou každý druhý den a bral slabá antidepresiva, která mu pomáhala zvládat úzkosti. Nebyl v pořádku, ale byl na dobré cestě být v pořádku, kdyby ho lidé jenom nezahrnovali upřímnými obavami a starostí.

Vždy byl přesvědčen, že péče blízkých je důležitá pro rychlé, úspěšné a trvalé uzdravení a dál na tom trval, pokud šlo o jiné, ale ne pokud šlo o něj samotného. Možná, že kdyby necítil všechny jejich obavy jako kdyby byly jeho vlastní…

S povzdechem dal ruku pryč z jizvy, opřel se o umyvadlo a podíval se na sebe do zrcadla.

To byla další věc, která se od jeho zmrtvýchvstání (jak to nazýval Rodney, i když to bylo velmi nepřesné, nehledě na to, že to uráželo Carsonovu víru)... Jeho pocity byly intenzivnější, než dřív nebo bylo možná obtížnější v jeho duševním stavu blokovat emoce jiných. Tak nebo tak, emoce lidí na něj dotíraly a dusily ho se stejnou silou jako… no, naposledy když byl v pubertě, v ten jeden okamžik, který by si rád nepamatoval, kdy přišel o všechno své… blokování. Zlé na tom bylo, že se o své pocity a obavy nemohl s nikým podělit, určitě ne teď, protože by ho stálo hodně úsilí dokázat, že to není jen součást jeho PTSD. A pak, kdyby se mu to povedlo, pokud vůbec? Pak by bylo co? Dost těžko by ho ostatní objali a nadšení vykřikli ‘Konečně máme někoho, kdo ví, co cítíme lépe než my sami!’. 

Ještě nikdy se necítil tak rozpolcený mezi touhou o tom mluvit a smířením s tím, že to musí skrývat.

Ozval se zvonek.

“Dále!” zavolal a sáhl po triku.

Když si ho natahoval, slyšel jak se dveře otevřely, ale nikdo nevešel dovnitř. Vyšel z koupelny a hned se musel usmál.

V dveřích stála Cadmanová v rádoby lascivní póze a když vyšel, důrazně zahýbala obočím.

“Ránko, fešáku. Mám objednaný stůl pro dva. Dáš si se mnou ovesnou kaši s jahodami ve které není ani oves ani jahody?” 

Zasmál se.

Laura byla jediná, která se ho na nic nevyptávala a která ho zaplavovala nekonečně pozitivními emocemi, pro které snad ani neexistovala jména. Vždy byla taková, ale až do teď to plně neocenil. Snad to mělo něco společného s jejich trochu hrubším začátkem. Sotva dvě hodiny potom, co poprvé přicestovala na Daedalovi a prošla u něj povinnou prohlídkou, se znovu objevila na ošetřovně a pozvala ho na ‘pivko’ do svého nového pokoje, který jí přidělili na Atlantidě a který má konečně jen sama pro sebe. Bylo to tak nepokryté pozvání rovnou do postele, že byl naprosto zmatený, jen zamrkal a stručně řekl: ‘Jsem gay’. Cadmanová si jen hlasitě povzdechla, prohlásila ‘Proč ti s pěkným zadkem jsou vždycky na kluky?’, obrátila se a opustila ošetřovnu stejně náhle, jako do ní přišla.

Popravdě pak po zbytek dne uvažoval, jestli by měl být uražený nebo se obávat nějakých nepříjemností z její strany. Přeci jen, byla členka Americké armády a ta stále nerada viděla ve svých řadách homosexuály. Ale nebylo nic. Vídal ji, jak se baví s ostatními při obědě - vždy ho kývnutím pozdravila - usmívali se na sebe v transportérech, míjeli na chodbách… prostě normální spolupracovníci. Až do nedávna, kdy ji v době jeho rekonvalescence přivezli na vedlejší lůžku s těžkou gastritidou z něčeho, co jí nabídli jako pohoštění domorodci na cizí planetě. Mluvil s ní, když byla v horečce stočená do klubíčka a odpovídat mohla jen souhlasným nebo zamítavým hučením. Držel jí vlasy, když si obracela žaludek do misky na zvratky a postával u záchodových dveří, když byla zrovna uvnitř. Takový zážitek dva jaksi spojí.

“Kdo by odolal takovému pozvání?” odpověděl pobaveně a nabídl ji rámě.

Na to Laura jen protočila oči, odstrčila se od dveří a obrátila k odchodu.

Vzal z postele svůj plášť. Měl dojem, že ho na sobě neměl snad věčnost a i když ještě oficiálně nemusel (služba mu začínala skoro za hodinu) natáhl si ho. Bylo příjemné ho mít na sobě. Vklouznout do role toho, kdo naslouchá, pomáhá, zbavuje bolesti a uzdravuje. Být zase doktorem a ne pacientem.

Vyšel ven, kde už na něj Cadmanová čekala a když ho viděl, pozvedla důrazně obočí.

“Tak už dneska? Velký den, co…?”

“Samozřejmě,” přitakal a vyrazil k transportérům. “Doktorka Bergmanová pravděpodobně zanedbala nejméně týden zpráv. Co vím, půlku antických zařízení nepoužívali, protože je nikdo kromě mě neumí spustit. A ano... Rodney už si sepsal seznam sto věcí, které by chtěl stihnout před smrtí. Je totiž přesvědčen, že zapařeniny mezi prsty na nohou jsou mimozemský typ lepry. Ale pššt! Nikomu neříkejte, že jsem vám to řekl. Je to lékařské tajemství.” Přiložil si prst na rty.

“Myslíte ty zapařeniny, co vidělo už celé vědecké oddělení?” zeptala se Cadmanová s potlačovaným smíchem.

Jistěže si Rodney našel někoho jiného, s kým by se mohl podělit o svoje fiktivní nemoci, když zrovna Carson nebyl… tak úplně přítomný. Rozhodl se, že jako první krok k návratu k normálu, pozve Rodneyho na prohlídku a vyslechne si všechny jeho obavy ohledně mateřských znamének, bolavých zad, které jsou jistě příznakem nádorů na kosti a ano, samozřejmě prohlédne jeho meziprstovou lepru, jen aby mu mohl předepsat nějaký kortikoidový krém a pantofle.

“Weirová doktoru Beckettovi,” zaznělo mu ve sluchátku.

Poklepl na něj.

“Beckett. Co se děje?”

“Teyla s Rononem se vrátili s novými informacemi o…” tady Elizabeth zaváhala.

“Bombě, která mě zasáhla,” dokončil za ní, zachovávaje tolik klidu, kolik mohl. Nemohl popírat, že když se o tom mluvil, cítil úzkostný tlak kolem žaludku, ale nehodlal se tomuto tématu vyhýbat. Utíkat před problémem ho nemohlo vyřešit.

“Ano,” přitakala Elizabeth a bylo vidět, že se jí ulevilo, když to vyslovil za ní. “Myslela jsem, že bys chtěl být u toho.”

“Rozhodně ano,” souhlasil okamžitě. Byl duší také vědec a když zjistil o něčem všechno, co jen bylo možno zjistit, přestal se toho obávat. Taková byla prostě nátura všech vědců. Doufal, že by mu to mohlo pomoci lépe se vyrovnat s jeho traumatem.

“Budeme na vás čekat,” přislíbila a spojení se ukončilo.

Omluvně se podíval na Lauru, které mu úsměv oplatila tázavě pozvedlým obočím.

“Musím na nutnou poradu. Dnes se budete muset obejít beze mě. Je mi lito.”

“Budu to muset nějak přežít, ale,” zvedla důrazně prst, “vyberu si to u vás.”

“Proti tomu nic nemám,” ujistil ji, “Dobře se najezte a hlavně hodně vlákniny,” neodpustil si dodat, protože viděl její snídani. Samá vejce, slanina a párečky v množství, které by vystačilo chlapovi dvakrát její váhy. Trocha té ne-ovesné kaše by jí prospěla.

Laura mu věnovala skeptický pohled a založila si ruce.

“Nemáte náhodou už někde být?”

“Vždyť už jdu.” Zvedl poraženecky ruce, naposledy se na ni usmál a vyrazil opačným směrem k transportéru, který ho vzal do velína.

Brzdění transportéru bylo naštěstí slyšitelné, jako dlouhý hvizd někde na okraji pro člověka slyšitelných frekvencí. To mu poskytlo dostatek času se nadechnout a připravit na vlnu emocí, která skutečně přišla, ale nebyla tak velká, jako když tu byl naposledy. Ani z desetiny taková. Úlevně vydechl.

Když kráčel ke konferenční místnosti, měl jasný pocit, že ho lidé ve velíně sledují s obavami o jeho zdraví, ale to bylo všechno. Nic tak silného, aby se to stalo konkrétním. Dokonce, když potkal jednoho mladého technika (Peirce) a kývl na něj na pozdrav, nemohl říct, že by ho jeho vlna soucitu zavalila jako nálož kamení

Buď se jeho nadání vraceno do normálu a nebo o něj lidé přestali mít takové obavy. Obojí bylo povzbudivé.

Dveře konferenční místnosti se před ním otevřely. Vešel, všechny pozdravil pohledem a kývnutím, a pak se posadil na svoje místo. Elizabeth mu věnovala malý úsměv, než se obrátila k Teyle a zvážněla.

“Prosím, Teylo, řekni nám, co jsi zjistila?”

“Vysledovat původ těch malých výbušných zařízení - “

“Bumbum Vrabci!” přerušil ji Rodney, “Říkáme tomu bumbum vrabci, protože je to… víte co… malé jako vrabec a vybuchuje to… dobře, zapomeňte na to,” dokončil, když viděl, jak se na něj ostatní dívají.

“Takže, jak jsem říkala,” navázala Teyla, “bylo obtížné vysledovat jejich původ. Obchodníci nechtěli mluvit, někteří ze strachu, ale většina protože je podplatili. Museli jsme nabídnout víc, než kolik dostali.”

“O hodně víc,” zavrčel Ronon.

“Ano, někdy o hodně víc,” přitakala Teyla, “ale nakonec se nám podařilo zjistit, že se bedna dostala na trh na mé planetě od Geniiů.”

“Neměli jsme s nimi uzavřené příměří?” zeptal se Carson.

“To měli.” Přikývl John. “Ale to už, asi, neplatí.”

“Nesoudila bych Geniie jako celek,” podotkl Teyla, “Když už se nám podařilo obchodníky rozmluvit, dozvěděli jsme se od nich také to, že se jedná o malou, separatistickou skupinu, která si vzala za cíl zničit Atlantidu, protože… podle nich váš příchod probudil Wraithy a když vás zlikvidují, půjdou Wraithi zase spát.”

“To je absurdní!” odfrkl si Rodney.

“Souhlasím.” Kývl Carson. “Během hibernace se tělesné funkce omezí jen na ty nejnutnější a i ty jsou omezeny na minimum, přesto Wraithstále spotřebovává zásoby životní energie, které má a i když mu úl podle všeho dodává něco navíc ze… zásobáren, abychom tak řekli, tak to dohromady nemůže pokrýt všechny buněčné potřeby. Stručně řečeno, když se Wraith probudí z hibernace, jeho tělo obsahuje velké množství odumřelých buněk, které musí regenerovat nebo nahradit. Na to potřebuje energii. Velké množství energie. Jakmile se jednou Wraith probudí, musí se důkladně nakrmit a udělat nové zásoby, aby mohl jít znovu spát. Problém je, že momentálně není v Galaxii dost lidí, aby si všechny úly mohly udělat zásoby. Proto se mezi nimi rozpoutala válka. Dokud jejich počet neklesne, nepřestanou válčit a nevrátí se do hibernace.”

“Obávám se, že ti Geniiové příliš věří své pravdě, než aby poslouchali tu naší,” řekla mírně Teyla.

“Paráda! Takže šílení fanatici mají ATA gen a přístup k nějakým antický zbraním a hádejte koho chtějí zlikvidovat? No nás přece. Nemáme my to štěstí,” ozval se Rodney jízlivě, ale za jeho hlasem byl slyšet strach. Jako vždy.

“Takže už je jisté, že k aktivování těch bomb je třeba ATA gen?” zeptal se Elizabeth.

“Naprosto,” přitakal Rodney. “Je třeba k jejich aktivování i deaktivování a také nastavení časovače. Nemají žádný ovladač, jen neurorozhraní s nejjednodušším ovládáním, jaké jsem kdy viděl. A hlavně omezeným jen na několik příkazů. Myslíme si, že byly určeny k opravdu rychlému použití.”

“Připlácnout někomu na záda, načasovat a schovat se?” navrhl John.

“Nooo, v podstatě tak, i když schovávat se netřeba. K omezení výbuchu mají silové pole, které je schopné odolat síle výbuchu až…”

Rodneyho hlas se vytratil, nahrazen jen Carsonovým vlastním dechem a tlukotem jeho srdce. Svět kolem ztratil jasné tvary. Byl jakoby neskutečný. Jako kdyby mohl rukou projít zdí do nějakého jiného světa, naprosto odlišného od toho, ve kterém byl.

To nic, Carsone, to nic, pomyslel si a donutil se zpomalit dech, aby nedošlo k hyperventilaci. Byl to jen úzkostný záchvat, který prostě musel rozdýchat a zvládnout. Sevřel rukou okraj stolu. Byl dřevěný, do hladka vyleštěný a velmi, velmi skutečný. Pevně se ho držel a pohled upřel na Rodneyho. Sledoval jeho rty, jak se pohybují, ale zvuk, který z nich vycházel, stále nedával smysl. Něco o štítu… štít. Pamatoval si na štít. Jak si k němu klekl, vztáhl ruku a ucítil na konečcích prstů svrbění energie. Nemohl se dostat ke Kiplingovi, který na něj upíral vystrašený pohled a celou svou bytostí… vyděšený k smrti… ho prosil o pomoc. Rozhodl se k němu dostat a taky dostal. A potom…

Násilím se přinutil na to teď nemyslet

“... a proto jsme mysleli, že by mohlo sloužit jako naše malé nálože C-4,” dokončil Rodney.

“Proč jsem nedokázal tu bombu deaktivovat, když jsem dokázal vypnout silové pole?” zeptal se k překvapení všech.

“To jsi udělal?” podivil se Rodney, ale hned se zarazil, když jeho mozek dohnal pusu. “Jistěže ano, kdyby ne, tak bys… nestalo by se… chci říct… myslím, že odpočet byl u konce, když se ti podařilo štít vypnout. Prostě si už jen neměl dost času zadat další příkaz.”

“Pro takové případy by měli mít pojistku,” usoudil John.

“To mají, ale Geniiové se v nich povrtali. Nekompetentní blbci!” odfrkl si Rodney pohrdavě. “Ale už jsem je opravili. Teď je můžeme používat a to je něco dobré, no ne?”

I když bylo jasné, že Rodney to myslel jako povzbuzení. Že se snažil najít něco pozitivního na negativní situaci. Tak to nikdo u stolu prostě neocenil. Upřeli na něj studené, někdy až varovné pohledy. Naprosto zbytečně. Carson to zvládal, opravdu, a musel uznat, že má Rodney pravdu.

“To určitě,” zastal se ho a donutil se k lehkému úsměvu. “Ale příště bych uvítal, kdyby se nás pokusili sabotovat třeba nějakým vyspělým antickým lékařským zařízením.”

Pomohlo to, nejenže Rodney se na něj konečně podíval, ale i ostatní se alespoň přestali mračit, ne-li se pousmáli.

Než stačila debata pokračovat, rozezněl se signál poplachu, oznamující, že byla aktivována brána, a dveře konferenční místnosti se otevřely. Brána už byla aktivní a zářil na ni štít.

“Neplánovaná aktivace brány,” zaznělo teď už trochu zbytečné oznámení, ale protokol byl protokol.

“Jdeme tam,” oznámila Elizabeth a zvedla se.

Vyšla z konferenčky jako první, hned v závěsu následovaná Sheppardem a Teylou. Rodney je předběhl, aby přešel ke kontrolním počítačům, a Ronon čekal na Carsona. Jenže on se zrovna nikam nehrnul. Dokud bránou nepřicházeli zranění nebo nebyli někde na druhé straně, nebylo ho třeba a pokud šlo o jeho osobní názor, ani ho dění kolem brány nezajímalo. Bylo až druhořadé. Ale když už tu byl… vyšel ven a zaujal místo trochu stranou, kde mohl vidět a slyšet, co se děje, ale nepřekážet.

“To jsou Wraithi ,” oznámil Rodney. “Todd a jeho úl a máme od nich video vysílání.”

“Dej ho na obrazovku,” požádala Elizabeth.

Na jedné z obrazovek se objevila Toddova tvář. Bylo zvláštní ho vidět. Nedostal ani šanci mu poděkovat a že bylo za co děkovat. Doufal, že se Todd vrátí a bude moci mu říct, že mu vděčí za život. Opravdu rád by ho zase viděl.

“Doktorko Weirová.” Pozdravil ji kývnutím.

“Veliteli. Co pro vás můžeme udělat?” 

“Chci přijít na Atlantidu a promluvit si o našem společném projektu.” 

Stručně rovnou k věci. Zdálo se, že přesně to Elizabeth čekala, protož trochu usmála.

“Doufala jsem, že se znovu ozvete, Veliteli. Na Atlantidě budete vítán. Podmínky jako minule?” zeptal se, také stručně a rychle k věci. To bylo dobře. Jak mohl Todda poznat, pokud se nerozpovídal sám, bylo nejlepší s ním jednat bez větších zdvořilostí, které považoval za zbytečné. 

“Přijdu sám. Za patnáct minut na stejném místě jako posledně.”

Obrazovka zhasla, když Wraithi ukončili spojení.

“Taky máte ten dojem, že s každým kontaktem jsou milejší a zdvořilejší?” zeptal se sarkasticky Rodney.

“Johne, vyberte tým, ať pro Velitele dojde,” nařídila Elizabeth, John jenom přikývl a ustoupil stranou, aby mohl v klidu kontaktovat svoje muže. Elizabeth se obrátila k němu. “Mohu předpokládat, že se schůzky zúčastníš?”   
“Určitě,” přitakal s jistotou.

“Jsi si jistý? Pokud se ještě necítíš na to vyrovnávat se s Wraithy …”

“Jsem v pořádku,” přerušil ji ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu. Litoval toho hned, jak mu to ujelo. Nadechl se, uklidnil a usmál. “Omlouvám se, Elizabeth. Všichni se mě pořád ptají, jestli jsem v pořádku a… začíná to být únavné,” přišel na tón doktora, který má jen ty nejlepší úmysly. “Retrovirus je moje dílo a, i když věřím každému jednomu členu mého týmu, tak chci být u toho, až se to povede. Nic mě nezastaví. Dokonce ani smrt ne, jak jsem před pár týdny dokázal,” dodal s úsměv.

Dobré bylo, že se Elizabeth pousmála a souhlasně přikývla. Tak, snad první člověk, který bude věřit tomu, že ano, Carson je na nejlepší cestě se zotavit.


	3. Chapter 3

Seděl v konferenční místnosti a sledoval z ní prostor brány. Ta už byla otevřená a zrovna skrze ní dovnitř procházeli první dva mariňáci, po nich… Chloupky na celém těle se mu zježily, žaludek mu pokles a uslyšel tlukot vlastního srdce. V první chvíli si myslel, že je to další příval úzkosti a byl připravený ho rozdýchat, jenže pak ucítil příznačné něco na pozadí své mysli. To nebyl úzkostný záchvat. To byl Todd. Byla to jeho mysl. Cítil ji velice jasně, veškerou její cizost, zvědavost, racionalitu, chladnost s trochou vtipu a na okraji zemitý pocit touhy. Jenže to nebylo možné! Nebo bylo? Nikdy necítil nikoho na takovou dálku. Lidé museli být doslova pár kroků, aby si mohl být jejich emocemi jistý. Nejlepší bylo, když se jich mohl dotknout. Dokázal je vnímat jako celek nebo zachytit opravdu silné emoce jednotlivce, to ano, ale ne zachytit jednotlivce tak jasně na takovou dálku.

Todd zvedl hlavu a podíval se k velínu.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli se dívá na něj. Jeho vzdálená přítomnost byla pořád stejná, vyrovnaná, neměnná, i když Todd opět odvrátil pohled a vydal se za mariňáky, kteří ho vedli nahoru.

Zvedl se a postavil vedle Johna, který po celou dobu čekání přecházel po místnosti, dokud se neaktivovala brána. Pak zůstal na místě a složil ruce na prsou. Přiblížil se až k němu a soustředil se. Bylo snazší ignorovat Toddovu přítomnost (a koneckonců i vlastní úzkosti a pocity nejistoty), když se snažil pomoci někomu jinému. Tady nebylo nad čím dlouho bádat; nejistota, pocit viny, obava, instinkty vojáka napnuté k prasknutí.

“Také jsem mu neměl možnost poděkovat,” podotkl napůl úst, zatímco sledoval, jak se k nim Todd blíží a jeho vlastní nervozita se přidávala k té Johnově.

Překvapeně se na něj podíval.   
“Nevím, jak mu poděkovat,” odpověděl John.

Pousmál se na něj.

“Tak zkusím jít příkladem.”

V tu chvíli wraithský velitel prošel dveřmi. Narovnal se do celé své výšky, rychlým pohledem přejel po místnosti, než opět nechal ramena poklesnout a ukázal dlaně v Carsonovi velmi dobře známém gestu.   
“Doktorko Weirová,” pozdravil nejdřív Elizabeth, na odpověď ale nečekal a hned se obrátil přímo na Carsona. Jeho oči byly pronikavé a jeho mysl byla pátravá. Nechtěl ho vyloženě odmítat, ale nemohl si dovolit nechat Todda zjistit cokoliv o jeho úzkostných stavech, můrách nebo o čemkoliv, co by mohl Wraith v jeho mysli najít, kdyby mu to dovolil. Opatrně se tedy stáhl. Měl v úmyslu jen požádat o soukromí, což jak doufal Todd pochopil, protože se stáhl, ale zároveň vykročil k němu. Hlavu trochu na stranu a skloněnou. “Doktore Carsone Beckette, je potěšující vidět vás stát na nohou. Vypadáte zdravě. Cítíte se lépe?” zeptal se, což mohl být trochu směšné, vzhledem k tomu, že všechno bylo lepší než být mrtvý nebo navždy zohavený. Zůstat bez prstů, rtů, očních víček a uší, a pravděpodobně částečně slepý, hluchý, neschopný pořádně mluvit nebo třeba jen dýchat bez kyslíku na dosah ruky.   
“Ano a je to hlavně vaše zásluha,” odpověděl a zvedl ruce, aby napodobil Toddovo gesto; ten to ocenil spookojeným přimhouřením očí a nepatrným zamručením. “Nedostal jsem šanci vám poděkovat, ale jsem vám opravdu vděčný za to, co jste pro mě udělal.”

Todd naklonil hlavu ze strany na stranu v malém oblouků směrem dozadu, takže vypadal trochu jako kocour sledující něco mírně zajímavého, ale zase ne tolik, aby se obtěžoval moc hýbat. Oči měl stále přimhouřené a vyzařoval otevřenou přezíravost a spokojenost. Dělal to úmyslně. Tím si byl Carson jistý. Bylo to určené pro něj, jako kdyby na konci… nebo možná na začátku… toho pocitu bylo zlatě vyryté jeho jméno.

“Jsem si jist, že byste se zachoval stejně,” odpověděl ledabyle.

“Určitě,” kývl vážně, ale pak se usmál a pokračoval. “ale obávám se, že s vašimi regeneračními schopnostmi nebudu mít nikdy možnost.”

Odpovědí mu byl pobavený zvuk, vycházející z Toddovy hrudi a škubnutí koutku.

“Posadíme se?” navrhl Elizabeth.

“Ne,” odpověděl jí Todd ještě předtím, než se k ní pomalu obrátil. “Nemohu se zdržet dlouho. Přišel jsem si pro doktora Becketta.”

“Promiňte, tím myslíte co?” moudře se Elizabeth nenechala vykolejit, na rozdíl od ostatních, kteří strnuli. Rononova ruka samozřejmě zamířila ke zbraní, i když Johnova kupodivu ne. 

“Při našem posledním rozloučení doktor Beckett zmínil, že by rád ve výzkumu pokračoval na mém úlu…”

“To neříkal,” odmítl John ostře.

“Přesně jsem řekl, že kdybych mohl, tak bych šel,” uvedl to na pravou míru, ne že by na tom záleželo nebo že by záleželo na tom, co řekl John, protože Todd plynule pokračoval, jako kdyby nikdy nebyl přerušen.

“...Považuji to za dobrý nápad a přišel jsem, abych ho s sebou odvedl.”

“To nepřipadá v úvahu,” odmítl razantně Elizabeth.

“Měli bychom to nejdřív zvážit, než odmítneme,” vstoupil do toho rázně a to jak obrazně, tak fakticky, jelikož se postavil vedle nich. “O wraithské medicíně toho stále nevím tolik, kolik bych chtěl. S Toddovou pomocí a na úlu plném Wraithů bych se mohl dozvědět něco, co by mi pomohlo k pokroku ve vývoji retroviru. To nemluvím o tom, že Wraithi budou mít jistě vlastní vědecké vybavení, které je ideální pro výzkum wraithské DNA prostě proto, že je wraithské.”

“Jistě nemůžeš myslet vážně, že bys chtěl dobrovolně jít na úl?” ozval se pobouřeně Rodney, který svým křikem dával na odiv, jak moc právě pohrdá Carsonovou malou inteligencí, ale skutečností bylo… no, měl o něj strach (a měl strach z Wraitha, i když to teď bylo vedlejší) a pokud to dokázal před ostatními skrýt, tak před ním prostě ne.

“Tys tam dobrovolně šel.”

“Ne, mě tam poslali,” odsekl Rodney.

“Dobře, ale já půjdu dobrovolně.”

“Jsi blázen!”

“Já to považuji za velmi nebezpečný nápad,” přidala se Teyla klidně a rozumně ze svého místa. Na rozdíl od Ronona nebo Johna, nebo ostatně Rodneyho, nebyla wraithskou přítomností tak rozrušená, i když ho celo dobu sledoval koutkem oka. Vždy pozorná.

“Rozhoduji já a moje odpověď je ne,” odmítla Elizabeth podruhé a vesměs omluvně se podívala na velitele. “Doktor Carson je šéf mého lékařského oddělení. Je nepostradatelný, bez ohledu na to, že bych nikoho ze svých lidí neposlala na wraithský úl.”

“Mohu vám zaručit jeho naprosté bezpečí,” řekl Todd velmi vážně a Carson doufal, že to Elizabeth nebude zpochybňovat. To byla jedna z věcí, kterou Todd nesnášel a dokázala ho opravdu naštvat; zpochybňování jeho slova nebo vlastně čehokoliv, co řekl.

“V podstatě vám věřím, ale i tak je moje odpověď ne,” řekl diplomaticky Elizabeth, načež stále vážně, ale už mnohem přívětivěji pokračovala: “Musíte pochopit, Veliteli, že vám ještě nedůvěřujeme tak, abychom nechali jedno z našich lidí na vaší lodi bez jiné ochrany, než je vaše slovo… bez možnosti se s námi spojit… bez možnosti útěku.”

“Chápu,” odvětil Todd až příliš uhlazeně na to, že sice diplomaticky, ale stále Elizabeth zpochybnila, že má jeho slovo takovou váhu v úle, jakou mu přikládal. To bylo zvláštní. Vzápětí Carson zjistil, že to Todd ve skutečnosti jen tak být nenechal. “Zatímco já jsem ukázal svou důvěru dřív, než jsme se poznali, tím, že jsem sem přišel neozbrojen a jen s minimálním doprovodem, tak vy, ani po všech mých projevech vstřícnosti a přátelství, nejste ochotni důvěřovat mi s jediným mužem. Navíc mužem, jehož život už byl v mých rukou,” tady se přerušil přerušil povzdechem, které přešlo v hluboké, nepříliš výbojné zavrčení značící rezignaci. “Inu, nemohu říct, že jste mě překvapili nebo zklamali. Přesně takovou ustrašenost jsem od lidí očekával.”

“Chceš mi to zopakovat ještě jednou a do očí, Wraithe?” zevrčel Ronon, zvedaje se ze své židle. Ještěže měl ruku jen položenou na zbrani, pistoli zatím nevytasil, ale určitě k tomu neměl daleko.

Carsonovi bylo jasné, že si to Todd velmi jasně uvědomuje, přesto naprosto klidně otočil hlavu k Rononovi a znuděně si ho změřil. 

“Kdykoliv.”

Ronon zavrčel. Todd si odfrkl. A Elizabeth téměř vstoupila mezi ně.

“My si vaší důvěry vážíme,” řekla pevně a velmi vážně. “Přesto nemohu…”

“Chci jít, Elizabeth,” přerušil ji co nejzdvořilejším tónem; věnovala mu překvapený pohled. “Je to neocenitelná příležitost dozvědět se něco víc o wraithské kultuře a životě, přesně jak si sama chtěla. A navíc Veliteli věřím, alespoň tak, jak on věřil nám, když k nám přišel neozbrojený.”

“Slibuji, že se postarám o pohodlí doktora Becketta stejně dobře a svědomitě, jako vy jste se postarali o to mé,” připojil se k němu Todd a ač věděl, cítil, že je to myšleno opravdu tak, že ho bude chránit, prostě si Wraith neodpustil patřičné popíchnutí.

Zamračil se na něj a kupodivu tím chytil jeho okamžitou pozornost, i když to byl jen záblesk oka. Tentokrát k mračení přidal nesouhlas. On se tu upřímně snažil najít cestu, jak Elizabeth přesvědčit a Todd nepomáhal. Jestli to vůbec zachytil, tak jedinou odpovědí bylo malé naklonění hlavy směrem k němu.

“Tak to už Carsona nikdy neuvidíme,” zasýčkoval Rodney.

“Co to probrat?” navrhl John, který byl celou dobu, vzhledem k situaci, netypicky potichu, teprve až teď do debaty vstoupil se smysluplným návrhem. Už dávno věděl, že John není ani z desetiny tak jednoduchá zelené hlava, za jakou se snažil před ostatními převléct a jen občas, třeba teď, to dal najevo. Obvykle jen když to bylo nutné. Vypadalo to, že to ví i Elizabeth, protože kývl na Johna a obrátila se k Toddovi:

“Omluvte nás. Chci si se svými lidmi promluvit v soukromí.”

“Ovšem,” odpověděl Todd, ale zůstal stát na místě, pohled upřený kamsi do prázdna. Chvíli bylo napjaté ticho, jak všichni čekali, kdy odejde. Neměl se k tomu snad proto… ano, když se po něm natáhl, necítil skoro nic, jen takový vzdálený odlesk jeho doposud jasné osobnosti. Nemohl se ubránit skrytému úsměvu, protože bylo zábavné sledovat ten střed ras a kultur a být jediný, kdo skutečně rozumí - Todd totiž poskytl soukromí po wraitském způsobu, tedy omezil svou mysl, zatímco Elizabetg a ostatní čekali, že odejde, jak by to udělal člověk.

“Nejlepší by bylo, kdybyste počkal za dveřmi,” přerušil to vzájemné nedorozumění.

Todd zamrkal a podíval se na něj skoro nechápavě, než jeho obočí vystřelilo vzhůru a konečně bylo vidět ve tváři uvědomnění si skutečnosti.

“Ach, jistě. Nedošlo mi, že vy skutečně potřebujete mluvit. Omluvte mě,” dodal, obrátil se a vyšel ven. 

Konferenční místnost se za ním uzavřela a tak jim poskytla soukromí.

“Nikam nejdeš,” řekl okamžitě John, ještě dřív, než se Carson stačil nadechnout.

“Myslel jsem, že to probereme,” odpověděl mu mírně naštvaně. Doufal, že má v Johnovi malou oporu, ale evidentně se mýlil. 

“To také probereme,” řekla Elizabeth.

“V tom případě je vhodná situace, abych řekl, že je to čiré šílenství a jestli se chce Carson zabít, jsou tu jednodušší a příjemnější způsoby,” projevil svůj názor Rodney, ne že by mu někdo věnoval větší pozornost, protože takové poznámky byly od něj normální.

“Pokud to má nějakou váhu, tak z Todda necítím žádný klam,” připojila se Teyla mírně. “Na druhou stranu musím uznat, že číst ho je pro mě obtížnější, než číst jiné Wraithy . Každopádně si nemyslím, že se chystá doktoru Beckettovi jakkoliv ublížit.”

“Jistěže mu neublíží, jen se na něm nakrmí. O nic jiného Wraithům nejde,” zavrčel Ronon.

“S tím musím nesouhlasit. I za těch pár týdnů spolupráce jsem se dozvěděl několik zajímavých věcí o jejich společnosti a vědě. Rozhodně není vše jen o tom, aby se nakrmili.” Otočil se zpátky k Elizabeth. “Chci se dozvědět ještě víc a tohle je šance. Nepůjdu, když to nedovolíš, ale pokud by to měla být má svobodná volba, tak s Toddem hned teď odejdu.”

“Kdybych… a zdůrazňuji kdybych tě nechala jít, nemohl bys jít sám a zároveň nemohu nikoho nutit, aby šel na úl s tebou,” řekl Elizabeth naštěstí už zvyklaná ve svém pevném názoru.

“My bychom šli,” přihlásil se John.

“Šli bychom?” vykřikl Rodney překvapeně a když mu ostatně dali pohled, obrátil oči ke stropu a rozhodil ruce. “Jistěže bychom šli. Protože my se vždycky vrháme do situací, jejichž přežití je statisticky nepravděpodobné. Je vám jasné, že z matematického hlediska nám dřív nebo později dojde štěstí? To je prostě nevyhnutelné, nebo by musel vesmír najednou začne fungovat úplně jinak jen kvůli Sheppardově šarmu.”

“Všichni si uvědomujeme, jaká rizika by taková cesta přinesla, Rodney, ale mělo by to i své výhody. Zjistit víc o úlech by nám v budoucnosti pomohlo s nimi bojovat,” dodala Teyla racionální a pragmatická jako vždy.

Sice to nebylo přesně to, kvůli čemu chtěl Carson navštívit Toddův úl. Hlavní důvod byla čirá zvědavost a také skutečnost, že by jim to opravdu mohlo pomoci při vývoji účinného a bezpečného retroviru, ale pokud to byla podmínka, za které by ho Elizabeth pustila… dokázal by s tím jít.

Vypadalo to, že je Elizabeth přesně na rozcestí mezi odmítnutím a souhlasem, protože si založila jednu ruku kolem těla a druhou si začala přejíždět po bradě a rtech a mračila se, zatímco udělala dva kroky tam a zase zpět. Nerozhodnost z ní vyzařovala tak intenzivně, že zastínila Rodneyho strach, Rononovo nepřátelství i Johnovu rozpolcenost mezi rozčilením, že nad něčím takovým vůbec uvažují, a uznáním faktu, že by to přineslo svoje výhody.

Nakonec se k nim Elizabeth obrátila a zahleděla se na Carsona.

“Jsi si jistý, že to chceš riskovat?” zeptala se velmi vážně. Na jeho odpovědi částečně záleželo, jak se rozhodne.

“Ano, naprosto jistý,” prohlásil pevně. Jisté obavy samozřejmě měl, ale nebyly velké. Pro jejich rozehnání se stačilo natáhnout za dveře, k Toddovi, který tam byl jako jistý přítomnost jíž se dalo důvěřovat.

“A vy ostatní?” obrátila se k ostatním.

John souhlasně kývl, Ronon jenom zamručel, Teyla se povzbudivě pousmála, jen Rodney…

“Ne, ale stejně půjdu,” řekl otráveně, aby skryl svůj strach. Každopádně to byl souhlas.

“Dobře. Zavolejte Velitele dovnitř,” vyzvala jednoho z mariňáků, kteří zůstali stát uvnitř.

Jakmile se Todd vrátil, nemohl si prostě pomoct a vlna netrpělivého nadšení se z něj vyvalila směrem k němu. Byl vzrušen představou návštěvy úlu, protože to bylo místo, kde se mohl o wraithské biologii a s ní spojené společnosti dozvědět všechno, co jen chtěl. Jeho duše vědce a lékaře se chvěla v očekávání, které prostě nemohl skrýt před nikým - tvář mu zdobil široký úsměv, širší a upřímnější, než měl za posledních pár týdnů od svého zázračného uzdravení - natožpak před Toddem. Ten věděl hned, jaká je odpověď, a upřel na něj mírný pohled, oči spokojeně přimhouřené a nechal kolem sebe šířit vlny stejného nadšení a uspokojení, i když určitě ne tak… energické, jako byli ty Carsonovy. Toddovy byly spíš klidná pozvánka ke spolupráci, chutnající po zdvořilém potěšení z takové spolupráce.

“Půjdu s vámi,” nevydržel a oznámil to nahlas.

“Ale má to svoje podmínky,” zdůraznila Elizabeth. “Nepůjde sám.”

“S tím jsem počítal.” Přikývl poklidně Todd.

“Půjde s ním Sheppard a jeho tým.”

“Nepřijatelné,” odmítl Todd okamžitě, velmi razantně a postojem dal najevo, že o tom nebude diskutovat.

“Myslel jsem, že chceš spolupracovat,” podotkl s John jízlivě.

“Chci a spolupracuji,” obrátil se na něj Todd. “Ale ty a tvoji lidé jste elitní jednotka tohoto města.”

“Máš strach?” zeptal se Ronon posměšně.

“Ne,” odmítl Todd se zavrčením na konci. “Byl bych ale blázen a velmi špatný velitel, kdybych své muže vystavil takovému riziku. Úspěšně bojujete proti Wraithům již několik let a podařilo se vám zničit úl. To není něco, co bych mohl přehlédnout.”

“Bez posil doktoru Beckettovi nedovolím odejít,” prohlásila Elizabeth rozhodně.

“A co kdyby se mnou šel někdo jiný?” navrhl Carson jak Toddovi tak Elizabeth. Viděl to jako docela schůdnou možnost a Todd podle všeho také, protože zvolna přikývl a svolil:

“To by bylo přijatelné.”

“Dobrá, s tím bych mohla souhlasit, ale,” pozvedla Elizabeth prst, “všichni, kteří s doktorem půjdou, musí být dobrovolníci. Pokud se nenajdou alespoň čtyři, nenecháme s vámi Becketta odejít.”

“Myslím, že vím o pár lidech, kteří by šli,” podotkl John nápomocně, i když svíral rty v nesouhlasu, který z něj byl také cítit.

“V pořádku,” kývla Elizabeth a obrátil se opět na Todda. “Další podmínkou je, že si s sebou moji lidé vezmou jumper, aby měli bezpečné místo a možnost se z vašeho úlu dostat.”

“Rozumný požadavek. Přijímám,” souhlasil Todd bez zaváhání, takže nejspíš všechny tyto podmínky očekával, což se potvrdilo, když se následně zeptal: “Ještě něco?”

“Budou se hlásit alespoň jednou za sedm atlanských dní a budeme je chtít vidět. Živé a zdravé,” položila na stůl poslední podmínku.

“Naše cesta nám neumožní zastavit se u planet s bránou přesně každých sedm dní,” namítl Todd.

“Tomu rozumím. Pokud budete očekávat zdržení, tak to oznámíte při posledním kontaktu.”

Tentokrát Todd kývl prudčeji než předtím.

“Je to všechno?” jeho hlas už zněl mírně podrážděně.

“Ne,” odmítla Elizabeth a Carson by mohl přísahat, že z ní ucítil jisté zadostiučinění, když Todd podrážděně zamručel. “Moji lidé s sebou budou mít vždy a všude zbraně a to takového typu a v takovém množství, v jakém se sami rozhodneme.”

Ozvalo se další podrážděné zavrčení a Carsona zasáhla vlna nespokojenosti, i když ne obavy. Spíš, jako kdyby byl Todd obtěžován, než aby se bál, že by se zbraněmi mohli cokoliv v úlu provést. Asi proto dokázal svou nespokojenost rychle zakrýt i před ním a sklonil hlavu o něco více, než v pouhém přikývnutí.

“Vaše požadavky nejsou malé, ale souhlasím se všemi.”

To byla, zdá se poslední slova na téma vyjednávání jeho pobytu na úlu. Byla pravda, že teď teprve by se hodilo skutečně nadšení, jenže to už u něj ustoupilo rychlému plánování. V hlavě už měl seznam věcí, který si potřeboval vzít.

“Musím si vzít nějaké vybavení, vzorky, pár osobních věcí… zabere mi to tak patnáct minut. Je to dost rychle?” zeptal se ani ne tak Elizabeth, jako Todda.

Ani nečekal, že by dostal důraznější odpověď, než malé kývnutí, takže jakmile ho dostal obrátil se na patě a vyrazil ke dveřím. Jeho seznam se rychle rozrůstal na takové věci, jako přenosné boxy na vzorky a dostatek sad na odběry, když mu něco došlo. Zarazil se. Sakra, to by mohl být problém. Rychle se obrátil zpět.

“Máte dost velké dveře od hangáru?” zeptal se Todda, který jen pozvedl tázavě obočí. “Když s námi nepůjde podplukovník Sheppard, budu muset pilotovat já a to, věřte mi, není žádná sláva. Nechci být první pozemšťan v Pegasu, který dostane pokutu za špatné parkování.”

Během vyjednávání byla atmosféra napjatá, ale tento malý vtip ji uvolnil… no, přesněji, uvolnili se jen Elizabeth s Johnem, trochu i Rodney, ostatní jen nechápavě zamrkali, protože neměli kulturní reference, ale co už? Hlavně, že si už nešli po krku.

“Jsem si jist, že náš hangár je dostatečně velký,” odpověděl Todd bezbarvě, takže zkazil jakoukoliv zábavu, která z jeho poznámky mohla vzniknout. Jako vždy se kvůli tomu cítil trapně Carson, ne ostatní.   
“Ano, dobrá… ehm… to je velmi dobře,” řekl trapnost sama. “Za chvíli jsem zpět,” dodal, než se opět obrátil a vyrazil za svým seznamem.


	4. 3. kapitola

Rychle zkontroloval, jak vypadá jejich náklad. Veškeré jeho nutné vybavení tu bylo, to méně nutné musel nechat doma, aby uvolnilo místo dostatku potravin na pět týdnů (s přídělovým systémem) a hlavně vody na stejnou dobu. Ta zabrala nejvíc místa. Ale byla nejdůležitější. Sice předpokládal, že Wraithi na úlech vodu mají, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli pitnou. Sken, který Rodney pohotově při svých návštěvách udělal, ukázal že mlha vznášející nad jejich podlahou je skutečně voda, jenže s nemalým množstvím síry, fosforu, rtuti a hlavně jen s naprosto zanedbatelným množstvím soli. Tak málo soli nebylo ani v té ‘nejsladší’ vodě na zemi. Což ho hned vedlo k další myšlence a tou byly extra odolné boty ze zásob. Těžká bagančata se speciální podrážkou odolávající žáru i kyselému prostředí, a s uhlíkovými vlákny v látce. Nebyly extra pohodlné, ale lepší váha navíc, než skončit s dírami v botách a možná podrážděnou kůží, nebo dokonce bez bot a s popáleninami. Opravdu si nebyl jistý, co by dlouhodobý pobyt v mlžném oparu udělal s holou lidskou nohou a nemínil to testovat ani na sobě ani na komkoliv ze svého týmu.

Po kontrole přišla ta jednodušší ze dvou těžkých věcí, které musel udělat; nastartovat jumper.

Sedl si na místo pilota a zamračil se na ovládání. Už teď k němu měl odpor, což bylo něco, čeho se prý musel zbavit, jinak se mu nikdy nepodaří raketoplán pořádně pilotovat. Alespoň to říkal John.

“Dobře, Carsone, to dáš,” řekl si pro sebe a nahlas, aby se povzbudil, ale nijak zvlášť to nepomohlo. Prostě neměl pilotování rád. To by spíš zvládl operaci srdce během letu v zadní části, než být tady vepředu.

Podíval se na místo kopilota, kde seděl Lorne a povzbudivě se usmíval. Pak se kouknul za sebe, kde se na něj zubyla Laura a společně s ní tam seděl Peterson a Rogers. No, alespoň že vypadali, že mu důvěřují.

Zase se obrátil zpět, položil ruce na ovládání… a to se kupodivu rozzářilo sotva pomyslel, že potřebuje nastartovat. Rychle dal ruce zase pryč, protože to se ještě nikdy nestalo.

“Lepšíte se, doktore,” pochválil ho Lorne.

“Nemohu říct, že zlepšit se v létání byl můj cíl,” podotkl, ale položil ruce zpět na ovládání a pak už to šlo snáz, než si myslel.

Většina fáze přesunu k bráně, a pak i branou byla automatická. Samozřejmě, spousta povolení a rozloučení od všechno, ale co se týče řízení, neměl vlastně moc co na práci a byl za to opravdu vděčný.

Problém nastal až za bránou. Tak totiž doslova zůstali trčet sotva metr a půl nad zemí. Pozitivní bylo jedině to, že nespadli, ale to nejspíš nebyla Carsonova zásluha. Na to měl jumper určitě nějaké bezpečnostní protokoly. Co si pamatoval, podle Rodneyho měly jumpery víc protokolů, než bylo vůbec třeba a všechny ještě duplicitní a zálohované. To bylo pro nepilota Carsona docela uklidňující, znamenalo to, že nemůže jednou myšlenkou vypustit všechen vzduch nebo tak něco. Alespoň doufal.

“Asi jsme se trochu sekli,” ozvala se Cadmanová.

“To taky vidím,” zamumlal frustrovaně a pokusil se raketoplán rozhýbat náhodným mačkáním tlačítek. Výsledek byla jen serie velmi nespokojených zvuků přicházejících od počítače.

“Když mi předáte manuální řízení, zvládnu to,” nabádal ho Lorne.

“Dobře. Jak se to dělá?” zeptal se, protože ano, klidně, pokud bude někdo jiný, kdo to bude řídit, bude neskonale šťastný.

“No… já vlastně nevím. Podplukovník Sheppard… to vždycky jen udělá,” přiznal se Lorne k nevědomosti a zároveň tím vysvětlil, že to ‘předání’ bude asi podmíněno nějakým mentálním příkazem, takže byli… ano přesně tam.

Najednou se nad nimi nízko přehnala šipka. Skoro to vypadalo, jako kdyby mohl jen natáhnout ruku a dotknout se jí. Dokonce měl dojem, že cítil vibrace. A pak začala rychle stoupat nahoru pryč z atmosféry. Určitě to byla ta, kterou měli podle Toddových slov následovat, ale teď byla otázka jak. Než na ni našel odpověď, byla z dohledu.

“A je fuč…” okomentoval to.

“V pořádku, máme ji stále na senzorech,” uklidnil ho Lorne a aktivoval na obrazovce senzory. “A ještě dlouho mít budeme. Stačí, když poletíte za ní.” Ukázal na tečku na obrazovce.

To se snadno řeklo, jen za ní letět. Dobře, tak šel na to. Položil ruce zpátky na panel a pak… prostě si jen řekl, že chce následovat tu tečku. Tu wraithskou šipku, co kolem nich proletěla. Do jaké míry si to počítač přeložil, říct nemohl, i když cítil jeho přítomnost a spojení s ním, bylo to pro něj prostě příliš nepříjemné a nevítané, aby se z toho snažil něco vyčíst. Každopádně jumper hrkavě začal stoupat, výš a výš, za šipkou, přesně jak chtěl. Let se trochu podobal jízdě v hodně starém automobilu. Dokonce ani inerciální tlumiče nemohly všechno to házení kompenzovat, takže když se konečně dostali nad atmosféru, byl Carson celý vyklepaný a ostatní jistě taky.

Na stížnosti a nářky se ale nedostalo, protože se před nimi objevil úl.   
Vlastně ho takhle ve vesmíru viděl poprvé a byl to působivý pohled. Jeho linie byly jasně organické, i když spíš než klasický úl, připomínal některé druhy pozemských hub. Na jedné straně zašpičatělý a pomalu se rozšiřující způsobem, jako by to byly úponky, které na koncích srostly v celistvou strukturu. Povrch byl zcela jednoznačně kožnatý, živoucí, a těch několik málo na první pohled technických součástí, bylo obrostlých tenkými úponky… a ano, určitě byla po okrajích zjizvená tkáň. Jako šrapnery, které se zapouzdřily. Bylo to naprosto fascinující. Bude se muset zeptat Todda, jestli by nemohl dostat nějaké bližší snímky té zjizvené tkáně. 

“Páni! Tak tomu říkám vesmírná loď. Vsadím se, že tady nespí po dvou ani údržbáři,” podotkl Cadmanová, poukazujíc na velikost úlu. Ano, byl obrovský. Určitě mnohem větší, než Daedalos; dvakrát nebo dokonce třikrát?

“Kolik myslíte, že jich tam je?” zeptal se Peterson.

“Tři prdele plus velké péro,” odpověděl Rogers.

“A až tam dorazíme, tak budou navíc ještě dvě malá péra,” dodala vesele Laura.

“No tak…!” napomenul je Lorne.

“Omlouvám se, pane! Omlouvám se, doktore!” omluvili se všichni tři jako jeden muž.

“Už jsem slyšel horší,” ujistil je a raději obrátil pozornost zpět k řízení a to jak od rozhovoru v kabině, tak samotného úlu.

Soustředil se jenom na šipku, která je pomalu vedla blíž a blíž. Úl se před nimi zvětšoval tak dlouho, že zabral celou obrazovku a pak ještě, až z něho viděl jenom ladně se táhnoucí postranní obří úpon, pod kterým se objevil otvor. Šipka do něj vklouzla naprosto lehce, ale Carson měl pochybnosti. Samozřejmě že dveře hangáru byly obrovské, přesně jak Todd řekl, jenže tady šlo o něj. O člověka, který byl schopen nabourat dva jumpery, přičemž jeden stál bez pilota a s tím druhým neměl ani nikam letět. Je si sedl na místo pilota, aby si vyndal nějaké věci, kterými chtěl ošetřit Zelenkovi chemickou popáleninu na předloktí a jen čirou náhodou se dotkl ovládání. Sice se pak Zelenka dušoval, že to nebyla Carsonova vina, protože tam byl, aby jumper opravil, ale kdo mu měl věřit.

Dostal se s jumperem až k vratům, pomalu vplul mezi ně a dál až na nejbližší dostatečně velké místo, kam si myslel, že by mohl zaparkovat. Ač se snažil klesnout dolů opravdu zlehka, moc dobře to nešlo. jumper několikrát poskočil nahoru a dolů, než konečně dosedl.

“Neberte to zle, doktore, ale zpátky si beru taxík,” informovala ho Laura smrtelně vážným hlasem.

“To já taky,” souhlasil s ní a ulehčeně se zasmál. Opravdu byl šťastný že se sem dostali ve zdraví.

“Dobře, četo, připravte se na pozice,” rozkázal Lorne.

Všichni vstali, rozestavěli se do zadní části jumperu a zvedli zbraně. Carson si stoupl stranou, tak aby nebyl v palebné linii, a položil ruku na vlastní devítku, kterou měl na stehně. Zatímco Toddovi důvěřoval, u ostatních Wraithů si tak jistý nebyl, zvláště proto, že teď nic necítil. Nic, kromě čtyř lidí na palubě a stálé přítomnosti počítače jumperu. To bylo zvláštní. Dokud byli ještě ve vesmíru a dokud se soustředil na pilotování, chápal to, ale teď už byli bezpečně na úle a to znamenalo, že měl něco cítit. Jenže tu nic nebylo. Ani když zapátral, kam jen mohl, našel jenom ticho.

Buch. Buch. Buch.

Trhl sebou, když zazněly tři údery do dveří raketoplánu.

“Doktore,” pobídl ho Lorne.

Věděl, co má udělat. John mu tu ukázal hned několikrát a jednou si to mohl i vyzkoušet. Dvě tlačítka a jediný povel stačil, aby nastavil autodestrukci jumperu na jednou dvacet čtyři hodin. Jediný, kdo teď mohl odpočet vypnout, byl on sám. To pro případ, že by se jim něco stalo.

“Cadmanová, otevřte!” nařídil Lorne, jakmile byla autodestrukce nastavena.

Dveře se pozvolna otevřely a odhalili četu čtyř wraithských vojáků s připravenými zbraněmi, v jejichž čele stál Todd. Carson nevěděl o nich, ale ani o Toddovi. Nedokázal ho vycítit ani teď a přitom, když přišel před sotva hodinou na Atlantidu, dotkl se ho okamžitě. Necítit Lorna, Lauru a ostatní, myslel by si, že je s ním něco špatně, ale takhle? Šlo o něco jiného.

“Vítejte!” pronesl Todd přátelsky a obrátil dlaně k nim. Vojáci za jeho zády okamžitě sklonili zbraně. “Prosím, vstupte bezpečně na mou loď.”

Lorne se rozhlédl po vojácích, pak po svých vlastních lidech a kývnutím jim dal signál, že mají sklonit zbraně. To byl signál i pro Carsona, který se protáhl mezi vojáky a vykročil směrem k Toddovi, aby se s ním přivítal. Doufal, že když mu bude blíž, dokáže ho zaregistrovat. Když sestupoval po plošině, pořád vnímal z wraitské strany jen prázdno, ale sotva se jeho noha dotkla podlahy úlu, zaplavil ho silný pocit přítomnosti něčeho živého. Určitým způsobem se to podobalo pocitům, které měl ze samotné Atlantidy, ale zároveň to bylo jiné. Tohle bylo jasně živočišné, vnímající, možná i do určité míry inteligentní a bylo to… všude! Cizí, přetrvávající a tak velké, že i Todda přes to cítil mnohem méně, než kdy dřív. Byl to samotný úl, který nejen vyrostl jako živé něco, on stále živý byl. Bylo to neuvěřitelné. Zneklidňující, ale zároveň naprosto fascinující. Nikdy neměl možnost něco takového poznat. 

Sestoupil zcela z plošiny a ohlédl se po jumperu.

Zevnitř na něj hleděl Lorne a ostatní, zatímco zvenku ho sledoval Todd, který byl jedna velká otázka. Vzhlédl k jumperu samotnému, který svým vzhledem vyčníval z wraithské architektury, pokud se tak dá říkat živoucímu organismu plujícímu vesmírem. Nicméně, když to tak viděl, dávalo mu to smysl. Zatímco byl uvnitř v jumperu, nemohl cítit wraithský úl nebo Wraithy , protože tak byl nejspíš jumper navržený. Nějakým způsobem musel jeho pocity blokovat. Antikové měli také mimosmyslové vnímání a určitě by si nepřáli být na vlastní lodi, v blízkosti úlu, a cítit úl samotný a jeho posádku.

Pokynul Lornemu a ostatním, že je bezpečné jít ven a obrátil se k Toddovi. Poslechli ho, takže za chvíli byli rozmístěni kolem něj.

“Doktore…” upozornil ho polohlasně Lorne.

“Jistě, ano,” odpověděl a zase se podíval k jumperu.

Potřebovali ho zavřít a zabezpečit. I to mu John ukázal, i když ne tak přesně, jako autodestrukci. Prý se to prakticky nijak nelišilo od zamykání místností jen myslí. Zkusil to a opravdu. jumper se uzavřel, zámky s jasným cvaknutím zapadly a pak se kolem něj aktivoval štít.

“Jen bezpečnostní opatření,” řekl, když se obrátil zpět a viděl, jak intenzivně na něj Todd shlíží.

“Chápu,” řekl Todd ploše.

“Jedno z mnoha,” dodal Lorne. “Kromě štítu je zapnutá také autodestrukce. Pokud se doktorovi Beckettovi něco stane a nebude se moci dostat k jumperu, aby ji pravidelně reaktivoval… jumper vybuchne a to, pokud vím, nadělá velké škody, i kdyby se vám podařilo dostat ho včas z hangáru.”

“Vím velmi dobře, jak fungují technologie Lanteanů a čeho jsou schopny. Mám s nimi rozsáhlé osobní zkušenosti.”

“Vážně?” ozvala se Cadmanová. Okamžitě tím upoutala Toddovu pozornost, trochu podrážděnou, ale hlavně překvapeně zvědavou. Zřejmě nečekal, že na něj někdo z Carsonova doprovodu bude mluvit a už beztak ho muselo rozladit Lornovo vyhrožování. Do toho Laura… vlastně byl docela zvědavý, jak si s ní Todd poradí, protože ona byla velká osobnost sama osobě.

Pro začátek si vystačil jen s malým kývnutím.

“Jako opravdu jste se s nimi setkal? Protože to by vám muselo být… kolik že to? Nějakých deset tisíc let?”

“Ano. Plus mínus pár století,” odvětil.

“Tak to musím říct, že na svůj věk vypadáte sakra dobře,” prohlásila Laura a ke zděšení všech, které bylo pro Carsona hmatatelné, přejela Todda hodnotícím pohledem od hlavy až k patě. I ten překvapeně pozvedl obočí. Musel vnímat, že její pohled je rozhodně projev zájmu a to, jak už to měla ve zvyku, naprosto nepokrytého, což… Carson zamrkal. Opravdu kromě překvapení a pobavení cítil z Todda něco podobného rozpakům? Rozhodně tam něco bylo a to něco se pokusil opatrně prozkoumat. Ani ho nepřekvapilo, že si toho Todd všiml, vrhl na něj rychlé pohled, stáhl se a pak se zase obrátil ke Cadmanové.

“Děkuji…” nechal vyznít do ztracena.

“Není zač.” Zazářil upřímným úsměvem. Celé to byla tak bizarní situace, že nikdo nevěděl co říct, snad s výjimkou samotné Laury, která vystoupila kupředu po bok svého velitele a z dalším úsměvem se představila: “Mimochodem, jsem poručík Cadmanová. Těší mě.”

To mu připomnělo, že by měl svůj doprovod představit.

“Ach ano. Málem bych zapomněl,” řekl a pokynul rukou k Lornemu. “To je major Lorne, se kterým už jste se setkal. Tam je podporučík Rogers a poručík Peterson.”

Každému ze jmenovaných věnoval Todd jeden delší pohled, ale jeho výraz zůstal neutrální, skoro až prázdný. V tu chvíli Carsona napadlo, nakolik jsou vlastně Wraithi schopni rozeznávat různé lidi od sebe. Pokud by mluvil za sebe, wraithští vojáci mu připadali všichni stejní, přestože Todd a ostatní trubci je museli nějak rozpoznávat. A trubci si prý byli také velmi podobní, i když pro jeho trénované oko doktora tam bylo vždy několik patrných rozdílů. Todd možná nedokázal jednotlivé lidi rozpoznávat od sebe. Udělal si poznámku, do svého už teď nekonečně dlouhého seznamu věcí, na které se chce zeptat až bude příležitost.

“Dobrá,” řekl Todd, když dostatečně prostudoval členy týmů, a odvrátil se od nich. Pokynul rukou. “Tudy. Ukážu vám místa, kde budete pobývat.”

Nečekal, jestli mu někdo něco odpoví a vlastně ani nezkontroloval, jestli za ním jdou. Prostě vyrazil. Carson s ním rychle srovnal krok, aby mu šel po boku k Lornově jasné nelibosti, které se ještě zvětšila, když z velkého hangáru vešli do o něco menší chodby, kde byl major zatlačeno dozadu. Nakonec šel v závěsu za Carsonem, po něm Cadmanová a za ní Rogers s Petersonem. 

“Tento úl nebyl nikdy zařízen tak, aby na něm mohli přebývat Uctívači, proto jsme museli vaše ubytování vybudovat. Kajuty jsou to tedy skromné, ale měly by poskytovat všechno, co lidé potřebují k pohodlnému životu.”

“Má každá vlastní záchod?” ozvala se Cadmanová.

Todd se zastavil a obrátil na patě, aby se na ní mohl podívat. Carson a ostatní udělali to samé. Na jednu stranu byl z její otázky docela vykolejený, ale na tu druhou měl chuť se začít smát. Jen málokdo by si dovolil zeptat se na Wraitha na záchody, snad jedině John a Cadmanová. Popravdě, ani on sám se k něčemu tak důležitému, jako toalety zatím nedostal.

“No co je?” zakoulela očima, jako kdyby si myslela své o těch, co nemyslí na místa k vykonávání základních lidských potřeb. “Já tady s těma dvěma na jeden chodit nechci, když nemusím,” ukázala palcem na Patersona a Rogerse. “Na poslední misi znečistili přenosný záchod tak, že se ho i mouchy štítily a pak chtěli, abych ho vyčistila.”

“Možná Wraithi nemají žádné záchody,” podotkl Rogers.   
“I když je funkčnost trávicího systému u wraithů snížená, mohou přijímat i pevnou stravu. Dá se předpokládat, že pár jich na palubě bude. Že ano?” obrátil se na Todda. I když to bylo ošemetné téma, rozhodně nevhodné k řešení na chodbě jen chvíli potom, co přišli na palubu, tak to zároveň bylo důležité. Vojenské přenosné chemické záchody byly samozřejmou výbavou všech jumperů, ale po dobu nějakých pěti týdnů to nebyla zrovna příjemná náhrada skutečného záchoda. Takového, co má splachování.

“Jak jsem říkal,” promluvil znovu Todd, krátce pohlédl na Carsona a pak se opět vydal chodbou, “vaše kajuty mají vše potřebné k lidskému životu, včetně… záchodu,” když to slovo vyslovil, znělo to kuriozně a nebylo to tím, že wraithský hlas byl hrubší než lidský, “a místa k mytí. A ano,” pozvedl ruku, aby zastavil otázky, i když se zároveň neotočil, “také vody, která je pro vás zcela nezávadná a můžete ji i pít. Neexistuje žádný důvod, proč bychom vás měli chtít otrávit.” Zastavil se na konci chodby a přejel prsty po zhrublém místě, připomínajícím nádor. Stěna, která doposud vypadala hladce, jen s nepatrnou svislou linií, která mohla být jen kožní záhyb, se otevřela a odhalila jednoznačně mechanickou kabinu. Nemusel dlouho přemýšlet, aby věděl, že je to výtah. Todd se od výtahu odvrátil a oči mu pobaveně zableskly. “Nehledě na to, že by to zkazilo vaší chuť.”

Efekt malého žertíku, který vyvolal na jeho tváři pobavený úsměv, byl prostě okamžitý. Zbraně zacvakaly a zahučely v synchronu. Nejdřív ty lidské, ihned namířené na Todda, pak dvou wraithských vojáků, kteří je následovali. 

“Dobrá. Dobrá.” Zvedl ruce ve smířlivém gestu určeném nejen lidem, ale i Wraithům. “Nemusíme s každé zmínky o krmení dělat příležitost k boji. A také nemusíme o krmení žertovat,” dodal směrem k Toddovy. Ten jen přimhouřil oči a pozvedl obočí, stále stejně pobavený.

“Ovšem, doktore Beckette,” pronesl s nepatrnou úklonou, blahosklonnost sama. “Pokusím se žertování omezit na minimum, ale bude to těžké. Vaše reakce jsou tak zábavné, že mi to prostě nedá.”

“Každý vtip se časem omrzí,” připomněl mu.

Ani tehdy se Wraith nepřestal pobaveně usmívat.

“Máte naprostou pravdu. I mne to přestane bavit… za pár set let,” prohlásil se smrtelnou vážností, načež ustoupil od dveří výtahu a pokynul dovnitř. “Budeme pokračovat nebo se ještě zdržíme?”

Na tu výzvu, po určitém zaváhání, Lorne pomalu spustil zbraň a ostatní ho napodobili. Alespoň že tak. Carson mohl v klidu vstoupit do výtahu. Jeho doprovod ho následoval a na samém konci dovnitř vešel také Todd. Vojáci zůstali za dveřmi, které se za nimi zavřely.

Todd stiskl jedno z tlačítek na vnitřním elektronickém panelu. Na každém byl jeden symbol, možná číslo nebo zkratka, to nevěděl, protože o wraithském jazyce a písmu toho moc nevěděl. Rozhodně ho neuměl číst, přestože to byl derivát antického dialektu používaného i na přístrojích Atlantidy. Bohužel, Carson prostě nebyl lingvista a navíc nikdy nebyl v jazycích dost dobrý, aby se snažil umět víc, než latinu a francouzštinu.

Výtah byl skutečně výtah, ne jako transportéry na Atlantidě. Mohl cítit jeho pohyb, nejen směrem vzhůru, ale také do stran a zase dolů. Rodney by určitě podotkl něco o tom, že se to podobná Star Treku. Bohužel se nepohyboval tak rychle, jako v seriálech, takže se atmosfera rychle zahustila. Všichni, kromě Carsona ustoupili o půl kroku dozadu, dál od jediného Wraitha, který s nimi byl v malé kabině. Což se zdálo vtipné, vzhledem k tomu, že Todd… no, Todd tu tak docela nebyl. Cítil, že je kdesi vzdálený, mimo kabinu, dokonce i jeho výraz o tom vypovídal. Oči upřené do prázdna. Snad ovládal kabinu nebo že by s někým mluvil? Bože, bylo by skvělé to zjistit.

Kabina výtahu začala přibržďovat a Todd procitl ze svého téměř transu přesně ve chvíli, když se dveře otevřely. Svižně vykročil do naprosto prázdné chodby a rychle se jí vydal dál. Musel přidat do kroku, aby mu stačil. V těžkém, vlhkém vzduchu úlu, přítmí a vzhledem k tomu, že přes nízko se vznášející mlhu si neviděl na vlastní nohy, to nebylo tak jednoduché, jak by se mohlo zdát. Nezbylo mu nic jiného, než věřit, že na podlaze nejsou žádné zákeřné výmoly.

A i kdyby byly… vše kolem bylo tak fascinující, že by mu bylo jedno, kdyby upadl. S vědeckým zaujetím sledoval organicky klenuté stěny chodby, to, jak stoupala v oblouku vzhůru, podpírána úpony, které vystupovaly pod svrchní vrstvou kůže jako chrupavky. Kromě nich zaregistroval i cévní systém. Vzájemně se proplétající provazce, některé s fialovou zelenou barvou, přes které probíhalo vlnění. Jiné čistě zelené, přesně zbarvené tmavým odstínem zelené, které se pravidelně stahovaly v rytmu tepu. Vše vypadalo jako přesně to, co to bylo, živý organismus, kterým procházel.

Chodba samotná se pozvolně vlnila, spíš melandrovala jako řeka, a rozdělovala se na jiné chodby plynule, organicky, ne v pravých úhlech. A že bylo těch odboček a křižovatek neuvěřitelné množství. Už po pár desítkách kroků ztratil pojem o tom, kam jdou, zvláště když si uvědomil, že chodba se nejen vlní, ale také stoupá a klesá. Krom toho postřehl na stěnách přesně takové tenké linky, jako byla ta u výtahu, což dávalo znát, že tam nejspíš budou dveře. Co bylo za nimi? Výtahy? Chodby? Místnosti?

Kupodivu dveře, ke kterým dorazili, byly kovové, podobné těm na Atlantidě a stejně jako u výtahu bylo vedle nich obyčejné kruhové tlačítko, které Todd stiskl.

Přes Toddovo vysoké tělo toho příliš nevyiděl, ale jakmile Wraith vešel, rozprostřel se před Carsonem prostor, který opravdu nečekal. Překvapeně zamrkal a nejistě vešel do velké místnosti nepravidelného tvaru. Byla samý oblouk, vzpínala se nahoru do několika kopulí ve kterých byla zavěšena něco jako nouzová elektrická světla a byla chladnější a sušší, než chodby, kterými procházeli. A hlavně tu chyběla všudypřítomná mlha. Dalo se tu dobře dýchat a světla měla přijatelnější intenzitu.

Bylo to doslova a do písmene zařízené pro lidi, včetně skutečného nábytku v podobě několika dřevěných lavic zdánlivě náhodně rozestavěných po místnosti a jednom velkém koberci na zemi. Bylo to spartánské, ale víc, než čekal, kdyby uvažoval o ubytování, místo vybavení do laboratoře a základních potravinách. Při pohledu na to, co pro ně Wraithi připravili, pocítil potřebu se Toddovi omluvit a také stud, když si uvědomil v jakých podmínkách ho drželi na Atlantidě.

Když pominul celu, kde strávil víc jak polovinu času, tak i pokoje musely být pro Wraithy nepříjemné. Příliš jasné, suché a nejspíš i malé, pokud byly ostatní místnosti v úlech tak velké, jako tato.

“Dobře, zajistěte perimetr,” nařídil spoza jeho zad Lorne.

Rozdělili se do dvojic. Peterson a Rogers šli kolem jedné stěny a Cadmanová a Lorne podél druhé. Na stěnách se v pravidelných intervalech vyskytovaly stejné kovové dveře s jedním tlačítkem na pravé straně, jako byly ty z chodby. Pět dveří z každé strany. To znamenalo deset potencionálních lidských návštěvníků.

“V těchto místnostech vám nehrozí žádné nebezpečí,” ujistil je Todd netrpělivě, jehož nálada se během cesty výtahem změnila z pobavené a lehkovážné, na podrážděnou. “Jsou vytvořeny pro Uctívače. Vzduch, světlo, denní a noční cyklus, i místo k setkávání je tu takové, aby vyhovovalo lidem. Je to soukromý prostor určený jen pro vás a nesmí sem vstoupit nikdo z posádky s výjimkou mnesamotného a několika mých nejvyšších důstojníků.”

“Vážíme si takové pohostinnosti, Todde,” řekl smířlivě a nechal všechno své překvapení, potěšení, údiv i vděčnost za péči, stejně jako pocit viny a tichou omluvu, prosáknout na povrch. Chtěl tím Todda upokojit, jenže on to vzal za úplně jiný konec.

Prudce k němu obrátil hlavu, vydal nízké zavrčení a znechuceně odhalil zuby.

“I vy jste čekal, že vás zradíme a uskladníme v našich kokonech?” zeptal se ostře.

Carson zamrkal a pak se zamračil. Nebylo nutné, aby ho Todd z něčeho takového obviňoval.

“Ne, nic takového, ale nečekal jsem ani nic tak pohodlného.”   
“Takže spíš celu, v jaké jste mě ubytovali na Atlantidě?”

“Všechno čisté!” zahlásil Peterson, než stačil odpovědět.

“Tady taky čisté!” informovala Cadmanová, která se zrovna vynořila z posledních dveří a v ruce držela vyšívaný polštář. “A mají tu super polštářky.”

“Dobře, vypadá to bezpečně,” prohlásil velitelsky Lorne. “Ubytujeme se po dvojici a trojici a budeme držet hlídky po čtyřech hodinách.”

“Já si zabírám doktora!” zvolala Laura a zářivě se na něj usmála.

Jak by jindy její nadšení ocenil, tentokrát ho zasáhla od Todda vlna silné nespokojenosti, přecházející na okrajích v hněv. Hluboké zavrčení vycházející z jeho hrudi už bylo jen taková drobnost, které upoutala pozornost i těch, kteří neměli předtím žádné emocionální varování. A rozhodně to bylo oznámení, že wraithskému veliteli dochází trpělivost.   
“Neplýtvali jsme energií a zdroji na toto místo,” pokynul rukou ve všeobsahujícím gestu, “abychom se na vás pak nakrmili. Opravdu je to pro vás tak obtížné pochopit? Protože pokud ano, začnu pochybovat o tom, jestli jsem za spojence pro svůj úl vybral ty správné.”

“Zařídíme se tu jako doma. Každý si vybere vlastní pokoj a žádné hlídky a zbraně… no alespoň ty velké ne,” poukázal na P-90 v Lornových rukou. Když se major nadechoval k protestu, zastavil ho zvednutou rukou. “To je rozkaz, majore. Nemusím doufám připomínat, že i když jsem civilista, jsem taky šéfem lékařského oddělení, což mi dává pravomoci vojenského velitele. Nebo se snad pletu?”

“Ne, doktore, nepletete,” uznal Lorne neochotně, načež, přesně jak mu Carson rozkázal, zajistil svou P-90, pak přetáhl popruh od ní přes hlavu a nechal ji na něm viset jen kousek nad zemí. Ostatní postupně následovali jeho příkladu s Cadmanovou v čele.

Prosté odložení zbraní mělo na Todda blahodárný účinek. Jeho rozhněvanost se vrátila zpět k podrážděnosti, která ustoupila do pozadí a dala prostor klidné otevřenosti, když se obrátil na něj. Jejich oči se střetly. Tehdy nechal Todd poklesnout ramena, rysy tváře se vyhladily z podrážděného šklebu k něčemu otevřenějšímu, mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu a zvedl ruku dlaní vzhůru. Ukázal jí ke dveřím.

“Chcete vidět laboratoř, doktore Beckette?” zeptal se, opět, jak byl Carson zvyklý, vyslovujíc každou slabiku jeho jména jako něco nesmírně důležité.    
Nemohl si pomoci, ale usmál se, potěšený nejen vidinou wraithské laboratoře, na kterou byl zvědav, ale i způsobem, jak s ním Todd mluvil a faktem, že čím dřív se v laboratoři zařídí, tím dřív budou zase spolupracovat.

“Rozhodně.” Přikývl důrazně. “Přinesli jsme si vlastní vybavení a také vzorky, které je potřeba uskladnit. Potřebuji vidět, jak a jestli vůbec půjdou naše přístroje zapojit. Máte nějakého technika, který by se na to podíval?”

“Implikování vašich technologií má svoje úskalí, ale jsem si jist, že si s nimi poradíme. Prosím…” pokynul znovu, tentokrát se téměř až moc přiblížil Carsonově ramenu, ale zastavil se právě včas, než stačil kterýkoliv z vojáků zvednout svou P-90 a začít střílet. Ruku zase stáhl a věnoval strážcům ostrý pohled, který by mohl krájet mražené vzorky. “Pokud chcete, můžete si jednoho ze svých lidí vzít s sebou.”

Bylo by zbytečné protestovat, takže neřekl nic, když se k nim Lorne automaticky připojil.


	5. 4. kapitola

Laboratoř byla velká, s klenutým stropem, přesně jak předpokládal, že bude, a chladná. Nejen chladnější než zbytek úlu, ale stejně chladná, jako ty na Atlantidě nebo koneckonců i pozemské. Ideální pro manipulaci s organickými vzorky a vyhovující i přístrojům, které se svým chodem zahřívali. A že jich tu bylo bezpočet. Část z nich byla pro Carsona úplně cizí, ale některé poznával. Viděl mikroskop, inkubátor s průhlednou přední stěnou ve kterém zrovna byla nádobka, a pár dalších věcí. Co tu zoufale chybělo, byly židle. Jakékoliv. Pracovních ploch bylo dostatek, táhly se po obvodu celé místnosti, vyrůstaly přímo ze země, některé dokonce visely ze stropu, ale nic podobného čemukoliv vhodnému k sezení. Alespoň že tu chyběla všudypřítomná mlha a světla byla dostatečně jasná.

Mezi vším tím vybavením, přímo uprostřed místnosti, stál Wraith. Byl o něco menší, než Todd, rozhodně o mnoho hubenější a jeho tvář byla skoro vyzáblá, i když nejevila žádné známky nedostatku krmení. Vlasy měl dlouhé alespoň do půl zad, nad jedním spánkem copánek, visící mu dopředu na prsa. Na obličeji kozí bradku dlouho dlaň a půl, spletenou do složitého copánku a na obou spáncích měl vytetované listy a výhonky nějaké neznámé rostliny. Stál s dlaněmi vzhůru v typickém wraithském gestu smířlivosti, ale ve tváři měl zcela chladný výraz a vše, co se kolem něj šířilo, bylo studené, ploché, velmi racionální a plné nezájmu o fakt, že do místnosti vstoupili lidé.

“To je jeden z mých vyšších důstojníků. Zastává funkci, kterou byste myslím nazvali hlavním vědeckým pracovníkem,” představil ho Todd popisem místo jména. “Jeho oborem je wraithská biologie. Bude nápomocný během našeho výzkumu a také vám bude asistovat, pokud já zrovna nebudu mít možnost být v laboratoři.”

“Výborně. Rád vás poznávám,” řekl, obrátil ruce dlaněmi vzhůru a postoupil o dva kroky. To vyvolalo u wraithského důstojníka vlnu překvapení, které se mu odrazila i na tváři. Rozhodl se, že se představí stejným způsobem, jako Todd představil svého důstojníka. “Jmenuji se Carson Beckett a jsem doktor, také biochemik a genetik a pár dalších věcí, ale hlavně doktor. To je titul v biologickém oboru, který se soustředí na funkce a hlavně nemoci lidského těla.”

Wraith neodpověděl, ale obrátil hlavu k Toddovi.

“Dokud máme lidské hosty, budeme mluvit nahlas,” napomenul ho Todd, což vedlo k tomu, že Wraith otevřel pusu, ale než stačil něco říct, byl znovu přerušen: “Anglicky a k doktorovi Beckettovi.”

“Ovšem, můj pane,” řekl Wraith skřípavým hlasem podobným špatně naladěnému rádiu. “Lidská biologie mě nezajímá. Ve wraithské genetice jsem velmi dobře zběhlý. Viděl jsem výsledky vaší práce. Jak dlouho na retroviru pracujete?”

“Když zahrnu pokusy vytvořit retrovirus, který změní Wraithi na lidi, tak třetím rokem.”

Nepřišlo mu na otázce ani odpovědi nic špatného, ale Wraithova reakce byla okamžitá a vzteklá. Jeho chladný odstup byl lusknutím prstu pryč, nahrazený horkým vztekem. Ohrnul rty a vycenil zuby, dávaje svůj vztek patřičně najevo.

“Nevěřím!” zavrčel a uděl krok kupředu.

V tu samou chvíli se po Carsonově pravici objevil Lorne s pistolí vytaženou z pouzdra a namířenou na wraithského vědce. Pak se Wraith zakymácel na místě, takovým způsobem, jakoby ho Lorne střelil. Ale to ne, neslyšel výstřel a že by byl pořádně hlasitý, vzhledem k tomu že stál těsně vedle majora. Takže kulka wraithského vědce nezasáhla, ale něco ano, protože z jeho směru pocítil ostrou bolest.

Podíval se mu do tváře, teď už zbavenou vzteku, a všiml si, kam jeho oči směřují. Díval se na Todda. Udělal tedy to samé a spatřil, že Todd upírá na vědce ostrý pohled a jeho výraz… postavení těla… Na jeden dlouhý okamžik měl Carson dojem, že Todd, samotná jeho podstata, zabírá celé jeho zorné pole, pak to bylo pryč. Společně s tím zmizela i bolest proudící z vědcova směru.

Bylo jisté, že Todd telepaticky zastavil Wraitha, než se na Carsona stačil vrhnout. Teď byla otázka, proč se na něj vůbec chtěl vrhnout.

“Dobře. Co to mělo znamenat? Řekl jsem snad něco nevhodného?” zeptal se, protože potřeboval vědět, čím wraithského vědce naštval, aby se tomu příště vyhnul. Pokud s ním měl pracovat, když na blízku nebude Todd, bylo nezbytné to vědět.

“Ne, doktore Beckette, nic nevhodného jste neřekl. On vám sám vysvětlí, co se stalo.”

Wraithský vědec vůbec nevypadal spokojeně s tím, že by měl cokoliv vysvětlovat, ale stejně to udělal:

“Nějakou dobu pracujeme na podobném projektu. Způsobu, jak zajistit, aby krmení nebylo pro… subjekt smrtelné. Nejdříve jsme se pokoušeli lidské plemeno udělat odolnějším. To se nepodařilo. Začali jsme zkoušet změnit wraithský enzym. To, jak se krmíme. Vyvíjíme podobný retrovirus, jako vy,” tady se odmlčel a zavrčel, “už tři sta let bez úspěchu.”

“Pokračuj,” vyzval Todd vědce.

Ten sevřel čelisti tak pevně, že bylo slyšet vrzání zubů o sebe, ale podle rozkazu pokračoval: 

“Rozladilo mne, že jste dosáhl úspěchu tak rychle. Jste člověk,” dodal, jako kdyby to byla urážka. Carson to bral s klidem. Pro Wraithy byli lidé jídlo, to, že Todd byl výjimka a dokázal lidi ocenit jako něco víc, byla jenom šťastná náhoda.

“Musím připustit, že na výzkumu lidského genomu a retrovirů, které by ho mohli přepsat, pracuji už dobrých patnáct let,” přiznal se k něčemu, co nebylo žádné tajemství a mohlo by to wraithského vědce trochu ukonejšit, ač patnáct let nebo tři sta. “Pro nás je to způsob, jak vyléčit celou řadu velmi závažných geneticky podmíněných onemocnění a také se dozvědět víc o nás samotných dokonce i o budoucí evoluci našeho druhu. To znamená,” smířlivě se pousmál, “že jsem měl trochu náskok, když jsem přišel na Atlantidu a začal pracovat na retrovirové terapii pro Wraithy.”

Wraithský vědec jenom nízce zavrčel. Mohla to být stejně dobře uznání Carsonových slov jako projev nelibosti. I on to nedokázal poznat, protože z Wraitha zase vyzařovala odtažitost.

“Ještě něco jsi měl v úmyslu doktoru Beckettovi říct,” pobídl Todd vědce podruhé.

“Jistě,” zahučel, než pozvolna přistoupil blíž (Lorne pozvedl zbraň, ale nenamířil ji), rozpřáhl ruce od sebe a poklonil se. Opravdu, se všem všudy, včetně ohnutých zad, skloněné hlavy a sklopeného pohledu. “Omlouvám se, doktore Beckette za svůj hněv. Už se to nebude opakovat.”  
“V pořádku. Nic se nestalo.”

Wraithský vědec se narovnal a znovu zacouval a podíval se po Toddovi, který přikývl. Zdálo se, že je s omluvou spokojený a už nemá vědci co říct, protože se obrátil na Carsona.

“Mám povinnosti jinde. Můj důstojník vám ve všem vyjde vstříc.” 

Pocítil zklamání, že nebude spolupracovat s Toddem a nezdráhal se to dát najevo.

“Doufal jsem, že budeme zase pracovat společně.”  
“Ááá, to já také, doktore Beckette,” zahučel Todd hlubokým hlasem, který mu poslal po zádech zamrazení a vlna zemitého vzrušení, která ho zalila, mu trochu vzala dech a nahnala krev do tváři. Opravdu to musel Todd dělat právě teď a tady, před svým důstojníkem, který to musel jistě zachytit? Ukázal svůj nesouhlas nad takovým chováním, jenže Todd vypadal jen pobaveně. “Snad budu mít příležitost se k vám připojit co nejdřív,” s těmi slovy jen nepatrně kývl na Carsona a dřív, než měl možnost mu nějak odpovědět, opustil rychlým krokem místnost.

Osaměl s Lornem stojícím mu po boku a Toddovým důstojníkem, který stál nehybný a mentálně plochý jako socha a upřeně ho sledoval. Jeho pohled sice nebyl tak silný, jako Toddův, ale nebyl nijak příjemný. Carson se usmál a nechal ze sebe proudit vstřícnost, doufaje, že to pomůže. Wraithský vědec to buď nemohl zachytit, nebo interpretovat nebo možná vůbec nehodlal akceptovat lidské emoce jako něco s hodnotou. Nebo od všeho kousek.

“Dobrá. Měli bychom se do toho pustit,” rozhodl se nakonec promluvit, pohledem sklouzl po přístrojích a zapnul si dlaně. Nakonec se zaměřil zase na Wraitha. “Pro začátek by bylo dobré, abych věděl, jak vám mám říkat?” zeptal se s veškerou vstřícností.

Vědec se ani nepohnul. Zdálo se, že snad ani nedýchá.

“Tak například já se jmenuji doktor Beckett, jak už víte, ale normálně mi lidé říkají jen ‘doktore’. Není to moje jméno, je to můj titul,” zkusil to jinak, zdůrazňujíc skutečnost, že tituly a jména se u lidí lišily, protože věděl, že se jmény to bude u Wraithů komplikované. Nevěděl jak, jen věděl, že je. Bohužel ani to nevyvovalo reakci, tak to zkusil trochu rozvést. Pokynul k Lornemu. “To je major Lorne…”

“Zdravím.” Zvedl Lorne ruku v pozdravu.

“... Lorne je jeho jméno a major je vojenská hodnost. Běžně mu každý říká ‘majore’,” odmlčel se a čekal na případnou odpověď, která nepřišla. “Máte i vy nějaký titul nebo hodnost?”

Tentokrát alespoň wraithský vědec naklonil hlavu na stranu. To byl pokrok, i když jen malý. Carson se už začínal cítit frustrovaně a také si uvědomil jednu věc a tou bylo, že jeho první dojmy a předpoklady o Toddovi byly správné. Byl ojedinělý. Zběhlý v řeči a komunikaci jiným způsobem, než telepaticky. Ve schopnosti se přizpůsobit lidským způsobům dorozumívání.

“Podívejte, my lidé komunikujeme jen slovy,” řekl a okamžitě pocítil vlnu nedůvěry, podrážděnosti a doslova hmatatelné obvinění ze lži. Dobrá, takže přinejmenším už věděl, že Wraith si jeho pokusů o jiný druh komunikace všiml. Dobré vědět. I když nehodlal dát najevo nic, prostě jen pokračoval, kde skončil: “Potřebuji nějaký výraz, kterým na vás budu odkazovat, když se chci na něco zeptat nebo budu potřebovat vaší asistenci. Nechci vám říkat ‘hej, ty Wraithe’, to by bylo nezdvořilé.”

Tentokrát, díky bohu, wraithský vědec konečně promluvil:

“Jsem vědec.”

“Vědec! Výborně, to je pokrok. Bohužel to není úplně to nejlepší označení. Co třeba ‘Profesor’?” navrhl a Wraith se zatvářil tázavě. “To je u nás výraz pro učence. Někoho, kdo dosáhl nejvyššího možného vzdělání v určitém oboru, třeba medicíně.”

“To je přijatelné,” souhlasil wraithský vědec… ne, teď už Profesor… ke Carsonově ulehčení.

“Skvělé. Takže, Profesore, začneme tím, že mi vysvětlíte, k čemu který z vašich přístrojů slouží,” požádal a přešel hned k prvnímu, jehož funkci od pohledu nedokázal rozpoznat. “Například co je tohle?” Položil na něj ruku a tázavě se podíval na Profesora.

Ten váhal, dokonce otevřel pusu a zase ji zavřel. Teď mu došlo, že jeho mlčení možná nebyla jenom neochota mluvit s člověkem, ale i problém s jazykem samotným. Už jen to, že uměl anglicky - nejspíš se to musel naučit od Todda - bylo překvapující. A jestli anglicky mluvil dnes poprvé… no, hodně by to vysvětlovalo.

“Jestli to pomůže, rozumím i Antičtině… jazyku Lanteanů,” upřesnil, kdyby Profesor nevěděl, kdo se skrývá pod slovem ‘Antikové’. “Zběhlejší jsem v psané formě, ale když použijete nějaká lanteanská slova společně s angličtinou, tak tomu budu rozumět. A když ne, zeptám se.”

Jeho odhad byl přesný. Určité napětí ve Wraithově postoji se vytratilo i jeho mysl se začala zdát být trochu otevřenější, dokonce se pohnul směrem k němu a stanul od něj pouhé dva kroky. Pak konečně pořádně promluvil.

°°O°°

Po dobré hodině, kdy mu Profesor ukazoval vybavení laboratoře, musel seznat, že mezi pro něj neznámými přístroji bylo několik, u kterých si stejně nebyl jistý, k čemu slouží a jak fungují. Mohlo to být jazykovou bariérou, ale měl podezření, že mu prostě chyběly vědomosti. Wraithi byli technicky vyspělejší než lidé. Podle Rodneyho byla sice jejich technologie odvozená od antické, ale k tomu, aby jí dokázali používat a skloubit s organickým úlem, museli mít větší vědomosti, než měli lidé. 

Ještě že si s sebou vzal o něco primitivnější vybavení, které dobře znal.

A tady vyvstal další problém. Jak dostat všechno vybavení do laboratoř a co nejrychleji ho zapojit. Svěřil se s problémem Profesorovi, který v odpověď jen přikývl. Carson doufal, že je to nabídka pomoci a požádal Lorna, aby společně s ostatními odnosili vybavení.

Byl trochu problém s orientací v úle, ale to se vyřešilo rychle. Před jejich pokoji čekal voják, kterého mohl zbytek týmu, podle Profesorových instrukcí, následovat do hangáru. Pak už to šlo ráz na ráz. Pět wraithských vojáků vystačilo za dvacet lidí. Do půl hodiny bylo všechno nanošeno v laboratoři a za další půlhodinu vybaleno. Teď bylo třeba vybavení zapojit.

Carson se rozhlédl kolem. 

No, kromě židlí tu taky chybělo cokoliv jen vzdáleně podobného zásuvce. A to vůbec nezačal řešit, jestli zdejší síťová napětí (možná by měl spíš říkat elektroorganický obvod nebo tak něco) bylo vhodné pro jeho přístroje. Měl si s sebou vzít alespoň jednoho technika.

“Dobře, musím se přiznat k tomu, že nevím, jak naše vybavení zapojit a zprovoznit,” obrátil se k Profesorovi.

“O to se postaráme,” řekl Profesor, načež se zarazil, trochu zvedl hlavu a jeho oči na chvíli zesklovatěly. “Jděte jíst. Pak to bude hotové.”

“On nás právě poslal na oběd?” zeptal se Peterson. “Ne že bych už neměl hlad…”

Profesor mu věnoval zvláštní, dlouhý pohled, který vyzníval, jako kdyby sledoval amébu plavající v petriho misce. Pravděpodobně tak o něm i smýšlel.

“Potřebujete jíst třikrát za váš denní cyklus. Není to snad pravda?” zeptal se Profesor. Pokud byli jeho znalosti lidské biologie tak omezené, tak se ani nedivil, že mu tak dlouho nevycházela snaha udělat lidskou rasu odolnější. Nechtěl si ani představovat následky tak nedbalého výzkumu na ubohých nedobrovolných lidských obětech. Určitě ne teď, když se mu kroutil žaludek hladem - uvědomil si, že vynechal i snídani - a začal ve spáncích pociťovat bolest od toho, jak se snažil pochopit naprosto cizí technologii samu osobě a zároveň získat nějaké informace o ní z toho, co z Wraitha cítil. Vlastně nikdy tak dlouho a intenzivně nepoužíval svoje nadání, stejně jako nikdy nebyl tak dlouho v přítomnosti telepatů nebo ostatně v samotné živoucí lodi. Hloupí, Carson. Měl na to myslet dřív, než se sem vydal.

“Je to pravda,” odpověděl za ostatní Profesorovi. “Oběd nám všem přijde vhod, mě zvlášť. Vynechal jsem snídani,” něco ho napadlo. “Nebudete potřebovat někoho, kdo vám pomůže naše vybavení pochopit? Mohl bych si sem přinést něco k jídlu a vysvětlit vám, alespoň rámcově, jak by mělo být všechno zapojeno a jak by to mělo fungovat. Nepomohlo by to vašim technikům - “   
“Velitel se už o své znalosti podělil s úlem,” přerušil ho Profesor chladně. “Teď máte jít jíst,” dodal a prostě se k nim obrátil zády. 

Zamrkal na Wraithova záda. Dobře, tak to byl evidentně konec rozhovoru.

“Je bezpečné nechat je tu s naší technikou samotné?” zeptal se Lorne.

“No, jsou tam sice počítačové čipy, ale ty uchovávají data z poslední stovky měření. Není na nich nic o Atlantidě, Zemi nebo čemkoliv, co by Wraithi neměli vědět. Dozví se nanejvýš, jak funguje náš spektrometr… podotýkám, že mají vlastní a řekl bych, že vyspělejší… nebo že doktorka Jumi Noko z botanického objevila rostlinu obsahující alkaloid podobný LSD. Takže pokud nebudou chtít nadopovat celou galaxii…” Nepatrně pokrčil rameny.

“Tak jdeme jíst, majore, nebo ne?” zeptal se Rogers.

“Jdeme,” rozhodl nakonec Lorne.

Wraithský voják je doprovodil zpět k jejich ubikacím. Před hlavními dveřmi byla naskládána část jejich zásob, přesně podle Carsonových instrukcí. Voják je dovedl jen ke dveřím a neudělal žádný náznak, že by chtěl pokračovat, takže Rogers s Petersonem a Cadmanová s Lornem popadli několik beden a vnesli je dovnitř sami.

O něco později zasedli s jídlem na lavice, které předtím sestěhovali k sobě. Proteinové tyčinky, sušené maso a lyofilizované ovoce, společně s minerální vodou, nestálo zrovna za moc, ale bylo to výživné a trvanlivé i bez ledniček a nemuselo se to vařit. Prakticky by na tom opravdu mohli vydržet pět týdnů, ba i déle, kdyby přidali nějaké vitamínové přípravky, jenže to nebyl zrovna nejzdravější způsob stravování. Mohl by si zkusit zeptat Todda, jestli by nebyla možnost stavit se na nějaké planetě a obstarat i jiné jídlo.

“Když jste byl pryč, provedli jsme menší průzkum, pane,” promluvil Peterson.

“A co jste zjistili?” zeptal se Lorne.

“Že nás vůbec nehlídají,” odpověděla Laura.

“To je fakt,” přitakal Peterson. “Kam až jsme stihli dojít, byly jenom prázdné chodby. Nic víc. Nic zajímavého a dokonce žádní Wraithi, kromě dvou vojáků na konci jedné z chodeb.”

“Máme za to, že by mohli hlídat výtah do jiných částí úlu,” pokračoval Rogers. “Chtěli jsme zjistit, jestli by nás nechali projít, ale než jsme to stihli, zavolal jste nás. Máme to zkusit později?”

“Ano, ale opatrně. Nechci způsobit nějaký rozruch,” nařídil jim Lorne.

“Mohu mít návrh?” zeptal se a ne, nemohl si pomoct, aby to neznělo trochu uštěpačně. Lorna na něj kývl. “Co takhle se Todda prostě zeptat co je za těmi dveřmi?”

Lorně mu věnoval nedůvěřivý pohled.

“Myslíte že nám uspořádají exkurzi po pamětihodnostech úlu, doktore? Pochybuji.”

“Je mi jasné, že nás nenechají jít se podívat do důležitých částí úlu, jako strojovna nebo můstek, ale myslím, že by byl Todd ochotný ukázat zbytek,” namítl.

“Jako třeba víc temných, vlhkých, smrdutých chodeb?” zeptal se s odfrknutím Rogers.

“Myslím tím další laboratoře, společenské místnosti…”

“Vy myslíte, že něco takového mají?” zeptal se pochybovačně Lorne.

Nadechoval se k odpovědi, ale Cadmanová ho předběhla.

“Wraiti jsou chytří a žijí věčně. Určitě musí mít na úlech místa, kde se baví. Platí, že čím vyspělejší mysl, tím větší potřeba si prostě jen hrát.”

“Ano, přesně tak,” přitakal Carson. “Na mapách úlů, ke kterým jsem se dostali, je spousta místností, o jejichž účelu nic nevíme. Jsme tady jako hosté. Můžeme si úl prohlédnout v klidu a míru. Nač si takovou příležitost kazit čmucháním?”

“Dobře. Zkusit to můžeme. Jen myslím, že to nevyjde,” souhlasil Lorne, alespoň že tak. Nechtěl podruhé za den vytáhnout velitelskou kartu. Považoval to za zbytečné. Jeho vlastním zájmem bylo pokračovat ve výzkumu retroviru a dozvědět se víc o fyziologii Wraithů a jejich úlu. Major Lorne měl jistě za úkol sledovat a odhalovat wraithské slabiny. Vzájemně si nemuseli překážet.

Ostrá bolest mu vystřelila ze spánku do oka. Promnul si ho.

“V pořádku, doktore?” zeptal se Cadmanové, které prostě nic neuniklo.

“Ale jistě, samozřejmě. Jen mě bolí hlava,” ujistil ji i ostatní o tom, že je v pořádku, i když to samozřejmě, jako v posledních dnech příliš nezabralo. Cítil jejich obavy o něj. “Obvyklý problém, stres, práce a málo jídla a tekutin. A k tomu ta světla…” dodal, protože to byla docela dobrá omluva pro bolesti hlavy. Taková, co dost dobře mohla být pravdivá - neexistoval způsob, jak snadno zjistit, jak moc velký má na koho z nich vliv omezené osvětlení úlu - a kterou mu snadno všichni uvěřili.

“Jo, ty jsou na hovno. Nechápu, jak tu můžou v té tmě žít,” souhlasil Rogers, alespoň že tak.

“Wraithi jsou photofobní. Pravděpodobně se vyvinuli jako noční dravci,” odpověděl automaticky, protože myšlenkami byl už u své tašky, ke které mířil. Přidřepl k ní a otevřel. “Čas na veselé pilulky. Nějaký lék proti bolesti pro mě a pro všechny… ano, skvělé multivitamíny,” řekl, s úsměvem se obrátil a ukázal jim velkou láhev, která by pěti lidem vystačila na víc jak pět týdn.

“Nesnáším léky,” zamručel Rogers.

“Dobré vědět,” řekl velmi vážně, když se vracel k nim. “Příště pro vás připravím injekci.”

“Sakra! Dávejte to sem, doktore!” řekl Rogers znechuceně a jako první nastavil ruku na pilulku.


	6. 5. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K předcházející kapitole jsem přidala polovinu, která ještě nebyla v době zveřejňování obetovaná.

Po týdnu a půl práci si byl docela jistý, že zvládl tu část wraithské techniky, kterou mohl jako člověk používat. Ten zbytek měl genetický zámek, podobně jako antické vybavení, a kromě toho byl ovládán mentálně nebo alespoň částečně ovládán. To druhé by v jeho případě byl možná menší problém, než první.

Proto si byl jist, že udělal všechno správně, když vložil vzorky tkání iratuského brouka do extraktoru konkrétních genových sekvencí. Přístroj dokonce nahlásil přijetí vzorku a začal s procesem, ale když se k němu pak Carson otočil zády… 

Rána byla ohlušující. Rázová vlna ho pohladila po zádech a… on ztuhnul. Nedokázal se pohnout. Ani nadechnout. Svět kolem něj vybledl a jeho myšlenky se smrskly na jediné, zoufalé ‘ne, znovu. Prosím ne!’, které ho dusilo, ale vykřiknout nedokázal. Snažil se to racionalizovat. Byl v šoku. Následky postraumatického stresu. Kus jeho mysli to věděl a stále dokola opakoval, ten zbytek byl prostě jen paralyzovaný bez ohledu na to, že se místnost plnila kouřem.    
“Doktore!” vykřikl někdo těsně vedle něj.

Nebyl si jistý, kdo to je. Hlas vzdáleně poznával, dokonce i ruku, která ho chytla za předloktí a táhla pryč od ohně, ale nedokázal si vzpomenout na jméno. Vybavoval si jen… žár. Spalující plameny… ochromující bolest… nedalo se dýchat… nedalo se hýbat… nemohl křičet… zoufale se natahoval… pátral… volal o pomoc i bez úst… jenže nikdo neslyšel. Nikdo nemohl slyšet.

Narazil zády zeď a svezl se po ní na podlahu.

Pichlavá bolest mu sevřela plíce i průdušku a on se rozkašlal s takovou intenzitou, že nevědět, že je to fyzicky nemožné, myslel by si, že si vykašle plíce. Hrudník se mu prudce stahoval, jak mezi kašláním popadal dech, a ta bolest byla dobrá. Přivedla ho zase zpět. Všechny tvary, barvy, světla zase vklouzli na své místa a mozek mu začal říkat, kde je a co tu dělá.

Wraithský úl. Výzkum retroviru. Nějaká nehoda v laboratoři. Oheň… ne, Carsone, nemysli na oheň, nařídil si nekompromisně. Mysli na… na zranění svoje a ostatních.

Rychle si zkontroloval ruce, tváře a nohy. Nikde žádná popálenina ani nic, co by vypadalo jako zlomenina. Několikrát se zhluboka nadechl a pak si zakašlal do dlaně. Žádná viditelná krev, to znamenalo naději, že nedošlo k chemickému popálení plic a průdušek. Bolest v hrudníku mohla být od zlomených žeber nebo od kašle. Tipoval to druhé, protože pokud si pamatoval, rázová vlna ho na zem nesrazila. Dohromady tedy byl schopen postarat se o ostatní.

Otočil hlavu a uviděl Cadmanovou, jak klečí sotva krok a půl od něj, opírá se rukou o zeď a hlasitě ze všech sil kašle. Už se celá třásla od námahy. Neměl tady kyslíkovou masku - upřímně, sám by jednu potřeboval - tak ji nemohl ulevit nijak víc, než po čtyřech dolezl k ní a dal jí ruku na záda.

“Bude… bude… echm… echm… bude to dobré… echm,” utěšoval ji přerývaně, jak se sám stále napůl dusil. Jeho kašel už zeslábnul, Cadmanová na tom byla o něco hůř. Ulevil by jí víc, alespoň poslal nějaké utěšení, ale cítil se příliš… otupělý. Nedokázal v sobě najít dost klidu ani sám pro sebe, těžko ho mohl rozdávat dál.

“Co se tu stalo?!” zazněl chodbou Toddův syčivý hlas, zatímco se k nim rychle přibližoval následovaný kroky vojáků.

“Ten člověk nás chtěl zabít,” odpověděl mu vrčivě Profeser.

Tak to moment! Nikdo se tady nikoho nepokusil zabít. O čem to wraithský vědec mluvil?!

Zvedl pohled od Cadmanové, která se ještě třásla v občasných záchvatech kašle, a uviděl Profesora, jak naprosto nezraněný a nezasažený požárem a kouřem stojí vedle zavřených dveří laboratoře. Zatraceně! Dokonce si ani nepocuchal svoje nakartáčované vlasy! Tak jak mohl tvrdit, že to byl pokus o vraždu.

“To je absurd-ehm-absrudní!” ohradil se okamžitě.

Todd se k němu prudce obrátil. Byl trochu nahrbený, ruce měl sice směrem k zemi, ale trochu roztažené a dlaněmi obrácené dozadu. Rty měl rozchlípené od sebe dost na to, aby byly vidět zuby, jen se to ještě nedalo považovat za cenění. Celá jeho osobnost i postoj říkal ‘Pozor, nepřibližuj se’. To Carson neměl v úmyslu, ale zároveň se nehodlal nechat obvinit z nějaké sabotáže a ani zastrašit wraithským velitelem.

Za pomoci stěny se zvedl na nohy. Svět se kolem něj trochu houpal, buď z nedostatku kyslíku nebo kvůli toxicitě kouře, kterého se nadýchal. Nebylo to ale tak hrozné, aby se nedokázal udržet na nohou a když našel svůj stabilní bod, dokázal se odpoutat od zdi a obrátit dlaně rukou k Wraithům.

“Byla to nehoda. Echrm… Musel jsem něco špatně nastavit nebo… echrm… namíchat špatnou separační směs. Rozhodně jsem… echrm… neměl jsem v úmyslu… echrm, echrm… ten výbuch nebyl úmysl,” představil svou obhajobu tak zřetelně, jak mu bolavé plíce a zkrácený dech, dovoloval.

“Lže. Když začalo hořet, volal jsem… slovy… ani se nehnul. Ta žena,” ukázal na Cadmanovou, která teď seděla sesunutá podél zdi, těžce dýchala a vypadalo to, že tak docela nevnímá, “ho odtáhla ven.”

Todd se podíval na Profesora, pak na Carsona, pak znovu na Profesora, kde pohledem setrval. Pozvolna se narovnal, napětí z jeho ramenou a rukou, se rozptýlilo a hlavu naklonil trochu na stranu.

“A z toho vyplývá, že to bylo úmyslné, jak přesně?” zeptal se svého důstojníka.

Profesor hrdelně zavrčel, ukázal zuby, zase je skryl a otevřel pusu, jako kdyby chtěl něco říct, ale nic nevyslovil. Nervózně se ošil. Těkal pohledem mezi svým velitelem a Carsonem, zuby už zase trochu vyceněné. Cedil přes ně vzduch, dovnitř a ven, takže vyluzoval zvuk podobný vrzání velmi naštvaného švába. Obrovského naštvaného švába.

“Nevysvětlím to. Ukážu…?” druhé slovo bylo napůl otázka.

Todd v odpověď přikývl a oba Wraithi na okamžik strnuli, pohled upřený jeden druhému do očí. Carson cítil, co se děje. Bylo to, jako kdyby mezi nimi probíhaly neviditelné vlny tam a zpět a on mohl cítit jen jejich mdlé okraje, jak se mu otírají o tvář. Profesor musel Toddovi zprostředkovávat, co v laboratoři viděl a prožil. To nevypadalo zrovna fér. Mohl cítit, že se to děje, ale nemohl nijak zasáhnout. Nemohl ukázat své vlastní vzpomínky.

“Chápu,” pronesl nakonec Todd.

“Moment,” ohradil se okamžitě. “Vím, že vám nejspíš ukázal… echrm, echrm… co se stalo, ale to jsou jen jeho - “

Todd ho umlčel velitelsky zvednutou rukou a hlavně tak intenzivní žádostí, aby ztichl, že mu to prostě vzalo slova z úst. Jen sklapl pusu.

“Špatně jsi interpretoval, co jsi viděl,” pronesl Todd ke svému vědci, ke Carsonově velkému ulehčení. “Doktor Beckett nebyl odhodlaný obětovat svůj život, aby s sebou vzal ten tvůj, byl jen… překvapený,” zvolil slova evidentně opatrně a rychle střelil mnohomluvným pohledem po něm, než se zase obrátil k nedůvěřivě vrčícímu Profesorovi a pokračoval: “Až se deaktivují bezpečnostní protokoly, postarej se o vyčištění a zprovoznění laboratoře.”

“Ano, můj pane,” řekl Profesor s úklonou.

“Děkuji.. echrm, echrm, echrm,” řekl vděčně a chtěl pokračovat ve smyslu, že bude nejspíš potřebovat pomoct s dopravení Cadmanové k ní do pokoje - hlava se mu stále točila a Laura seděla na zemi, sýpavě dýchala a nevypadalo to, že by byla v nejbližší době schopná se zvednout a jít sama - jenže záchvat kašle ho naprosto přemohl. Předklonil se a kašlal a kašlal, zatímco se pokoušel mezi křečemi popadnout dech.

Na rameno mu přistála ruka. Byla chladnější než lidská, neobvykle velká a mohl cítit drápy opírající se mu přes triko do kůže. Věděl, že je to Todd. Už dávno snadno rozpoznal dotek jeho osobnosti. Chtěl se narovnat, ale nebylo to snadné, kašel ho prostě lámal v pase, i když věděl, že lépe by se mu dýchalo, kdyby zůstal stát rovně. Na hruď se mu přitiskla druhá ruka, která ho silou narovnala a opřela o zeď. Setkal se s Toddovým intenzivním pohledem. Panenky měl široce rozevřené, dýchací štěrbiny se mu roztahovaly a stahovaly v pravidelném rytmu a ruka… krmná ruka… přitištěná na Carsonově hrudníku se zlehka zatínala, takže mohl cítit drápy na prsou. Ten pocit znal. Dokázal si ho živě představit. Dotek, chladivý a hřející zároveň, skrze který proudilo do jeho těla blaho zbavující bolesti, přinášející klid, dodávající sílu a energii. Cítil to i teď. Konejšivý dotek přímo na jeho bolavých plicích. Uklidňující přítomnost samotného Todda, podbarvenou intenzivním zájmem na krajích přecházejícím do obav a stále přítomnou, neměnnou, zemitou přitažlivost.

“Ruce pryč…” zaznělo po jeho levici, od Cadmanové. Její slova byla přerušena intenzivním záchvatem kašle, který nedokázala ovládat. Stejně jako nedokázala zamířit devítkou, kterou držela volně v ruce.

Todd se k ní otočil, ohrnul horní ret v přezíravém, napůl pobaveném zavrčení. Pak už Cadmanovou a její pokus ho zastavit naprosto okázale ignoroval. Naklonil se ke Carsonovi ještě blíž, téměř mohl cítit jeho tělo přitištěné na svém a rozhodně cítil jeho dech a těžkou vůni květin.

“Váš dech, doktore Beckette… nezní moc dobře,” řekl dunivě znějícím hlasem, s náznakem čehosi spíš podobného vrnění než vrčení. Bylo to tak uklidňující, vlastně samotný Todd kolem sebe šířil jen pokoj a mír, že ani neměl obavy, natožpak strach, z krmné ruky položené na prsou.

“Ano… echrm… to ten kouř. Musíme se vrátit do našich… echrm… našich pokojů. Mám tam kyslík. Potřebuji s ní pomoct.” Kývl ke Cadmanové.

“Jistě. Postaráme se o to,” přislíbil Todd a s naprostou lehkostí ho odtáhl od zdi. Mohl jen jít tam, kam ho Wraith vedl. “Vy pojďte se mnou.”

“Moment. Kam?” snažil se bránit, ale stisk na jeho předloktí byl nekompromisně silný, i když by se dalo říct, že skoro něžně opatrný. “Musím pomoc…. echm… Cadmanové. Potřebuje doktora…”

Nebylo by snadné se bránit Wraithovi, ani kdyby byl úplně při síle, ne vyčerpaný z kašle, stále trochu sípající a hlavně s hlavou lehčí, než by se mu líbilo. Nad to samozřejmě nechtěl použít zbraň, kterou měl stále při sobě ve stehenním pouzdru. Jen by tím zbytečně vyhrocoval situaci. Nebyl voják, který by hledal oporu v násilí a zbraních, zvláště když z Todda necítil žádný úmyslu ublížit jemu nebo komukoliv z jeho lidí, včetně Cadmanové. Vnímal jenom to, že má jakýsi jasný úmysl a cíl cesty a tak prozatím šel s ním.

Orientaci ztratil samozřejmě téměř okamžitě. Pohybovat se po úlu bylo jako proplétat se bludištěm, které, jak získal za pobyt zde podezření, nebylo stálé, ale proměňovalo se a rostlo. Poznal jen, že dorazili k neobvykle velkému kožnímu záhybu, který byl dveřmi. Todd přejel rukou po zhrublé tkáni na jedné straně a dveře se otevřely.

Úplně první, co cítil, byl neuvěřitelně svěží vzduch, podobný skotské vysočině po dešti. Vlhký, chladný oproti zbytku úlu a vonící po mokrém mechu a rašelině. Zvláštním způsobem mu to připomínalo domov. Krom toho, cítil proudění vzduchu, které bylo v úlu velmi neobvyklé, alespoň z toho, co sám viděl a co četl ve zprávách ostatních.

Todd ho konečně pustil a pokynul mu rukou do dveří.

Nechtěl se ani hádat, byl zvědavý na to, co je uvnitř, a tak bezes lova vešel. Místnost byla obrovská, čtyřikrát možná i pětkrát větší, než jejich ‘obývák’, což byla největší místnost, kterou zatím viděl. Byla také neskutečně vysoká, tak vysoká, že jeho vlastní dech zněl s ozvěnou, a byla ozářena neobvyklým modrým světlem. Nejdřív hledal jeho zdroj, než mu došlo, že vychází ze samotných stěn místnosti. Přešel k jedné z nich a podíval se na ni zblízka. Byla pokryta něčím, co vypadalo jako mech zkřížený s dřevokaznou houbou a kvetlo to. Drobnými květy s pouhými čtyřmi listy, které zářily tím mdlým světlem. Bylo to úžasné. Neskutečné. Fascinující. A také krásné.

“Co je to za místo?” zeptal se a zhluboka se nadechl. Vzduch byl nejen čistý, chladivý a vlhký, podle všeho v něm bylo i mnoho kyslíku, protože se mu téměř okamžitě začalo lépe dýchat. Skoro jako kdyby si nasadil kyslíkovou masku.

“Spiritus vitae,” odpověděl Todd a zaklonil hlavu, aby vzhlédl do nekonečné výšiny místnosti.

“Dech života,” přeložil si nahlas, protože tohle byla prostě latina. Dvě slova, které se od antického jazyka nijak nelišila a navíc byla velmi odpovídající. Opravdu se cítil, jako kdyby s každým dechem do sebe přijal víc a víc životní síly.

“K čemu to… echm… k čemu je toto místo?” zeptal se.

Nedostal žádnou odpověď, Todd se na něj ani nepodíval, jen zvedl krmnou ruku vzhůru k neviditelné klenbě, skoro jakoby v modlitbě, ale ne. To nebylo ono. Carsonovi to došlo hned, jakmile uviděl prvního malého tvora, jak se s bzučením snesl k Toddově dlani. Přiblížil se, aby si ho mohl lépe prohlédnout. Na to konto mu Todd věnoval pohled přimhouřených očí, pomalu dal ruku dolů a druhou mu pokynul, aby se víc přiblížil. Opatrně, aby tvora nevyplašil, přistoupil těsně k Wraithovi a pozorněji si ho prohlédl.

Zblízka bylo jasné, že je to hmyz.

Byl velký asi jako pozemská sršeň a na první pohled připomínal iratuského brouka. Když pak klesl na Toddovu dlaň, poznal, že ač se mu skutečně podobá a bude to jeho příbuzný, nebyl úplně stejný. Měl mnohem kratší končetiny, odstín krovek byl spíše modrý, než zelený a jeho zadeček, ten který byl v případě iratuského brouka naplněný krví a životní energií oběti, modře světélkoval v úplně stejném odstínu, jako květy na stěnách. A také postrádal ostrá kusadla. Ta byla nahrazena dlouhý sosákem končícím množstvím malých pohyblivých štětiček, kterými začal ohmatávat Toddův krmný otvor.

“Chápu. Opylují ty rostliny.”

Todd jenom souhlasně zamručel. 

Brouk dál ohmatával jeho krmný otvor a pak se tam objevil další. A další. A další. Během chvíle se k nim snesl desítky bzučících brouků a každý jeden měl emitentní zájem jen a výhradně o Todda a jeho krmnou ruku. Kroužili kolem ní, silně bzučeli a dosedali na jeho dlaň, aby se tam zdrželi jen chvíli, protože je jiní vyhnali. Evidentně je nejvíc lákal krmný otvor. Snad vůně enzymu?

“Jsou nám stejně příbuzní, jako iratuský brouk. Pravděpodobně byli kdysi potravou našich předků nebo druhu našim předkům úzce příbuzného. Vůně krmného enzymu je zbavuje plachosti i zájmu o jejich přirozenou potravu.” Pokynul hlavou k rostlinám. “Je pak snadné je jenom…” Sevřel pěst a s ní dobré dvě desítky brouků, kteří mu na ní seděli. Ostatní se s hlasitým, vyplašeným bzučením zvedli vzhůru. Todd rozevřel dlaň, na které měl jenom prach. Ve stejný se rychle měnila těla lidí, které Wraith připravil o veškerý život.

“Předkrm?” zeptal se s úsměvem. Ne, vtipy o krmení nikdy nevyjdou z módy, ne pokud šlo o Toddův smysl pro humor. Však to také ocenil pobaveným zahučením.

“Dřív snad byli naší potravou, dnes žijí v symbióze s našim úlem. S dechem života. Bez nich by vše zemřelo,” prohlásil a nemyslel tím jenom rostliny.

Carson se znovu rozhlédl kolem sebe, po všech těch houbovitých rostlinách, které vyrůstaly na samotných stěnách úlu. Nejen to, úl je cíleně krmil. Spletené provazce neobvykle silných žil byly vidět na sotva půl metru holé stěně vedle dveří a mizely pod hustým kobercem rostlin. Některé měly tmavě zelenou barvu a jiné byly do modra. Vypadalo to úplně… Ano! Tohle byl systém plicních cév a tepen. Tohle byly samotné plíce úlu.

“Tohle místo vytváří kyslík pro úl!” vydechl, plný nadšení stejně jako naprostého ohromení. Jejich lodě měli složitý systém čištění a recyklace vzduchu, který byl sice zdokonalený technologií Asgardů, ale pořád byla kapacita lodí omezená a zastávky na oběžné dráze Země pro doplnění kyslíku byly nutností. Zato Wraithi měli na svém úlu vybudovaný samostatný ekosystém, který ano, jistě měl také svá omezení, ale určitě byl mnohonásobně účinnější, než jejich vlastní recyklační metody. Díky němu mohla posádka úlu téměř neomezeně růst, protože společně s ní rostl samotný úl i jeho rostlinné plíce. Efektivita takového způsobu vytváření atmosféry byla pro lidskou rasu zatím zcela nedosažitelná.

“Jen malou část.”

“Jistě. To dává smysl. Pro tak velký úl by byla jedna místnost málo, zvláště když… potřebuje úl samotný kyslík?” zeptal se zvědavě. Byl živoucí organismus na uhlíkové bázi. Žádná čistá energie, inteligentní tekutina nebo mikroorgamismus schopný přežívat i bez vzduchu. To by znamenalo, že pro něj platí základní seznam nutného pro všechny živé tvory - kyslík, tekutina, potrava. Na druhou stranu putoval vesmírem, kde nebyl kyslík k dispozici, takže…

“Úli začínají svůj život na povrchu planet,” řekl Todd, což byla nejen odpověď ale bylo to i o chlup víc informací, než požadoval. Nechal svou vděčnost proudit volně do okolí, protože… bože, tohle bylo prostě úžasné! Jistě, Antická technologie byla také neuvěřitelná, ale pořád to byly přístroje podobné těm lidským. Totéž platilo nejspíš i pro Asgardské technologie, i když ty moc neznal. Jen to dávalo smysl, když je bylo možné skloubit s lidskou technologií. Ale tohle… tohle bylo prostě něco zcela unikátního! Nic by si nepřál víc, než mít tu sadu na vzorky a odebrat jak samotné rostliny, tak i krev z žilního systému, několik těch pozoruhodných brouků… byl pod rostlinami nějaký humus, půda, cokoliv nebo doslova vrůstaly do samotného úlu? A jaké všechny medicínské účinky mohly ty rostliny mít, kromě zjevného, tedy že nejspíš nepotřebovali světlo k tomu, aby syntetizovali velké množství kyslíku. Mít možnost do podobné místnosti umístit pacienty s rozedmou, rakovinou plic, cistickou fibrosou, těžké astmatiky… seznam lidí, kteří by nemuseli ležet v nemocnicích s dýchací maskou na obličeji, byl nekonečně dlouhý. Počínaje Cadmanovou.

“Měli bychom sem vzít Cadmanovou. Je to lepší, než kyslíková maska. Pak bych chtěl odebrat nějaké vzor - “

“Ne,” přerušil ho rezolutně Todd. “Naše Spiritus vitae je tajemství, které nesdílíme s nikým, kdo by mohl být náš nepřítel. Neměl jsem to ukazovat ani vám…” odmlčel a opět vzhlédl k nedohlednému stropu. V tu chvíli z něj bylo cítit nostalgie, jakási vzdálenost, která se vytratila, když opět sklonil hlavu a upřel pronikavý pohled na Carsona. “Důvěřuji vám víc, než je bezpečné pro mne a pro můj úl. Zkušenost mi říká, že toho jednou budu litovat…”

“Nebudete.” Tentokrát bylo na něm, aby Todda přerušil. “Jestli má být toto místo tajemství, udržím ho tajemstvím.”

Todd mlčel a měřil si ho neurčitým pohledem. Zněl ploše, což bylo tak… zvláštně nepříjemné. Ještě před okamžikem se doznal k důvěře v něj, což bylo něco, čeho si nesmírně vážil. A teď najednou byl Todd uzavřený v sobě samém, jako kdyby dával beze slov najevo přesný opak. Bylo to matoucí a frustrující. Snad kdyby řekl, že k němu chová stejnou, neobvyklou důvěru…

“Chvíli jste zněl jako Carson Beckett z Atlantidy,” promluvil konečně Todd hlasem stále tak neutrálním, jako byla jeho samotná podstata.

“Promiňte?” zeptal se nechápavě. “Já přeci jsem Carson Beckett.”

“Ano, to mi říkají moje oči a uši,” souhlasil Todd, nespouštěje z něj pohled, “Jenže oči lze oklamat a slova mohou lhát. Chuť mysli nelze napodobit. Vy jste jiný, změněný Carson Beckett. Vaše mysl už nezní tak hlasitě a jasně, jako v den, kdy jsme se setkali a v den, kdy jsme se loučili.” Nakrčil nos a přes tvář mu přeběhlo znechucení. “A občas páchnete.”

Zůstal stát jako opařený. V jednom okamžiku mu wraithský velitel svěřuje svou důvěru v něj a v druhém, řekne, že páchne a je… Tady se zarazil. Toddova slova mu zněla v uších ‘vaše mysl už nezní tak hlasitě a jasně’. Byl to přesný popis toho, co poslední týdny tak často cítil. Věci kolem, stejně jako jeho vlastní myšlenky a emoce bývali čas od času bez lesku a bez zvuku. On sám se cítil jako vzdálený sobě samému. Klasické příznaky PTSD. Disociace, deprese spojená s emocionálním útlumem, panické záchvaty a ano… někdy extrémní citlivost na emoce jiných a jejich včleňování do vlastního chování. To proto měl dojem, že je jeho nadání v posledních týdnech silnější.

“Já jsem pořád já,” řekl přesvědčeně a bylo to mířeno na Todda i na sebe. “Pravdou ale je, že od… od toho dne, co jsem mi doslova vrátil život, nejsem úplně… v pořádku,” odmlčel se a podíval se na vlastní ruku, která se navzdory jeho pocitu klidu, nepatrně třásla. Příznak nervozity, stresu nebo šoku, kterého si pacient často ani nebyl vědom. Pro něj zřejmě platil , jak šok z výbuchu a tak nervozita, protože to bylo poprvé, co o tom s někým mluvil a nešlo o Heightmeyerovou. Todd se k němu pomalu obrátil a přistoupil o něco blíž, takže ho obklopila jeho klidná, racionální, nelidský, zvědavá a zároveň… starostlivá?... aura. Překvapeně vzhlédl a střetl se s jeho očima. Měl je přimhouřené, hlavu měl nakloněnou na stranu ale zároveň trochu k němu a ramena uvolněná. Postojem i myšlenkou pobízel Carsona, aby pokračoval.

Odkašlal si a uhnul pohledem. Nemohl se rozhodnout jestli a jak pokračovat, ale nakonec dospěl k tomu, že klinický popis bude to, co oba pochopí. Zase se obrátil na Todda, který trpělivě čekal a nepohnul se doslova ani o centimetr.

“Nazývá se to PTSD, posttraumatický stresová porucha. Je to… dejme tomu nemoc, která se ale netýká lidského těla, nýbrž jen našeho mozku a naší mysli. Objevuje se, když člověk projde dlouhým obdobím stresu nebo prodělá velký šok. Třeba takový, jako když mu vybuchne bomba do obličeje a on skončí s popáleninami třetího a čtvrtého stupně na devadesáti třech procentech těla,” řekl a podařilo se mu trochu se pousmát, aby to neznělo tak pochmurně. “Má řadu příznaků, jako disociace, panické záchvaty, deprese, úzkosti, noční můru nebo dokonce noční děsy. Chronické bolesti hlavy, chronická únava, třes v rukou, nesoustředěnost…” ztichl, protože Toddova tvář ani postoj se nijak nezměnila, ani to, co z něj cítil nebylo třeba jen nepatrně jiné. Možná prostě jen… “Říkají vám ty slova vůbec něco?” zeptal se, protože pokud nic takového Wraithi neznali, tak to Todd jednoduše nemohl pochopit. Ne úplně.

“Ne.”

“Jistěže ne.” Potřásl hlavou. “Vaše mozky jsou od našich velmi odlišné, ani je nemáte dělené na dvě hemisféry. K tomu jste telepaté. Váš emoční život může být od našeho vzdálený jako noc a den a neexistuje způsob, jak tu propast překonat.”

“Ne,” souhlasil s ním Todd, alespoň zdánlivě, jenže když navázal větou, smysl toho jednoduchého slova se změnil: “Když jsem vás opouštěl na ošetřovně, vaše mysl zněla jasně a čistě. Zakalí se vždy, když je z vás cítit ten chemický pach.”

Ruka mu bezděky klesla k jedné z kapes kalhot, kde měl lahvičku s antidepresivy. Mohly být za chemickým zápachem? Určitě. Nebral jiné léky a wraithský čich byl vynikající. Mohly být i za jeho otupělostí a dalšími příznaky? Tím si nebyl jist. Jejich podávání po traumatické události byl standardní postup. Bergmanová s Heightmeyerovou mu je naordinovali hned, jak dávka sedativ, kterou mu dali těsně po jeho oživení, přestala působit a vyplavila se z těla. To bylo nějakých patnáct, šestnáct hodin po incidentu v laboratoři. V té době byl ještě zmatený, což bylo pochopitelné, ale znamenalo to, že nemá o své léčbě dostatečný přehled. Nevěděl, jestli otestovali úroveň wraithského enzymu v jeho krvi. Nikdo nikdy nezkoušel jakou mají vzájemnou reakci antidepresiva a enzym. A také nikdy nikdo nezkoušel, jaké mají antidepresiva účinky na lidi s podobným… nadáním, jako měl on. Když vzal v úvahu, že nemalá část z nich byla internována, ať už dobrovolně nebo nedobrovolně, v nějaké psychiatrické léčebné instituci…

“Křach! Křuk! Chrch-křak!” přervalo mu chrastění vysílačky jeho myšlenky. “Doktore Beckette ozvěte se!” a po chrastění následoval Lornův naléhavý hlas.

Sáhl po vysílačce.

“Tady Beckett.”

“Nemohli jsme se vám dovolat. Kde teď jste, doktore?” zeptal se Lorne a na jeho hlase bylo slyšet ulehčení.

Vzhlédl k Toddovi, jehož klid a vstřícnost byla pryč, nahrazena znechucením se kterým se obrátil a vyrazil ke dveřím.

“Jsem na cestě k vám,” informoval Lorna. “Dopravili k vám Cadmanovou?” 

“Ano, doktore. Ten Wraith z laboratoře ji přivedl osobně a řekl, abychom jí dali kyslíkovou masku. Nic víc. To až Cadmanová nám vysvětlila, že se stala nehoda a že vás Todd odvedl pryč. Už jsme vás chtěli jít hledat.”

Dovedl si živě představit, co by takové hledání obnášelo. Plížení se podél zdí se zbraněmi a v nejlepším případě zranění na obou stranách, v nejhorším mrtvý a naprostý konec pomalu se rodícího spojenectví. Byl rád, že se mu nakonec dovolali, jen bude muset Petersona požádat, aby se mu na vysílačku koukl. Tlaková vlna nebo možná náraz do zdi chodby ji musel poškodit. Případně ten plyn, který nechtíc uvolnil.

“Jsem v pořádku. Zůstaňte na místě, za chvíli jsem u vás. Beckett konec.”

Rychle následoval Todda na chodbu. Dveře se za ním zavřely a skryly jak fascinující Spiritus vitae, tak rozhovor, který s Toddem vedli, i když myšlenka plná pochybností v něm setrvala. 


	7. 6. kapitola

Nepřekvapilo ho, že jeho lidé čekali hned za dveřmi a sotva vešel s Toddem dovnitř, namířili na Wraitha zbraně. Jen rychlým pohledem zkontroloval, že Todd prostě zůstal stát a nedával najevo, že mu zbraně vadí, pak se rychle protáhl mezi Lornem a Petersonem a zamířil ke svému cíli. Cadmanové, která seděla na jedné z lavic, dýchací masku v ruce, ale jinak už růžová ve tváři, plně při vědomí a stejně pozorná, jako vždy.

“Sakra doktore! Vy jste nás vyděsil!” vynadala mu okamžitě, co dosedl vedle ní.

“A co mám teprve říkat já?” pozvedl obočí, přitáhl si brašnu a sáhl do ní pro stetoskop. “Málem jste tam na chodbě omdlela.”

“Já neomdlela, jen jsem se snažila nevypadat moc chutně. Víte, strategie zmatení nepřítele.”

Koutky mu zacukaly v úsměvu.

“Rozumím. Tak teď nemluvte a zhluboka se nadechněte,” instruoval ji a přiložil stetoskop na její záda. Nejdřív jedna plíce, pak druhá a potom se přesunul dopředu na průdušky. “Obě plíce čisté, průdušky taky. Ještě otevřte pusu,” požádal ji a sáhl pro špachtli. Rychle, jen tak pro jistotu zkontroloval patro a mandle. “Nikde žádné chemické ani jiné popáleniny. Už se vám dýchá dobře?”

“Jde to. Jen mě bolí hrudník a břicho.”

Rychlým zkušeným hmatem zkontroloval žebra, ale nenašel nic, co by mu mělo dělat starosti.

“To bude od kašle,” ubezpečil ji, na což ona odpověděla povytažením obočí a výrazen ‘no, nekecejte, doktore!’. Prostě Cadmanová, jak ji znal. “Kdybyste měla znovu problémy s dechem, točení hlavy, závrať, pocit na omdlení… tak mi dejte vědět.”

“Jasně. A co vy? Jak jste na tom?” zeptala se a zkontrolovala ho pohledem.

“Kdybych měl kterýkoliv z uvedených příznaků, můj doktor o tom bude vědět jako první,” ubezpečil ji s úsměvem a zlehka poplácal po ruce, načež se obrátil k ostatním, aby je našel ve stále stejné pozici; kousek od dveří, s Toddem na mušce. “Dejte ty zbraně dolů. Todd mě jen odvedl stranou, abych se mohl pořádně nadechnout. Byla moje vina, že jsem se hned neozval,” dodal a zvedl se, kráčeje k nim.

Poslechli ho a sklonili zbraně.

“Také jsem toužil mít s doktorem Beckettem alespoň krátký, zcela soukromí rozhovor,” připojil se Todd s provokací, jak jinak taky. Carson si povzdechl, když si házel stetoskop kolem krku - reflex, sotva věděl, že to dělá.

“Nebudou soukromé rozhovory s žádným z mých lidí,” řek ostře Lorne.

“V pořádku.” Todd zvolna rozpřáhl ruce a ukázal dlaně. “Od teď budu všechny rozhovory s doktorem Beckettem vést jedině ve vaší přítomnosti,” ujistil ho, přirozeně že s náznakem posměchu. “Což pro mne znamená nemilou povinnost pozvat vás na zítřejší společnou večeři… nad lidským jídlem, přirozeně,” dodal okamžitě, když všichni tři ozbrojení lidé strnuli, a v úsměvu ukázal zuby, “kterou jsem měl v úmyslu užít si pouze s doktorem Beckettem.”

“To je laskavá nabídka, Veliteli, ale po té nehodě v laboratoři… bude o pořádný kus víc práce,” odmlčel se, protože si představil, jaké všechny škody mohl kouř a teplo způsobit na vzorcích, ba dokonce na jejich vybavení. Jestli o nějaké vybavení přišli, byl konec. Musel si připustit, že by nebyl schopen pokračovat jen s wraithskými přístroji a to by znamenalo návrat na Atlantidu. Do háje, Carsone, proč si na tohle nepomyslel dřív?! Projekt byl důležitější, než jeho zaujetí úlem a jeho… další problémy.

“Naneštěstí byl kouř, který jste vyprodukoval, toxický pro vnitřní stěny úlu. Žádné vaše vybavení nebylo poškozeno a to naše lze nahradit nebo opravit,” řekl Todd, když už se Carson nadechoval k otázce, co jejich vybavení a co bude dál. “Vzorky, které byly v té době přímo v laboratoři, jsou bohužel ztraceny, ale ten zbytek je zachován. Dodat dostatek živých buněk iratuského brouka není problém. Nicméně,” trochu naklonil hlavu a kdovíproč vypadal spíš potěšeně tím, co se chystal říct, “veškerý výzkum musí být přesunut do jiné laboratoře. Stěny u této se budou regenerovat několik týdnů a přesun do nové laboratoře a její přizpůsobení bude trvat po zbytek dnešního dne a nejspíš i celý zítřejší den.”

“V tom případě se zdá, že si uděláme odpočinkový den. Koneckonců nám to neuškodí,” řekl s úsměvem. Jako doktor proti takové příležitost nemohl nic namítat.

“Výborně. Až bude čas na večeři, pošlu pro vás. A doufám, že se vaše poručík Cadmanová bude moci také zúčastnit,” dodal sice patřičně zdvořile, ale už se samozřejmě neobtěžoval s rozloučením nebo s tím, aby počkal, jestli vůbec budou souhlasit. Prostě se jen obrátil, kabát zašustil o zem a Todd zmizel ve dveřích.

“Dobře, tak co se skutečně stalo?” obrátil se na něj okamžitě Lorne.

“Nejspíš jsem udělal chybu při manipulaci s wraithským vybavením a to mělo za následek menší výbuch, požár a hlavně jsem tím vyprodukoval docela dost mírně toxického kouře. Oba jsme se ho s Cadmanovou nadýchali, ale ji to zasáhlo víc, než mě. Odhaduji, že to je zřejmě kvůli její nižší váze,” podal dostatečně podrobné vysvětlení.

“A ten výlet s Toddem?”

“To bylo přesně to, co jsem řekl… a co řekl i Todd,” mohl říct s klidem, protože to byla pravda. “Vzal mě stranou, do chodby, kde byl čistý vzduch, a pak jsme krátce mluvili o výzkumu.” Opět to byla vlastně pravda, zmínil se o tom, že by chtěl rostliny na stěnách zkoumat a Lorne a ostatní nepotřebovali vědět, jaký konkrétně výzkum byl probírán.

“Vzal vás stranou a Cadmanovou tam nechal ležet?” Tentokrát bylo v Lornově hlase obvinění a jasné znechucení nad wraithskou necitelností, která byla… popravdě si Carson myslel, že je dána mnoha faktory, některé byly kulturní, to jistě, ale jak se mu dnes potvrdilo, mnohé byly i biologické.

“Mě zná a Cadmanovou ne,” odvětil, což samozřejmě nic neobjasňovalo a tak pokračoval: “Wraithi jsou telepaté, vnímají se navzájem a i když nám nemohou číst myšlenky, budou nejspíš vnímat i nás. Můj názor je, že osoby vidí komplexněji než my. Nerozpoznávají je jen podle tváře a hlasu, ale například i podle pachu nebo způsobu, jak cítí mysl… osobnost druhého.” Pokusil se to naznačit rukou, v jakémsi neurčitém gestu, i když věděl předem, že tohle se nedá popsat, tohle se musí žít. “Už tak pro ně musí být přinejmenším zvláštní nevidět nás jen jako jídlo. Rozeznávat každého z nás jako jednotlivce? Tipuji, že je to i pro Todda obtížné. Například, všimli jste si, že je to poprvé, co Cadmanové řekl její hodností a příjmením?”

“To zní děsivě,” ozval se Peterson.

“To JE kurevsky děsivé!” opravil ho Rogers.

“Proto jste souhlasil s tou večeří? Abyste nás Toddovi víc… přiblížil?” zeptal se Lorne a tím poukázal na docela dobrý nápad. Bylo dost dobře možné, že Todd to myslel stejně.

“Ne, to bylo ze zdvořilosti. Když vás velitel lodi pozve na večeři, je předpokládám neslušné ho odmítnout. Ale to, co říkáte, zní jako dobrý nápad. Můžeme to pojmout jako příležitost víc se s Wraithy poznat.” 

“Tak to bude přinejmenším zajímavé,” zamručel Lorne, nijak nadšeně, ale ani nebudil dojem, že by byl vyloženě proti.

°°O°°

Hučení nadsvětelných motorů se pro něj mísilo s konstantní přítomností úlu, která v nočním tichu zněla trochu jako hučení velmi vzdálených hlasů. Celé stovky hlasů. Mohl to vnímat, jen když se na to soustředil a jakmile s tím začal, bylo to těžké ignorovat.

Ale to popravdě nebyl důvod, proč nemohl usnout. Ty byly dva, hlavní, že jeho vinou bude pozdržen výzkum, který opět ustrnul na mrtvém bodě a pak jeho dnešní rozhovor s Toddem. Poskytl mu nezaujatý pohled bytosti, která měla jiný náhled na psychiku, než lidé. Náhled, který byl… vlastně byl mnohem víc podobný tomu Carsonovu, než základům psychologie, které absolvoval během studia na medicíně, jako snahu víc pochopit své nadání a způsob, jak ho použít pro dobro pacientů. S mnohým mohl souhlasit, ale hodně z toho naprosto neodpovídalo tomu, co z ostatních cítil a to zvláště v případě, že se setkal s lidmi, jako byl on sám. Těmi, kterým přirozený ATA gen přinesl víc, než jen schopnost ovládat Antickou technologii.

Rozhodl se. Bude důvěřovat svým instinktům spíš než tomu, co se učil na škole. Až doposud to fungovalo lépe, než vždy a za každých okolností postupovat tak, jak se psalo v učebnicích. Tady už nebyl na Zemi, byl v galaxii Pegas, ve vnímající vesmírné lodi, kterou obýval humanoidní hmyz. To samo osobě mělo stačit, aby člověk šel s inovativními postupy. Jak se jen mohlo stát, že na to zapomněl?

Zvedl se z postele a přešel za zástěnu, která vyrůstala ze země a tyčila se asi tři a půl metru do výšky. Byla kožnatá, trochu průsvitná a protkaná tenkými žilami, kdy největší měla průměr zhruba lidské krční tepny. Tato zástěna byla to jediné, co oddělovalo zbytek velkého pokoje od koupelny.

Byl tam záchod, přesněji spíš jen cosi podobného záchodové míse, vyrůstající přímo ze zdi, dost vysoké na sednutí a s otvorem, který se otevíral do černé prázdnoty nějaké bezedné hlubiny úlu (a toaletní papír chyběl, ještě že ho měli dost na jumperu.). Zbytek oddělené části pokoje měl zdi z pórovitého materiálu podobného mořské houbě. Z jednoho místa na stěně trvale proudila voda - Wraithi si evidentně nemuseli dělat starosti s účtem za vodu - a když tam člověk zůstal dostatečně dlouho a trpělivě stát, začala voda prýštit ze stěn v proudech a padat ze stropu, jako hustý déšť. Všechna voda se pak rychle vsakovala do měkké houbovité podlahy. Napoprvé bylo zvláštní se tam sprchovat, ale teď už byl zvyklý.

Stoupl si k záchodové míse, vytáhl z kapsy lahvičku antidepresiv a její obsah obrátil do černého otvoru. Pilulky nenávratně zmizely. Správně by sice měl dávky snižovat a až časem vysadit, ale takhle to půjde mnohem rychleji.

Vrátil se k posteli a zase si lehl. Opět se zaposlouchal do hučení úlu, zatímco v duchu počítal, za jak dlouho se léky dostanou z jeho organismu. Týden byl minimum, spíš o něco dále, když započítal dobu, než se jeho vlastní hormonální hladiny ustálí.

Zavřel oči a zauvažoval, jaké to bude, až bude jeho mysl zase jasná, jako dřív. Jak bude cítit úl, Todda a ostatní Wraithy. Byl zvědavým stejně jako se trochu obával, ale hlavně tu byla zvědavost. Právě s tou v myšlenkách se mu podařilo usnout.


	8. 7. kapitola

“Vojensky zelenou nebo vojensky zelenou?” zeptala se Cadmanová, pozvedla dvě naprosto totožná zelená trička a zavlnila obočím.

Jejich celodenní čekání na večeři s Toddem vyústilo v debatu, jestli by se měli nějak připravit (kromě dohody, že kam jen půjde bezpečně nacpat zbraně, zbraně také nacpou) až se nakonec shodli, že vzít si čisté oblečení byla prostě základní slušnost. Stejně tu nemohli udělat nic lepšího.

Cadmanová to samozřejmě vzala za rádoby vážný konec a proto tu teď stála uprostřed místnosti, v nedovázaných bagančatech, pomačkaných kalhotách a roztrhaném tílku a žádala je o radu, které triko si vzít.

Lorne protočil oči, ale neřekl nic, jen se vrátil k olejování své zbraně.

“Plnou výbavu?” navrhl Peterson a poplácal vlastní P-90 jakoby to bylo zvíře.

“Nové tílko?” navrhl s malým úsměvem, protože upřímně, ta věc, co měla na sobě, vypadala, jako kdyby ji sežvýkala kráva a pak vyplivla.

To, že řekl něco nevhodného mu došlo hned. I když se Laura nezamračila, jasně se stáhla a Peterson s Rogers znejistěli.

“To je moje šťastné tílko. Přežilo se mnou jednu nepovedenou čistící misi v Iráku. Když jsem na misi, snažím se ho nikdy nesundávat,” řekla velmi vážně.

“Mnoho z nás má něco, co nám nosí štěstí, doktore,” ozval se Lorne trochu defenzivně, jak chránil svůj tým.

Výborně, Carsone, to se ti povedlo píchnout do bolavého místa, pomyslel si v duchu. Měl si hned uvědomit, že má Cadmanová k tomu tílku hluboký vztah. Vždyť teď to z ní křičelo tak jasně, že by musel být mentálně hluchý, aby to neslyšel a přesto to předtím přehlédl. Jeho mysl už nebyla tak jasná, jak říkal Todd.

“V pořádku,” zvedl ruce v gestu porážky. “Nemusíte kázat věřícímu . Sám tu mám stetoskop, který mi nosí štěstí,” přiznal se, přešel k tašce a začal v ní lovit. “Je na něm samolepka slona, kterou mi dala k narozeninám jedna má bývalá malá pacientka.” Vytáhl svůj šťastný stetoskop a přinesl ho mezi ostatní, aby se na něj mohli podívat. Byla na něm malá samolepka sloní hlavy, kdysi sametová, dnes už osahaná do hladka a také ztratila trochu barvy, ale pořád to byl usmívající se slon. “Jmenovala se Molly a byla to ta nejveselejší pacientka, jakou jsem za celou svou kariéru měl. Tvrdila, že se stetoskopem vypadám trochu jako slon.”

“To je sladké,” řekl Cadmanová, když vzala konec stetoskopu do ruku a prohlížela si slona. Už z ní necítil nic víc, než samá pozitiva. “Co jí bylo?”

“Terminální stádium Hodgkinova lymfomu,” odpověděl a pocítil šok smíchaný s rozpaky, přesně jak čekal a tak ho to ani nepřekvapilo. Usmál se při pohledu na slona a přejel po něm prsty. “Pokaždé, když ho držím v ruce, si vzpomenu, jak mi ho dala. Objala mě, dala pusu na tvář a pak mi pošeptala, že jsem ten nejlepší doktor a že o mě bude zítra vyprávět babičce. A to taky dodržela.” Zvedl pohled od stetoskopu. “Její babička byla tehdy přes rok po smrti.”

“Smutné,” zamumlal Rogers.

“Snad trochu,” souhlasil, ale vlastně se nepřestával usmívat. Na Molly měl jen ty nejlepší vzpomínky.

“Asi bych nemohl mít při sobě něco, co… no, něco po dítěti… chápete,” snažil se vyjádřit Rogers.

“Chápu. Myslím, že tohle je taková doktorská věc,” usoudil nahlas. “Ostatní to může děsit, ale doktor pochopí, že je to připomínka Mollyiny odvahy. Víte, pár dní předtím na tom byla opravdu špatně,” pustil se do vyprávění, stetoskop si hodil kolem krku. “Řekl jsem jí, že mám brzy narozeniny a slíbil jí, že jestli se jí do té doby uleví, dostane kousek dortu, které pro mně určitě upečou sestry. A ona slíbila najít pro mě nějaký super dárek. V těch posledních pár dnech… udělalo se jí tak dobře, že se mohla jít projít ven, navštívili ji kamarádky ze školy a celá rodina. Nakonec se dočkala i toho dortu. Potom odešla. Bylo to ve spánku, rychle a poklidně. To je zakončení života, které si pro svého pacienta přeje každý doktor, když už mu nemůže pomoct.”

Rozhostilo se ticho. Cítil, že každý jeden z nich zpracovává, s čím se jim svěřil. Chvíli to trvalo, než se ozval Peterson.

“Můj talisman jsou hodinky po dědovi. Bojoval v druhé světové,” prozradil, sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl pozůstatek starých náramkových hodinek, už bez pásku, zašlých, ohmataných, ale podle toho, jak je držel a co k nim cítil, to byla jedna z nejdůležitějších věcí, které vlastnil.

Jeden po druhém ukazovali své malé talismany a vyprávěli o nich příběhy. Carson poslouchal, nechával slova i pocity plynout kolem sebe a poprvé od svého zážitku blízké smrti, se cítil téměř sám sebou. Ano, stále byly některé emoce ostřejší, než byl zvyklý, ale už se jimi necítil tak utlačený. A stačil k tomu jeden den. Zajímavé, že měl Todd pravdu, ač nevěděl nic o psychiatrii a jen málo o lidské mysli. Bude muset najít způsob, jak mu dát najevo vděk.

“Lidé z Atlantidy.”

Chraplavý hlas Wraitha je přerušil uprostřed rozhovoru a bylo to, jako prásknutí biče. Všichni do jednoho byli na nohou a dokonce i Carson sám sáhl po zbrani, i když ji na rozdíl od ostatních nevytáhl. To ostatní byli samozřejmě opět připraveni zastřelit nově příchozího Wraitha a to zvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že byl neznámý. Stejně vysoký jako Todd, ale mnohem rozložitější. Jednu tvář měl hustě potetovanou, druhou úplně bez tetování. Ve vlasech měl velké množství copánků a hned čtyři měl i v bradce.

“Náš Velitel vás očekává. Pojďte za mnou,” řekl hlasem podobným zaseknuté drtičce na dřevo a otočil se k nim, jako kdyby si zbraní ani nevšiml. A prostě se vydal zpátky ke dveřím.

“Kurva, já si málem nasral do gatí,” zamumlal Rogers.

“To mi povídej, člověče,” přidala se Cadmanová.

“Dobře, jdeme,” nařídil Lorne.

Společně s ostatními se vydal za wraithským důstojníkem. Když byli téměř u výtahu, uvědomil si, že má stále kolem krku svůj šťastný stetoskop. Už nebyla možnost vrátit se, tak ho smotal a strčil do jedné z kapes. Přeci jen by bylo směšné, kdyby ho s sebou měl na večeři.

Výtah je dovezl na patro, které se od jejich trochu lišilo. Chodby sice byly opět vlnící se a splétající v bludišti, ale světla zde nebyla umístěna na stropě, nýbrž na stěnách a tak si je mohl lépe prohlédnout. Původně si myslel, že jsou to fosforeskující benigní cysty, podobně jako ovládání dveří, ale teď viděl, že se jednalo o nepravidelně ohraničené struktury krystalů, které vyrůstaly na stěnách úlu. Další naprosto neuvěřitelná věc.

Důstojník je s malou úklonou vpustil do místnosti a on zůstal v překvapení stát a koukat jako ostatní.

Místnost byla velká jako laboratoř, takže menší než jejich obývák, přesto měla po obvodu sloupoví, které drželo neskutečně vysokou klenbu, na které svítil bezpočet i na dálku jasně viditelných krystalů. To byla zajímavá věc, ale víc neuvěřitelný byl dlouhý stůl stojící uprostřed místnosti, který se prohýbal pod lidským jídlem.

“Vítejte!” řekl Todd a zvedl se z židle v čele, které byla nejvyšší, nejzdobnější a nejrozložitější ze všech, takže připomínala spíše trůn, než židli. “Prosím, prosím! Posaďte se… doktore Beckette… “ Povytáhl židli vedle svého trůnu a pokynul mu na ni, na tváři křivý úsměv, oči přimhouřené. Cítil jeho upřímnou touhu, aby si sedl vedle něj, které ochotně vyhověl. Vždyť se za dobu, co byl v úlu, setkali jen párkrát a i tak jenom nakrátko. Včera mu dal Todd odpověď, proč to tak možná bylo a dnes? Dnes to vypadalo, že má opět zájem a to prostě bylo… Carson se usmál a tváře se mu zahřály. Ještěže žádný člověk v tomhle osvětlení nemohl vidět, že se červená, což samozřejmě neplatilo pro Todda, který to komentoval spokojeným mručením. Slyšel to jasně, když přijal nabízené místo.

“Děkuji.” pousmál se na Todda, který na oplátku kývl a vrátil se na své místo.

“Tak tohle bych nikdy nečekal,” podotkl Peterson, když si sedal vedle něj.

“Kde jste všechno to jídlo vzali?” zeptal se Cadmanová a sedla si na protější stranu stolu, hned vedle Lorna, který zaujal místo vedle Todda. 

“V očekávání vaší návštěvy jsme se zásobili jídlem pro lidi, které se dá dobře skladovat i v našem Úlu, nepřipraveném na lidské Uctívače. Doufám, že je to vyhovující?” zeptal se Todd a sjel pohledem po všech.

“To je sakra vyhovující,” odpověděl mu Rogers, který už si hladově řezal kus šunky.

Šunka, kterou si Rogers krájel, nebyla zdaleka jediná, které byla na stole, i když určitě byla nejrůžovější a jediná na stole bez kosti. Další uzená věc byla žebra z nějakého obrovského savce, mísa kolínek velikosti lidské pěsti obalených do něčeho, co vypadalo jako tenká vrstva vosku. Pak tam bylo několik různá zpracovaných druhů ryb a mořských plodů, od velké uzené ryby, přes rybky nakládané v octovém nálevu až k vyuzeným chobotničkám. Dál tu byly i podivnější a pro ně ne příliš lákavé věci, jako něco, co vypadalo jako nakrájené kusy anakondy - rozhodně to bylo šupinaté - nebo malé ještěrky plavající v hustém, medově zbarveném něčem. A několik obřích kobylek velkých, jako lidské předloktí. A samozřejmě roztodivné ovoce nebo zelenina, to se občas nedalo rozeznat. Pár druhů poznával, měli je i na Atlantidě.

“I když ne všechno…,” zmínila Cadmanová a se znechuceným výrazem zvedla za nožičku jednu obří kobylku.

Todd zvědavě naklonil hlavu na stranu v němé otázce.

“Lidé z naší kultury nejedí hmyz,” přispěchal s vysvětlením a natáhl si po nakládaných rybách.

“To je povzbudivé slyšet.” Koutky se mu zavlnily v úsměvu, potom pokynul ke džbánu. “Víno, doktore?” zeptal se hlubokým, mručivým hlasem, který se Carsonovi šplhal po zádech jako příjemné mrazení.

“Já bych si dala,” přihlásila se Cadmanová.

Lorne ji zpražil přísným pohledem, zatímco Todd jí nevěnoval sebemenší pozornost, jako kdyby vůbec nic neřekla.

“Je to něco nealkoholického? Voda nebo tak?” zeptal se Lorne za všechny a měřil si každý jednotlivý kovový džbán na stole.

Tehdy k němu Todd pomalu obrátil hlavu, bylo jasné, že ho obtěžuje muset odpovídat.

“Ano, něco takového tu je,” odpověděl, když se zase obrátil ke Carsonovi. “Dáváte přednost něčemu bez alkoholu?” zeptal se jeho.

“Obecně lidé nemají nic proti sklence nebo dvema něčeho alkoholického. Občas i víc než to,” objasnil s úsměvem. “Ale v našem případě… chápejte, že na nás má alkohol má mnohem větší účinky než na Wraithy, pokud na vás má vůbec nějaké. Ztráta ostražitosti, zábran a mnoho dalších nežádoucích účinků. Ale možná časem…” dodal rychle, když vycítil z Todda jistou nespokojenost nad faktem, že mu nedůvěřují. Zmínka ho uklidnila natolik, že kývl hlavou.

“Možná časem,” zopakoval, natáhl se po džbánu a štědře si nalil do vysoké sklenice, která stála vedle jeho prázdného talíře. Pozvedl ji a usmál se na něj přes její okraj. “Alespoň zbyde víc pro mne… na vaše zdraví, Carsone Beckette… říká se to tak, že ano?”

“Na zdraví.” Pozvedl vlastní sklenku naplněnou šťávou, kterou znal z Atlantidy. Ostatní se přidali v podobném duchu, ale nedostalo se jim od Todda víc, než zlomku pozornosti. Veškerá byla upřena na Carsona s takovou silou, že to bylo znervozňující a vzrušující zároveň. Zemitý zájem kořeněný sexuálním vzrušením, to společně klouzalo po jeho mysli a tím i po těle a soustředilo se do známého pocitu pod pasem. Poposedl si a na chvíli sklopil pohled na naprosto asexuální kousky ryb s nějakou zeleninou. Měl by rozptýlit svojí i Toddovu pozornost. Měl nápad.

Odkašlal si a zvedl k wraithskému veliteli pohled.

“Měl bych na vás prosbu,” začal zdvořile a Todd mírně naklonil hlavu na stranu, jak dával najevo, že poslouchá. “Do teď jsme viděli jen laboratoř, chodby a naše kajuty a, i když jsou opravdu pohodlné, je to jen malé část úlu. Nemohli bychom se podívat i někam jinam? Určitě jsou tu zajímavá místa, která by stála za vidění.”

“Ano, doktore, jsem si jist, že váš vojenský doprovod by tu našel mnoha zajímavých míst,” odpověděl mu Todd ledově chladně a udělal přesně to, čeho chtěl Carson dosáhnout, i když ne tak prudce a moc; stáhl se do sebe.

“Tak jsem to nemyslel,” řekl rychle a ukázal dlaně. “Nechci po vás, abyste nám ukázal něco, co považujete za strategicky důležité. Ale určitě tu musí být i jiné zajímavé věci. Pochopte, vaše technologie a společnost se od naší tak liší, že už jen představa živé lodi putující vesmírem, je pro nás něco neuvěřitelného. Prostě bych chtěl o vašem úle a životě v něm vědět víc.”

“Kdyby šlo jen o vás, nebyl by to problém. Vím přesně, kam bych vás vzal na prvním místě,” pronesl Todd o něco lehčeji, s náznakem dráždivosti, kdy určitě nemusel mít velkou fantasii, aby si domyslel, že tím myslí vlastně kajutu. “Ale pokud jde o ně…” kývl hlavou neurčitě směrem k ostatním, hlas opět zhrublí, “Budu to muset zvážit. To jistě chápete.”

“Jistě. Nic víc nežádám,” řekl a nechal ze sebe proudit adekvátní vděčnost, za to, že to Todd alespoň zváží. Ten odpověděl malým kývnutím.

Nastalo ticho.

Napětí, které bylo ve vzduchu, by rozpoznal každý, ale Carson mohl odlišit jednotlivé obavy. Lorne byl prostě ostražitý, sledoval všechno a čekal, jestli to není past. Peterson měl kupodivu obavu z toho, že se ztrapní, protože se mu nedařilo správně se najíst obrovským nožem a dvouzubou vidličkou - ani jedna z těch věcí nebyla určena jezení příborem na které byli zvyklý. Rogers měl jen neurčité, obecné obavy, docela zdárně zakryté příjemným pocitem z jídla, které do sebe házel až nezdravě rychle. Jako kdyby to byla jeho poslední příležitost se najíst.

Jediný, kdo byl naprosto v pohodě, byla Cadmanová. Ochutnávala trochu od všeho, co měla na dosah a zrovna začala pokukovat po věcech, ke kterým se musela zvednout, aby si je mohla vzít.

“Promiňte, pane. Mohla bych poprosit o to maso?” byla první, která prolomila ticho.

Lorne se na ni podíval a sáhl po mase. 

“Ne, to ne, to vedle… ani to ne,” když Lorne sáhl kousek vedle. “To nejblíž k Wraithovi,” upřesnila nakonec. Tehdy jí její velící věnoval pohled, ze kterého bylo jasné, že se asi zbláznila, aby kvůli tomu napůl vstával a dostal se tak blízko k Toddovi.

Carson s tím na rozdíl od něj neměl problém, takže už se natahoval, že jí ho podá, ale Todd ho kupodivu předběhl. Vzhledem ke své výšce a rukám, které byly proporčně k tělu delší než lidské, se mohl snadno natáhnout pro tác, aniž by se zvedl ze židle a jen naklonit, aby jí maso podal do natažených rukou.

“Děkuji, Veliteli,” poděkovala Cadmanová zdvořile a usmála se.

“Není za co,” odpověděl jí Todd a zvědavě se na ni zahleděl, jak si nandavala jídlo na talíř. “Na rozdíl od ostatních jste velmi klidná. Samozřejmě s výjimkou doktora Becketta,” podotkl s pobavením v hlase a jedním koutkem trochu zvedlím.

“Myslíte na to, že jsem zavřená s pár stovkami Wraithů v kožené kapse uprostřed pustého mezihvězdného prostoru?” zeptala se na oplátku a pozvedla obočí. “To víte…” pokrčila rameny, “někdo sem s doktorem jít musel... Úl jsem ještě neviděla a byla jsem zvědavá, jak to tu vypadá. Tak jsem si řekla, proč nejít, že? A co se týče toho, jestli nás sníte? Podívejte, o to se začnu starat, až mě budete nahánět po chodbách, do té doby si hodlám užít všechny zdejší podivnosti. Jo a tohle jídlo.” Pokynula ke stolu a strčila si do pusy kousek sýra.

Toddův hrudník se zachvěl krátkým, nepříliš hlasitým, ale o to pobavenějším smíchem.

“Pozoruhodný přístup… na člověka.”

“Co říct… jsem pozoruhodné děvče,” odpověděla a zahýbala významně obočím.

Další zvuk, tentokrát zamručení, rozvibroval Toddův hrudník a on přimhouřil oči, skoro stejně, jako když se díval na něj. Žaludek mu poklesl a záchvěv žárlivosti mu znechutil sousto ryby, které právě polyka.  _ Nebuď směšný, Carsone. Chováš se jako puberťák, kterého si nevšímá hvězda třídy. Pro muže tvého věku se to nehodí _ , napomenul sám sebe a raději si strčil do pusy další sousto.

“Vážně si nic nedáte…? Protože je tu pár věcí, které by rozhodně stály za vyzkoušení,” pokračovala Cadmanová v rozhovoru s přirozenou lehkostí, kterou měla jenom ona. Podařilo se mu na ni nepodívat ostře. Byla jenom přátelská, to věděl jistě. Měl o Todda určitý povrchní zájem, ale pokud šlo o Lauru, měla takový povrchní zájem o každého muže ve svém okolí. A všiml si že i o pár žen. Byla děvče se zdravým libidem, toť vše.

Todd na druhou stranu… Carson začínal mít dojem, že se s Cadmanovou baví schválně.

“Z lidské stravy jsem si oblíbil jen tu tekutou,” uvedl Todd a pozvedl sklenku.

“To má taky něco do sebe,” souhlasila.

Znovu nastalo ticho, protože udržovat plynulou konverzaci s Todde nebylo snadné. Za týdny, co spolu pracovali se to nenaučil. Buď to šlo samo, nebo komunikace zcela vázla. Alespoň jídlo bylo dobré, i když se večeře nesla v tichém duchu. Ne, že by to komukoliv vzalo apetýt. Po týdnu a půl na přídělech vojenské stravy by jim chutnala i obyčejné ovesná kaše. Hmm, tu by si dal… s medem a jahodami. I když teď už byl plný.

Odstrčil talíř.

“Měl byste vzkázat kuchaři mé nejhlubší gratulace. Bylo to skvělé,” řekl Toddovi s úsměvem, doufaje, že to pochopí jako vtip, kterým to bylo.

Todd povytáhl obočí.

“Až se znovu stavíme na planetě Uctívačů, kde jsme pro vás jídlo obstarali, určitě se jim zmíním, že moji lidští hosté byli spokojeni,” odpověděl Todd zdvořile.

“Jo, to je určitě potěší,” zašeptal Rogers k Petersonovi trochu jedovatě.

“Ani si neumíte představit, jak moc,” řekl mu Todd ostře.

Rogers poplašeně zamrkal. Nejspíš si nemyslel, že ho může Todd slyšet, protože člověk by ho sotva slyšel nebo předpokládal, že zachová lidské dekorum a bude předstírat, že to nezaslechl. Carson pochyboval, že Wraithi měli nějaké dekorum o mlčení o věcech, které je rozhněvaly.

“Já jsem… nemyslel jsem to… nemyslel jsem to zle, pane. Omlouvám se, pane,” vypotil ze sebe Rogers. Zvládl to nejspíš jenom díky vojenskému výcviku a tedy i zvyku na to, že je občas ponižován na veřejnosti svými veliteli - viděl toho z vojenského života dost, aby věděl, že tak to občas chodí.

“Nechtěli jsme být neuctiví, Veliteli. Jídlo bylo opravdu výborné. Děkujeme,” ozval se Lorne zdvořile.

Todd se na něj zaměřil, hlavu trochu nakloněnou a horní ret zvlněný trochu ve znechucení, které se ale pomalu vytratilo a přešlo do rezignace, která se kolem něj rozšířila jako vlna. Odvrátil pohled od Lorna, krátce ho upřel na zeď a potom na něj opět pohlédl, tentokrát jen koutkem oka.

“Je snadnější urazit se pro nevědomost druhého, než mu ve světle pravdy ukázat jeho omyl. Je dobře, že já nikdy nechodil snadnými cestami,” dodal a ukázal zuby v úsměvu.

“Rádi si vyslechneme všechno, co byste…” začal Carson, ale velitelsky zvednutá ruka ho umlčela v půlce slova.

“Chvíli strpení,” řekl a obrátil hlavu ke dveřím. “Vejdi!” nařídil.

Dovnitř vešel wraithský trubec, který ale rozhodně nebyl důstojník. Nemohl by říct, jak to věděl s takovou jistotou, ale prostě věděl. Z Profesora i z Wraitha, který je vyzvedl v jejich kajutách, vyzařovalo cosi, co jasně říkalo, že mají postavení a moc. Tento to neměl a krom toho byl opravdu štíhlý, proti Toddovi drobný, vlasy měl jen sotva po lopatky, na tváři neměl tetování a ani jediný vous. Jeho doktorské oko odhadovalo tohoto Wraitha na mladíka někdy ke konci puberty, v případě člověka tak osmnáct devatenáct let.

Zastavil se hned ze dveřmi a velmi hluboce se uklonil, tak jak Profesora nikdy neviděl se uklánět. Dokonce v předklonu zůstal, dokud mu Todd nepokynul rukou a že si dal docela načas, zatímco mu na tváři pohrával malý škodolibý úsměv, který ale nebyl naplněn nepřátelstvím. Cítil z něj veselí, ale také něco, co by nazval péči.

“Přistup, mladý,” vyzval ho.

Wraith se narovnal, přešel k Toddově židli a okamžitě poklekl. Krátce si pohlédli do očí, než se k nim Todd obrátil.

“Vzkaz z můstku. Je, jak byste vy nejspíš řekl, přísně tajný. Pokud mě na chvíli omluvíte…” nechal vyznít do ztracena a zase se obrátil k mladému Wraithovi.

Podle mírného zmatení, které přišlo od ostatních stolujících, čekali, že se Todd zvedne a půjde s Wraithem za dveře, on si ale jen s mladíkem intenzivně hleděl do očí. Sledoval je naprosto fascinovaně. Právě se potvrzovala jeho teorie, že se většina konverzace mezi Wraithy odehrává telepaticky, protože tohle nebylo jen rychlé ukázání vzpomínek, kterého byl nedávno svědkem. Ne. Ti dva spolu určitě aktivně mluvili. Jeden druhému odpovídal a to, co říkali, se jim odráželo na tvářích.

Nejdřív byl výraz mladého Wraitha naléhavý, nakláněl se kupředu a dokonce zvedl ruku, jako kdyby se chtěl dotknout alespoň Toddova křesla. Ten na jeho naléhavost nejdřív odpověděl spíš otráveným nezájmem, ale mladý Wraith intenzivně pokračoval. Tentokrát pozvedl hlavu, jakoby si chtěl dodat na výšce, i když byl tak jako tak o hlavu menší než Todd a ještě k tomu klečel u jeho židle. Tehdy už wraithský velitel zareagoval s větším zájem, který se rychle změnil v čirou otrávenost, kterou dal najevo i povzdechem.

“Dobrá,” prolomil slovně jejich čilý telepatický rozhovor. “Udělejte, co navrhuje.”

Mladík se jedním plynulým pohybem postavil, uklonil se nejdřív krátce a pak, když zacouval ke dveřím, se ještě uklonil podruhé, hluboce. Potom rychle opustil místnost, ale než to udělal, věnoval rychlý pohled Cadmanové. Ta mu odpověděla na pohled pousmáním a tázavě zvednutým obočím, což mladého Wraitha natolik vyvedlo z míry, že při odchodu zavadil ramenem o dveře.

“Nějaký problém?” zeptal se Lorne.

“Nic o čem byste potřebovali vědět. Netýká se vás to,” uzemnil ho Todd ostře, načež přejel pohledem všechny kolem stolu a jeho tvář opět roztála do příjemného výrazu dobře vychovaného hostitele. “Dojedli jste?” zeptal se a nikdo se neozval záporně. “Výborně.” zvedl se, ruce od sebe v přátelském gestu a na rtech široký, téměř veselý úsměv. “ V tom případě je čas na vaší vytouženou prohlídku úlu.”

“Vážně?” zeptal se překvapeně. “Chci říct, nečekal jsem, že se rozhodnete tak rychle…”

“Nač plýtvat časem na tak jednoduché dilema… pokud jste si to ale rozmysleli…”

“Ne, rozhodně ne!” řekl rychle a byl okamžitě na nohou. Kdyby mohl vidět něco jen z malé části tak neuvěřitelného, jako Spiritus vitae, bylo by to víc než dost. Zářivě se usmál. “Veďte nás, Veliteli.”


	9. 8. kapitola

“... a zde máme další vzduchový vývod. Povšimněte si, že na rozdíl od předchozích pěti…”

Nevěřil, že ho může někdy nudit poslouchat Toddův hluboký, podmanivý hlas, ale stalo se tak. Slova mu začala splývat, věty ztrácely smysl a Carson měl dojem, že snad ve stoje usne. To rozhodně nebylo to, co si pod prohlídkou představoval. Nachodit snad už desítky kilometrů chodbami od jednoho vzduchového průduchu k druhému, od jednoho krystalického světla k dalšímu. Ano, poprvé ho to zajímalo a s Toddovým svolením si průduch prohlédl a ještě mnohem víc ho zaujalo, že krystaly sloužící jako světla, byly vlastně parazitické organismy, které se živily na krvi úlu. Ale vidět to po sto padesáté?

“Myslím, že si z nás jen dělá srandu,” zamumlal Rogers, který se nejspíš nepoučil o výtečnou wraithském sluchu. Aby předešel dalšímu incidentu, raději sám nahlas promluvil.

“Todde,” oslovil ho Johnem vybraným jménem, což nedělal moc často a tak upoutal jeho pozornost. “Musím být upřímný, tohle zrovna není to, co jsem si představoval pod prohlídkou úlu. Vazká substance, která čistí vaše vzduchové průduchy je sice fascinující, ale i doktoři mají svůj denní limit na nudle a je jedno, že jsou to nudle živoucí vesmírné lodi.”

“Je mi líto, doktore Beckete, že vás prohlídka zklamala, ale asi není náš úl to, co jste očekával,” odpověděl mu Todd nepokrytě kluzce. Oplatil mu zamračením. Kdyby byli sami, řekl by mu mnohem víc.

“Toliko k těžkým cestám a učení neznalých,” ozvala se místo něho Cadmanová.

“Já myslím, že se něco stalo a vy se nás jen snažíte rozptýlit,” připojil se k ní Lorne podezřívavě.

Jeho domněnka mohla být dost dobře správná. Todd samozřejmě něco tajil, jenže on vždycky něco tajil a nebylo to tak, že by si Carson mohl přečíst jeho myšlenky. To nedokázal. Nebo i jeho emoce, pokud to sám nedovolil.

“Ujišťuji vás, že tak to není. Jen prostě nevím, co by vás mohlo na našem úlu zajímat,” odvětil Todd, nevinnost sama, jak měl ruce obrácené dlaněmi k nim. “Snad kdybyste mi řekli, co chcete vědět nebo vidět… mohl bych vám být víc nápomocný.”

“Tak třeba, jak se orientujete v tom bludišti chodeb?” ozval se Peterson s docela platnou a zajímavou otázkou.

I když je vyzval, aby se ptali, vrhl Todd na poručíka jeden rychlý, ostrý pohled a přes tvář mu na zlomek sekundy přeběhlo podráždění, které bylo rychle skryto za zdvořilou maskou se kterou přistoupil blíž ke zdi.

“Pamatujeme si uspořádání svého domovského úlu, ale pokud se i přesto ztratíme, třeba po bitvě, když se úl regeneruje, tak se prostě jen… zeptáme na cestu. Takto.” Položil krmnou ruku na stěnu úlu, narovnal se do celé své výšky a zavřel oči, ale pokračoval ve vysvětlování: “Každý, včetně vojáků, může úl požádat, aby mu ukázal cestu a ten ho pak telepaticky vede. Napovídá mu, kdy a kam odbočit…”

“Takže taková GPS navigace,” podotkla Cadmanová, ale Todd se tím nedal rozptýlit.

“Trubci, zvláště vyšší velitelé, mají i omezenou možnost takto s úlem komunikovat. Například teď mi řekl,” prudce otevřel oči a podíval se na Rogerse, “že jste dnes ráno rozřízl stěnu ve své kajutě a bodal nožem do nosných vláken.”

Všichni se po Rogersovi otočili a ten zbledl jako stěna v nemocnici. Carson se na něj zamračil. Rozuměl tomu, že Rogers nejspíš nechápal úl jako živoucí organismus, přeci jen on ho nemohl cítit, jak mu šeptá v hlavě, takže padala úcta ke všemu živému. Měl mít ale úctu k Wraithům, jejich hostitelům, a bezdůvodně neničit jejich majetek.

“Je to pravda, podporučíku?” zeptal se přísně Lorne.

“Pane, ano, pane,” odpověděl Rogers, téměř při tom zasalutoval a vypadal tak provinile, že ho nakonec bylo Carsonovi trochu líto. Neměl to dělat, na druhou stranu… musel si připustit, že kdyby to Todd dovolil a s dostatkem lokálních anestetik, by se taky rád podíval co bylo ve stěnách.

“Jsme tu hosty, podporučíku, a správný host neničí dům hostitele,” zamračil se na něj Lorne. “To, co jste udělal, nedělá dobré jméno lidské rase ani armádě spojených států. Máme vysoké standardy co se týče chování našich důstojníků na diplomatických misích. Buďte ujištěn, že se vám za tento incident objeví důtka ve složce.”

“Pane, ano, pane” Tentokrát se skutečně postavil do pozoru a zasalutoval.

Lorně se obrátil k Toddovi.

“Musím se za chování svých lidí omluvit… znovu. Došlo k nějakým neopravitelným škodám?”

“Ne, jistěže ne. Úl má výtečné regenerační schopnosti,” řekl Todd ledabyle, jako kdyby na tom opravdu nezáleželo, ale pak, s potměšilým zábleskem v očích, pokračoval. “Měl byste ale svého muže upozornit, že stejně jako Wraithi je i náš úl dravý. Pokud ho bude dál dráždit, mohlo by se stát, že ho rozhněvá. Pak by se mohl rozhodnout, že nejefektivnější způsob, jak se zbavit škůdce, je prostě ho ve spánku pohltit a jeho proteiny využít k opravám poškození, které způsobil.”

Vzduch se okamžitě naplnil směsicí nedůvěry, rozpaků a ostražitosti, se kterou nejen Rogers pohlédl na stěny úlu, jako kdyby čekal, jestli se v něm neotevře obrovský chřtát a nepoholtí ho. Carson sám vyslal pohled k jedné vráse, která byla dveřmi a zvažoval, jestli je úl opravdu masožravý a jestli požírá nezvané hosty. To, že potřebuje nějaký druh potravy, bylo docela jisté, vzhledem k tomu, že byl organický a potřeboval kyslík. Co bylo tou potravou, to se mohl jen dohadovat. Ale co se týče nezvaných hostů, nikdy se nikomu z jejich lidí nestalo, že by je úl sežral a to na něm určitě byli nezvanými hosty.

“Dělal jsem si srandu,” prolomil Todd konečně ticho, hlasem mu zněl smích a na tváři hrál veselí úsměv, který byl ale rychle nahrazen vážnou tváří. “Úl by samozřejmě nečekal, až usnete. Spolkl by vás okamžitě. Takže opravdu nedoporučuji pokračovat v jeho trýznění.”

“Žádný úl, kde jsme byli, se nás zabít nepokusil,” podotkl Lorne nedůvěřivě.

“Jistě, protože všichni lidé, kteří se dostanou na úl, jsou Uctívači a to nejsou jeho nepřátelé. Pečuje o ně, stejně jako u nás. Úly, které jste zničili, byly nejspíš zmatené vaším chováním a než stačily pochopit, že je chcete zničit a měli by se bránit, bylo už pozdě,” objasnil Todd, docela ochotně, nakonec dodal: “Úly jsou vnímavé k potřebám obyvatel a umí se jim přizpůsobit, některé více některé méně. Postrádají ale vyspělejší intelekt. Nedokážou si sami poradit se složitějšími výzvami a lidé v roli nepřátel jsou pro ně velmi složitá výzva.”

Teď dávalo smysl, jak fungovaly sprchy. Nebyly tam senzory jaké znal z Atlantidy, úl prostě vycítil přítomnost člověka ve sprše a pustil vodu. Zajímavé. Rád by zjistil, kam až vnímavost úlu sahá, i když si nebyl jist, jak to udělat. Klasické testy vyšších kognitivních funkcí se nedaly na úl aplikovat, neměl oči, ruce ani jiný, než telepatický způsob, jak komunikovat. Napadlo ho zeptat Todda, kam až podle názorů Wraithů inteligence úlů sahá, ale ten byl v ten okamžik mimo.

Hlavu měl nakloněnou, jako kdyby poslouchal něco nebo někoho, kdo byl vysoko nad ním. Nejspíš opravdu někoho poslouchal, protože když se opět soustředil na ně, pronesl: 

“Pojďte za mnou. Vezmu vás někam, kde vás to bude zajímat.” Obrátil se na patě a pokračoval chodbou.

Šel hned za ním, proto byl první, kdo si všiml pohybu nad jejich hlavou a to hlavně proto, že to, co se tam hýbalo, bylo světle šedé až bílé. Vzhlédl a zjistil, že kouká na rybenku velikosti malého plemene psa, které se právě skryla do stínu jedno chrupavčitého trámu chodby a přes jeho okraj je sledovala.

“Co to…”

“To je rojak,” odpověděl Todd na jeho otázku a ani se nezastavil. “Je neškodný. Živí se výhradně odumřelou tkání úlu.”

“Bezva. Masožravý úl s Wraithy a teď ještě další brouci,” zamumlal z konce skupiny Rogers. Napadlo ho, že jestli bude takhle pokračovat ještě chvíli, dostane se do skutečných problémů. Asi by mu to měl později říct a zkusit mu domluvit, ale teď…víc aktuální byl rojak, jak to Todd nazval

“Samočistící systém,” okomentoval to. “Čím déle tu jsem, tím víc si uvědomuji, že úl není jenom vesmírná loď, je to vlastní ekosystém se zcela unikátní symbiózou. Máte tu nějaké škůdce nebo parazity, které se vám nedaří odstranit nebo jste je nezačlenili do úlu, jako ty světélkující krystaly?”

“Ne. Nic takového na našem úlu není,” odpověděl Todd neutrálně, jasně ztracený v myšlenkách nebo komunikací s někým jiným, protože byl i cítit poněkud vzdáleně, ale zároveň naznačil, že na jiných úlech nějací škůdci mohou být.

Dorazili ke dveřím, které měly rozdílné otevírání než kterékoliv, jaké tu měl Carson možnost vidět. Kožní útvar měl tvar a velikost wraithské ruky, což znamenalo disproporčně dlouhé prsty oproti dlani, a byl velký i pro Toddovu ruku. Když do ní wraithský velitel položil dlaň, vyměnili si s Lornem pohledy. Nemusel se vyznat ve vesmírných lodích, zabezpečení a podobných věcech, aby mu bylo jasné, že za dveřmi je něco významného. Něco, co bylo chráněno.

Když se pak ukázalo, že je to další výtah, bylo to určité zklamání, ale jen do chvíle, než se dveře otevřely podruhé a před nimi byl můstek.

První co, ho upoutalo, byla velká obrazovka jen tak se volně vznášející v prostoru v podobě holografické projekce. Znal podobné i z Atlantidy, denně s nimi pracoval. Na obrazovce byla míhající se světla subprostoru, takže vesměs nic zajímavého. Rozhlédl se tedy po můstku.

U konzole uprostřed místnosti, které byla na vyvýšeném místě oproti ostatním, byl wraithský důstojník s hustě potetovanou tváří. Podle jeho postoje a faktu, že měl evidentně nejdůležitější konzoli ze všech, dospěl k názoru, že by to mohl být Toddův první důstojník. A byl jediný, kterého poznával.

“Můstek,” představil jim Todd místo rozpřahuje ruce ve všeobjímající gestu. “Což je myslím očividné. Prosím, porozhlédněte se a ptejte se mých důstojníků, kdyby vás něco zajímalo,” vyzval je, než se k nim obrátil zády a přistoupil ke středové konzoly a ke svému prvnímu důstojníkovi.

Lorne si vyměnil pohled nejdřív s Carsonem, který jen mírně pokrčil rameny; neměl dojem, že by za Toddovou nabídkou byl skrytý význam. Lorne se tedy obrátil na ostatní a kývl.

Jeden po druhém se pomalu rozptýlili po můstku, stále obezřetní, takže se k Wraithův přibližovali maximálně na metr. Takové obavy Carson neměl, zaprvé věděl, že by Todd nedovolil, aby se někomu z nich něco stalo a zadruhé kolem sebe necítil nepřátelství, které by bylo nějak konkretizované. Byla tu obecná nevole k lidem, obezřetnost, nesouhlas s jejich přítomností, ale nic z toho nebyla předzvěst útoku. Byly to běžné emoce, pokud se někdo setkal s něčím neznámým a platilo to jak pro lidi, tak pro Wraithy.

Nicméně, bylo divné, že zaregistroval něco jako… rozpaky, stud, překvapení, téměř adolescentní nejistotu. Obrátil se po tom pocitu a uviděl Cadmanovou, jak stojí méně než půl metru od jednoho Wraitha, usmívá se a živě k němu mluví, zatímco mu něco ukazuje na své zbrani. Samozřejmě že byla první, kdo se odvážil s důstojníky promluvit. To ho nepřekvapilo. Vtipně zajímavé bylo, že wraithský důstojník celým svým postojem dával najevo hlubokou nejistotu z Lauřiny přítomnosti.

Přestal s obhlídkou a sledoval, jak Wraith na něco Cadmanové odpověděl. Ta s tím byla spokojená, protože pokývala hlavou, usmála se a poplácala Wraithovu konzoli, potom ledabyle zasalutovala a vydala se dál. K dalšímu důstojníkovi. Ten první ji mezitím sledoval a přestal si hledět své práce.

Scéna se opakovala ještě jednou a pak ještě jednou, téměř beze změny. Naposledy byla jen kousek od něj, takže mohl slyšet, jak se Wraitha vyptává, jestli žil někdy na planetě a vypráví mu o farmě své babičky. Ten ubožák na ni koukal doslova s otevřenou pusou a nakonec se zmohl jen na prosté ‘ne’, což byla asi odpověď na její první otázku.

“Škoda. Vy kluci byste se měli trochu opálit, abyste nebyli tak bledí,” řekla mu na to a důstojník jen zamrkal. “Tak jo, měj se a ať ti jde práce od ruky,” dodala a otočila se k němu zády. Wraith ji dál sledoval a i z něho bylo cítit něco jako bezradnost a rozpaky, možná až stydlivost.

Jak se k němu Cadmanová blížila, zakoulela očima, a přistoupila rovnou k němu, doslova tělo na tělo. I ho zlehka vzala pod loktem a naklonila se k němu.

“Něco vám povím, doktore, ti kluci jsou vážně divní. Je mi jasné, že to nejsou moc mluvky, ale musí na mě pořád tak zírat?” 

“Jste jediná žena na palubě,” vyděsil je oba hlas Todda, který se jim jen tak zjevil za zády. Cadmanová okamžitě ustoupila o krok a dotkla se zbraně. Todd ji následoval pohledem. “Většina z mých důstojníků se nikdy nesetkala s královnou ani s uctívačkou. Lidské ženy, které potkali, viděli jenom jako jídlo. Vás už tak nevnímají a… popravdě jsou z vás trochu rozpačití. Nevědí, jak mluvit s ženou, navíc s tak krásnou ženou.”

To byla odpověď, která ho zatím nepadla, ale dávalo to smysl. Cadmanová byla, objektivně vzato, krásná žena, byla také chytrá a milá, jen trochu panovačná, ale co viděl při spolupráci s Waithskou královnou a také, co o nich četl v hlášeních jiných, byla panovačnost a agresivita jedním ze základních znaků královen. Takže to nebylo něco, co by zrovna Wraithy mělo odradit.

“Dobře, to je docela lichotivé, ale stejně jim řekněte, ať tak nezírají a drží ruce u těla,” řekla Cadmanová rezolutně.

“Ach, z nich nemusíte mít strach. Mohu vás ujistit, že si nedovolí nic nevhodného. Všem jsem dal jasně najevo, že nejste jídlo ani nic na hraní. Budou se chovat zdvořile a slušně,” ujistil ji Todd téměř až konejšivě, kdyby mu při tom trochu necukaly koutky.

Cadmanová přimhouřila oči. Ona si cukání také všimla.

“Fajn. To ráda slyším, ale kdyby náhodou něco… nacpu jim do zadku P-90, jasné?”

Nejdřív Toddovi v hrudníku zachrastilo a potom se mu ze rtu vydralo zasmání.

“Naprosto jasné,” zahučel pobaveně a trochu se naklonil ke Cadmanová. “Měla byste ale vědět, že agresivní zacházení má na trubce obvykle opačný efekt, než v jaký doufáte.”

“Tak mi zastavte na nejbližší planetě. Natrhám si kopretiny a upletu z nich pro ně věnečky… a pak jim nacpu P-90 do zadku.”

Todd se znovu hrdelně zasmál, takovým způsobem, jakým ho Carson nikdy neslyšel se smát. Ani tehdy poprvé. Byl to smích plný… něhy. Znovu cítil tu hořkou pachuť žárlivosti, která se mu prostě vkradla na jazyk. Pokusil se ji spolknout, ale stále tam vězela a dusila ho. Cítil se naprosto směšně. Styděl se sám za sebe. On a Todd si možná vyměnili pár… podprahových vzkazů o vzájemném zájmu, ale to z nich nedělalo pár. Neměl žádné nároky a ve skutečnosti, jako vědec, chápal, proč dává Todd přednost Cadmanové, teď když s ní měl možnost delší dobu mluvit. Z biologického hlediska to dávalo zřejmý smysl. Jako žena mohla Cadmanová dát Toddovi potomka, což ji činilo víc žádoucí bez ohledu na to, jestli vůbec lidé a Wraithi mohli mít životaschopné potomstvo. Takový byl fakt. Stejně tak bylo faktem, že (jak si mohl vyvodit z reakce ostatních důstojníků) u Wraithů nebyla homosexualita vrozená, přesněji trubci byli přitahování k jiným trubcům, protože bylo tak neuvěřitelně málo královen, ale, jak řekl sám Todd, když měli možnost, dali přednost královně.

Nedělo se tu nic špatného, tak proč měl chuť jim do rozhovoru vstoupit nějakou trapnou poznámkou, aby je oba přivedl do rozpaků?

Raději semkl rty a zacouval dozadu, aby jim poskytl víc prostoru.

Todd se konečně přestal smát.

“Musím říct, že už roky jsem se tak nezasmál, maličká. Jsi zábavná. Nechtěla bys tu s námi zůstat?” zeptal se Todd stále pobaveně, ale přesto… Ne, Carson si nemyslel, že by to bylo míněno vážně, ale stejně cítil, jak se mu pěsti samovolně zatínají. Jemu to Todd nenabídl. Vždyť s ním ani nepracoval na výzkumu, přestože to sliboval. Bože, Carsone, jsi naprosto směšný. Vzpamatuj se, napomenul se a raději, pro dobro všech, se od těch dvou odvrátil a snažil se i před sebou předstírat, že se pokouší přečíst nápisy na konzolách.

“Je vám jasné, že ta P-90 platí i pro vás?” zeptal se Cadmanová, sice patřičně varovně, ale cítil, že i ona se velmi dobře baví. Musela rychle pochopit, že vyhrožování je u Wraithů spíš flirtováním a okamžitě toho využila.

“Křišťálově jasné, maličká,” odpověděl jí Todd se smíchem. 

Carson polkl. Konec s předstíráním čtení. Dostat se na druhou stranu můstku bude nejlepší co může udělat. Nakročil, když mu na rameno dopadla chladná váha a ucítil drápy, jak se mu přes oblečení opřely do kůže.

“Snad nás nechcete opustit, doktore Beckette,” Toddův hlas mu zaněl nad hlavou, nikoliv někde za ním. Musel se tiše, během sekundy, přesunout a teď stál… těsně za ním. Rychle otočil hlavu a pozvedl ji a skutečně se nad ním vznášela Toddova tvář. Rysy uvolněné, oči přimhouřené, rty jemně zvlněné. A kolem celého Carsonova těla se začaly ovíjet emoce. Zemitý zájem, jemné vzrušení, pobavení, zvědavost, stálost, otázka, obava, touha a špetka hladu, která ale nebyla děsivá. Jen znervózňující.

“Hej! Tu ruku dolu!” 

Kupodivu ten, co to nařídil, nebyl Cadmanová, jak by se dalo čekat, protože byla nejblíž, ale Lorne, který byl dobrou půl místnosti od nich.

Slyšel i cítil, jak se Todd zachvěl zavrčením, vnímal i jeho podrážděnost a nespokojenost, ale poslušně dal ruku dolu z jeho ramena a zacouval. Protože byl v tu chvíli napůl otočený, mohl Carson zahlédnout, že je Cadmanová místo hlídání zvědavě pozoruje. Opětoval jí pohled, když tu se ona zářivě usmála a potřásla hlavou, jako kdyby právě objevila nějaké velké tajemství. A také byla najednou spokojená sama se sebou.

“Můj pane, jsme na místě,” přerušil celou situaci Toddův první důstojník.

“Dobrá. Ukaž,” rozkázal Todd.

Nejdřív se na velké obrazovce objevili jenom hvězdy a ty vzápětí nahradil obraz úlu, nutno podotknout že o dost menšího, než byl ten, na kterém teď byli. Neměl žádné měřítko, tedy ne hned, protože to se vzápětí na obrazovce objevilo, ale i tak to věděl předem. Nepotřeboval velikost s ničím srovnat, oko doktora poznalo, že tento úl je mladý. Jeho kůže byla hladší, postrádala zjizvení a měla světlejší barvu. Hlavní úpony nebyly tak definované, nepodobaly se starým šlachám vystupujícím pod kůží. A celkově budil úl štíhlý a mladistvý dojem.

“Hele, to je pidi úl,” okomentovala to Cadmanová, za což si vysloužila od několika Wraithů pohled a od Todda pobavené odfrknutí a záblesk žlutých očí.

“Tak proto nás vzal sem,” podotkl polohlasně Lorne, který se stačil přesunout vedle něj, zatímco si prohlížel úl na obrazovce. Tázavě se na něj podíval. “Můstky jsou na lodí dobře chráněné. Během případné bitvy tu nejspíš budeme víc v bezpečí, než v našich kajutách.”

“Poslal si upozornění, že jsou na cizím teritoriu?” zeptal se Todd Wraitha, blízko kterého Carson stál. Musel to být komunikační důstojník.

“Ano, můj pane.”

“A odpověď…?” vybídl ho Todd netrpělivě.

Bylo jasné, že komunikační důstojník nemá moc zkušeností s mluvením a už vůbec neví, jak se má chovat, když jsou na můstku lidé. Vrhl po nich pohled, ale odpověděl:

“Požadují, abychom sklopili štíty a nechali jejich královnu na našem úlu zaujmout právoplatné místo.”

Pozvedl překvapeně i nevěřícně obočí. Nemusel být zrovna vesmírný cestovatel, aby mu bylo jasné, že je takový požadavek naprostý nesmysl. Toddův úl ten na obrazovce určitě převyšoval výzbrojí, boha jeho, vždyť byl dost velký, aby ten pidi úl prostě jenom převálcoval vlastní velikostí.

“Ach ano a já si zaletím na Bautu a k snídani si tam dám pannu,” uchechtl se Todd.

Čím byla planeta Bautu vyjímečná a proč to bylo tak vtipné, to Carson nevěděl, každopádně Toddova slova poslala po můstku vlnu vrzavého smíchu. Pro uši se nezdálo, že by to Wraithy až tak pobavilo, ale on cítil, že se opravdu pořádně smějí. Bude se muset Todda zeptat na kulturní souvislosti.

“Co mám odpovědět?” zeptal se komunikační důstojník.

“Že je přijde navštívit První, aby vyjednal podmínky převzetí moci,” prohlásil Todd s takovou ledabylostí, jako kdyby se právě neplánoval vzdát.

“Tak moment, přece se jim nevzdáváme?” zeptal se okamžitě. Podle toho, že Lorne už měl otevřenou pusu, ho předběhl doslova jen o pár vteřin.

Todd po něm blýskl očima.

“Ne, Carsone Beckette. Tento úl nepotřebuje novou královnu.” Řekl to takovým způsobem a protkané tak silnou vlnou množství emocí, které se jasně snažil skrýt, že nejen neměl další otázky, dokonce i nepatrně ucouvl. Uvědomil si to naštěstí včas a rychle se narovnal. Nechtělo se mu vysvětlovat, co se stalo. Nic mu totiž nehrozilo a neměl ani strach, byl jen trochu překvapený

“Je to moudré provokovat ji, můj pane?” zeptal se první důstojník.

“Nezvaná vstoupila na naše teritorium, plenila na našich pastvinách a teď se domnívá, že jí náleží i náš úl,” vyjmenoval Todd temně prohřešky královny menšího úlu. “Pokud neměl její První odvahu a schopnost ukázat jí, že existují určité hranice, budu to muset udělat za něj. Mám už stářím příliš stuhlý hřbet, abych se klaněl před dítětem s lodičkou v drápech. Když ji neukážeme, že není vítána, bude se stále vracet.” Bojovně vycenil zuby a vlny hněvu, těžkého, staletého, hořkého hněvu, se kolem něj šířily do všech stran a na Wraithských důstojnících bylo vidět, že je jim to nepříjemné. Ba co víc, všiml si, že i lidé neobvykle znervózněli, včetně neustále velmi vyrovnaného Lorna a optimistické Cadmanové.

“Přesto, můj pane, je to dcera Královny…” odmlčel se a zaváhal, jeho pohled na krátko ulpěl na lidech a pak se vrátil k Toddovi. “Písčitých dun a rudého slunce.”

Jméno, které Wraith použil, bylo zvláštní. Na úlech nebyl žádný písek, nejspíš by jim ani neprospěl, a už vůbec na nich samozřejmě nemohlo být slunce. Bylo možné, že to byl spíš popis planety, kde úl vyrůstal? Tak jako tak to Toddovi dával smysl a jméno poznával.

Prudce se obrátil na svého prvního důstojníka.

“Snad né malá Fee?” zeptal se překvapeně, přičemž předešlý hněv se rozplynul.

První důstojník naklonil hlavu na stranu.

“To snad není možné!” rozesmál se Todd, po hněvu náhle nebylo ani památky, byl nahrazen veselím a nostalgií. S tím se obrátil k nim. “Znám královnu toho úlu. Potkal jsem ji poprvé, když mi nesahala ani sem.” Ukázal někam nad koleno, asi tak na velikost čtyřletého lidského dítěte. “Její Královna-matka mě vyměnila za patnáct mladých trubců a dala mi postavení druhého. Fee se mě hrozně bála. Její starší sestra jí totiž namluvila, že velitelé z války s Lanteany se krmili jen na své posádce a největší pochoutkou pro ně byly mladé Princezny. Snad roky jsem z ní neviděl víc, než cíp pláště, který mizel za rohem, nebo něco, co vypadalo jako ona a mihlo se mi to nad hlavou.” Naznačil rukou nad svou hlavou. “Nakonec se jednou odhodlala, skočila na mě ze stropu a zabodla mi pilník její Královny-matky do zad.” Jak to vyprávěl, jeho nálada se zlepšovala a teď se i pochechtával.

Carson si vyměnil pohledy s Lornem i s ostatními. Představa Todda, s wraithským dítětem, které vlastně nikdy neviděl a mohl si jen domýšlet jak vypadá, byla kuriózní. A fascinující, protože poskytovala další náhled do wraithské kultury, které byly tak vzácné. V konečnu byla… svým způsobem… milá. Natolik milé, že mu vykouzlila na tváři jemný úsměv. Todd prostě vypadal jako kterýkoliv jiný otec, který vypráví o svém milovaném dítěti a vlastně bylo docela jedno, že tu mluvil o bodání pilníkem do zad.

“Od té chvíle se mě nebála. Myslela si, že mě porazila a odkázala na patřičné místo a já ji to potěšení nikdy neměl srdce vzít.” Hluboce zavrněl, jako spokojený kocour. “Vzpomínám, že jsem jí z jedné sklizně přinesl hrst skleněných kuliček. Od té doby milovala sklo a já musel pokaždé přinést něco skleněného… chápejte, v našich úlech,” pokynul ledabyle kolem sebe, “nenajdete mnoho skla. Je to něco vyjímečného, exotického… Zajímalo by mě, jestli má pořád ráda skleněné kuličky,” pronesl už pro sebe, protože, když to říkal, byl už na cestě k jedné z chodeb, které ústila na můstek.

Sledoval jeho záda, dokud nezmizela v zákrutu chodby a pak se obrátil na Prvního důstojníka, který svého Velitele vyprovodil stejně upřeným pohledem.

“On tam skutečně půjde?” zeptal se, protože skutečnost, že by se Todd vydal na cizí úl - bez ohledu na to, že jeho královnu zdá se dobře znal - v něm vzbuzovala hned dvojí obavy. Samozřejmě o samotného Todda, mohla to snadno být past, ale i sebe a ostatní lidi na palubě. Nebyl si jist, jak silné je jejich postavení bez Toddovi ochrany. Necítil kolem sebe nepřátelství, ale to neznamenalo, že by se na nich Wraithi nebyli ochotní nakrmit.

První důstojník se k němu pomalu obrátil, změřil si ho pohledem a nakonec zvolna přikývl.

“Je to bezpečné?” přidal se s otázkou Lorne, jehož myšlenky museli běžet stejným směrem, jako ty Carsonovi.

“Ne. Hrozí, že ho Královna zabije a pak se bude dožadovat vstupu k nám,” odpověděl První důstojník. “Kdokoliv jiný by zničil jejich hyperpohon a odtáhl je mimo naše území, ale náš Velitel… on dělá věci jinak. Svým vlastním… osobitým… způsobem.”

“Neměli byste s ním poslat alespoň pár lidí?” zeptal se nebo spíš navrhoval.

“Velitel si to nepřeje.” Řekl to způsobem, který nepřipouštěl z jeho strany žádnou další diskuzi. Jak se potvrzovalo, elitářský přístup nebyl výsadou královen, platil prostě pro všechny vůdčí Wraithy.

Malý úl se začal přibližovat k tomu jel Rogers.

“Já ti nevím. Určitě tak zněl, když o ní mluvil,” nesouhlasil Peterson, načež se obrátil k ostatním. “Myslíte že má Todd nějaké skutečně vlastní děti?” zeptal se zamyšleně.

“Podle toho, co jsem se zatím dozvěděl o wraithské kultuře jsem přesvědčen, že ano. Odhaduji, že by jich mohly být desítky, ne-li víc,” odpověděl mu nejen k Petersonově údivu.

“Jak… desítky?” nevěřil Rogers tomu, co slyšel.

“Vyrozuměl jsem, že má Todd obecně významné postavení ve wraithské společnosti a to s sebou nese, jak bychom zdvořile řekli, možnost sdílet s Královnou intimní chvíle. To se ani zdaleka všem wraithským trubcům nepoštěstí. A když vezmeme v úvahu jeho věk…,” nechal vyznít do ztracena. Cítil, že nikdo z nich ještě není připraven na rozhovor na téma pravděpodobného rozmnožování Wraithů.

“No kurva…” zamumlal pro sebe Rogers.

Opět se rozhostilo ticho a napětí se stupňovalo. Ostatní z Carsonova týmu byli o dost nervóznější, než wraithští důstojníci, ale i ti s přibývajícími minutami přešli od malých obav a pobavení k nervozitě. A pak konečně…jich. Byl blíž a blíž, až se nakonec kamera přepla na jiný záběr, kde bylo vidět, že jsou úli k sobě doslova kůže na kůži a ten malý prostor mezi nimi… Z obou vyšlehly úponky, které se vzájemně propletly a udělaly tunel. V tu chvíli byl dokonale vidět rozdíl. Nejen že některé z úponů měly jasně jinou barvu, tak z jejich úlu byla vidět jen malá část boční stěny, zatímco z druhého se dalo vidět daleko víc. Ten rozdíl byl obrovský a neuvěřitelný. Další zajímavost o Wraithech.

Přes veškeré vědecké nadšení, sledoval celou situaci napjatě a s obavou a zároveň se snažil zaznamenat čilý telepatický ruch mezi důstojníky na můstku. Samozřejmě nemohl rozumět, o čem se baví, ale cítil jak vzájemně sdílí své obavy, jistou podrážděnost nad Velitelovým chováním, ale i určité pobavení. To mu dávalo malé ujištění o tom, že situace není tak kritická, jak se mohlo zdát.

Čas plynul a nic se nedělo.

“Co myslíte, že tam dělá?” prolomil ticho Lorne.

“Mluví s ní jako taťka Wraith,” usoudila Cadmanová, možná ne tak mylně. Podle toho, co předtím Todd říkal, opravdu královnu tohoto malého úlu považoval za svou dceru, alespoň tedy adoptivní.

“Těžko uvěřit, že je něčí… taťka,” podotk l Rogers.

“Já ti nevím. Určitě tak zněl, když o ní mluvil,” nesouhlasil Peterson, načež se obrátil k ostatním. “Myslíte že má Todd nějaké skutečně vlastní děti?” zeptal se zamyšleně.

“Podle toho, co jsem se zatím dozvěděl o wraithské kultuře jsem přesvědčen, že ano. Odhaduji, že by jich mohly být desítky, ne-li víc,” odpověděl mu nejen k Petersonově údivu.

“Jak… desítky?” nevěřil Rogers tomu, co slyšel.

“Vyrozuměl jsem, že má Todd obecně významné postavení ve wraithské společnosti a to s sebou nese, jak bychom zdvořile řekli, možnost sdílet s Královnou intimní chvíle. To se ani zdaleka všem wraithským trubcům nepoštěstí. A když vezmeme v úvahu jeho věk…,” nechal vyznít do ztracena. Cítil, že nikdo z nich ještě není připraven na rozhovor na téma pravděpodobného rozmnožování Wraithů.

“No kurva…” zamumlal pro sebe Rogers.

Opět se rozhostilo ticho a napětí se stupňovalo. Ostatní z Carsonova týmu byli o dost nervóznější, než wraithští důstojníci, ale i ti s přibývajícími minutami přešli od malých obav a pobavení k nervozitě. A pak konečně…


	10. 9. kapitola

“Video přenos z druhého úlu,” ozval se Komunikační důstojník.

“Ustupte ke stěně, ať vás nevidí,” nařídil jim První důstojník, což byl rozkaz, který rádi uposlechli.

Přesunuli se ke zdi, kde byl stín a šlachovité vzpěry poskytovaly místa, kde se mohli dost dobře skrýt. Stejně jako ostatní za jednou zaujal postavení a vyhlédl ven, na obrazovku. Tam se obraz změnil a objevila se tvář Wraitha, který se mu jevil poměrně mladý, i když, na rozdíl od mladíka z dneška, měl už tetování. Konkrétně měl po obou stranách vyholenou hlavu, takže mu vlasy zůstaly jen v pěticenticentimetrovém pruhu na vrcholku hlavy a vzadu na temeni, a na holé části lebky měl tetování v podobě složitých, pravoúhlých obrazců. A postrádal vousy, dokonce i jejich náznak. To mohl Carson rozeznat velmi dobře, protože většina obrazovky byla naplněna jen jeho tváří a z můstku toho bylo vidět jen málo.

“Připravte se na příchod Královny,” řekl ve wraithském jazyce. Věta to byla natolik krátká a s tak jednoduchou gramatikou, že stačila Carsonova znalost antického jazyka, aby jí porozuměl. Z ostatních ale vycítil nervozitu, protože oni ničemu nerozuměli. Obrátil se k nim a zvedl ruku, aby je zadržel, a přidal uklidňující úsměv, aby předešel nějaké nerozvážnosti. Lorne vážně přikývl. Okamžitě pochopil, že Carson rozumí a nemyslí si, že se něco děje.

“Z čího rozkazu?” zeptal se stejným jazykem První důstojník.

“Mého,” odpověděl Wraith na obrazovce a možná chtěl i něco dodat, jenže v tu chvíli se pod jeho krkem objevilo do černa kalené, zahnuté ostří podobající se trochu srpu na bylinky. Doslova mu objalo hrdlo a důstojník z druhého úlu jen překvapeně vytřeštil oči.

“Na mém úlu dávám rozkazy pouze já, mladý,” zaznělo zpoza zad mladého Wraitha tentokrát anglicky a záběr kamery se rozšířil, aby ukázal nejen Todda, který za ním stál - a převyšoval ho hlavu - ale i můstek, který byl úplně prázdný. Nebyl tam jiný trubec. To bylo zvláštní, ale vysvětlovalo to, proč předtím neviděli celý můstek. Na jejich můstku bylo pět trubců, plus První důstojník.

Todd se pozvolna přesunul do popředí, ale celou dobu nevzdálil ostří z Wraithova krku, takže, když si skončili tváří v tvář, měl mladý důstojník špici srpu zarytou pod bradou tak, že musel nepřirozeně zvednout hlavu a i tak mu po krku začala stékat krev.

“Má královna…?” zeptal se mladý důstojník wraithsky a, přestože se snažil mluvit klidně, bylo vidět, že má strach. Skutečný, nefalšovaný strach, který se mu odrážel na tváři a nebylo ani třeba Carsonova nadání, aby to věděl. Beztak na takovou vzdálenost necítil nic, jen… zvláštní bylo, že měl dojem, že cítí Todda, ale nebyl si tím úplně jist. Klidně to mohl být ještě následek týdnů braní antidepresiv.

“Je v pořádku, ale bude velmi naštvaná, až se ti podaří ji dostat ven,” odpověděl mu Todd opět anglicky, takže buď s ním komunikoval i telepaticky a nahlas mluvil jen pro své důstojníky a pro Carsona se zbytkem lidí, nebo mladý Wraith ve skutečnosti uměl anglicky a jen odmítal mluvit tak ‘podřadným’ jazykem.

Tak jako tak na něm bylo vidět ulehčení.

“Teď velmi dobře poslouchej, mladý,” pokračoval Todd velitelsky. “Jako První si selhal. Tvým úkolem bylo svou Královnu chránit, pečovat o ni, ale také ji naučit dobrým způsobům a respektu k ostatním Královnám. A tvým úkolem stále zůstává být jí rádcem a vést její kroky bezpečně k větší slávě a blahu jí samotné i úlu. Jestli nemáš sílu a um to dokázat, ztratíš Královnu i svůj úl. Nenávratně. Rozumíš tomu, co říkám?”

“Ano, můj pane,” odpověděl mladý wraith.

“Jestli chceš své chyby napravit, vždy pamatuj na to, že jsi tu proto, abys jí sloužil, ale nejsi její bezduchý otrok. Neváhej využít svých práv Prvního a zasáhni, když uvidíš, že se chystá udělat chybu. A věř mi, i Královny se mohou mýlit,” pronesl způsobem, že pokud šlo o Carsona, uvěřil jeho slovům okamžitě. “Teď,” Todd ustoupil a tím dovolil mladému trubci, aby sklonil trochu hlavu, i když ostří dolů nedal, “vás nechám v míru odletět a jestli jsi pochopil jen málo z toho, co jsem se ti snažil říct, odletíš se svým úlem mimo naše teritorium, zpět na území vaší Královny-matky, dřív než vysvobodíš svou Královnu z jejích komnat.” Tím rozhovor s mladým trubcem ukončil, sklonil svou zbraň a obrátil se k obrazovce. “Vracím se na úl…”

Mladý důstojník za Toddovými zády se pohnul, krmnou ruku zvednutou, evidentně připraven ho napadnout. Carson udělal krok kupředu, aby Todda výkřikem varoval, jenže ten pohnul rukou vzad a mladý trubec se s heknutím zlomil v pase. Velmi dobře bylo vidět mnohem delší, tenkou čepel, kterou Todd najednou držel v levé ruce a zabodl mu ji někam do míst, kde měli Wraithi orgán zastávající podobnou funkci, jako játra u lidí. Byla to rána určitě velmi bolestivá a dost krvácela, ale ani náhodou nebyla smrtelná.

“... nabijte zbraně a zaměřte je na nepřátelský hyperpohon,” pokračoval Todd, jako kdyby se vůbec nic nestalo a zároveň se svými slovy otočil nožem v ráně a prudce ho vytrhl ven. Mladý Wraith padl na kolena, obě ruce na ráně, jak se snažil zastavit krvácení. “Pokud se nevrátím včas, odpojte úl a palte.”

Obraz druhého můstku zmizel, nahrazen opět dvěma propojenými úly.

Uplynulo několik minut až do chvíle, kdy ano, Carson si byl najednou naprosto jist, že Todd vstoupil na palubu. Nemohl by přesně identifikovat ten pocit, jen že se podobal bodnutí v zátylku, které přišlo vždy, když se někdo v blízkosti vážně zranil. Jen to nebylo tak nepříjemné.

Úly na obrazovce se rozpojily, ovšem bylo znát, že menší, mladší úl, své úpony stáhl jako první a potom se začal rychle vzdalovat nejspíš až do bodu, kdy bylo možné bezpečně zapnout hyper pohon. Otevřelo se to, čemu Rodney říkal ‘okno’ a malý úl do něho zmizel.

“Jedno už vím jistě; stále má ráda sklo,” zaznělo od výtahu.

Rychle se obrátil, aby uviděl Todda, jak vystupuje ven a míří ke svému Prvnímu důstojníkovi a z jeho zad… Ze zad mu trčely obrovské střepy duhové barvy. Prostě tam jen tak čněly a Todd ani nejevil známku nepohodlí.

“Víte, že vám ze zad trčí střepy?” zeptal se Cadmanová.

Todd po ní jen bleskl pohledem, ale nekomentoval to. Zrovna dorazil ke svému Prvnímu důstojníkovi, asi aby mu něco řekl.

Carson k němu vykročil. Takhle z dálky nemohl vyhodnotit situaci. Střepy mohly být zabodané jen v kůži a podkoží, stejně jako do svalů, ba dokonce mohly proniknout až do hrudníku. Nedalo se to z dálky odhadnout.

“Ukažte, podívám se na… Kriste pane!” vykřikl, když se První důstojník prostě chytil jeden ze střepů a trhnutím ho vyrval ven z Toddových zad. “Přeskočilo vám?! Nemůžete ty střepy jen tak vytahat! Vždyť mu můžete poškodit plíce nebo srdce!” Dostal se mezi Prvního důstojníka a Todda. Jako doktor se nemohl dívat na takovou řezničinu a vůbec nezáleželo na tom, že jako Wraith mohl Todd přežít klidně i roztržení třech ze čtyř plicních vaků a nejspíš i poškození srdce. Tak se prostě se zraněným nezacházelo.

První důstojník na něj shlédl z výšky a vycenil zuby v rozlobeném zavrčení, dokonce zvedl ruku ve které stále držel střep. Nebál se ho, vzdorovitě se mu podíval do očí. Nejen že tu šlo o Todda, tady šlo hlavně o princip a jeho vlastní morální zásady mu zakazovaly být svědkem něčeho takového.

“Nech ho a ustup,” nařídil Todd.

Chování Prvního důstojníka se změnilo ze vteřiny na vteřinu. Okamžitě nechal ruku se střepem klesnout a s úklonou zacouval, takže Carson konečně dostal prostor se v klidu a pořádně podíval na Toddova zranění. Obrátil se, zlehka uchopil wraithského velitele za loket a jemným tlakem ho donutil se postavit tak, aby na jeho záda dopadalo víc nevalného světla. S největší opatrností ohmatal prostor kolem zbývajících velkých střepů. Po hmatu měl dojem, že nejdou příliš hluboko. Mělo by být bezpečné je opatrně vytahat.

“Nuže, doktore Beckette, budu žít?” zeptal se Todd se smíchem v hlase.

Neobtěžoval se mu na to odpovídat.

“Velké střepy půjdou vyndat snadno, ale je tu hodně menších a ty zabere čas jeden po druhém vytahat,” řekl, částečně sám pro sebe, a obrátil se na Petersona: “Petersone, dojděte mi pro brašnu.”

“Rozkaz, doktore,” odpověděl Peterson, sklonil doposud stále zvednutou zbraň a odběhl k výtahu. Komunikační důstojník se zvedl a následoval ho, zřejmě jako eskorta po úle.

“Teď budu potřebovat, abyste se někam posadil,” řekl a začal se kolem sebe rozhlížet. I tady byla absence čehokoliv k sezení, stejně jako v laboratoři. Tam se objevila sedačka vyrůstající ze země až když si jednou při odchodu postěžoval, že by si potřeboval na něco sednout. Prostě tam druhý den ráno byla. Když ji Wraithi mohli obstarat jednou, jistě by to zvládli znovu. Každopádně bez židle bude problém Todda ošetřit, protože byl příliš vysoký a Carson měl k jeho horní části zad špatný přístup. Leda že by si oba sedli na zem… 

Než stačil něco takového navrhnout, tak se najednou po jeho boku ze země vysunuly úpony, které se spletli dohromady a vytvořili téměř stejnou stoličku, jakou měl v laboratoři. Tak takhle to fungovalo! Nábytek, včetně pracovních stolů, konzolí a zcela určitě i jejich postelí, prostě vyrostl nejspíš ve chvíli, kdy si to někdo z Wraithů přál.

“To je ideální. Sedněte si.”

Todd bez protestů usedl. Byl překvapivě kooperující pacient, vzhledem k tomu, že Carson čekal větší boj. Doma na Atlantidě měl jednoho takového nejmenovaného podplukovníka, kterému musel nejednou vyhrožovat pouty nebo zamknutím na ošetřovně, aby začal spolupracovat. Čekal u wraithského velitele to samé, protože ti dva… asi by to neslyšeli rádi, John určitě ne, si byli v mnohém podobní.

“Jak přesně se vám to stalo?” zeptal se, když znovu, víc zblízka zkoumal sklo. Nevypadalo totiž vůbec jako zrcadlo, což bylo něco, co by na úlech i čekal. Někde. Nevypadalo ani jako sklo ze stolku nebo z okna, protože s těmi také měl své bohaté zkušenosti, když ještě pracoval na pohotovosti.

“Říkal jsem, stále má ráda sklo,” neobjasnil mu to Todd. Vzhledem k tomu, že měl ruce stále položené na jeho zádech, nezeptal se na podrobnosti slovy, jen nechal svou zvědavost volně proudit. Na oplátku cítil spokojenost, uvítání a pod prsty vibrování, jako kdyby Todd… vrněl, lépe se to popsat nedalo. Byl to… zvláštní, ale přesto uspokojivý pocit moci zase mluvit be zeslov. Důležité části z něj to chybělo.

“Byla to socha v životní velikosti,” odpověděl, ač nespecifikoval, čí životní velikost. “Hodila ji po mě.”   
“Máte v úlech sochy?” zeptal se překvapeně Lorne.

“Královna ji po vás hodila?” řekla ve stejnou chvíli Cadmanová.

“Ano,” byla Toddova odpověď nejspíš na oba dotazy, to už neměl šanci zjistit s jistotou, protože se otevřely dveře a Peterson se vracel s jeho brašnou. 

“Tady mi ji položte.” Ukázal na středovou konzoli, kterou měl zrovna při ruce. Vypadala bytelně a kromě ovládacích mechanismů v podobě zbujelé podsvícené tkáně a malé obrazovky, tam nebylo nic, co by vypadalo, že se dá snadno poničit. Přesto mu První důstojník věnoval temný pohled. Ignoroval ho, otevřel brašku a začal z ní vytahovat co bude potřebovat. Vzhledem k tomu, že tu šlo o Wraitha, všechna anestetika byla zbytečná, ta lokální v první řadě. Jakékoliv dezinfekce byla také zbytečná. Neznal patogen, na který by byli citliví. Hlavní tedy bylo mechanické odstranění skla, aniž by nadělal víc škod na tkáních a vlastní ochrana - množství enzymu bylo ve wraithské krvi desetinásobně menší, než v krmné žláze, ale nebylo třeba riskovat.

Natáhl si rukavice a pak sáhl po dalších věcech, které bude potřebovat.

“Tohle,” zvedl kleště Prvnímu důstojníkovi pod nos,” jsou chirurgické kleště s tupým koncem a tohle jednorázové silikonové násady,” ukázal malý sáček. “Dohromady,” roztrhl sáček a nasadil první násadu, “je to skvělý nástroj pro vytahování křehkých cizích předmětů z povrchových zranění. Také mají pojistku zpětného rozvěru. Sevřu cizí předmět a zaháknu pojistku,” předvedl to nejdřív naprázdno. “Kleště cizí předmět, v našem případě velký střep, drží sami a já se mohu soustředit na jeho opatrné vyjmutí. To a pouze to je správný způsob, jak někomu ze zad vytahat střepy. Jasné?” zeptal se, ale na odpověď nečekal, vzal misku a strčil ji Prvnímu důstojníkovi do ruky. “Tohle mi podržte.”

První důstojník jen zamrkal, nezmohl se ani na zavrčení, zatímco co Todd pobaveně zahučel a trochu natočil hlavu k nim. Naštěstí ne tak, aby se jeho vlasy pletly Carsonovi pod ruku, jinak by si vysloužil výtku.

První dva střepy šly snadno ven a rychle skončily v misce, ale třetí bylo obtížnější vytáhnout. Buď byla v tom místě kůže tužší, nebo už se rána kolem něho zavřela. To ho ponouklo k rychlejší práci. Kdyby se kůže uzavřela kolem malých střepů, znamenalo by to, že ji bude muset znovu naříznout, aby je vyndal. A to bez lokálního umrtvení nechtěl dělat, ač se nezdálo, že by Toddovi nějak vadilo vytahování střepů ‘zaživa’. Ona to totiž byla trochu otázka lékařské etiky, aneb lékař nikdy nesmí úmyslně ublížit.

Když skončil, s velkými střepy, vyměnil kleště za velkou pinzetu a rychle se pustil do menších. S každým nově vytaženým kouskem bylo víc krve, která stékala po Toddově kabátu. Nebylo jí mnoho, ale přibývala. Carsonovo podezření se ukazovalo jako pravdivé.

“Dobře, víc jich takhle nevytáhnu,” pronesl nakonec, odložil pinzetu a trochu ustoupil. “Budete se muset svléct.”

Kupodivu to nebyl Todd, kdo zřetelně zaprotestoval, ale jeho První důstojník. Vlna nevole, která se z něj vyvalila byla tak intenzivní, že zježila Carsonovi chlupy na rukou a donutila ho se nepatrně odtáhnout. Dravé zavrčení byla proti tomu drobnost.

“Neměl jsem v úmysl trvat na tom, abychom pokračovali tady,” bránil se nejen směrem k Toddovi, ale i Prvnímu důstojníkovi, “Jistě, bylo by to nejlepší udělat co nejrychleji, než se kůže kolem střepů uzavře, ale… Můžeme jít do laboratoře, k nám… kamkoliv jinam,” dodal, protože nabídka, že půjdou do Toddovy kajuty mu jaksi uvízla v krku.

“To je v pořádku, doktore Beckette,” řekl Todd, zvedl se ze stoličky a obrátil k němu. Tvářil se pobaveně, oči trochu přimhouřené a rty roztáhl, až ukázal pruh bílých zubů, když sáhl po sponách na boku. “Můj důstojník je jen přehnaně ochranářský. Nechce, abych před lidmi ukazoval slabost, jako kdybych byl bez oděvu méně nebezpečný,” ostře pohlédl na svého důstojníka, ten sklopil hlavu a s úklonou couvl dozadu. Ta výhrůžka, jak se zdálo, byla míněna hlavně směrem k Prvnímu důstojníkovi a ostatním Wraithům, ale mohl říct, že neměla vliv jen na ně. “Jeho oddaná péče je důvod, proč si ho držím blízko,” to prohlásil méně ostře, opět víc k důstojníkovi než k nim, “i když mě někdy zahanbí,” řekl ten, co si právě sundal těžký kožený kabát, který na pohled vypadal spíš jako brnění, a odhalil se jen v jemné košili bez rukávů. Todd kabát hodil po Prvním důstojníkovi, který ho s lehkostí chytl.

Košile byla barvy nafty, zdánlivě černá, ale zaleskla se v odstínech modré a zelené, když se Todd pohnul a zvedl ruce ke sponám na vysokém límci a pak zavazování na levém boku. Vytáhl ji z vysokého pasu… no, sukně byl nejlepší výraz, na který Carson přišel, a rozevřel nejdřív pravou stranu, aby odhalil, že košile je zavinovací.

Byl to podivný dizajn, který Carson nikdy neviděl a látka se leskla tak, že od ní nemohl odtrhnout oči, když Todd rozvinul i druhou stranu a odhalil hrudník. Tehdy jeho oči spočinuly na něm… na jeho neobvyklé hladkosti, svalech rýsujících se pod kůží téměř, ale ne zcela jako u lidí… na kůži samotné… Ta byla to nejvíc fascinující, co kdy viděl. Byla v odstínech bílé a šedavé, ale zároveň na mnoha místech jakoby poprášena zelenkavým třpytem podobným pelu z motýlích křídel. Věděl, že ho nemůže setřít, ale stejně pocítil nutkání zvednout ruku a zkusit to, nebo přejet po černých liniích tetovaných písmen, která ovíjela Toddův hrudník zhruba v místech, kde by měl člověk bradavky.

Olízl si rty. A donutil se přestat zírat a začít úspěšně ignorovat napětí pod pasem. Raději navíc uhnul pohledem.

“Prosím…” pokynul nešikovně ke stoličce a doufal, že si jeho nejistoty nikdo nevšiml. Rychle to zkontroloval pohledem. Wraithi samozřejmě byli vesměs klidní, ba co víc, našel několik, kteří Todda sledovali s poměrně nepokrytým zájmem, až na Prvního důstojníka. Ten se zaměřil na Carsona a přestože měl hlavu stále trochu skloněnou, zvládl na něj koutkem oka zle nahlížet.

A co se týkalo jeho vlastního týmu? Cadmanová se řadila vedle nepokrytě zírající Wraithů, ale kupodivu, když si všimla, že ji sleduje, rychle se zatvářila naprosto profesionálně. Lorne se tak tvářil celou dobu a šlo mu to jistě dobře zvláště proto, že se snažil na Todda moc nekoukat. To Peterson koukal, tvářil se rozpačitě a nervózně a Rogers prostě jen nepokrytě zíral, jako kdyby byl v obludáriu a zaplatil si za podívanou.

Takže Wraithům to bylo vesměs jedno a lidé na tom byli podobně nejistě, jako on. Dobré.

“Koukneme se na to,” promluvil a otočil se k holým zádům ve kterých se leskla celá záplava duhových střípků, více či méně zarostlých v kůži a několik vyboulenin, kde už byly střepy zcela zarostlé. Krom toho, a množství rozmazané krve, už nebylo na zádech nic, co by mohl ošetřit. Rány po skle, které vytahal, se už zahojily.

Sáhl po fyziologickém roztoku a tamponech, aby si očistil pracovní plochu. Asi by byla o něco lepší destilovaná voda, protože Wraithi nebyli zrovna přátelé soli, ale tohle muselo stačit. Setřel krev, tak, jak jen to šlo a vybral si menší pinzetu, kterou se lépe vytahovaly malé střepy. Soustředit se na práce mu pomáhalo povznést se nad to, koho ošetřuje, a zaměřit se na zajímavosti, například na to, že Toddovo tetování bylo na mnoha místech přerušované různě tvarovanými kousky zcela čisté kůže. Něco byly pozůstatky po bodných zbraní, jiné po sečných, také po kulkách a jedna sada dlouhých šrámů byla jistě od wraithských drápů. Pozůstatků po starých zraněních bylo tolik, že se dal těžko rozeznat původní vzor. Určitě tam byla další slova, něco co připomínalo hvězdu, jakou měl na tváři, geometrické obrazce, stejně jako bohatě obrostlá větev. Byla to tak nesourodá směska… Jako kdyby bylo každé tetování uděláno v jiném období Toddova života. Rozhodně jich bylo víc, než kolik jich viděl u Michaela a Stevea.

Jak si vzpomněl na další dva trubce, které poznal, vzpomněl si také na ichaty a jejich význam a zakázal si se jich jakkoliv dotknout, přestože měl zvláštní nutkání to udělat. Snad ze zvědavosti? Snad právě proto, že věděl, co to znamená? Ne, to by bylo trestuhodné. Byl tu jako doktor a hodlal jednat profesionálně, takže jediné, co udělal bylo, že pohledem zkontroloval ty vysoko na zádech a pak sklouzl pohledem dolů, když kontroloval i zbytek zad.

Nicméně jeho oku neušlo, že ano, měl tehdy pravdu. Toddovi ichaty byli zbytnělé, na první pohled tvrdé a kůže na nich byla silně zrohovatělá a lesknoucí se téměř jako broučí krovky. Z toho se dalo vydedukovat jediné; i na Wraithech se nějak podepisoval čas. Možná nemohl zemřít za sto, tisíc ani deseti tisíc let, ale jejich tělo s věkem prodělávalo změny. A pokud ty změny interpretoval správně, byl Todd opravdu starý, možná víc než o ‘plus mínus pár století’ k deseti tisícům. Dalších tisíc let? Nebo deset? Nebo ještě víc? Odpověděl by, kdyby se zeptal?

“Nemá bradavky, blbče,” přetrhl jeho úvahy hlas Cadmanové, která se asi snažila šeptat, ale nešlo jí to. Prudce k ní zvedl hlavu a zamračil se. Nejen, že ho vyrušila v práci, ještě komentovala vzhled jeho pacienta. To nehodlal tolerovat.

“Nechte si své poznámky pro sebe, poručíku Cadmanová,” napomenul ji ostře, ještě dřív, než to stihl udělat Lorne.

“Ano, doktore. Omlouvám se, doktore,” zareagovala předpisově, i do pozoru se na chvíli postavila.

“Já nejsem ten, komu byste se měla omluvit,” instruoval ji. Desátý z malých střepů cinkl do nerezové misky.

“Omlouvám se, Veliteli.” Zopakovala téměř zasalutování, což Todd uznal nepatrným zahučením. Kdyby to nechal tak, bylo by to v pořádku, jenže to by nebyla Laura Cadmanová, kdyby věděla, kdy zavřít pusu. “Nemyslela jsem to zle, pane, jen jsem odpovídala tady Pettersonovi, který se zmínil, že je na vás něco divného a nemohl přijít na to, co to je.”

“Cadmanová!” napomenul ji prudce Lorne

“Slyšel jsem,” řekl téměř ve stejnou chvíli Todd, nikoliv však naštvaně. “Když jsem poprvé viděl nahého člověka, reagoval jsem stejně… a zalitoval, že je mrtvý a nemůže mi vysvětlit, co je na něm tak špatně.”

Jistěže v příběhu figuroval mrtvý člověk nebo možná ne, ale Todd to musel s mrtvým člověkem vyprávět, jen aby přítomné lidi znervózněl. Věděl to, protože na něm měl položené ruce a tenká bariera silikonových rukavic nebyla nic. Cítil všechno to pobavení a zadostiučinění, když zírající Rogers ošil a Peterson polkl, a Cadmanová a s Lornem pohladili své zbraně.

Povzdechl si. Vysvětlení bylo bohužel na místě, aby byli všichni klidnější a Toddovi trochu spadl hřebínek. Pravda, Laura nebyla moc zdvořilá, ale zase nebylo nutné, aby všechny kolem sebe děsil.

“Wraithi nejsou placentálové, nejsou dokonce ani savci, proto jim chybí bradavky a pupek.” Další střepy jeden po druhém cinkaly do misky, ty volné už byly téměř všechny pryč. Vytáhl poslední, přehodil si pinzetu do druhé ruky a sáhl po skalpelu. Naříznout a vytáhnout střep dřív, než se rána zatáhne. Bude muset postupovat rychle.

“Tak moment, jak děláte malé Wraithy? Počkat, počkat… máte vůbec malé Wraithy, že jo?” nenechala to Cadmanová být, jak jinak taky. Jak jen by zrovna jí mohlo tak snadné vysvětlení stačit. Neměl s tím vůbec začínat. I když na druhou stranu… Todd se zatím nezdál ani podrážděný, což nemohl říct o ostatních, kteří sice nebyli naštvaní, ale podle toho, co cítil, si asi mysleli něco o tom, že lidé jsou vážně primitivní druh dobrý jenom k jídlu.

“Jasně, že máte. Vždyť Sheppardův tým potkal - “

“Líhnou se z vajec,” přerušil ji, než stačila prozradit, že se setkali s mladou královnou a nešťastnou náhodou ji zabili. Něco mu říkalo, že bez ohledu na jeho pocit viny za její smrt, by Wraithi neuznali žádnou omluvu za zabití královny, která byla skoro dítě. Sám pro to neměl omluvu a byl překvapen, že Todd se k tomu během jejich společného výzkumu nevyjádřil. Jako kdyby to nevzal na vědomí… ale to ne, teď z něj cítil něco, jako schválení jeho přerušení a zároveň varování, aby byl opatrný. Vzal to na vědomí. Dávalo to smysl, vzhledem k tomu, že hloupá otázka Cadmanová vyvolala méně nepříznivou reakci, než jeho odpověď.

Pět zarostlých střepů bylo venku.

“Alespoň se domnívám, že je to tak,” dodal, aby vyzněl víc nejistě. “Můj odhad je, že královny kladou snůšky, možná čítající i několik desítek vajec a ta vejce jsou pak uložena někde v úlu. V nějakých kokonech nebo plástvích, možná stejných komorách, které používají - ”

Dál se nedostal.

Rychlost se kterou se První důstojník pohnul, byla taková, že to sotva okem postřehl. Možná byl rychlejší než kovová miska padající z jeho rukou. Ale Todd byl ještě rychlejší. Než si Carson pořádně uvědomil, co se děje, natožpak se rozhýbal, už se k němu wraithský důstojník neřítil s vyceněnými zuby, ale napůl ležel na zemi ruku svého velitele omotanou pevně kolem krku.

Kohoutky zbraní zacvakaly a Lorne s jeho týmem mířil nejen na Prvního důstojníka, ale naneštěstí i na Todda. Wraithi z celého můstku na oplátku vytasili ty své. Byli v situaci, že se mohl vzájemně postřílet a jen Carson stál někde uprostřed, jako živý terč, s rukama od krve a jako jedinou obranu měl pinzetu a skalpel. Prostě perfektní.

“Tak se k hostům nechováme,” řekl Todd konverzačním tónem ke svému důstojníkovi, který se zoufale snažil povolit ocelový stisk kolem svého krku a vrčel vzhůru na velitele. Ten na něj však shlížel, jako kdyby se nedělo nic výjimečného a nedělalo mu sebemenší problém držet ho u země, doslova u svých nohou, jako psa. Když předtím Todd řekl, že je stejně nebezpečný bez oblečeni jako s ním, evidentně to myslel vážně.

“On ví… někdo mu řekl… nemůžeme… dovolit… aby lidé…” snažil se přes ztlačenou průdušku.

“Ano, ví, ale ne proto, že by mu to někdo řekl. Jen není tak hloupý, jak si myslíš, ani tak povýšený, jako byli Lanteané. Lidé z Atlantidy nás chtějí poznat a pochopit. Chtějí vědět všechno o tom, co nás dělá Wraithy. Už chápeš, proč jsem je přivedl na palubu?” zeptal se důrazně s… s nějakým dalším významem, nejen tím zřejmým.

“Ano… můj… pane,” zachrčel První důstojník přes stisk. Evidentně mu docházel vzduch.

“To stačí. Pusťte ho,” požádal Todda naléhavě. Nehodlal se dívat, jak tu svého důstojníka přiškrtí do bezvědomí a navíc ještě měl práci a každé zdržení znamenalo víc řezání.

Todd mu věnoval jeden ostrý pohled vržený přes rameno, ale Prvního důstojníka opravdu pustil. Wraith padl na zadek, stejně jakoby to v té situaci udělal obyčejný člověk, a s chrčením se několikrát zhluboka nadechl, vlastní ruce sevřené kolem pohmožděného krku. Navzdory zacházení, kterého se mu dostalo, vypadal První důstojník provinile, jako kdyby skutečně spáchal něco, za co si zasloužil tak přísný trest. Zvedl omluvný pohled na Todda, který mu ale nevěnoval pozornost.

Plynulým pohybem se zvedl do celé své výšky a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Jak přejel pohledem po svých mužích, všichni naráz sklonili zbraně. Jakmile bylo veškeré potencionální nebezpečí pryč, Lorne sklonil svou pistoli a kývl na ostatní, aby udělali to samé. Už tu všichni začínali být v těch hloupých tanečcích až nepříjemně zkušení a sebejistí.

“Myslím, že pro dnešek bylo zábavy dost,” pronesl Todd plochým hlasem.

“Já ještě neskončil,” ozval se, ale nedostalo se mu velké pozornosti. Jen rychlého pohledu koutkem oka a pocitu varování, který byl silnější, než vše ostatní.

“Jeden z mých důstojníků vás odvede zpět do vašich kajut,” pokračoval Todd. Tehdy se spoza Carsonových zad vynořil Wraith, kterého Cadmanová předtím jako prvního přivedla do rozpaků, sebral ze země kabát a s úklonou ho rozevřel, aby si ho Todd mohl obléct. To také Todd udělal a to s elegancí a hlavně lehkostí, jako kdyby takové chování bylo naprosto normální. Nejspíš bylo. Pokud by se Carsona někdo zeptal, byl si jist, že Todd měl v úlu stejně svrchované postavení, jako měly Královny. Také uměl se stejnou elegancí opustit můstek.

Carson si s povzdechem stáhl rukavice. Jako doktor musel říct, že tohle nedopadlo nejlépe, na druhou stranu se ale vzájemně stále ještě nepostříleli. To bylo pozitivní


	11. 10. kapitola

Nová laboratoř byla totožná s tou první, jen byla o pár dveří dál. Vše mělo stejné rozměry, stejné rozložení, dokonce měl podezření, že kdyby si předtím na centimetry změřil, kdebyly položené a zapojené jejich přinesené přístroje, byly by i ty na tom samém místě. Zásoba tkání iratuského brouka byla doplněna, ostatní vzorky byly uloženy do nového chladícího zařízení. Nic se neztratilo, nebylo poškozeno, ba na tom snad nebyl ani nános prachu z kouře.

V lidské laboratoři se s takovou precizností nikdy nesetkal.

Téměř doslova mohl navázat tam, kde skončil, samozřejmě s výjimkou toho menšího výbuchu. Dokonce i Profesorova mlčenlivá, uzavřená přítomnost tu byla. Rychle se vrátil k práci.

Dveře se otevřely. Nevěnoval tomu velkou pozornost, občas nějaký voják přinesl zásoby nebo si jeho vlastní lidé museli odskočit (tentokrát Cadmanová), ale v tomto případě se Profesor, který se také obvykle nenechal rozptýlit, obrátil čelem ke dveřím a uctivě sklonil hlavu. To bylo první, co odpoutalo jeho pozornost od pohledu do mikroskopu a hned potom ucítil dobře známou přítomnost.

Obrátil se a opravdu, ve dveřích laboratoře stál Todd.

Carson se okamžitě usmál. Bylo to poprvé od prvního dne v úlu, kdy Todd přišel do laboratoře a skoro dva dny od malého dobrodružství na můstku.

“Doktore Beckette…,” zanotoval hlubokým hlasem, ruce obrácené dlaněmi k němu a hlavu skloněnou, aby dal najevo potěšení a naprostou uvolněnost.

“Veliteli…” pozdravil ho stejně krátce a napodobil jeho uvolněný postoj, jak nejlépe dokázal. Jako už při několika příležitostech předtím mu Todd za to poslal jemné uznání, potěšení a nepatrnou vděčnost. “Přišel jste se podívat na nové pokroky? Protože je tu několik věcí, které bych vám rád ukázal a pak jsou tu problémy u kterých byl uvítal váš názor…”

“Pomalu, doktore! Pomalu,” přerušil ho se smíchem v hlase Todd. “Mám… jak to vy lidé nazýváte… volný den. Jen jsem vás přišel pozdravit,” objasnil důvod své návštěvy, ke Carsonovým jistým rozpakům, a stanul jen kousek od něj. Krmnou ruku měl volně podél těla, zatímco druhou položil na okraj stolu mezi ně, dost blízko na to, aby se mohli dotknout, pokud by Carson znovu napodobil jeho postoj. Todd naklonil tázavě hlavu na stranu.

Utkvěl krátce pohledem na těch dokonale propracovaných prstech, které byly stejně elegantní, jako potencionálně smrtící nejen pro lidi, pak si odkašlal a zvedl pohled k Toddovi.

“Omlouvám se… nedošlo mi, že byste…” Neurčitě naznačil rukou.

“Měl někdy volno?” dokončil za něj Todd s pobaveným půlúsměvem. “Mužům v mém postavení se to nepoštěstí často, ale občas si i já udělám čas na… radosti života.”

Poslední slova byla vyslovena s naléhavostí vybrující Toddovým hlasem a rozlévající se z jeho mysli. Carson cítil, jak se mu zahřívají tváře. Bezděčně posunul svou ruku po pultu blíž k té Toddově a trochu se naklonil. Přisunul by se ještě blíž, ale v hlavě mě zvonilo varování, že dostat se příliš blízko, znamenalo podráždit stráž. Už teď byl hodně blízko… a kupodivu se nic nestalo. Neslyšel cvakání kohoutku, tak by možná mohl…

“Hej, doktore,” přerušila je Cadmanová. Rychle se zase stáhl, připravený na ujišťování, že se nic nestalo, a tak ho trochu překvapilo, že Laura prostě jen stále u dveří, ruce volně položené na své P-90. “Myslíte, že to tu chvíli zvládnete sám? Potřebuju… však víte…” Zakoulela očima.

“Ano, jistě. Jen jděte,” odpověděl automaticky a připadal si při tom jako učitel v mateřské škole. 

“Fajn. Snad mi to nebude trvat moc dlouho. Chodby jsou tu tááák spletité…” Zahýbala významně obočím, načež se obrátila na Todda, který ji sledoval. “A vy… žádné nevhodné doteky, než se vrátím!” varovala ho s napřaženým prstem.

Toddovým hrudníkem zabublal smích.

“To by mě ani nenapadlo, maličká,” ujistil ji Todd, tak měkce jak jen bylo hrubým, vrzajícím wraitským hlasem, možné.

Carsonův žaludek se stáhl. Už si zdůvodnil, proč je absurdní žárlit, ale to neměnilo nic na faktu, že bylo těžké sledovat, jak Todd vyprovází Cadmanovou pohledem ze dveří. V očích se mu zalesklo něco, co vypadalo skoro jako něha. Tak se na něj nikdy nepodíval. Ostře, pobaveně, pohrdavě, výsměšně, intenzivně, zvědavě, s vášní a potřebou, ale ne s takovou něhou. To si šetřil pro Cadmanovou. Jak by na tohle vlastně mohl nežárlit, bez ohledu na okolnosti.

Raději se odvrátil k počítači. I když tu Todd nebyl, aby se podíval na nejnovější výsledky ve výzkumu, byl retrovirus něco, čemu oba rozuměli a co měli společného. A Carson se mohl soustředit na něco jiného.

“Je zvláštní, jak si mohou být Wraithi a lidé podobní. Ona mi někdy připomíná mou Princeznu,” pronesl Todd za jeho zády a společně s jeho hlasem kolem Carsona ovinula nostalgie smíšená s něhou, která byla velmi podobná… Zamračil se a obrátil k Wraithovi, aby zjistil, že se dívá ke dveřím a mezi obočím se mu rýsuje hluboká vráska. Něha zůstala, ale společně s ní tu byl smutek a ztráta. Žárlivost se pomalu rozplynula, protože mu instinkty řekl, že by měl pomoct. Od toho se stal doktorem.

“Princeznu?” zeptal se.

Todd se k němu prudce obrátil, ve tváři překvapený výraz, jako kdyby na něj úplně zapomněl. Ten ale rychle zmizel a nahradil ho jeho obvyklý klid, kterým napůl úspěšně zakryl i své myšlenky. To, co se z něj šířilo do okolí. Carson si byl docela jistý, že by je dokázal skrýt zcela, proto to vypadalo, že to málo, co nechal proudit na povrch, bylo určeno pro něj.

“Mou dceru,” odpověděl tišeji, než bylo pro něj obvyklé.

Nedokázal potlačit vlnu ulehčení, která ho zaplavila. Ty láskyplné pohledy, ta pozornost, nostalgie, to vše nebylo mířeno na Cadmanovou samotnou, byly to vzpomínka na jeho dceru. Najednou se cítil neskutečně trapně. Hloupá žárlivost ho přiměla udělat ukvapené závěry. A to vůbec nemluvil o tom, že neměl na Todda žádná práva. Choval si se opravdu jako hlupák, Carsone, napomenul se, načež se zarazil. I teď se choval hloupě. Todd mohl snad zachytit jeho ulehčení a také, že zachytil. Dalo se to poznat podle toho, jak naklonil hlavu na stranu.

“Nikdy jste nezmínil, že máte dceru,” řekl rychle, nejen proto, že ho to opravdu zajímalo, ale i aby odvedl pozornost od svých vlastních hloupých myšlenek.

“Je to už dávno, co jsem měl tu čest ji zplodit a netušil jsem, že by vás to zajímalo,” odpověděl mu poněkud ploše.

Carson přistoupil o něco blíž a nechal veškerý svůj upřímný zájem proudit do okolí, za což si vysloužil trochu pozvednuté obočí.

“Jistěže mě to zajímá. Mimoto je to takový… nu, dejme tomu zvyk mezi lidmi, že kolegům a přátelům vypráví o svých dětech,” dodal s humorem, na rtech úsměv, který se mu teď dařilo udržet s lehkostí. Vzpomněl si na způsob, jak Todd mluvil o královně malého úlu. Teď bylo jasné, kde se v něm ta něha vzala. “Tak, jaká je? Vážně se podobá Cadmanové?”

“Ano. I ona měla vždy drzá ústa,” řekl zlehka, konverzačně.

“Tuším, po kom to podědila,” poškádlil ho zlehka, což Todd ocenil hrdelním zavrčením a ukázáním zubů, ale jeho oči zůstaly teple žluté a jediné, co se z něj valilo, byly vlny jemného pobavení. Žádný skutečný vztek nebo podrážděnost. Na oplátku se na něj usmál. A zároveň si vědec kdesi v koutku jeho myslil udělal poznámku, jak důležitou roli hraje telepatie v interpretaci nonverbální komunikace. Být na jeho místě někdo jiný, kdo nemohl Todda také cítit, mohl by Wraithův postoj považovat za výhružný.

“Párkrát za život už jsem to slyšel,” zahučel Todd.

“Dovedu si představit, že ano,” přitakal stále s úsměvem, který ale pomalu vymizel, protože cítil, že pod vrstvou klidu a pobavení, které z Todda vnímal, byl i smutek. Takový smutek, který velmi dobře poznával. “Dlouho už jste ji neviděl, že?”

“Ne a ještě dlouho ji neuvidím, pokud vůbec někdy,” odpověděl a Carson otevřel ústa, aby se zeptal proč, ale Todd ho umlčel mírným zakroucením hlavou a pozvednutím ruky. “Naše zvyky se od vašich velmi liší, doktore Beckette, to už jste, jak doufal, stačil poznat a pochopit. A má to své důvody. Dvě královny na jednom úlu by nedělaly dobrotu, a proto, když nastane čas, musí Princezna opustit Mateřský úl a vybudovat pro sebe svůj vlastní. Tehdy přestala být mou malou Princeznou a stala se Královnou se vším, co k tomu náleží… Mám za to, že podobně je to i u lidí, nebo se mýlím?”

“Nemýlíte,” odpověděl po pravdě. Děti odcházely z domova, tak to bylo, jen tady se to zdálo o něco větším krokem, než u lidí. Ostatně, většina z nich nedospěla k tomu, aby se stala svrchovaným vládcem po zuby ozbrojené živoucí vesmírné lodi na jejíž palubě jsou dvě stovky wraithských trubců a možná i tisíce vojáků.

“Dost už o mně!” prohlásil Todd rázně. “Něco jsem vám přinesl.” Sáhl do útrob svého pláště a vytáhl…

“To je můj stetoskop!” vykřikl překvapeně, už se s ním pomalu rozloučil. “Kde jste ho našel?” zeptal se a vzal si ho z Toddovy nastavené ruky. Měl velkou radost, že ho dostal zpět, to v první řadě a také vzal plně na vědomí, že rozhovor o Toddově dceři skončil.

“Jeden z mladých trubců ho našel. Nevěděl, co to je a tak chvíli trvalo, než se ke mě dostal. Popravdě,” shlédl na stetoskop v Carsonových rukou, “ani já přesně nevím, k čemu slouží, ale věděl jsem, že je to vaše a že je to důležité.”

“Je to lékařský nástroj,” řekl a Todd vydal odfrknutí, kterým jasně říkal, že to je zřejmé, “ale to je vám jasné. Stetoskop,” pozvedl ho, “slouží k poslechu hlavně srdce a plic, ale i zažívacího traktu. Lidé totiž nemají tak citlivý sluch a tohle je účinná metoda, jak zjistit problém a vyhnout se invazivním vyšetřením. Například tehdy s Cadmanovou,” připomněl příležitost, kdy Todd viděl, jak stetoskop používá.

“Ach, ano. Chápu,” přitakal wraithský velitel a bylo z něho cítit pochopení, ale zároveň zmatek. “Je to velmi primitivní nástroj. Proč ho stále používáte, když máte k dispozici Lanteanskou technologii?”

“No, protože skenery potřebují energii a snadno se rozbijí. Stetoskop je odolný a bude fungovat vždy, všude a za jakkoliv nepříznivých podmínek. Krom toho, i když oceňuji všechnu moderní technologii, nedám dopustit na obyčejný doktorský instinkt,” dodal s malým úsměvem, na což Todd zareagoval jen pomalým nakloněním hlavy na druhou stranu. Byl to zase ten pohled, který požadoval odpověď na nejasné a nepoložené otázky. “A taky je to můj talisman.”

“Ta-lis-man?”

“Talisman. Předmět, který má připomínat důležitou událost, milované osoby nebo má nosit štěstí. Bývají to drobnosti, které se dají stále nosit při sobě. Je to takový lidský zvyk. Nemáte nic podobného?” zeptal se zvědavě.

“Máme,” nepřekvapil ho Todd odpovědí. “Ale nejsou to předměty.”

Pochopil okamžitě. Pohled mu utkvěl na hvězdě kolem Toddova oka.

“Vaše tetování,” řekl a dotkl vlastní tváře v místech, kde měl Wraith dolní cíp hvězdy. Todd přikývl. “Další věc, kterou máme společnou. Lidé si také nechávají dělat tetování, aby si připomněli důležité události. Také aby tím ukázali světu nějaký svůj názor nebo příslušnost ke skupině… samozřejmě jsou tu i tací, co mají tetování jen proto, že se jim to líbí… je to pro ně ozdoba… ale hodně lidí má tetování s významem.”

“Naše tetování jsou znamením postavení, příslušnosti k rodu a důkaz našich schopností,” objasnil Todd.

“Jistě, teď to dává smysl.” Pokýval hlavou, když se mu všechny vědomosti spojily v hlavě dohromady. Todd k němu vyslal otázku. “Vaše tetování a tetování ostatní… Vojáci, které jsem měl možnost vidět, měli jen jediné tetování. To byl znak nebo možná jméno úlu, ke kterému patří, že?” zeptal se a Wraith jen přikývl na souhlas. “Myslel jsem si to hned. Steve měl stejný znak, jako voják, kterého jsme zabili, když jsme ho chytali, a k tomu měl několik dalších. Ale nebylo jich ani zdaleka tolik, kolik jich máte vy. I Michael jich měl méně. Předpokládám, že je to proto, že jste první z trubců a velitel tohoto úlu, že ano?”

“Ano.”

“A také proto, že jste starší, než byli oni…?” otázka to byla jen napůl a tak dostal jen půl odpovědi v podobě víceméně souhlasného zahučení, které ale bylo bez špetky nevole. Vypadalo to, že Toddovi další série otázek nevadí a tak pokračoval. “Jaký mají význam? Třeba hvězda na vašem obličeji.”

Chvíli se zdálo, že Todd na tuto otázku odpovědět nechce. Mlčení se protahovalo tak dlouho, že už se Carson hodlal omluvit, když Wraithský velitel konečně promluvil:

“Hvězdami se řídí naše úly. Ten, kdo nese hvězdu je tím, kdo ukazuje cestu.”

“Vůdce?”

“Tak něco.”

“A co znamenají ta ostatní?”

“Mnoho věcí… jsou to památky na důležité okamžiky v mém životě. Znamení mých úspěchů a schopností ve… vědách… a další věci,” odpověděl, i když poněkud neurčitě.

Bylo znát a cítit, že se nechce o svých vlastních tetováních bavit, ale zdálo se, že rozhovor o samotném konceptu tetování a kultuře, které kolem nich byla, nebyl problém.

“Chápu. Vaše tetování je něco, na co se nemám ptát,” řekl a, ač to udělal s opravdovým pochopením, tak si neodpustil nedat znát i jisté zklamání. Podle toho, jak Todd sklonil trochu hlavu a napnul rty, bylo jasné, že to cítil. Přidal ještě ujištění, že jeho zvědavost je naprosto nevinná, což naštěstí zapůsobilo a Toddovi rysy se opět uvolnily. “Mohu alespoň vědět, jak je děláte? Nebyl jsem schopen určit, co je to za barvu, protože se v mrtvé tkáni rozpustila dřív, než jsem získal vzorek, který bych mohl otestovat.”

“Jsou to mikročástice kovové slitiny, kterou naše těla rozkládají jen velmi pomalu,” odpověděl kupodivu ochotněji. “Je třeba vpravit ji pod kůži ještě horkou, aby se kolem ní vytvořila zjizvená tkáň. Potom tetování nějaký čas vydrží.”

Náhle se mu rozsvítilo.

“Čas!” vykřikl a luskl prsty. “To je odpověď, kterou jsme hledali!” Todd mu věnoval tázavě nechápavý pohled. “Uděláme to stejně, jako s vaším tetováním!” Stále to nevypadalo, že by byl pochopen. “Dobře, do teď jsme se soustředili na to, aby retrovirus nebyl schopen vytvářet tak rozsáhlé mutace na wraithské DNA. Ale…! Co kdybychom ho nechali, jak je, jen zpomalili jeho množení…”

Toddův výraz se rozjasnil a Carsona zaplavilo jeho absolutní pochopení toho, co chce říct.

“Chcete poskytnout wraithskému imunitnímu systému šanci se přizpůsobit a začít se bránit dřív, než mutace zajdou příliš daleko. To je zajímavá myšlenka.” Pokýval zamyšleně hlavou. “Jak ale zajistíme správné načasování?” položil důležitou otázku kterou mel Carson právě v hlavě.

“To je problém, který ještě musíme vyřešit, ale je to začátek.”

“Ano, to je,” přitakal Todd, přimhouřil oči a ukázal náznak zubů v malém úsměvu. Oplatil mu ho. Chladná váha jeho dlaně mu spočinula na rameni. Tentokrát, protože byli sami - dokonce i Profesor se někdy během jejich rozhovoru kamsi vytratil - si dovolil se do doteku opřít, takže se k Toddovi přiblížil víc, než kdykoliv předtím. Dostal se přímo do chladné aury jeho tělo a vřelé a teď trochu překvapené, aury mysli. Kromě překvapení, pocítil i neuvěřitelně intenzivní potěšení z jejich blízkosti, tak silné, že mu to dodalo odvahu, zvedl ruku a položil ji na předloktí ruky, kterou měl Todd na jeho rameni.

Todd vydal zvuk podobný zavrnění, který vyslal Carsonovi příjemný druh vibrací po zádech.

“Pomůžete mi s tím?”

“Ach, drahý doktore Beckette, nic mi neudělá větší radost.”


	12. 11. kapitola

Pravidelné hlášení na Atlantidu byla nutnost a bylo i užitečné. Už si jednou zažádal o informace z antické databáze, které mu byly během výzkumu nápomocné. Uznával, že plynulé sdílení informací bylo žádoucí. Tentokrát se ale nemohl zbavit netrpělivosti. Ve výzkumu udělali velký pokrok zvláště díky Toddově asistenci, což bylo samo osobně… Carson se nedokázal ubránit úsměvu. Toddova společnost mu chyběla víc, než si byl zpočátku ochoten přiznat a potom, co se vyjasnilo nedorozumění ohledně Cadmanové… Vzájemná výměna pocitů vzrušení, zájmu o druhého a potřeby se stala setrvalou součástí jejich spolupráce. Patřičně dráždivou, aby ho během dne držela v setrvalém stavu mírného vzrušení, který byl lepší, než deset hrnků kávy nebo chemické stimulant. A v noci, když byl konečně sám v pokoji, nechal to nastřádané vzrušení konečně plně převzít kontrolu. Pak stačilo jen několik tahů ruku po vlastním tvrdém penisu a přišel orgasmus, který mu přinesl uvolnění a příjemných šest, sedm hodin hlubokého spánku. A tak to bylo každý jeden den. Opravdu, od puberty si neužil tolik zábavy s vlastní rukou.

Takže rozhodně nestál o celý den volna na planetě, i když mu bylo jasné, že přirozená gravitace, slunce, čerstvý vzduch a procházka po skutečné hlíně a trávě, bylo něco, co prospěje jemu i všem ostatním. Jeho doktorské já si pevně stálo za svým a navíc z ostatních jasně cítil, že se těší na to opustit na pár hodin úl. Nemohl jim mít za zlé, že zdejší pobyt vidí jinak.

Upravil si vestu, zkontroloval, jestli má vysílačku, pak vytáhl zbraň a zkontroloval, jestli má plně nabito. Všechno bylo v pořádku a tak se rozhlédl po ostatních. Dělali to samé, až na Petersona, který zrovna vnášel bednu nutričních tyčinek do jumperu. Tentokrát byla brána přímo na planetě a podle senzorů úlu a dostupných informací byla tak dvacet minut chůze od ní vesnice s kulturou podobnou evropské renesanci. Proto se rozhodli, že by mohl nějaké své vojenské zásoby vyměnit za skutečné jídlo, vzhledem k tomu, že zásoby na úlu velmi rychle došly. Jak Todd řekl, jejich úl prostě nebyl zařízen na hoštění Uctívačů.

“Až ochutnají, nebudou je s námi chtít vyměnit ani za hrst písku,” podotkl Peterson, který se právě vynořil z Jumperu.

“Nebudeme je nechávat ochutnávat,” odvětil Lorne.

“Není to trochu podvod?” zeptala se Cadmanová.

“Můžeme jim říct, že jsou zdravé,” navrhl s malým nevinným úsměvem, “a to opravdu jsou. V jedné je víc bílkovin, než kolik si jich mohl za měsíc dovolit průměrný příslušník preindustriální pozemské společnosti.”

“Chutnají hnusně,” nedal se přemluvit Rogers, “a když to zjistí až po obchodu, vytáhnou na nás s vidlama a pochodněma.”

“Myslím, že bych pro vás měl řešení,” zaznělo od vchodu do hangáru.

Obrátili se k blížícímu se Toddovi, který s sebou vedl dva vojáky a ti nesli velkou bednu tvořenou hustě spletenými úpony úlu. Jak vidno, užívali samotné tělo úlu prakticky ke všemu, poznamenal si Carson. To už byl Todd u nich, vojáci ho obešli a položili mu k nohám truhlu. Wraithský velitel se k ní sklonil a otevřel ji.

V němém údivu koukal na obsah, který se před nimi odhalil. Byl to doslova a do písmene pirácký poklad, úplně jak ze starých vyprávění nebo Hollywoodských filmů. Truhla byla plná zlatých, stříbrných a bronzových šperků. Náhrdelníky, prsteny, náušnice, náramky, ale také viděl několik zrcátek, něco co, vypadalo jako tabatěrky nebo pouzdra, také nože a dýky. Všechno vykládané kameny broušenými i nebroušenými, perletí nebo perlami. Některé věci byly spíš primitivní, z jednoduchých zlatých drátků nebo s prostými tepanými vzory, pak tu byly jiné, které připomínaly bohaté šperky středověkých šlechtičen a nakonec i věci, které byli jako vystřižené z viktoriánské éry.

Do toho všeho byly náhodně přimíchané i mnohem méně zdobné věci, jako různé kusy rezavějícího kovu, okoralé kovové knoflíky a spony, pozůstatky zbraní, podobných jednoduchým ládovačkám, stejně jako dva revolvery bez rukojeti, které vypadaly jako z padesátého roku. Zahlédl také různé druhy mincí.

Naprosto nesourodá směska, kterou by určitě nebylo možné najít na jedné planetě a navíc se zdálo, že některé věci ležely v té truhle desetiletí ne-li déle a jiné byly bez ladu a skladu naházené na ně. Jako kdyby je někdo prostě posbíral jako odpadky a hodil místo do koše do téhle truhly.

“No páni!” vydechla Cadmanová a okamžitě byla u truhly a začala z ní vytahovat šperky a rádoby si je zkoušet před jedním z popraskaných zrcátek. “Kde jste všechno tohle vzali? Vždyť to je úplný poklad! To musí být za dobrých pár milionů dolarů!”

Přistoupil blíž a důkladněji se podíval na obsah bedny. Když to tam všechno viděl… boha jeho, možná nebyl odhad Cadmanové tak nadsazený, jak se mohlo na první pohled zdát. Tohle opravdu mohlo stát miliony, o možné kulturní hodnotě některých konkrétních kousků ani nemluvě.

“Úl se krmí veškerými organickými pozůstatky z kokonů, ale pro kovy běžně se nacházející na planetách obývaných lidmi nemá žádné využití. Šperky a další kovové drobnosti zůstávají na dně kokonů. Když je pak čistíme před uložením nových zásob, posbíráme co zůstane,” vysvětlil Todd s naprostým klidem a zároveň tak odpověděl na otázku, čím se úl živí. Konzumoval lidská těla, která zůstala v kokonech poté, co z nich Wraithi vysáli veškerý život. To bylo na jednu stranu strašné, protože ti lidé měli rodiny, které by je jistě rády pohřbili, ale na stranu druhou… to bylo logické a efektivní.

“Moment, chcete říct, že to všechno patřilo mrtvým lidem? Lidem, které jste úplně vycucali?” zeptal se Lorne ostře.

Todd přikývl a Lorne okamžitě zahodil malý pozlacený revolver s perletí vykládanou rukojetí, který vytáhl z bedny a prohlížel si ho. Cadmanová ve stejnou chvíli udělal to samé. Odhodila zpátky na hromadu šperků jak zrcátko, tak secesní náušnici, kterou si před ním zkoušela zavěsit do ucha.

“Oooh! Hnus!” otřásla se a začala si utírat ruce o kalhoty.

“Není se třeba obávat, maličká. Trávicí mechanismy našich kokonů jsou velmi efektivní. Na ničem z toho nejsou žádné organické zbytky,” ujistil ji Todd, který buď opravdu nechápal, co jí vadí, nebo to alespoň úspěšně předstíral i před Carsonem.

“Jo, ale patřilo to mrtvým lidem!”

Todd tázavě naklonil hlavu na stranu.

“Lidé sdílí šperky po celé generace,” poukázal. Vypadalo to, že opravdu nechápe, jaký je v tom rozdíl. Ze zkušenosti věděl, že někdy bylo smýšlení Wraithů od toho lidského velmi odlišné. Takže Toddovo nepochopení nemuselo být nutně neúctou k lidem.

“To ano, jenže to jsou šperky po lidech, kteří zemřeli přirozeně,” pokusil se objasnit a pokračoval by daleko detailněji, kdyby nebyl přerušen.

“Ne těch, co jste zavraždili,” řekl Rogers.

“Podporučíku…,” napomenul ho Lorne, ale nikterak výbojně.

“Vždyť je to pravda, pane,” nedal se Rogers. “Kdoví kolik lidí zabili jen za dobu, co jsme tady. A tohle,” pokynul hlavní k truhle, “to je co? Trofeje? Chodí se na ně dívat a pochvalovat si, jaká byla večeře dobrá? Nebo k čemu vůbec potřebují bednu plnou šperků a tretek?”

“Mohou být užitečné,” odpověděl mu Todd, jako kdyby byla otázka myšlena vážně a tím Rogers vyvedl z míry. Podporučík jen zíral, jak se Todd sklonil pro jeden prsten a zvedl ho proti světlu.“Připouštím, že většina z nich nemá wraithský styl,” natáhl si prsten na prsteníček, ten se ale zarazil za druhým kloubem a dál prostě nešel, ač to byl mužský prsten. Klouby na wraithských rukou byly jednoduše příliš široké, aby se na ně dali natáhnout lidské prsteny, “ani velikost,” stáhl prsten a hodil ho zpět na hromadu. “Ale Uctívači je ocení vždy. Neznám člověka, kterému by se nelíbily malé lesklé dárky.” Tohle už řekl jako posměch, když naznačoval, že lidé jsou povrchní a dají se utáhnout na špercích, jako psi na pamlscích. “A vy je můžete vyměnit za jídlo.” 

“Nemáme zájem obchodovat se šperky, které patřily lidem, co zemřeli ve vašich kokonech,” prohlásil Lorne pevně, i když stále přiměřeně zdvořile.

Todd na něj bez většího zájmu pohlédl, byl cítit ploše a neutrálně, spíš jako kdyby tu ani nebyl. Po několika tepech srdce, během kterých si Lorneho měřil neurčitým pohledem, prostě cukl rameny v téměř lidském pokrčení.   
“Vaše rozhodnutí,” řekl bezbarvě a prostě se otočil, čímž téměř ukončil rozhovor, jen po cestě ke dveřím se zastavil a napůl obrátil přes rameno a ledabyle dodal: “Bednu si nechte. Máme jich ještě dost.”

Představa mnoha beden, ne jen jedné, byla víc než jen znepokojivá. Už v téhle museli být věci stovek lidí, ne-li víc. Kolik dalších stejně plných truhel bylo? Dvě, tři, nebo několik desítek? To množství bylo nepředstavitelné. Věděl, že Wraith se musel krmit minimálně jednou za měsíc, aby přežil a nezačal pociťovat následky hladovění, ale pravděpodobné bylo, že se krmili častěji. Jen Todd, pokud by žil přiměřeně asketickým životem a pokud mu bylo pouhých deset tisíc let (a Carson měl pochybnosti, jestli mu není mnohem více), za svůj život zkonzumoval sto dvacet tisíc lidí. To bylo neskutečné číslo. Hrozivé. Otřásalo mu vnitřnostmi a mohl se utěšovat jen dvěma věcmi; reálně jich bylo nejspíš méně, protože jistě strávil nějaký čas hibernací a pak, Todd se aktivně podílel na tom, aby se tato zbytečná ztráta lidských životů konečně zastavila.

Přesto to nebylo dost utěšující pro něj, jakožto někoho, kdo znal Todda a snažil se více pochopit Wraithy, natožpak pro ostatní, kteří mlčky stáli kolem truhly a byla z nich cítit úzkost, smutek, strach a také vztek. Každou jednu emoci velmi dobře chápal.

“Možná bychom si měli něco vzít,” ozval se po určité době Peterson a, ač promluvil, nezněl sám moc jistě. “Vím, že to není úplně košér, ale dovedete si představit, co všechno bychom mohli za tohle nakoupit? Nemyslím jen pro nás tady,” pokynul k nim i k sobě rukou, “ale i pro Atlantidu, Athosany a každého, kdo to potřebuje.”

Měl pravdu. Obchod v této galaxii byl opravdu čilý a o šperky a zlato tu byl stejný zájem, jako doma na Zemi. Kdyby rozdali jen část toho, co bylo v truhle, svým spojencům, určitě by jim to ušetřilo krušné chvíle například během zimy, kdy museli zásoby nakupovat z jiných světů. Takže to byla lákavá myšlenka, ale zároveň špatná.

“Ne,” řekl Lorne a zaklapl truhlu “Nepoužijeme z toho nic ani pro sebe ani pro někoho jiného. Bylo by to nakupování za příslovečné krvavé zlato a jsem si jist, že například Athosiané by ho od nás ani nepřijali.”

Tím bylo rozhodnuto.

°°O°°

Mlčení a pochmurná nálada s nimi byla celou cestu Jumperem, ale jakmile otevřeli dveře a dovnitř se dostal čerstvý vzduch vonící po nedávném dešti, slunce a zpěv ptáků, věci se hned začaly zlepšovat. Samotné volání na Atlantidu proběhlo už v přátelském duchu. Předal všechna data o retroviru, která nashromáždil, Lorne zase poslal svoje hlášení o úlu a Wraithech. Camanová se pozdravila s Rodneym, čímž ho naprosto vyvedla z míry a zapříčinila, že po zbytek vysílání téměř mlčel (k pobavení i úlevě většiny z týmu) a Peterson mohl prohodit pár slov se svou přítelkyní doktorkou Sofií Duval (Carson koukal, jak skvěle umí Peterson francouzsky) z botanického. Jen Rogers po celou dobu mlčel a podle všeho ani neměl na Atlantidě nikoho, koho by chtěl pozdravit.

Sotva půl hodiny od chvíle, kdy přistáli u brány, už byli na cestě k vesnice nebo spíš městu, jak předpokládal. Lidé na sociální a technické úrovni renesance už měli nejspíš kamenné domy. Na jednu stranu se trochu těšil, ale na tu druhou - podíval se na hodinky - by byl rád co nejdřív zpátky v laboratoři a… pustit se do výzkumu… promluvit si s Toddem, protože to, co se stalo při jejich odchodu… asi by to měli probrat. Bylo na místě vysvětlení jejich postoje, když už nic jiného a také… popravdě s ním chtěl mluvit. Stále v něm zůstávala jistá pachuť a byl si jist, že když bude mít možnost to s Toddem probrat a cítit jeho myšlenky, mohl by se jí zbavit. Pokaždé, když měl dojem, že Wraithi nemají úctu k lidským životům, stačilo dostat se zpět do Toddovy přívětivé aury, kterou říkal, že jeho rasa může mít víc než jen úctu k lidem.

Znovu se podíval na hodinky.

“V klidu, doktore, za hodinku nebo dvě se vrátíte,” řekl mu Cadmanová významným tónem a zahýbala obočím.

“Jen chci být co nejdřív zpátky v úlu, abych mohl pokračovat ve výzkumu,” odpověděl neutrálním tónem, kterým se snažil zakrýt rozpaky, co ho náhle přepadl. “Kdybych nebyl jediný, kdo může pilotovat jumper, vůbec bych neopustil laboratoř.”

“Jásně…” protáhla Cadmanová pobaveně.

“Myslím, že už máme řešení na dosah. Mohli bychom retrovirus dokončit dřív, než se budeme muset vrátit na Atlantidu.”

“Samozřejmě. Chcete dokončit retrovirus a vůbec to nemá nic společného s jistým vysoký Wraithem, který neví, k čemu slouží hřeben.” Ušklíbla se

Kdyby nevěděl, že rozhodně nepatří k lidem s nadáním, jako měl on sám, ba dokonce neměla ani ATA gen, tak by si teď byl jistý, že mu čte myšlenky. Samozřejmě to neuměla, ale i tak ho dokázala naprosto přivést do rozpaků. Byl si jistý, že na sobě nedal nic najevo, vždyť… většina flirtování mezi ním a Todd probíhala na čistě mentální úrovni. No, i když dobrá, Todd měl čas od času poznámky, ale Carson byl přesvědčený, že jim rozumí jen on a to proto, že mohl zároveň s tím cítit Toddovy emoce a myšlenky.

“Ooo! Vy se červenáte, doktore!” zvolala o něco hlasitěji, než mu bylo příjemné. Sice šli o pár kroků napřed před ostatními, ale stejně se mohlo stát, že by je zaslechli.

“Pššt! Ne tak nahlas,” napomenul ji a rychle se obrátil po zbytku týmu. Lorne se bavil s Petersonem, zatímco Rogers šel trochu dál od nich a sledoval okolí. Byli dost daleko, aby je nemohli slyšet a vzhledem k tomu, že pohled Cadmanové a její otázka se mu doslova vpalovala do mysli… Povzdechl si a opatrně připustil: “Dobře, možná… ale jen možná,” zdůraznil i zvednutým prstem, “bych byl ochoten připustit, že je to zajímavý… muž,” zvolil opatrně slova, aby to nevyznělo nějak bláznivě, ale podle Lauřina širokého úsměvu, to tak stejně znělo. “Je inteligentní, má obrovské znalosti nejen ve wraithské anatomii a výrazný smysl pro humor. Docela dobře se mi s ním povídá.”

“Páni! Totálně jste se zabouchnul!” vykřikla dostatečně hlasitě na to, aby to mohli ostatní slyšet.    
V tu chvíli si zase připadal jako ve škole, tentokrát ne v mateřské, ale na střední a bohužel nebyl profesor.

“Do koho je doktor zamilovaný?” zavolal zezadu naštěstí Lorne.

“Do Todda!” vykřikla nazpět Cadmanová, jakoby nic.

Svým způsobem oceňoval, že to brala jako něco běžného, jako kdyby vůbec nevnímala fakt, že je Todd Wraith. Skutečně z ní necítil nic negativního. Hodně pobavení a dobrosrdečné škodolibosti, taky zvědavost a něco málo obav na okrajích znějících úzkosti. Todd byl stále Wraith, takže jí obavy a úzkost neměl za zlé. A neměl by jí ani za zlé, kdyby v případě, že by on a Todd byli víc než spolupracovníci… kdyby nebyla tak vstřícná… ale to byla situace, která nikdy nenastane.

Co bylo reálné bylo znepokojení a odpor, který se mu plnou silou opřel do zad a sevřel mu páteř. Cítil, jak se mu ty emoce omotali kolem žaludku a střev a začali mačkat, kroutit a tahat. Stále přítomné i přesto, že byly překryty pocitem trapnosti a vynuceného pobavení, kterým se lidé často bránili uznání řečených pravd.

“Hlasitěji už to nešlo? Myslím, že ve městě vás neslyšeli,” zamumlal, jak doufal dostatečně mírně. Ve skutečnosti nechtěl, aby vnímala úzkost, kterou teď cítil, což bylo v jeho případě někdy obtížné. Teď se mu to zdálo těžší, než jindy, když všude kolem nebyl šepot úlu a on se zase musel soustředit jen na čtyři lidské mysli. A na to, aby ze sebe nevydal víc emocí, než chtěl.

“To jsou blbý fórky, Cadmanová. Vždyť je to Wraith,” zdůraznil Peterson a z jeho hlasu byl slyšet odpor.

“A chlap,” dodal Rogers se skoro stejným tónem, jako Peterson.

“Přesně,” přitakal Peterson důrazně.

Jejich slova, společně s faktem, že postavili svůj částečně oprávněný odpor k Wraithům na stejnou úroveň, jako odpor ke vztahu muže s mužem, ho od úzkosti a studu, popostrčilo k zlosti. Mohl pochopit, určitým způsobem, že by někdo nepřijímal vztah člověka a Wraitha - chtě nechtě se měly věci tak, že Wraithi se museli živit na lidech a tím je zabíjet. Také zabili několik jejich vlastních lidí. Tady se to chápat dalo. Ale homosexualita, obyčejná, stará dobrá homosexualita? Dva lidští muži spolu? Snad už vstoupili do dvacátého prvního století, proboha.   
“Takže to, že je muž, je podle vás důležitější, než že je Wraith?” zeptal se přiměřeně ostře.

“Tak jsme to nemysleli, doktore,” pustil se do obhajoby Peterson. “To jen že… Cadmanová vám nemusí podstrkovat takové věci, jen proto, že musíte trávit čas s tím Wraithem.”

“Tohle bude bolet,” utrousila Laura napůl úst. 

“Věci, jako co?” zeptal se stále stejným tónem.   
“No však víte… věci jakože jste…” Peterson ztichl, evidentně měl problém to říct nahlas a sklouzl pohledem k Lornemu, který dosud mlčel a jen všechno sledoval s klidným výrazem. Zdráhal se snad mluvit kvůli vojenským pravidlům? Nebo protože by to mohlo vadit čistě Lornemu? Zaměřil se na něj, ale necítil nic víc, než jeho obvyklý klid a ostražitost zároveň. Major Lorne nebyl jen klidná osobnost, byl introvert na povrchu i uvnitř. Jeho emoční život byla pomalu plynoucí řeka, která se jen zřídka rozbouřila a tentokrát nebyl ten čas.

“Výraz, které hledáte je ‘gay’” odvrátil pozornost od Lorneho a vrátil se k Petersonovi. “Můžete to klidně říct nahlas, není to sprosté slovo ani to není urážka. A já nejsem v Americké armádě, nejsem v žádné armádě, a nestydím se za to, kdo jsem.”

Rozhostilo se trapné ticho, během kterého se Peterson a Rogers snažili zpracovat, co jim v tak dlouhé větě vlastně řekl. Ne, že by to bylo nad jejich intelektuální schopnosti, spíš to jen nezapadalo do obrázku jejich světa.

“Doktor Beckett je gay. To je to, co se snažil říct,” ozval se Lorne klidně, možná by se dalo říct až mile a rozhodně trochu pobaveně. Když se na něj Carson krátce obrátil, věnoval mu Lorne malý, přátelský úsměv.

“To jsem nevěděl,” vyhrkl Rogers.

“Já taky ne,” přidal Peterson.

“Není to něco, co bych tajil, ale ani nevidím důvod, proč o tom všude vykládat. Vy také nemluvíte o tom, že vás přitahují ženy,” pokračoval stejně ostře, možná ještě o kousek ostřeji, než předtím, a samozřejmě tím docílil toho, že se Peterson i Rogers stáhl a mohl z nich cítil silné rozpaky, skoro až stud, nejistotu a další podobné emoce. Povzdechl si a o dost mírněji pokračoval: “Neměl jsem v úmyslu být tak příkrý, dobrá?” povzbudivě se na ně pousmál a, alespoň Peterson mu nesměle úsměv vrátil. “To jen že se celý život potýkám s předsudky a občas nemám tolik trpělivosti při odpovídání na otázky a vyvracení omylů, kolik bych si přál mít. Což mi připomíná… ano, jsem gay odjakživa. Ne, neexistuje žádná žena, sebevíc přitažlivá, které by to mohla změnit. Ano, jednou jsem se pokoušel navázat vztah s dívkou, ještě na střední, a nedopadlo to dobře. Ne, nikdy jsem nespal s ženou ani mě to nelákalo, což je zjevně důvod, proč mi vztah s tou dívkou nevyšel. Ano, moje rodina a přátelé to vědí. Ne, rozhodně ne všichni to přijali bez problémů nebo vůbec. Ano, moje dětství bylo šťastné, protože jsem měl dva milující rodiče. A ne, nemám žádné špatné,” to slovo zdůraznil,” zkušenosti se sousedem, učitelem nebo strýcem. Ještě nějaké otázky?” zeptal se, snad dostatečně vstřícně, připraven na ty kurioznější otázky, když odpověděl na ty základní vycházející z obvyklých předsudků, jako že se dá homosexualita odnaučit, gay jen nepotkal tu pravou nebo že je homosexualita způsobena sexuálním traumatem, což sice nebylo zcela mylné, ale ani náhodou se to netýkalo všech nebo třeba jen větší části homosexuálů. 

Lorne, Petterson a Rogers si vzájemně vyměnili pohledy, než si Lorne odkašlal a opatrně se zeptal:

“Vy a Todd…?” nechal vyznít do ztracena a udělal rukou neurčitý pohyb.

“Ne,” odmítl pevně a jasně. “Připouštím, že máme společné zájmy ve vědě a nevadí mi s ním trávit tolik času v laboratoři,”  _ klidně bych ho s ním trávil i víc _ , pomyslel si, ale nahlas pokračoval úplně jinak: “ale to je všechno.”

“Dobře. To je moc dobře,” pokýval Lorne hlavou a bylo z něj cítit jisté ulehčení. “Kdyby ano, chci to vědět.”

“Dokud by to nezasahovalo do mé práce, tak nevidím důvod, proč vám cokoliv říkat, majore,” odvětil a úmyslně použil jeho hodnost, ne jméno. Už se za svůj život setkal s tím, že jeho nadřízení chtěli vědět s kým a jaké vztahy má, prý kvůli jeho vlastnímu dobrému jménu a dobrému jménu institutu, kde pracoval. Kdyby se náhodou něco objevilo, tak aby měli nějaké karty na své straně, však chápete, doktore Beckette. Ne, nechápal. Ostatní personál a spolupracovníci nemuseli nikomu podávat hlášení o svém soukromí, neviděl důvod, proč on by měl.

“Jsem velitel mise a on je pořád Wraith. V tuhle chvíli se nás možná nesnaží sežrat a my je nechceme zabít, ale pořád jsem vlastně nepřátelé. Nemůžete vědět, co sleduje a jestli vás jen nevyužívá.”

“Za sebe řeknu, že Todd nemá žádné postranní úmysly, kromě těch zjevných, pane,” ozvala se Cadmanová. “Prostě se mu náš doktor jen líbí. Na tom nevidím nic divného.”

“Podle mě je to sakra divné,” ozval se Rogers. “Člověk a Wraith… to je prostě… to není v pořádku.”

“Objektivně vzato nejsou vnější rozdíly mezi námi a Wraithy tak zásadní. Lišíme se jen v drobnostech,” oponoval mu hlavně jako vědec.

“Jsou to obří lidožraví brouci!” nesouhlasil pro tentokrát Peterson.

“A Asgardi jsou technicky plži a jejich těla jsou zcela bezpohlavní, i když koncept pohlaví mají a uznávají,” poskytl informace, které Peterson evidentně neměl a tak ho patřičně zarazily. “My, jakožto lidé, už nějakou dobu cestujeme po vesmíru. Za tu dobu jsme se setkali s mnoha inteligentními druhy a rozhodně ne všechny měli humanoidní vzhled a kromě jiných příslušníků lidské rasy jsme se vlastně nesetkali s žádným dalším savčím druhem. Wraithi patří mezi hmyz, Asgarďané mají v předcích plže, Goa’uldi potažmo Tok’rové jsou parazité příbuzní tasemnicím a jiným druhům červů. Unasové jsou plazy a některé naše poznatky naznačují, že Noxové by mohli být druhem inteligentních rostlin. Vzhledem k tomu je myslím čas přehodnotit náš pohled na některé věci, včetně mezidruhových vztahů.”

“Vám se ten zatracený Wraith vážně líbí!” doslova ho obvinil Rogers, nejen s opovržením v hlase, ale hlavně s jasným znechucením, která Carsona zavalilo, jako kdyby se najednou celý propadl do slizké, páchnoucí bažiny. Jestli někdo z ostatních smýšlel stejně, to si nebyl jistý, protože to, co proudilo z Rogers ho naprosto zahltilo.   
“To jsem nikdy neřekl,” odpověděl, ale cítil, že v tom není ta správná výbojnost. Rychle se stáhl a obrnil proti neúmyslnému útoku z Rogersovy strany. Jeho nadání mělo mnoho výhod, díky němu mohl být tak dobrý doktor, ale někdy bylo jen k zlosti. Zvláště když se setkal s někým, kdo jím byl z hloubi duše znechucen. “Jen podotýkám, že ve vesmíru i v této galaxii konkrétně, nebudou mezidruhové vztahy tak neobvyklé, jak je teď vnímáme my. Troufám si tvrdit, že vztahy mezi wraithskými trubci a Uctívači budou docela běžné.”

“Jenže Uctívači jsou smažky závislé na enzymu. Klidně podrží i Wraitheovi, když za to dostanou svou dávku.”

“Pozor na pusu, podporučíku!” varoval ho ostře Lorne. “Doktor Beckett s vámi jedná zdvořile, tak se k němu budete chovat stejně. Je to jasné?”

“Pane, ano, pane. Omlouvám se, pane. Omlouvám se, doktore,” procedil mezi zuby zvláště tu poslední omluvu.

Lorne věnoval Rogersvi ještě jeden přísný pohled, potom se obrátil ke Carsonovi.

“Neřekl to moc dobře, doktore, ale musím s ním trochu souhlasit. Uctívači nejsou zrovna… dobrý příklad.”

“Jak to můžete tvrdit s takovou jistotou?” zeptal se nazpět o něco klidněji, vzhledem k tomu, že Rogers se od nich fyzicky vzdálil a Lorne teď byl fakticky i mentálně mezi nimi. “Ve skutečnosti jsme se s nimi nikdy nesetkali. Vše, co o nich víme, je jen z doslechu, včetně tvrzení že jsou Uctívači závislí na krmném enzymu. Nemusí to být pravda, nebo alespoň ne celá pravda. Copak jsme se v posledních týdnech o Wraithech nenaučili věci, které bychom nikdy nečekali a překvapily nás?” zeptal se a pocítil z Lorna, že už si není tak jist svým tvrzením. “Tak vidíte. Například, uvažovali jste někdy proč vůbec Wraithi mají Uctívače?” zeptal se všech, nejen Lorna.

“Pro zábavu? Jako my máme psi a kočky…” navrhl Peterson ne tak nemožnou variantu. Rozhodně to bylo něco, co i jeho napadlo, kromě dalšího důležitého.

“Jistě, možná to tak je, ale,” zdůraznil své ale, aby ho dobře poslouchali, “uvědomte si, že wraithské děti se nekrmí. Mladé královny a nejspíš i trubci potřebují lidské jídlo. Wraithi nemohou zajít na trh na nejbližší planetě a kdyby jídlo kradli, zcela jistě by se to lidé pokusili použít proti nim. Jídlo by otrávili nebo jinak znehodnotili. Potřebují bezpečný zdroj jídla pro své mladé a kdo jiný by jim ho mohl zajistit než Uctívači?” položil jen řečnickou otázku. “Jsou to lidé. To znamená že na rozdíl od Wraithů, kteří potřebují k životu specifické podmínky, mohou žít na většině obyvatelných planet v této galaxii. A jistě budou lepší zemědělci, už jen proto, že se Wraithi vyvinuli jako predátoři a stále jimi jsou. Navíc… zcela upřímně, dovedete si představit, že nějaký Wraith bude chovat slepice, orat pole a okopávat zahrádku?” tentokrát otázku položil s malým vtipem. “Uctívači budou mít ve wraithské společnosti daleko důležitější postavení, než si myslíme. Podle mého soudu to nejsou jenom smažky závislé na enzymu, které ochotně drží, když se na nich chce Wraith nakrmit nebo s nimi dělat jiné věci.”

“Tak jsem o tom nikdy neuvažoval,” uznal Lorne.

“To nevysvětluje, proč by někdo chtěl šuk… spát s Wraithem!” držel se Rogers svého opovržení.

“Podle mého je Todd sexy,” ozvala se Cadmanová. Ta prostě nikdy nezklamala.

“Je to Wraith!” odplivl Rogers a přesunul svoje znechucení i na ní.

“No a co?” pokrčila naprosto ledabyle rameny. “Tak je. Já vidím vysokého, temného fešáka. Trochu rebela s drzým smyslem pro humor. Prostě ten nebezpečný typ, co se holkám líbí. Navíc má velké ruce a víte, co se říká o mužích s velkýma rukama,” dodala s významně pozvednutým obočím. 

Na to se prostě nedalo nic říct. Pár slovy dokázala utnout nejen Rogersoa, ale i Carsona. Zlobit se na ní ale za to nemohl, protože nasadila šibalský výraz a všude kolem se rozprostřela jeji povznesená nálada. Navíc se zazubil, utrhla velké stéblo trávy a zamávala jím na ně, když se odvracela a přidala do kroku.

“Pohněte si. Už vidím město!” zavolala, jak se rychle vzdalovala.

Pospíšil si za ní, ale neodolal tomu, aby se krátce neobrátil přes rameno. No jistěže… bylo jedno, jak moc závažný byl jejich rozhovor, stejně všichni tři zvedli ruku a nenápadně si je vzájemně začali porovnávat. Některé věci nejspíš nezmění ani dlouhá milenia evoluce.

S povzdechem se zase obrátil a soustředil se na město, jehož střechy zářivě oranžové barvy už sám viděl na obzoru.


	13. 12. kapitola

Město bylo přesně takové, jaké si ho představoval. Domy byly kamenné, nejvyšší, který viděl, měl tři patra. Měly malý půdorys a byly namačkané vedle sebe. Každý jinak barevný, některé pomalované ornamenty nebo dokonce výjevy, jak z každodenního života tak fantaskními, nebo prostě jen nikdy neschnoucími květy plazivých rostlin. Téměř všechny střechy měly jasně oranžovou, skoro až žlutou barvu. Hlavní cesta, po které šli, byla dlážděná a odbočovaly z ní pečlivě vyštěrkované cesty klikatící se mezi domy.

Obyvatelé městečka vypadali přiměřeně zdravě, když zvážil, že vrcholem medicíny byla stále trepanace a vykuřování tělních otvorů, to společně s bylinkami, které obvykle buď vůbec neúčinkovaly nebo byly tak koncentrované, že to byly spíš jedy. Absence jednoho nebo dvou zubů u většiny byla samozřejmost, ale alespoň se usmívali a vládla kolem dobrá nálada. Byla tu cítit spokojenost, veselí, přívětivá zvědavost a jen naprosté minimum obav. Jako většina národů v Pegasu byli asi i oni zvyklí na cizince v podivném oblečení, nepodobném jejich barevným, hlavně žlutým a modrým oděvům s velkými rukávy a vyšíváním po všech lemech.

Těsně kolem Carsona proběhl tak desetiletý chlapec, v ruce držel hadrovou panenku a následovali ho tři další chlapci zhruba v jeho věku. Téměř do něj narazili, ale jak už to děti uměli, vyhnuli se na poslední chvíli a bravurně se protáhli mezi ním a Petersonem. Jen chvíli na to se k nim přiřítila možná osmiletá holčička, která se evidentně snažila získat zpátky svou ukradenou panenku. I ona mezi nimi proběhla a zmizela v davu dřív, než se Carson stačil otočit.

Úsměv mu zvedl koutky. Nakonec to vypadalo, že by návštěva na téhle planetě mohla být příjemná a úspěšná.   
“Dobře,” řekl Lorne a zastavil se. “Uděláme to jako na každé jiné mise. Zdvořilost k obyvatelům a poctivý obchod. Prioritou je všechno, co vypadá anticky… když něco uvidíte vy, doktore, nesahejte na to a zavolejte nás. Nechci žádná náhodně zapnutá antická zařízení. Jasné?”

“Jistě,” přitakal, ani on neměl zájem o hraní si s antickými přístroji, které vůbec neznal. To byla Rodneyho parketa.

“Fajn. Další v pořadí je nějaké dobré jídlo a cokoliv, co vypadá zajímavé. Všichni vědí, co mají dělat?” zeptal se a dostalo se mu prvního přitakání. “Máte své příděly?” na druhou otázku také všichni odpověděli kladně. “Tak jo. Rozchod a za hodinu tady u toho sloupu.” Ukázal na sloup nad sebou, který vypadal, že zpodobňoval nějakého bojovníka, jak zabíjel zubatou bestii s dlouhou hřívou, která spíš vypadala jako vlasy. Carson by přísahal, že ta šelma vypadá trochu jako Wraith, ale nebyl znalec umění ani historik a tak se neodvažoval soudit, jestli to tak opravdu je. Byl to prostě jen dobrý orientační bod.

Každý si vybral jeden směr a že měli co dělat, aby prohlédli co nejvíc. Buď byl zrovna trhový den po sklizních, nebo byla prostě planeta tak úrodná a s mírným klimatem, že mohli obchodovat po celý rok.

Hlavní ulice byla po obou stranách zastavěna stánky s různobarevně pomalovanými plachtami. Před některými stály dřevěné tabule s nápisy, takže to vypadalo, že je tu docela vysoká vzdělanost. Přinejmenším tu umělo dost lidí číst a psát, aby mělo cenu dávat před stánky cedule, ba dokonce v různých jazycích, takže meziplanetární obchod tu jednoznačně vzkvétal.

“Cizinče, vítej u nás!” zavolal na něj jeden z trhovců. Obrátil se k němu a zjistil, že je to tak šedesátník, trochu zavalitý a o dobrou hlavu menší než on. Pestře oblečený, stejně jako ostatní, jen měl na sobě velkou bílou zástěru s několika skvrnami. To, od čeho skvrny nejspíš byly, měl v sudech, které měl kolem sebe od zákazníků oddělené jen tenkým prknem.

Přistoupil blíž a zvědavě nahlédl do sudů. V jednom bylo něco podobného okurkám, jen to mělo spíš fialovou barvu a bylo to trochu kulatější, než běžné zavařovačky. V dalším sudu byly papriky, které opravdu vypadaly jako papriky malé asi jako dlaň Cadmanové a evidentně byly nejen naložené, ale také plněné. Jeden sud byl naplněný květy, které byly jako ostatní věci nakládané v octě. A poslední byl zase plný něčeho, co na první pohled vypadalo jako párky, ale na ten druhý to byli opečené válečky z nějaké luštěniny.

“Zdravím.” Usmál se na prodejce.

“Krásný den, že ano?” zeptal se prodejce nazpět, ale nečekal na odpověď. “Takové oděvy jsem u nás na trhu ještě neviděl. Přicházíte z daleka? Z planety se kterou jsme ještě neobchodovali…”

“Ano, to pocházíme. Z mnohem větší dálky, než byste si dovedl představit. A tak trochu jsme tu noví,” odpověděl zdvořile.

“Myslel jsem si to.” Pokýval vědoucně hlavou. “Za obchodem, za obchodem?” zeptal se a trochu naklonil blíž. Cítit z něj byl hlavně zájem o to prodat, než skutečná přátelskost, ale to bylo běžné. Důležité bylo, že Carson nevnímal nic, jako záludnost, prolhanost nebo snahu ho podvést. Zdálo se, že je to obyčejný, slušný obchodník a ty nakládané papriky vlastně vypadaly dobře.

“Rozhodně. Hlavně nám jde o dobré jídlo a to vaše vypadá lákavě,” odpověděl a okamžitě cítil vlnu potěšeného tepla, která s sebou nesl hrdost.

“Ó ano, mám nejlepší nakládané wakaty a plněné papričky široko daleko,” řekl patřičně pyšně. “To mi věřte. A jestli nevěříte, jméno mé je Herbert, jděte a zeptejte se, koho chce, kdo má nejlepší wakaty!”

Zněl naprosto upřímně, dokonce si to možná ani moc nepřikrášloval nebo přinejmenším svůj slovům věři. 

“To netřeba. Já vám věřím,” ujistil se úsměvem a shlédl na sudy. Těžko určit, co z těch tří, jejichž obsah nepoznával, byla wakata. “Akorát nevím, co jsou wakaty.”

“Neznáte wakaty?! Ale to je velká chyba! Nejlepší plodina, co u nás roste!” informoval ho Herbert velmi důležitě a už měl v ruce dřevěné kleště a chystal se naklonit k sudu s nakládanými skorookurkami, ale v půlce pohybu se zarazil. Jeho tvář zbledla a jeho úsměv se změnil na křečovitý. Pořád se snažil budit dojem, že se nic neděje, ale Carsona nemohl oklamat. Naprosto jasně cítil jeho bolest a protože byl Herbert doslova na dosah ruky, mohl snadno určit, že vystřeluje z jeho žaludku. Soustředil se na něj a ano, přesně co čekal. Kromě akutní bodavé bolesti tu byla i přetrvávající pichlavá, pálení v oblasti žaludku a pálení žáhy. Už jen z pocitů, které od Herberta dostával, mohl odhadnout diagnózu, i když se samozřejmě nehodlal spoléhat jen na své nadání. Nebyl žádný šarlatán.

“Břicho, že?” zeptal se a Herbert na něj překvapeně pohlédl. “Můžu se na vás podívat?” zeptal se a už se přesouval za pult. Herbert mu věnoval nedůvěřivý pohled, kterým rychle sklouzl stranou k truhličce dole pod pultem, kde asi schovával peníze nebo něco, co tu jako peníze sloužilo. “Možná bych vám mohl pomoct s tím bolavým žaludkem. Jsem doktor,” řekl, což podle výrazu na Herbertově tváři neměl v tomto světě žádný význam. Na takovou situaci už byl připraven. “Felčar, mastičkář, bylinkář, šaman… prostě ten, kdo pomáhá lidem od bolesti a uzdravuje jejich rány.”

“Ahá! Apatykář!” docvaklo to Herbertovi. Jeho obava o truhličku byla okamžitě pryč.

“Tak něco, i když raději ‘doktor’,” požádal ho vlídně, to už byl za pultíkem. “Takže, mohu se na vás podívat?”

“Co za to?” byla Herbertova okamžitá odpověď a v očích se mu zaleskla obezřetnost. Už neměl strach, že mu pokladničku přímo ukradne, ale určitě se obával, že mu ji vyplení. Dovedl si představit, že už se mu to stalo.

“Nic,” ujistil ho a natáhl se s otázkou v očích. Tentokrát obchodník neprotestoval, jen trochu rozpažil, takže mu mohl Carson snadno prohmatat břicho. To stačilo k potvrzení jeho podezření. “Jak jsem si myslel, žaludeční vřed. Bolí vás břicho pořád, ale brzy po jídle je to nejhorší, zvlášť když si dáte něco tučného?” zeptal se jen napůl a dostalo se mu odpovědi v podobně překvapeného přikývnutí. “Jak dlouho vás to trápí?”

“Pár roků. Někdy to bolí víc, někdy míň. Náš apatykář říká, že nemám tolik jíst. Nejlepší je prý půst a jeho lektvary, ale víte, jak to je… přece se nebudu koukat na pečené holoubátko a hladovět?” řekl se smíchem.

“Půst je to nejhorší, co můžete udělat. Příčinou žaludečních vředů je ztenčení hlenové výstelky žaludku. Když se to stane, žaludeční kyseliny začnou rozežírat stěnu žaludku a vzniká vřed. Pokud člověk dostatečně nejí, kyseliny laicky řečeno nemají co na práci, kromě rozežírání už poškozené tkáně. Vhodná dieta a hlavně pravidelné jídlo je pro léčbu žaludečních vředů důležité,” shodil ze zad batoh a opřel si ho pultík. “A samozřejmě antacida, případně i antibiotika.” Začal se probírat lékařskými zásobami, které s sebou vzal. Určitě tam byla lahvička nějakých antacid. “Nemáte krvavou stolici?” zeptal se a hned viděl, že nebyl úplně pochopen, tak to upřesnil, než se začal Herbert vyptávat. “Černý, silně zapáchající průjem?”

“Ne, to nikdy!” odmítl prudce obchodník.

“To je dobré. Znamená to, že vřed nekrvácí. Á, tady to máme!” vytáhl lahvičku tekutých antacid. “Tohle by vám mělo ulevit od pálení žáhy a také od bolesti. Bohužel to není lék. Kdybychom byl u mě na ošetřovně, udělal bych vám endoskopii a otestoval vzorek vředu, jestli je bakteriálního původu…” odmlčel a zamračil. Neměl rád ordinovat léky, bez řádných testů, faktem ale bylo, že od příchodu do Pegasu to dělal dost často. Mimo Atlantidu neměl dostatečné vybavení a ne každého pacienta si mohl přivést zpět. Dospěl k názoru, že než se rozhodne, potřebuje alespoň nějaké informace. “Pijete hodně?” zeptal se.

“Noo, víte jak to je pán doktor… občas si pivo nebo dvě dám,” odvětil Herbert, přičemž nejen zněl, ale byl i cítit trochu provinile. Ne tolik, aby to byl alkoholik, který svůj problém zlehčuje a protože nevykazoval žádné známky chronického pijanství, tohle vypadalo, že je v pořádku.

“Dobře a co rodina… neměl někdo z vašich příbuzných, myslím rodiče, tety, strýce, sourozence, bratrance a sestřenice… podivnou nemoc, kdy jim zežloutly oči a kůže a cítili se pořád unaveně případně začali silně zapáchat a pak zemřeli?”

“Nic takového. To vůbec ne. Naše rodina je zdravá jak králíci, jen já mám ty svoje bolesti,” ujistil ho Herbert tentokrát bez provinilosti nebo pocitu lži. Takže špatná játra a ledviny nejspíš nebyly v jeho rodině problém. Alespoň něco.

“V tom případě vám dám ještě něco.” Znovu se ponořil do batohu a tentokrát zamířil rovnou k amoxilinu. Vytáhl jednu lahvičku. “Tohle je lék, který by vás mohl vašich problémů úplně zbavit, ale musíte dodržet moje instrukce do písmene. Posloucháte?” zeptal se a čekal, až Herbert přikývne. “Každé ráno, až se probudíte se nejdřív nasnídáte a pak si vezmete jednu a pouze jednu tabletku. Spolknete ji, jak je, v celku, a dobře zapijete čistou vodou. Nesmíte ji žvýkat ani cucat. A musíte je dobrat všechny. Pochopil jste?” zeptal se a znovu se mu dostalo ujištění v podobě přikývnutí. “Výborně.” podal lahvičku Herbertovi. Léků v ní bylo dost na dvoutýdenní kůru. To by si mělo poradit s případným bakteriálním původcem vředu a kdyby vřed nebyl bakteriální, tak to nemohlo vysloveně uškodit. V hygienických podmínkách tohoto města mělo antibiotikum jistě co dělat tak jako tak.

“A teď tohle.” Pozvedl lahvičku, rozšrouboval ji a podle návodu do víčka nalil potřebnou dávku. “Tohle stačí vypít pokaždé, když bude pálení opravdu silné. Například po jídle, ale nikdy ne těsně před ani po té tabletce, co jsem vám dal. Ano?”

“Dobře, pán doktor.”

“Tak na zdraví,” řekl s úsměvem a podal antacid Herbertovi.

Ten si víčko převzal a nejdřív obsah očichal, což mu na tváři vyvolalo překvapený a pak potěšený výraz. Asi netušil, že ‘lektvary’ od apatykářů mohou vonět po mátě a ne páchnout bůh věděl po čem. Dost dobře si dovedl představit, že zdejší apatykář dal do svých lektvarů nejen bylinky všeho druhu, ale třeba i kravskou moč nebo vodu s žabincem. A chuť jeho antacidu, které byla upřímně jen mdle sladká, musela být lepší, než cokoliv, co Herbert kdy od apatykáře pil. Po doušku se totiž jeho obličej rozzářil a pak do sebe spokojeně obrátil zbytek dávky.

“Netušil jsem, že meducíny můžou chutnat tak dobře,” pochvaloval si, čímž dal Carsonovým úvahám za pravdu.   
“A také by to mělo fungovat opravdu rychle,” dodal a potěšením sledoval, jak se na Herbertově obličeji objevuje překvapení a pak jasná úleva. Mohl docela dobře cítit, jak ho přestávala pálit žáha a setrvalí oheň v jeho žaludku se pozvolna změnil jen na tupí, trochu nepříjemný pocit, který byl ale oproti předchozímu stavu něco, co Herberta naplnilo vděčností a zalilo mu to slzami oči.

“Neuvěřitelný, pán doktor! Tak dobře jsem se necítil už roky! Jak se vám odvděčím?!”

“Rád jsem pomohl.” Poplácal ho s úsměvem po rameni, ale pak se koukl po sudech a řekl si, proč ne… “I když přiznávám, že bychom s přáteli ocenili moci ochutnat nějaké ty wakaty a plněné papriky.”

“Žádný problém! Žádný problém! Tahle lahvička meducíny stojí za všechny moje sudy!”

Ujistil ho, že celé sudy opravdu nepotřeboval a že pár kousků od všeho by mělo stačit. Dostal čtyři hliněné nádoby s dřevěným víkem plné doslova až po okraj. Byli poněkud těžké a neskladné, takže potom, co Herbertovi poděkoval, odtáhl svůj nákup k nedaleké studni a tam ho položil na kamennou stolici, aby si hliněné soudky naskládal do batohu. A od té chvíle se od studny neměl šanci hnout. Šlo to ráz na ráz.

Nejdřív přišel malý chlapec, takový co sotva mluvil, a zeptal se ho, jestli je ‘pán doktor’ a když odpověděl že ano, odběhl a přivedl s sebou svou starší sestru s mladším bratrem v náručí. Batole mělo ošklivou kopřivku. Po výslechu jeho sestry zjistil, že vymáchala plenky ve vodě z rybníka, i když jí matky říkala, že má vodu pokaždé převařit. Příčina byla na světě, nejspíš reakce na sinice. Kostička hypoalergenního mýdla, kortizolový krém a napomenutí, aby se důsledně vyhýbala rybníku i praní v něm, naprosto stačilo. Jen chvíli za ní přišel mladík s ošklivým zánětem zubního kořene, který by potřeboval profesionální péči, ale Carson udělal co mohl, když odsál hnis a ložisko vypláchl, jak jen bylo v jeho silách. Pak tu byla žena kolem padesátky se zánětem středního ucha, kojenec s mírnou kolikou, stará paní s revmatem na které jí mohl doporučit jen obklady a pravidelné procházky, a také silným zánětem zvukovodu způsobeným špatně čištěnou troubou, kterou si strkala do ucha a používala jí místo naslouchátka.    
A další a další pacienti, kteří ho obklopili v podobě velkého ševelícího davu, který si ale držel zdvořilý odstup a dával mu dostatek prostoru na práci.

“Zdovolením… pardon… pardon prosím…” dohlehl k němu Lorneho hlas a za chvíli už se major vynořil mezi davem a dostal se na volný prostor. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, utkvěl pohledem na hromadě ‘plateb’ v podobě jídla, které mu lidé přinesli a pak se obrátil rovnou na Carsona. “Co se tu děje, doktore?”

“Zdá se, že jsem začal ordinovat ani nevím jak,” připustil s humorem, že vlastně nemá tušení, jak se dostal tam, kde je. Obrátil se zpět ke starému muži, kterého právě vyšetřil a teď mu vysvětloval, jaké používat dechová cvičení na zmírnění jeho ‘stařeckého’ astmatu. Být to doma, předepsal by mu inhalátor, ale tady ani neměl žádný u sebe, když s nimi nebyl Rodney. “Zapamatoval jste si, co jsem vám říkal?”

“Ano, pán doktor,” přitakal starý muž, načež sáhl do vaku, který s sebou přinesl a vytáhl velkou sklenici s víčkem zalepeným voskem. “Tady, pán doktor. Poslední po moji nebožce ženě. Ničeho víc nemám, co bych vám dal.” Natáhl se k němu se sklenicí v obou rukách.   
Cítil, že je starému muži líto se sklenice vzdát, ale zároveň že je mu skutečně vděčný, i když pro něj moc neudělal. Chtěl mu sklenici nechat, než si všiml vrstvy zelené plísně, která si vesele bujela v jedné bublině asi ve dvou třetinách sklenice. Muž byl starý, jak řekl, bydlel sám a podle toho, jak se pohyboval a mhouřil oči, bylo jasné, že už toho moc nevidí. Znal takové staříky a stařenky z domova. Neměli nikoho, kdo by se o ně postaral, do domova nechtěli a když se pak něco stalo, byli schopni jíst plesnivé marmelády, tvrdé chleby dokonce i staré koláče plné červů, často jen proto, že neviděli nebo si to neuvědomovali. Pro tohoto muže nemohl udělat nic lepšího, než mu sklenici vzít z rukou a při nejbližší příležitosti ji vyklopit do pole.

“Děkuji mockrát. To je víc než dost,” řekl vlídně a položil mu ruku na rameno, zatímco nechal všechnu svou vděčnost a radost z pomáhání proudit do mužovi mysli. Smutný výraz, který upíral na sklenici, co se jí právě vzdal, se trochu vyjasnil, až se nakonec i usmál a polácal Carsona po ruce, když vstával.

“Mějte se dobře,” popřál mu.

“I vy, pán doktor.” Trochu se uklonil a odšoural se pryč.

Cítil Lorneho pohled a jeho nevyřčená otázka ho lechtala v mysli.

“Nemohl jsem mu nechat tuhle petriho misku plnou aflatoxinů,” řekl a ukázal plesnivou bublinu. Lorne chápavě přikývl a obrátil se k množství jídla, které se mu podařilo získat ordinováním.

“Zdá se, že jste na rozdíl od nás měl úspěch,” podotkl.

“Nebylo to tak, že bych něco chtěl, ale ne všechno se dalo odmítnout,” odvětil, odložil sklenici a zvedl se, aby se mohl přiblížit k Lornemu. “Nebral jsem od všech a snažil jsem se vybrat ty, co vypadali dost bohatě, aby si to mohli dovolit,” uvedl polohlasně, aby je hlouček lidí kolem neslyšel.

“Pán, doktor! Pán doktor!” zazněl za ním naléhavý ženský hlas.

Omluvně se podíval na Lorna a obrátil se, připravený na další trivialitu, jako zanícený palec, ale ukázalo se, že je to daleko vážnější.

Byla tam mladá žena a v závěsu za ní stál muž, nejspíš její manžel, podle toho jak se k sobě mentálně upínali, a v náručí držel asi desetiletou holčičku s na první pohled dislokovanou zlomeninou tibie pravé nohy. Podle otoku, bledosti a mělkého dechu a obrovských kruhů pod očima, se jí to nestalo teď možná ani ne dnes. Sálala z ní intenzivní bolest, ale nebyl už to ten ostrý druh, který se mu vždy zakousl do zátylku, tohle už spadalo mezi druhy bolesti, na které si tělo pomalu zvykalo. Při zranění nejdřív přišla ostrá bolest a s ní šok během kterého se uvolnil adrenalin, aby tvora donutil se doplazit do nejbližšího úkrytu a tam, jakmile se přestal hýbat, vyplavilo tělo dost endorfinů, aby ztluminu účinky adrenalinu a uvedlo tvora do klidového stavu. To platilo u zvířat stejně jako u lidí a právě v tomto stavu teď dívenka nacházele.

“Položte ji tam.” Ukázal na lavici “Dejte ji nohama ke kratšímu konci, ale pozor na tu zlomenou,” instruoval otce stroze. Nechtěl se zdržovat zdvořilostí a zatím ani otázkami, chtěl nejdřív zkontrolovat její životní funkce, protože mělký dech se mu vůbec nelíbil.

Dívka při pokládání na lavici sténala a nakrátko se zakousla do otcova rukávu, ale nekřičela, jen se jí po tváři valily velké slzy.

“Ahoj,” řekl a přiklekl k ní. “Jsem Carson. Jak se jmenuješ ty?”

“Fina,” vydechla přiškrceně a kromě bolesti z ní byl cítit strach se kterým sledovala jeho stetoskop.

“To nic není, Fino. Je to jenom nástroj, kterým si poslechnu tvoje srdce a plíce, dobře?” požádal o svolení a taky ho dostal v podobě malého zahučení, i když zároveň bylo jasné, že tak úplně nechápe o čem mluví. Usmál se na ni a přiložil stetoskop k jejímu hrudníku. Obě plíce byly bez nedostatečnosti. Oddechl si. Nebyla to plicní embolie, které se obával vzhledem k tomu, jak dlouho byla nejspíše zlomenina dislokovaná, takže měl tuk z morku i krevní sraženiny z poškozené okostice možnost si vesele odcestovat do plic, srdce nebo dokonce mozku.

“Co a hlavně kdy se jí stalo?” zeptal se jejích rodičů. Ti se na sebe podívali, načež vyděšená, pobledlá matka odpověděla:

“Včera na večer spadla ze seníku. Hned jsme přivedli apatykáře, dal nám nějaké obklady, že je to jen napuchlé, jenže ona… ona… “ zajíkla se a do očí jí vyhrkly slzy, které si našli cestu dolu po tváři. “Celou noc proplakala v horečce a ta noha je tak strašná. Když přišel sousedovic Vanko, že je tu zázračný pán doktor, hned jsme ji brali a utíkali sem. Prosím, že neumře?! Dáme vám všechno, jen když ji zachráníte! Je to naše jediné dítě!”

Manžel k ní přistoupil, aby ji objal kolem ramen a tak utišil další litanii proseb.

“Co jsme mohli dát, jsme dali našemu apatykáři, ale klidně dáme i zbytek,” ujistil ho manžel stejně utrápený, jen o něco vyrovnanější.

“Nic za to nechci,” odmítl v první řadě, jasně a čistě, protože to musel vyjasnit, než je požádá o pomoc. Potřeboval, aby byli kooperativní a nezabývali se tím, že by nemuseli mít v zimě co jíst. “Vaše dcera nezemře. Je to jenom dislokovaná zlomenina, ta obvykle vypadá hůř, než jak špatné je to ve skutečnosti. Každopádně bych chtěl vidět toho pitomce, co to diagnostikoval jako otok. To je i pod úroveň středověkého mastičkáře!” neudržel se a ujelo mu, než se stačil ovládnout a zase soustředit. “Ale to teď není důležité. Budu potřebovat, aby si k ní jeden z vás sedl, objal ji a držel. Dám ji něco proti bolesti,” pokračoval, zatímco připravoval injekci, “ale stejně chci, abyste ji uklidňovali.”

Byla to matka, kdo si k Fině sedl a přitáhla si ji trochu do klína, aby ji mohla obejmout oběma rukama kolem těl a položit jí čelo do vlasů. Dívka se v jejím náručí trochu uvolnila, přesně jak doufal.   
“Tohle ti dám. Jen to trochu píchne. Ta noha by tě měla méně bolet a nejspíš se budeš cítit ospalá.”

Fina přikývl a se strachem sledovala jehlu, jak už to děti dělávali, ale když jí píchl, ani sebou necukla. To štípnutí muselo být ničím proti bolestem, které si v posledních hodinách musela prožít.

“Jsi statečná,” řekl jí s povzbuzujícím úsměvem a sevřel její malou ruku ve své, aby do ní mohl nechat proudit všechnu svou podporu, povzbuzení, něhu a hrdost na to, jak je statečná. Dívenka se usmála, ukonejšená nejen tím, co jí vysílal, ale hlavně tou skutečností, že její bolest se začala pomalu zmenšovat.

“Teď se podívám na tu nohu,” řekl, spíš k matce, aby jí varoval, že má svou dceru držet. Ta to naštěstí pochopila a pevně ji objala.

Sundal si vestu a hodil ji na lavičku, stranou od pacientky. Potřeboval lepší obratnost, ani ne tak na vyšetření ke kterému se chystal, ale pak k narovnání kosti. Přiklekl k Finině zlomené noze a pokusil se pohmatem zjistit, jak vážná je zlomenina, jestli je to jednoduchý zlom nebo vícečetný. Fina bolestně vykřikla, jen co se jí dotkl. Ani léky ji zcela nezbavily bolesti, ale určitě to bylo lepší, než kdyby to dělal bez léků. Bohužel, tak jako tak si nebyl jistý, jak zlomenina vypadá, protože rozsáhlý otok mu znemožňoval cokoliv zjistit pohmatem. Potřeboval by rentgen nebo… antický skener.

Natáhl se pro něj do své vesty. 

Cítil, jak něj i skeneru a faktu, že se mu rozzářil v rukou, utkvěla pohledem nejen uplakaná Fina, ale i její rodiče a několik přihlížejících. Zatímco do teď používal věci ‘obyčejné’, takové, co si jejich fungování dokázali představit i lidé na této technické úrovni, antický skener zcela překračoval jejich schopnost pochopení a nejspíš se blížil kouzlu. Krátce zadoufal, že to nebude mít za následek nějaké kulturní nedorozumění a pak už přejel skenerem několikrát nad zlomenou nohou. V podstatě si nikdy nebyl úplně jistý, jaká tlačítka mačkat a nikdo, včetně Rodneyho, nevěděl co všechno skenery dokážou, tak se obvykle prostě jen soustředil na to, co chtěl udělat a čekal, jestli bude antická technologie spolupracovat.

Tentokrát spolupracovala perfektně. Na obrazovce objevil detailní snímek kosterní a žilní soustavy Fininy dolní pravé končetiny. Jedinou myšlenkou si mohl přiblížit detail jednoduché zlomeniny a zkontrolovat, že nedošlo k závažnějším poškozením cév a svalů. To vypadalo velmi dobře. Stačilo kost srovnat k sobě a zafixovat.

Odložil skener tak, aby na něj viděl, a v duchu si pomyslel, že by bylo dobré, aby viděl, jak vysoko se zlomenina nachází, vzhledem k tomu, že ji pohmaten nemohl najít. Obraz na skeneru se okamžitě změnil a objevila se celá dolní část nohy včetně měřítka a vzdálenosti zlomeniny od obou kloubních hlavic tibie vyjádřená v centimetrech. To mu hodně pomohlo.

Obrátil si na Finu.

“Máš nějakou kamarádku panenku nebo už si na takové věci moc velká?” zeptal se, jen aby odvedl pozornost od toho, co se chystal dělat. “Nikdy to nepoznám.”

Fina se tázavě podíval na svou matku a ta jen jemně kývla.

“Mám Mili. Je to sviňka,” informovala ho Fina s náznakem důležitosti v hlase.

Tentokrát to byl on, kdo se tázavě podíval na její matku.   
“Vyřezávané prase. Udělal ho pro ni její dědeček.”

“Tak prasátko Mili,” vážně pokýval hlavou, zatímco přesunul ruce na její nohu. “Já se přiznám, že jsem měl v tvém věku panenku. Jmenovala se Viktorie.”

Fina se zasmála.

“To je hloupé. Vždyť si kluk a ti si s panenkami nehrají. Mají koníky, vozíky a meče.” Byl to nejdelší proslov, který od ní zatím slyšel a dával znát, že se jí opravdu ulevilo dokonce tak, že z ní mohl cítit první náznaky dobré nálady.

“Tohle byla zvláštní panenka, ještě po mé babičce. Velice stará a byla to Anglická královna. Líbila by se ti. Měla šaty z jemných látek, plné krajek a na hlavě složitý účes,” popisoval detailně, zatímco sledoval, jak intenzivně ho Fina poslouchá. Čišela upřímným zájmem a skoro zapomněla na zlomenou nohu i jeho ruce na ní. To byl ten správný čas, aby zatlačil na zlomenou kost. Fina hlasitě vykřikla a trhla sebou a její matka ji pevně přivinula k sobě, aby ji udržela na místě. Velké slzy se jí zase začaly valit po tváři. “To je dobré, zlatíčko. Je to dobré.” Jednu ruku položil na její koleno a druhé na nárt a nechal ze sebe proudit ujištění, že je všechno v pořádku, zatímco pohledem utkvěl na skeneru. Ten teď ukazoval, že kost zapadla na své místo a do teď rudý zlom zářil zeleně. Znovu se obrátil k Fině. “To nejtěžší máš za sebou. Byla jsi opravdu statečná, teď už to bude jenom lepší,” slíbil jí, než se obrátil na Lorna. “Podejte mi z tašky dlahu a elastické obinadlo, majore.”

“Jistě, doktore.”

Lorne se ponořil do lékařské tašky a vytáhl pěnovou dlahu společně s širokým obinadlem. Obojí mu podal a pak iniciativně přiklekl, aby mu pomohl. Poděkoval mu pohledem, mezitím co ohnul dlahu a promačkal do požadovaného tvaru. Lorne mu pomohl podržet Fininu nohu, když pod ní dával dlahu a přidržoval ji během toho, co rychle, ale pečlivě omotával obinadlo. Šlo to dobře, zvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že mohl průběžně kontrolovat na skeneru, jestli se zlomenina znovu nepohnula.

Zajistil obinadlo a pohledem, pohmatem i skenerem zkontroloval, jestli je vše, jak má. Sádra by byla lepší, ale terénní dlaha také nevypadala špatně. Držela téměř kolem celé Fininy nohy a převzala pevně její tvar. Nebylo to ideální, ale vzhledem k okolnostem, to bylo vše, co mohl udělat.

“Hotovo,” prohlásil a povzbudivě se usmál jak na Finu, tak postupně i na její rodiče. “Chci, abyste jí ten obvaz nechali deset týdnů… to je sedmdesát dní, dobře?” zeptal se, doufaje, že umí napočítat do tak vysokého čísla, nebo vůbec. Oba rodiče vážně přikývli a nebyl z nich cítit žádný zmatek; alespoň že tak. “Během té doby musí zůstat v klidu, ležet nebo sedět v posteli s nohou vždycky rovně položenou. Za žádných okolností na tu nohu nesmí stoupat. Po deseti týdnech ji tady rozřízněte,” ukázal na místo, kde byl jenom obvaz a ne dlaha, “a sundejte. Nohu bude mít ztuhlou a špatně pohyblivou. To je normální. Obstarejte ji nějakou hůl a ať ji pomalu a postupně rozchodí. Když to dodržíte, měla by se jí noha úplně zahojit a zůstat funkční. Ach… a když se vám podaří obstarat jí během té doby víc mléka a vajec než obvykle, tak tím určitě nic nezkazíte,” dodal malé doporučení. Nedostatek vápníku a bílkovin byl u méně technicky vyspělých společností běžným problémem, který se podílel na špatně zhojených zlomeninách a následných deformací stejně, jako nedostatečná fixace a podceňování zranění z důvodu nutnosti pracovat.

“Uděláme všechno, co jste řekl, páne doktore,” ujistil ho Finin otec s dojetím v hlase a sršící štěstím. ”Ani si neumíte představit, jak jsme vděční. Děkujeme.”

“Není za co děkovat. Je to má práce a dělám ji rád,” řekl mírně a zvedl se, protože bylo jasné, že mu chce otec poděkovat.

Docela ochotně přijal jeho ruku a pevní stisk hřející vděčnosti. Pro okamžiky, jako byl tenhle, byl rád doktorem. Pro ten pocit, kdy mohl ulevit nejen pacientovi, ale i jeho rodině. Rodiče Finy vypadali skoro stejně ulehčeně, jako ona a že jí se muselo opravdu ulevit, když kost konečně seděla, jak měla. Cítil to a bylo to vidět i na její tvář, na výrazu ulehčené únavy a klesajících výčkách. Následkem bolesti a léků nejspíš usne dřív, než ji otec donese domů a pak prospí pár hodin

“A pro tebe mám taky úkol. Ten největší,” řekl a sklonil se k Fině. “Vím, že se budeš nudit, když budeš muset jen ležet v posteli, ale pokud se chceš rychle uzdravit a pomoct svým rodičům - “ dál se nedostal.

Fina sklouzla pohledem z jeho rtů a najednou zbledla jako stěna, zajíkla se a schovala tvář do ramene své matky. Bylo to zvláštní, protože z ní necítil bolest, alespoň ne víc, než předtím a než čekal. To, co cítil, byl strach a byl si jist, že se bojí jeho. Což bylo podivné, vzhledem k tomu, že ještě před pár okamžiky bylo všechno v pořádku.

“Co je Fin?” zeptala se její matka.

Dívka se na něj znovu nepodívala, jen k němu ukázala prstem a něco zašeptala své matce. Ta zmateně sledovala napřažený prst své dcery, dokud nespočinula pohledem na Carsonově hrudi. Stejně jako její dcera zbledla, zalapala po dechu a vyvřel z ní strach smíchaný se zlostí a nenávistí. Naprosto nepochopitelná změna.

“Nesahej na ni! Slyšíš! Nech ji na pokoji!” vykřikla Finina matka v pravém mateřském ochranářském hněvu a strčila mu do hrudi vší silou, kterou dokázala vyvinou ze své pozice a vzhledem k tomu, že se zároveň snažila chránit svou dceru vlastním těla.

Zapotácel se dozadu spíš překvapeně, než aby ho úder nějak poznamenal.

“Co se děje?” zeptal se zmateně.

Podobný zmatek byl cítit i všude kolem, odrážel se i na zmatených tvářích přihlížejících. Ať vadilo Finině matce cokoliv, ani její vlastní lidé ba dokonce manžel to nechápal. Ohlédl se po Lornem, který už mu stál po boku, ruku položenou na P-90 a připravený na cokoliv.

“Má znamení! Je to Uctívač Wraithů! Všichni jsou to Uctívači!”

Zmateně se obrátil, protože netušil o čem to žena mluví, a vyhledal Lorneho pohled a jeho mysl, která byla stejně plná nepochopení.

“Je to pravda! On má znamení!” V obviňujícím gestu na něj tentokrát ukázal Finin otec, zatímc zacouval ke své ženě a dceři, jakoby je chtěl před ním chránit vlastním tělem.

Carsonovi ty reakce nedávaly smysl, ani skutečnost, že si ho začali lidé z hloučku prohlížet a stále hlasitější ševel by několikrát přerušen zvukem překvapení a šoku, jako zalapání po dechu nebo zajíknutí. A všechen ten hluk se, společně s emocemi lidí z davu, začal zvedat a bouřit a přecházel od zmatku k hněvu a zlosti.

Lorne byl ten, kterému to došlo. 

“To ta jizva. Jizva po krmení,” řekl polohlasně. 

Ruka mu sama vyletěla k hrudníku na místo, kde měl jizvu. Momentálně jedinou jizvu na celém těle, protože všechny ostatní, včetně staré dětské jizvy po apendektomii, se sloupaly společně s do černa spálenou kůži a ta nová, ta která mu dorostla po Toddově Daru života, byla dokonale bez poskvrny. Až na krmnou jizvu. Ta zůstala jako stálá připomínka, které teď byla vidět v rozepnutém zipu jeho trika. Nepamatoval si, že by si zip rozepínal ale ani zapínal, nejspíš musela rozhalenku u sebe držet vesta a teprve teď, když si ji sundal, se rozevřela a odhalila právě tu malou část hrudi s nezaměnitelnou kruhovou jizvou.

“Vážně má Znamení… je to Uctívač!... Co tu chce?!... Chamraď je to!... A kde jsou ti ostatní?!” začali se nést z davu více či méně hlasité výkřiky.

“To se mi nelíbí, doktore. Jdeme odsud, než se to zvrtne,” řekl Lorne, ale Carason už věděl, že se to zvrtlo.

Cítil z lidí kolem sebe nenávist, příštila s každého jednoho a proplétala se jedna s druhou. Každý proud živil ten vedle sebe a tím sám sílil. Mentalita davu byla taková a když to řekl on, myslel to doslovně. Lidé, ač neměli uvědomělé nadání, tak když byli ve velkém množství a každý pocítil stejné emoce, dokázali se vzájemně spojit a jejich mysli se na podvědomé úrovni dotkly. Mohl to cítit a věděl, že je to stejně k užitku jako ke škodě. Obrovská síla kolektivu myslí, kdy jedinec i dav samotný dokázal dělat neuvěřitelné věci a to jak dobré, tak zlé. Cítili se tak Wraithi stále? napadla ho bezděčná otázka, kterou položila jeho vědecká část, a pak se soustředil jen na to, že odsud se neměli jak dostat.

“Je to už dlouho, co si Uctívači dovolili přijít na náš svět,” zazněl hlas, autoritativní, nesoucí s sebou osobnost přesvědčenou o své vlastní nadřazenosti. Dav se před tou osobou rozestoupil a nechal projít vysokého, vyhublého muže v dlouhém hávu, který táhl až po zemi. “Od chvíle, co jsme zabili jednoho z jejich pánů,” řekl ostře a stanul před nimi. Opíral se o hůl z krouceného dřeva, vyleštěnou do hladka. Nevypadalo to ale, že by ji potřeboval, protože rozhodně nekulhal a na někoho s artrozou nebo dnou chodil příliš lehce a nebyl cítit bolestí ani nepohodlím.

“Podívejte, tady došlo k nedorozumění. Nejsme Uctívači Wraithů. Jsme jenom průzkumníci, kteří přišli na vaší planetu poznat vaši kulturu a možná trochu obchodovat,” řekl Lorne prakticky naučenou formulku z posledního školení mezikulturních dovedností. Vždy bylo důležté zdůraznit, že mají zájem o kulturu nově objeveného světa, i kdyby to nebyla pravda, a nabídnout obchodování, i kdyby nebylo s čím obchodovat. Obojí zvláště v napjaté situaci. Lidé rádi mluvili o svých zvycích a většina si ráda obstarala něco, co bylo na jejich domovské planetě neznámé nebo řídce se vyskytující.

V tomto případě to ale nemělo valný účinek. Starší muž jen přimhouřil oči a jasně čišel chladnou nedůvěrou. Bez otázky nebo alespoň varování zvedl hůl a jejím zaprášeným koncem odhrnul Carsonovi triko z prsou. Lorne v tu chvíli strnul, připraven pozvednout zbraň, kdyby to bylo třeba, ale výcvik a zkušenosti mu radili zachovat zatím klid. Byl za to vděčný, protože hůl byla sice špinavá a její dotek nebyl příjemný, ale rozhodně to zatím nebyl důvod k použití zbraní nebo násilí.

“Má Znamení!” oznámil stařec jak jemu s Lornem, tak dost hlasitě pro dav.

“Jestli myslíte tu jizvu,” řekl a ustoupil dozadu, z dosahu hole, “tak máte pravdu. Je po krmné orgánu Wraitha, ale to neznamená, že jsme Uctívači.”

“Nikdo nepřežije a ta hrstka, která ano, si přeje zemřít nebo je to Uctívač!” prohlašoval svou pravdu pevně, upřímně přesvědčený, že je to tak a neochotný vyslechnout jiný názor. Přesto se mu to musel pokusit vysvětlit.

“Tak to úplně není. O krmném procesu toho stále moc nevíme a ano, je pravda že většina těch, co ho přežije, nakonec umírá na následky šoku, ale!” zdůraznil, “naše poznatky ukazují, že když se krmení přeruší včas, může člověk přežít a dokonce se téměř zotavit z následků.”

“Uctívačské lži! Jen obhajuješ svoje pány!” zahřímal stařec.

“To nejsou lži, jsou to vědecká fakta, která mohu podložit…”

“Nemyslím, že má cenu mu něco vysvětlovat, doktore,” přerušil ho Lorne a nejspíš měl i pravdu. Nechal ho tedy jednat dál. Lorne se obrátil na starce. “Přiznávám se, že nevím kdo jste, ale je jasné, že vedete tohle město…”

“Jsem Ctiren, starosta města.”

“Dobře, pane starosto, přišli jsme sem v míru a v míru chceme také odejít. Když nás necháte projít, tak odejdeme už se nikdy nevrátíme.”

“Ne,” odmítl starosta Ctiren, ani se nad tím nezamyslel. “Jste Uctívači a ti mají zapovězeno vstoupit do našeho města. Za porušení tohoto zákazu je trest smrti.”

“Nejsme Uctívač!” odmítl o něco prudčeji Lorne. “Doktor jenom přežil útok Wraitha a já…” jednou rukou, zatímco druhou stále držel na zbrani blízko kohoutku, rozepnul vestu a pak i tRogers a rozhrnul ho, aby ukázal svou nezjizvenou hruď. “Vidíte? Žádná jizva po krmení.”   
“Jistě, ty jsi jenom obyčejný Uctívač, ale on,” s úšklebkem a znechucením ukázal starosta na něj, “je něčí oblíbenec. Wraithská děvka!” odplivl si nejen obrazně, ale doslova plivl Carsonovi rovnou pod nohy, potom se otočil a vydal se zpět davem. “Vezměte jim všechno kromě oblečení, ať nezavolají svoje pány, a pak je zavřete. A najděte i ty ostatní!” rozkázal, jak procházel mezi lidmi.

S Lornem se na sebe podívali. Bylo jasné, co museli udělat, aby se vyhnuli krveprolitím; odložit své vybavení a doufat, že Cadmanová s Petersonem a Rogers je přijdou zachránit.


	14. 13. kapitola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celá povídka je už delší dobu dopsaná, jen to betování vázne. Budu se snažit si pospíšit a dávat i víc kapitol týdně.

Potom, co jim vzali zbraně i veškeré vybavení, je odvedli do vinného sklepa. To byl naprosto přesný název. Rozhodně to nebylo vězení. Šli po pěti schodech pod zem a tam je zavřeli za kovovou mříž vsazenou v kamenné stěně, přičemž za jejich zády bylo několik obrovských sudů, které byli podle vůně a zvuku plné vína. Neměli vězení, neměli zločince a neměl ani stráž jakéhokoliv druhu, protože muži, kteří jim vzali věci a odvedli je sem byli jenom trhovci a bylo jasné, že nevědí, co a jak dělat. Bylo to nadějné v tom, že by si mohli jejich věznitelé rozmyslet svůj trest a nakonec je prostě jen vyhnat. 

Otázka byla, jak dlouho to bude trvat. Pokud příliš dlouho, byl to velký problém.

“Stačil jsem dát ostatním signál, že jsme v nouzi. Tak či onak nás zachrání,” pokusil se ho utěšit Lorne, když si všiml že vzhlíží ke stropu a poslouchá. Z venku, zvláště malým oknem vysoko pod stropem, byl slyšet ruchu trhu.

“To vím, ale kdy?”

“Netuším. Je možné, že si tu chvíli posedíme,” připustil a sedl si na hranu z kamenů. “Není to to nejhorší vězení ve kterém jsem kdy byl, doktore. Uvolněte se. Bude to dobré. Vážně. Stává se mi to každou chvíli a podplukovníkovi Sheppardovi dvakrát tak často.”

“Nejde mi o nás.” Zakroutil hlavou. “Jde mi o lidi z města. Měli jsme se vrátit maximálně za čtyři hodiny, když se nevrátíme ani neozveme, Todd vyšle Šipky a vojáky, aby nás našli.”

Ani nedořekl a Lorne zase neklidně stál na nohách.

“Opravdu myslíte, že nás bude hledat?” zeptal se jen na půl, trochu s pochybností.

“Jsem si tím docela jist. Je to otázka jeho cti.”

“Tuším, že vesničany asi nepožádá o naše vydání,” opět to nebyla otázka, nýbrž konstatování se kterým se Lorne přesunul pod okénko a podíval se nahoru. Bylo jasné, že zvažuje, jestli by se tudy mohli dostat ven a zavrhl to stejně, jako i Carson hned v první chvíli, co sem vešli. Tím okýnkem by se ven dostal sotva kojenec, natož dospělý člověk. K tomu stejnému došel jistě i Lorne, když se obrátil a přešel ke dveřím. 

Teoreticky nebyly zamčeny zámkem, protože tu žádný nebyl, ale dveře byly s několika bočními mřížemi svázány tlustým, těžkým řetězem, který byl hozený na zem a dva vesničené na něj přivalili kámen. Opravdu velký do zelenkava zbarvený kámen, který vypadal, že by mohl sloužit na mletí něčeho. Jeho váha byla evidentně obrovská, ale i přesto se Lorne vší silou pokusil řetěz vytáhnout.

“Pst! Hej, pán doktor!” ozval se z malého okénka známý hlas.

Přistoupil ke zdi a zamžoural nahoru do světla procházejícího otvorem, které bylo částečně zastíněno siluetou člověka. Když párkrát zamrkal a zrak se mu vyjasnil, poznal Herberta.   
“Herberte!” zavolal na něj potěšeně.

“Kdo je to?” zeptal se Lorne, který mu stanul po boku.

“To je Herbert. Můj první zdejší pacient. Dal jsem mu antacid a antibiotika na žaludeční vřed. Tohle je major Lorne,” vysvětlil a zároveň je představil, než se Herberta zeptal: “Stalo se něco? Vaše potíže se zhoršily?” zeptal se ho automaticky, jeho doktorské já prostě převážilo, a Herbert okamžitě znejistěl.

“Ne, pán doktor. Pořád se cítím dobře, vaše meducína funguje. Jen jsem… přišel jsem abych… ehm,” znejistěl ještě víc, ba dokonce mu došla slova, což se v jeho případě zdálo zavláštní. Nakonec se hlasitě nadechl a pokračoval: “Vážně jste Uctívači?”

“Nejsme,” odmítl Lorne.

“Ale vy máte Znamení. Viděl jsem ho,” obrátil se na něj Herbert.

“Už jsem říkal, je to od toho, jak se na doktorovi chtěl Wraith nakrmit,” odpověděl mu Lorne dřív, než mohl Carson něco říct.

“To není úplně pravda,” namítl. Cítil, že Herbert je ochoten naslouchat a také dost inteligentní a s dostatečně otevřenou myslí, aby možná zkusil pochopit a přijmout, co mu bude říkat. Byl si jist, že mu mohou důvěřovat a v tomto případě na svoje nadání s jistotou dal. “Pocházíme z Atlantidy…”

“Města předků? Jste snad Předkové?” zeptal se nedůvěřivě Herbert.

“Ne, nejsme. Jsme lidé jako vy, i když já a pár dalších lidí žijících na Atlantidě máme gen… máme krev Předků,” opravil se, protože vysvětlovat, co jsou to geny, bylo v téhle situaci zbytečné, “díky které můžeme používat technologii Předků. Jako třeba skener… tu kouzelnou krabičku, co jsem použil dnes.”

“Proto Znamení! Bojujete s Wraithy! Když to řeknete starostovi, pán doktor, on určitě zváží svoje rozhodnutí!”

“Nebojujeme s nimi, ne tak docela. Spolupracujeme při hledání možností, jak navždy zastavit sklizně,” dostal se k bodu, který byl nejdůležitější a vyvolal u Herberta vlnu mnoha emocí, včetně nedůvěry, pocitu zrady a odporu. Nenechal se tím zastrašit. “Wraithi jsou živí tvorové, jako já, vy nebo třeba vaše slepice. Potřebují jíst a naneštěstí jsou jejich jediným jídlem lidé. S jedním Wraithem se pokouším najít způsob, jak přeučit Wraithy na jiné jídlo. Když se nám to podaří… a jsme už blízko… sklizně skončí. Lidé už nebudou muset umírat. Ale abych mohl pokračovat ve výzkumu, musím se dostat pryč odsud. Pomůžete nám?”

Nahoře nad oknem bylo ticho a jediné, co vnímal, byla bouře protichůdných emocí ve které se i on ztratil. Herbert musel intenzivně přemýšlet, snažit se pochopit, co mu říká a rozhodnout se. Najednou bylo všechno pryč, nahrazeno ostražitostí. Obchodník prudce otočil hlavu na stranu, načež se zvedl, na chvíli byli vidět jen jeho nohy a pak už byl pryč.

“Tak, to bychom měli.”   
“On se vrátí,” řekl pevně, byl si jist, že se Herbert ještě nerozhodl a zároveň, že až se rozhodně, tak jim přijde říct, bez ohledu na to, jaké jeho rozhodnutí bude.

Jeho zmizení mělo jiný důvod, který se ukázal hned vzápětí, když nahoře nad schody klapla západka a pak zavrzaly dveře. Hned na to se na schodiště objevil starosta a v závěsu za ním dva další stejně úctyhodní muži. Nebylo těžké si domyslet, že to bude něco jako městská rada nebo soudní dvůr, případně obojí.

Tři muži stanuli před jejich celou a starosta vystoupil.

“Podle našich zvyků, jménem rady starších jsme přišli, abychom vyslechli vaší obhajobu. Můžete mluvit,” vyzval je starosta.

Vzájemně se na sebe podívali a Lorne se pohledem zeptal, jestli by mělo cenu jim říct to samé, co řekli Herbertovi. Nepatrně zakroutil hlavou. Tihle tři neměli ani zdaleka tak otevřenou mysl. Vlastní pocit důležitosti je přesvědčil o tom, že mají vždy pravdu a bylo jedno, jestli šlo o Wraithy nebo cokoliv jiného. Museli by svůj názor změnit sami od sebe, třeba ze strachu z popravy. A pocitu viny za to, že někomu vezmou život. To bylo možné.

“Nemáme co víc říct, než co už jsme řekli. Nejsem Uctívači Wraithů, ani jeden z nás. Jsme jenom průzkumníci, kteří vás přišli navštívit,” zopakoval Lorne to, co už jednou řekl, jak vzal jeho radu na vědomí.

“Nevěřím,” odmítl muž po starostově pravici, zavalitý, vousatý a s rudým nosem, který jasně poukazoval na chronický alkoholismus. “Nejen, že má jeden z vás Znamení, také jste s sebou přinesli temnou wraithskou magii a falešné sliby. Jako ti poslední.”

“Poslední? Uctívači někdy přišli na vaší planetu?” zeptal se, protože to ho zaujalo.

“Ano,” přitakal starosta a přimhouřil oči v potlačené zlobě namířené na Carsona. “Bylo to za dob našich praotců. Bránou přišla mladá žena, stejně krásná a laskavá jako vy. Přinesla zázračné medicíny a učení, které nám ulehčilo živobytí, zvýšilo výnos z polí a sadů. Každého jednoho z nás naučila číst a psát. Stala se milovanou vůdkyní našeho lidu.”

“A pak si jednou naši otcové všimli, že téměř nestárne a každý cyklus velkého měsíce odchází Bránou. Když se jí ptali, co to znamená, přivedla s sebou svého wraithského pána a ten začal slibovat bezpečí a blahobyt pro celý náš národ. Stačilo jen přísahat mu věrnost,” navázal radní po starostově levici.

“Ale naši otcové jeho lži prokoukli. Odmítli se zaprodat té bestii se sladkým hlasem a zabili jak tu falešnici tak jejího pána,” dokončil radní po pravé straně.

“Od té doby se sem Wraithi bojí přijít,” dodal starosta patřičně hrdě, takže bylo docela jasné, že ti ‘otcové’ byli nejspíš jejich skuteční otcové, ne jen metaforičtí.

“Pochybuji že se sem bojí přijít. Prostě vás ještě není dost, aby stálo za to vás sklidit,” uvedl Lorne pravdivě.

Starosta posměšně skoro zavrčel.

“Ona taky vyhrožovala, že ji její páni přijdou zachránit a zničí nás. Věřila tomu do poslední chvíle, ale nepřišli si pro ni. Vašimi výhružkami se nenecháme zastrašit. S úsvitem vás oběsíme a vaše těla pak pošleme Branou na stejnou adresu, kam ta čarodějnice odcházela posluhovat svým pánům! A ostatní se k vám připojí hned, jak je najdeme!” dodal výhružný slib. Zadostiučinění se z něj valilo na všechny strany. Věřil, že dělá správnou věc.

To samé si musel myslet i Lorne, protože se také nepokusil radní zastavit, když se obrátili k odchodu. Za chvíli opět osaměli. V nastalém tichu se mu všechno rychle skládalo dohromady. Jako člověk z vyspělé části Země, kde byla nejmodernější medicína, byl zdravější než kterýkoliv člověk z tohoto města a jako nositel ATA genu byl vitálnější a pravda také přitažlivější dokonce než členové jeho týmu. Když k tomu připočetl jejich moderní technologie, technologie antiků a vědomosti, které měl, tak musel vypadat jako ona žena. Uctívačka která nejspíš vyrůstala na úrodné planetě s mírným klimatem, která bylo ještě podpořené wraithskou technologií. Uctívačka, která byla zdravější díky pravidelnému přístupu k dávkám enzymu, možná, kdo ví, k Daru života a nejspíš se jí dostalo výrazně lepšího vzdělání a zdravotní péče, než komukoliv na této planetě. Ty podobnosti byly náhodné, ale velmi zřejmé.

Další zajímavou věcí byl způsob, jak chtěla tyto lidi přetáhnout na stranu Wraithů. Nic násilného, žádné ‘budete nás uctívat nebo zemřete’, ale nabídka bezpečí a zajištění všeho, co potřebují výměnou za uctívání. To se dokonale shodovalo s jeho předpokladem, že Uctívači byli víc než jen skupina lidí závislých na wraithském krmném enzymu.

“Ten příběh by hodně vysvětloval.”

“Možná ano, ale neřeší to náš problém. Pořád jsme tady a pořád hrozí, že se tu objeví Wraithi a zmasakrují celé město,” odvětil Lorne.

“Wraithi přijdou?!” ozvalo se vyděšeně z malého okýnka.

Rychle se obrátili k Herbertovi, který byl zpět a opět k nim dolů nahlížel.

“Jsme pod ochranou jednoho úlu a když se včas nevrátíme…” nechal to vyznít do ztracena.

“Přijdou si pro nás,” navázal Lorne, “a věřte mi, že se nebudou ptát, jestli si nás mohou vzít. Nechceme aby se to stalo, ale dokud jsme tady, nemůžeme tomu zabránit.”

Herbert se opět odmlčel a jeho mozek začal horečně pracovat, ale tentokrát neodešel. Nebyl ničím přerušen, dokud se nerozhodl a rozhodl se pro ně. To Carson věděl ještě dřív, než promluvil.

“Je těžké věřit někomu, kdo zná Wraithy a ještě není mrtvý, ale já vám věřím, pán doktor. Pomohl jste mi od břichabolu, pomohl jste spoustě dalších lidí a zachránil jste malou Finu od vrbového hájku. Vím, co říká starosta a radní, ale vy jste dobrý člověk, pán doktor,” řekl velmi vážně, načež se zeptal: “Co mám dělat?”

“Pokuste se najít naše přátele a řekněte jim, že nám chcete pomoct. Oni už něco vymyslí,” požádal ho Lorne.

Herbert vážně přikývl a byl pryč. Teď nezbývalo nic jiného, než čekat, počítat minuty a doufat, že tentokrát bude Todd méně přesný než jindy. Což byla určitě jen marná naděje.

°°O°°

Minuty se rychle spojily v hodinu a pak v druhou. Doslova za pár minut se měli vrátit na úl nebo alespoň ozvat. K tomu času měli k dobru možná tak pět minut během kterých se jim bude Todd snažit dovolat do Jumperu. Kdyby to stihli, byla šance předejít neštěstí, ale to se s každou chvílí čekání jevilo jako méně a méně pravděpodobné.

Buď Herbert ostatní nenašel nebo byli všichni zadrženi, jen odvedeni někam jinam. Nebo se Herbert rozhodl, že jim nepomůže, ale to si Carson nemyslel. Cítil jeho odhodlání a pevnou vůli. Nebyl ten typ, co by své rozhodnutí přehodnotil na poslední chvíli.

Dveře opět zavrzaly. Oba se zvedli z kamenných okrajů, které se táhly kolem celé jejich ‘cely’ a zůstali v očekávání věcí budoucích. Mohli to být radní, aby jim řekli, že si rozmysleli jejich trest nebo… Dobře známá neustále pozitivní mysl se otřela o tu jehu. Hned věděl, kdo to je a koutky se mu zvedli v úsměvu.

“Děkuji, dobrý muži. Máš opravdu šlechetné srdce, když nás necháš vězňům přinést trochu jídla,” zněl zhora Herbertův hlas a pak už po schodech sestoupili dva lidé. Nejdřív Herbert v závěsu za ním žena v barevných šatech, jako měla každá jiná na ulici, lišila se jen tím, že se neusmívala na všechny kolem, ale šla dolů se sklopenou hlavou. Až když byli dole, z případného dohledu stráží, hlavu zvedla a ukázala obličej, který čekal.

“Hlášení, Cadmanová,” vyzval ji Lorne.

“Majore, doktore,” pozdravila je nazpět. “Něco jsem vám přinesla,” řekla okamžitě, položila na zem koš, který nesla a odhrnula ho. Byly v něm šaty vesničanů a jejich zbraně. “Nahoře jsou dva strážní… no strážní, jsou to vesničané,” pokračovala, zatímco rychlým pohledem zhodnotila ‘zámek’ cely a pak se vydala ke kameni. “Pojďte mi pomoct,” vyzvala Herberta a když se k ní přidal, aby jí pomohl s kamenem, zase se obrátila na ně. “Určitě se nebudou bránit a… ech… uh… vchod je do postranní ulice… uhm… k čertu, to je těžký… ach… No, když je omráčíme, tak se pak ve vesnických šatech dostaneme snadno z města. Ostatní už tam na nás čekají,” dokončila a začala s Herbertovou pomocí vytahovat řetěz. “A pardon, že to tak trvalo, pane, ale nemohli jsme najít vaše vybavení a nechtěli jsme tu nechávat nic antického ani naše zbraně.”

“Dobře,” přitakal Lorne, který se dostal z cely jako první a už si bral své zbraně a vracel je do pouzder. “Teď máme málo času.”   
“Času na co, pane?” zeptala se Cadmanová. Tak proto sem nejspíš nespěchali tolik, jak mohli, nikomu nepřišlo na mysl, že by je Todd mohl hledat.

“Než se tu objeví Wraithi,” odpověděl jí a zastrčil vlastní pistoli do pouzdra. “Když se včas neozveme, vyšle Todd šip - “

Dobře známý hvizd ho přerušil, než stačil dokončit slovo a hned po něm následoval křik, dusot nohou, třeskot padajících hliněných nádob a hluk bortícícho se dřeva, nejspíš stánků. Hvizd se ozval znovu, rychle se přibližoval, šipka proletěla tak nízko, že mohli cítit chvění podlahy pod nimi a sesypalo se na ně vápno ze stropu, a pak se stejně rychle zase začala vzdalovat.

“Wraithi! Jsou tady!” vykřikl Herbert v hrůze, což byl jenom slabý odvar paniky, strachu a téměř smrtící hrůzy, která se z něj vyvalila. Carsona to zasáhlo plnou silou, takovým tím způsobem, kdy měl dojem, že jedno jeho mrknutí je předzvěst mdlob, které ale naštěstí nikdy nepřišly. Ale mrkl na dost dlouho, aby zahlédl už jen Herbertova záda mizící pod klenbou nad schodištěm, jak běžel vzhůru.

Lorne se na nějaké převlékání vykašlal, vytasil zbraň a rozeběhl se k východu. Cadmanové mu byla v patách a Carson je rychle následoval. Z místa úplně vzadu toho moc neviděl, vadila mu tam klenba, ale jasně slyšel hluk padajícího dřeva, který byl příliš blízko a hlavně váhu Lorneho těla, jak narazil do dvří. A pak znovu a ještě jednou.

Vystoupil na stejný schod, kde byla Cadmanová, a namačkal se vedle ní na tenkém schodišti, jen aby viděl, co se děje. Lorne byl u napůl otevřených dveří Skrz mezeru byl slyšet ještě větší hluk a také blízký pláč nějakého malého dítěte, a vidět byl v první řadě dřevěný trám, který jim blokoval cestu ven a pak také míhající se vesničany, kteří prchali před dalším náletem šipky. Byl opět nízký, podle jeho názoru až moc nízký. V horním rohu škvíry mohl na okamžik zahlédnout žilkované břicho Šipky. Co ale on, kdo nedokázal pilotovat ani jumper mohl vědět o stíhacích letounech.

“Nedostaneme se ven,” informoval je Lorne.

“Zkusíme to spolu,” navrhl.

“To nepůjde, doktore. Vidím, jak je tam to prkno vzpříčené,” odpověděla mu Cadmanová.

“Ale my se musíme dostat ven a zastavit ten útok.”

“Zavolám Petersona s Rogerse. Snad je neseberou, až se k nám budou snažit dostat.”

Jak Lorne řekl i udělal. Vysílačka sice fungovala, dokonce se na jejím druhém konci ozval hlas, ale nebylo mu příliš rozumět. Rušení bylo neobvykle silné, skoro až záměrné, pokud by se ho někdo zeptal na názor. Opět jim nezbývalo nic jiného, než si sednout na úzké schody, čekat a poslouchat, co se venku děje.

Netrvalo to dlouho. Hluk se postupně zmenšoval až nakonec nebyl slyšet křik ani nohy, jenom další nálety šipek, které už jistě neměli co sbírat, a postupně se utišující praskání rozpadajících se dřevěných konstrukcí. Utichnutí hluku bylo pro něj víc ohlušující, než všechen strach, které k němu do té doby proudil. Kde byl strach, byli živí lidé, tam kde nebyl… tam nebyl nikdo. A tady už zbývá jen on sám, Cadmanová a Lorne.

Do toho všeho se najednou za jejich dveřmi ozvalo zavrzání a přítomnosti dvou dalších známých lidí.

“Pane?! Pane jste tam?!” zavola přes dveře Peterson.

“Ano, jsme tady,” odpověděl mu Lorne, který byl okamžitě na nohách a přitištěný na dveřích. “Můžete to prkno dát pryč?”

“Jistě, pane. Už na tom pracujeme,” přitakal Peterson a skutečně. Bylo slyšet vrzání posouvaného dřeva, jejich rychlý dech, také mohl cítit jejich námahu, a potom bylo dřevo konečně pryč. Lorne byl ten, kdo okamžitě otevřel dveře.

Sluneční světlo bylo v prvním okamžiku ostré, až oslňující, ale v tom dalším se před ním rozprostřela spoušť. Ještě před pár hodinami živoucí ulice plná barev, smíchu a lidí. Plná obchodů s všemožným zbožím, od jídla, přes oblečení až k hračkám a malovaným džbánkům či tepaným pohárům, to všechno bylo v troskách. Část stánků byla popadaná k zemi, jak je lidé v panice posráželi. U zbytku byly přinejmenším posházené věci nebo roztrhané látkové baldachýny. Tam, kde dřív byl oheň, byl v lepším případě jenom kouř, v horším procházeli kolem hořícího stánku, z něhož se plamen nešířil jen velkou náhodou - stál přitištěný ke kamenné zdi a z každé strany byla tenká ulička. Doufal, že to bude stačit, aby oheň nakonec strávil sám sebe.

Jedinou malou útěchou by mohlo být, že nikde nebyla těla, jenže to v případě útoku wraithské šipky neznamenalo nic dobrého. Město bez těl, bylo město sklizené možná do posledních dvou desítek lidí. Nanejvýš. Z tak velkého města jich podle všeho nikdy neuniklo víc, pokud vůbec někdo.

A všechno to byla jeho vina. 

“Tohle jsem nechtěl…” vydechl, ani nevěděl jestli sám pro sebe.

“Tak to dopadá, když se paktujete s Wraithy,” odpověděl mu na to Rogers jedovatě. Ignoroval ho.

“Musíme zpět na úl a pokusit se Todda přemluvit, aby je vrátil. Uskladnění v šipce je sice pro tělo zátěž, ale podle našich poznatků to nemá žádné dlouhodobé následky,” představil okamžitě plán, jen napůl si jistý, že by Todd jeho přání vyslyšel. Rozhodně by mu nesměl říct o jejich uvěznění. Wraithi byli predátoři, kteří jakožto takoví měli silné teritoriální instinkty nevztahující se jen na území ve vesmíru, ale i na úl a členy úlu. Oni sice nebyli součástí úlu, ale byla otázka Toddovy cti je udržet v bezpečí a co věděl Carson o něm zcela jistě, že nebyl shovívavý, když byla v ohrožení jeho čest. Bylo to jasně vidět na tom, jak ho opakovaně chránil před ostatními Wraithy z úlu.

“A vy myslíte, že je prostě jen přinesou zpátky?” zeptal se jízlivě Rogers.

“Ano, pokud by jejich ponechání znamenalo konec spojenectví s Atlantidou,” odpověděl rozhodně.

V tu chvíli nad nimi, tentokrát už v podle něj rozumné výšce, proletěla šipka. Reakce všech byla okamžitá, zvedli zbraně a namířili je na ni. I když letěla o poznání pomaleji, než ty předešlé, nebylo to dost pomalé, aby střelbou trefili a tak se Lorne - za což byl rád - rozhodl pro pokyn nestřílet.

Stejně tak, jak se šipka objevila se také ztratila.

“Souhlasím s doktorem,” řekl Lorne, jakmile jim zmizela z očí. “Vrátíme se na úl a pokusíme se ty lidi zachránit. Je to naše vina, že sem Wraithi přišli. Musíme to napravit… a navíc jim nemůžeme nechat naše vybavení.”

Bylo rozhodnuto. Spěšně vyrazili zdevastovaným městem směrem k bráně a jejich jumperu.


	15. 14. kapitola

Hned, co se dostali do juperu, se pokusili spojit s úlem, ale nedostali žádnou odpověď. Dost dobře bylo možné, že jakmile se Todd nedovolal poprvé, pak už volání od nich prostě ignoroval nebo vypnul nebo cokoliv. V tomhle případě nedokázal odhadnout jeho reakce, protože byli v juperu, kde byl odříznutý od mysli úlu i Todda. Teprve když se dveře juperu otevřely a odhalily ho v čele dvakrát tak velké skupiny vojáků, než se kterou je uvítal na palubě úlu, a v doprovodu Prvního důstojníka a ještě jednoho wraithského trubce z můstku, došlo mu, že jejich volání nejspíš ignoroval.

Jakmile je Todd uviděl, jen nepatrně pootočil hlavu k vojákům - Carson už věděl, že to je bezděčný projev telepatické komunikace - a vojáci okamžitě sklonili zbraně.

“Máte zpoždění,” bylo první, co jim řekl.

“Měli jsme menší potíže,” odpověděl Lorne a vyšel ven z juperu. “Kde jsou lidé z městečka?”

Vystoupil hned za ním a jen co se dostal mimo ochranné pole jumperu, pocítil z Todda jasnou a upřímnou obavu, ale také druh potlačené zlosti a pocity vlastnictví, vztažené hlavně na něj. Nejvíc je cítil, když mu Todd věnoval jeden rychlý pohled nejdřív do očí, ale pak zkontroloval celé jeho tělo. Podrobně, intenzivně, jako kdyby hledal byť jen náznak zranění a když ho nenašel, byla z něj cítit úleva a otázka, které by se dala definovat jako ‘Jste v pořádku?’. Nechal ze sebe proudit ujištění, že je naprosto zdravý, nezraněný, ale neodpustil si dát najevo i jasný pocit viny nad tím, co se stalo na planetě. Doufal, že když to Todd pocítí, bude víc ochoten vrátit obyvatele na jejich planetu. Byl si naprosto jistý, že to Todd zaregistroval, ale rozhodl se odpovědět na Lornovu otázku.

“Předpokládám, že se rozprchli schovat se do nějakých úkrytů, jak už to bývá obvyklé. Za den, nanejvýš dva se vrátí do města,” odpověděl mu na otázku a naklonil hlavu na stranu, jízlivě pokračoval: “Mimochodem nemáte zač. Zachraňování lidí z Atlantidy začíná být součástí života tohoto úlu.”

Jasně to bylo myšleno hlavně jemu a tak odpověděl: 

“Zachraňování? Sklizení celého města není záchrana!” řekl ostřeji, než měl původně v úmyslu, tak se nadechl a pokračoval mírněji. “Vraťte je zpátky na planetu. Ať si myslíte, že se tam stalo cokoliv, nic nám neudělali. Já víc než kdokoliv jiný chápu, že se potřebujete krmit, ale…”

“Nesklidili jsme je,” přerušil ho Todd.

“Ne?” zeptal se překvapeně, snad i s trochou nedůvěry, která byla v případě ostatních silná. Podle záblesku v Toddových očích si byl jistý, že zachytil přinejmenším tu jeho, ne-li ostatních a jeho čelisti se napnuly a rty ohrnuly, jak v nelibosti ukázal záblesk zubů. Co wraithský velitel opravdu nesnášel bylo zpochybňování jeho slova. Jak na to mohl zapomenout?

“Ne,” odpověděl, načež pokynul rukou k výtahu. “Pokud se kdokoliv z vás chce přesvědčit, že říkám pravdu, tak prosím… naše spižírny jsou pro vás otevřené. Můžete zkontrolovat každý jeden kokon, pokud vás to utěší,” nabídl s patřičnou jízlivostí, která z jeho hlasu kanula jako hustý med.

“Tak proč jste vyslali šipky, když ne kvůli… sklizni?” zeptal se Lorne. “Stejně jste nás nemohli mezi všemi těmi lidmi najít. Naše biosignály se nijak nelyší.”   
“Dva omyly,” dal nahoru pravou ruku s jedním zvednutým prstem. “První je myslet si, že nevíme o vašich podkožních lokátorech a nedokážeme je zaměřit na povrchu planety. A druhým,” zvedl další prst, “že Šipky slouží na planetách jen ke sklizni. Slouží i k průzkumu, což by snad mělo být zřejmé,” tentokrát ukázal zuby v pohrdání. “Zaznamenali jsme na povrchu planety wraithskou technologii, která neodpovídala na identifikaci. Nebyla naše, ale zdála se neaktivní, tak jsem tomu nevěnoval velkou pozornost. To až ve chvíli, kdy jste se včas neozvali ani neodpověděli na pokus vás kontaktovat, jsem vyslal první průzkumnou Šipku. Našla jen tři z pěti vašich signálů a to ve městě. Nevím jak výkonná je vaše technologie, ale ta naše, pokud jde o vaše lokátory, funguje jen na krátké vzdálenosti a i tak je nepřesná,” připustil v hlase neochotu a podrážděnost z toho, že jejich skenery nejsou dost dobré. “Dva z vás mohli být v podzemí nebo někde, kde je signál odstíněný, a protože mohli být na planetě Wraithi z jiného úlu, rozhodl jsem se udělat ve městě trochu zmatek. A doufat, že o zbytek se postaráte vy sami.”

“Vy jste se nás vážně jen snažili zachránit?” zeptal se Cadmanová překvapeně.

“Ano!” odsekl Todd podrážděně, pak se však s dlouhý výdechem zase uklidnil. “Dokud jste hosty na mém úlu jste do určité míry jeho součástí. Jste pod jeho ochranou.”

Potvrdilo se mu, co si myslel, ba víc než to, Todd to i veřejně a nahlas přiznal, a dokonce i jeho důstojníci s tím tiše souhlasili. Neměl na to zapomínat.

Vystoupil kupředu.

“Omlouváme se,” řekl vážně a pokusil se napodobit tu malou úklonu, kterou Todd a ostatní Wraithi spojovali s omluvou. Nebylo to moc povedené, ale necítil, že by si na to Todd stěžoval, naopak jeho podrážděnost ustoupila ke shovívavosti. “Upřímně tu šlo jen o to, že jsme nevěděli, kam byste zašel při naší záchraně,” uvedl svůj důvod, proč předpokládali, že byli lidé sklizeni, i když cítil, že to není důvod všech. Lorne s Cadmanovou to víceméně přijali, rozhodně nemohl říct že by vysloveně nesouhlasili, Peterson si nebyl jistý, zato Rogers… teď cítil zžírající vztek namířený proti Wraithům i částečně proti němu. Nikdy si ničeho až tak silného nevšiml, ale popravdě nikdy se na Rogerse nezaměřil tak, jako teď.

“Ne tak daleko, abychom sklízeli ve vesnice, kde jste,” odpověděl ostře Todd. “Vybudoval jsem si jistou, řekněme fascinaci, vaším soucitem se vším živým, doktore Beckette. Respektuji ten pro mě neznámí způsob nazírání na svět. A dovoluji vám všem víc, než co by si mohl dovolit jiný člověk v tomto úlu. Moje trpělivost ale není nekonečná. Pokuste se ji znovu nedráždit urážkami.”

Vše, co řekl, bylo řečeno klidně, jen s nepatrnou výhružkou. Alespoň tak se to muselo zdát ostatním, kteří nazírali jen na povrch Toddových slov. Carson ale dokázal slyšet a vnímat zbytek poselství, který byl mnohem intenzivnější a temnější, než slova. Jasné upozornění, že toto bylo poslední varování.

Nepokusil se o žádný kontakt, když se Todd obrátil a rychle opustil hangár jednou z chodeb, následován kordonem vojáků i svým Prvním důstojníkem. Zůstal jen ten ne moc známý Wraith z můstku, který tu zjevně byl proto, aby je zavedl do jejich kajut.

Navzdory tomu, že nemohli poznat většinu Toddova varování, byla jeho slova dostatečně důrazná, aby ani ostatní neprotestovali, pobrali své věci a naprosto mlčky následovali Wraithského důstojníka zpět do kajut.

Protože nebyly jejich pokoje tak wraithské, napjatá atmosfera v nich trochu ustoupila.

“Lže nám. Někde je tu má,” řekl okamžitě Rogers. “Měli bychom se je vydat hledat, pane, a pak se odsud už konečně sakra dostat!”

“Nebudeme dělat nic takového, podporučíku,” odmítl okamžitě Lorne.

“Nemůžete věřit ani jednomu jeho slovu! Je to Wraith!” nedal se Rogers zastavit.

“Viděl snad někdo z vás, že by Šipky někoho sebrali?” zeptal se Lorne nejen Rogers, ale i ostatních.

Všichni tři si vyměnili pohled a zatímco Cadmanová s Petersonem zakroutili hlavou a dodali:

“Ne, pane.”

“Tak nemám důvod zpochybňovat jeho slova. Potřeboval bych důkaz.”

Rogers nesouhlasil:

“Na tom nezáleží. Tak je nevzali, když jsme tam byli, ale teď se určitě vrátili. Jsou to zrůdy! Zkurvení vraždící brouci! Měli bychom je všechny jednoduše postřílet! Vyhodit tuhle zasranou páchnoucí loď do vzduchu!”

Teď to viděl a hlavně cítil jasně. To už nebyla jenom xenofobie nebo odůvodněný strach, Rogers sklouzával k hysterii. Musel se na něm podepsat stres a sociální deprivace, možná na něj mělo vliv i něco z prostředí. Vyhýbali se pití vody a kromě té jedné příležitosti jedli své jídlo a vzduch byl podle základních analýz dýchatelný, i když neměl stejný poměr kyslíku a dusíku a dalších plynů jako ten na Atlantidě (nebo ostatně Zemi), ale to neznamenalo, že tu nebylo něco, co nedokázaly přístroje zaznamenat nebo co mělo vliv jenom na Rogerse. Lidé byli různě citliví na různé věci, i na množství kyslíku ve vzduchu, a co dělala umělá gravitace s lidským organismem se mohli jenom domýšlet.

S Rogersem rozhodně nebylo něco v pořádku, něco hlubšího, než předsudky, a bylo jasné, že je prakticky na pokraji kompletního psychického kolapsu. Vojenská disciplína už neměla v jeho případě význam a nereagoval by na ni dobře.

Postoupil směrem k němu a konejšivě se usmál. Honem si v hlavě promítl jeho složku, hlavně jeho jméno.   
“Wille,” oslovil ho a tím ho překvapil natolik, že se k němu Rogers prudce obrátil, “dobře rozumíme tomu, co nám chcete říct a určitě to probereme, ale dnes to byl dlouhý den,” pozvolna se přibližoval, aby se ho mohl dotknout a pokusil se mu předat mu nějaký klid a pohodlí. Už natahoval ruku… “Pojďme se nejdřív najíst a odpočinout si, než…” 

Podařilo se mu dotknout se jeho paže, ale jen na jediný okamžik. Rogers se mu okamžitě vytrhl a zaměřil na něj čiré znechucení.

“Nesahej na mě, ty buzíku!” zavrčel a ustoupil nejen od Carsona, ale i od ostatních. “Nenechám na sebe hmatat nějakým úchylem, co šuká s Wraithem!”

Pokusil se to nebrat osobně. Rogers byl téměř mimo a tehdy se začala slupka civilizovanosti svlékat a ukazoval se primitivní strach ze všeho odlišného, neznámého. Navštívil kvůli lidem s podobným nadáním jako měl on dost institucí pro psychicky nemocné, aby to věděl s jistotou. To ale neznamenalo, že ho to nezamrzelo a nepocítil i určitý osten zlosti. Ovládl ho a ustoupil s rukama zvednutýma v gestu, kterým dával najevo, že se nehodlá Rogerse už znovu dotknout.

“To by stačilo, podporučíku!” řekl velitelsky Lorne, což nebylo to nejlepší, co mohl v dané situaci udělat. “Jste s okamžitou platností uvolněn ze služby! A věřte mi, že tohle chování bude mít následky! Teď tu nechte všechny zbraně a jděte do své ubikace!”

Rogers se ani neobtěžoval něco říct, jednoduše odložil svou P-90 na lavici, přidal k ní obě menší pistole a vztekle oddupal pryč. Zanechal za sebou všechnu to zlobu vznášející se ve vzduchu jako dusivý opar. První kdo si troufl ji přerušit, byl Peterson.

“Povolení mluvit svobodně, pane?” zeptal se a obrátil na Lorna, který viditelně zaváhal, ale nakonec přikývl. “Nevím, co to do něj vjelo, pane. Není to moc příjemný člověk, ale nikdy se takhle nechoval,” řekl, místo předpokládaného komentáře na téma Wraithů.

“Nemá tady co dělat,” odpověděl Lorne ke Carsonově jistému neporozumění. Tázavě se na něj podíval. Lorne si v podpověď povzdechl. “Pokoušel se dostat na Atlantidu třikrát, ale nepodařilo se mu ani jednou projít psychologickými testy. Nevím jak se k nám nakonec dostal, asi měl nějakou tlačenku nahoře.”

“Tak proč se dostal na tak psychicky náročnou misi, jako je tato?” zeptal se obratem. “Dlouhodobý pobyt ve vesmíru, nutnost spolupráce s Wraithy a s tím spojený stres. To není úkol pro každého.”

“Byl ochotný dobrovolně jít,” odvětil mu Lorne, což vše vysvětlovalo.

Elizabethina podmínka byla, že účast na této misi bude dobrovolná. Nebylo vyloučeno, že nikdo jiný se nepřihlásil. Nešlo o misi, jejíž účel a smysl by byl vojákům dostatečně jasný, aby se dobrovolně přihlásili. Nebylo to o záchraně či ochraně Atlantidy, lidských životů nebo třeba jen Carsonova života, tedy nic užitečného. A zatímco dělat chůvu vědcům na planetě, kteří zkoumali ruiny antické stavby bylo nudné, ale bezpečné, tak jít na úl a hlídat ho před zkrmením, bylo nebezpečné a v případě, že by se Wraithové rozhodli porušit dohodu… no, to by znamenalo jistou smrt. Dohromady nebyla tato mise nic pro dobrovolníky.

“Chápu,” řekl prostě, protože k tomu neměl co by dodal. Ne sám za sebe, ale jako zdravotník tohoto týmu měl své povinnosti. Obrátil se k Lornovi a promluvil: “Majore Lorne, chci podat formální zprávu o duševní nezpůsobilosti podporučíka Williama Rogerse.”

“Zaznamenáno, doktore.” Kývl Lorne. “Doporučení?”

“Uvolnění z aktivní služby, podání medikace na uklidnění, stálý dohled a..” chtěl nechtě to prostě říct musel, “návrat na Atlantidu, aby se mu dostalo plnohodnotné zdravotnické péče.”

“Beru na vědomí všechna vaše doporučení, doktore,” odpověděl mu Lorne formálně. “Kolik času potřebujete na dokončení retroviru?”

Nebyl otázkou překvapený, očekával ji a už se v hlavě sumarizoval data.

“Klinický test by bylo nejlepší udělat nejdřív za dva týdny, ale ta doba by se dala zkrátit na tři dny. Pokud bude Todd souhlasit,” dodal, protože opět, tady šlo o život jednoho z jeho vojáků. Měl v tom poslední slovo a Carson téměř stoprocentně věděl, že to poslední slovo bude souhlas. Sebevíc se mu to nelíbilo, byl si jistý, že když oznámí brzký odchod, Todd sám navrhne urychlení klinických testů. Wraithský pohled na vojáky byl stejný, jako lidský pohled na dejme tomu krávu. Každý trubec byl ochotný obětovat libovolný počet vojáků, pokud to považoval za nezbytné, a v tomto případě by to Todd považoval za nezbytné. Byla to otázka dobra většiny a dobra menšiny či jednotlivce. Morální problém, který Carsona opravdu trápil.

“Máte jeden týden na výzkum, doktore,” informoval ho Lorne. “Do té doby nebude Rogers opouštět tyto ubikace a vždy tu s ním někdo z nás bude. Bude to stačit, doktore?”

“Myslím si, že ano,” souhlasil po určitém zvážení. Rogersův duševní stav nebyl dobrý, ale zatím asi nebyl kritický. Sedativa by měla pomoct. “Bude do něj třeba dostat léky,” dodal a už byl u své tašky, kde začal hledat lahvičku. “Pochybuji, že si je dobrovolně vezme ode mě…”

“Já mu je dám,” nabídla se, do teď překvapivě mlčící, Cadmanová.

“Nemyslím, že je to dobrý nápad,” podotkl a zvedl se s lahvičkou v ruce. “Můj názor je, že má hlubší duševní problémy, které teď upnul k jedinému; nenávisti vůči Wraithům a každému, kdo tu nenávist nesdílí. Není to nic neobvyklého. Když se mozek potýká s neřešitelnými problémy a pak dostane jeden, který zdánlivě má řešení, začne se zabývat výhradně jím. Je to určitý druh sebeobrany,” vysvětlil a nabídl lahvičku Petersonovi. “Vy jste nikdy nedal najevo sympatie k Wraithům ani jste je nikdy nebránil. Bude nejlepší, když mu ty léky dáte vy, poručíku.”

Peterson si od něj lahvičku vzal, ale nebyl si moc jistý.

“Co když odmítne, doktore?” zeptal se a převalil lahvičku v ruce. “Není to zrovna tak, že bychom byli kamarádi. Upřímně, tak jako většina, ho moc nemusím,” připustil nakonec.

“Tak mu řekněte, že nebudu mít jinou možnost, než mu léky podat jinak,” řekl klidně a snažil se nedat do hlasu ani špetku jakéhokoliv osobního zaujetí, i když ho cítil. A usilovně potlačoval. Za okolností, jako byly tyto a v případě, že pacient odmítá léky, byl standardní postup podat mu je injekčně a to i proti pacientově vůli. Tak to stále ve vojenském manuálu a pokud by měl někdo pochybnosti, mohl si ten manuál přečíst na jejich tabletech, kde byl celí uložený.

“Dobře, doktore. Udělám, co budu moct,” přislíbil Peterson, strčil lahvičku do kapsy a vydal se k Rogersově pokoji, jen po cestě popadl novou láhev vody a nějaké pytlíky se zásobami. To byl dobrý nápad.

“Pane,” ozvala se Cadmanová, “žádám o povolení jít si svléct ty směšné šaty.”

“Povolení uděleno,” souhlasil Lorne. “Počkáme na vás s jídlem.”

“Děkuji, pane,” odvětila.

A to byla vlastně téměř poslední slova, která si ten den řekli. Nikdo neměl náladu diskutovat a Peterson s Rogersem se u jídla neobjevili.

°°O°°

Druhé ráno v laboratoři našel jenom Todda. To samo o sobě bylo… znepokojivé. Chtěl si dát před rozhovorem s Toddem alespoň pár minut na zvážení situace a jeho nálady. Když tu byl Todd sám, neměl k tomu šanci.

Obvykle tam s ním byl Profesor, který se brzy po jeho příchodu vytratil, takže zůstali jen sami dva, plus Carsonův doprovod (dnes to byl Lorne). Po zbytek dne pak pracovali s Toddem a na večer, tak po deseti, někdy i dvanácti hodinách, kdy už si opravdu potřeboval odpočinout, potkával Profesora na cestě zpátky do laboratoře, zatímco on sám kráčel do svého pokoje. V noci pak Profesor udělal duplicitní testování pro potvrzení prvních výsledku. Bylo to logické a efektivní, jak jen Wraithi uměli být.

“Dobré ráno,” pozdravil zdvořile, protože cítil z Todda jasný odstup. Jeho tvář byla plochá a vše, co z něj vyzařovalo, bylo tlumené. Neuvítal ho obvyklým teplem a zemitou touhou. To, co z něj cítil, se uvolnovalo samovolně, netlumené, ale ani necílené.

“Dobré ráno, doktore Beckette,” odpověděl stejně zdvořile a pokračoval v tom, co dělal.

Položil svůj notebook na stůl u své židle, posadil ho a otevřel. Během doby, kdy nabíhal, byla příležitost začít rozhovor.

“Kde je dnes Profesor?” zeptal se spíš neutrálně, věcně, i když se přitom snažil vyslat do okolí smířlivost. Jestli to bylo kvůli včerejšímu incidentu, chtěl nejdřív zjistit, jak moc se Todd zlobí případně se cítil uražený, a pak by se vidělo dál. To ale nemohl, dokud se mu neotevřel.

“Navzdory vašemu přesvědčení, doktore, moji důstojníci tu nejsou jen vám k ruce,” odpověděl mu Todd ostře, jasná nelibost se z něj vyvalila jako vlna a zasáhla ho naprosto nepřipraveného. A dotkla se ho.

“Doufám, že to jsem nikdy ani neúmyslně nenaznačil. Považuji ho za svého kolegu ne podřízeného a jestli má opačný dojem a proto se mnou už nechce spolupracovat, tak mu vyřiďte mou omluvu,” bránil se dostatečně výbojně. “Pokud je to jen váš dojem… tak mi věřte, že tak to není. Moje otázka byla jenom zdvořilostní.” S těmi slovy se pokusil obrátit, jenže Todd byl najednou u něho.

Tyčil se nad ním v celé své dvoumetrové výšce, shlížel na něho zlobně přimhouřenýma očima a nepatrně vyceněnými zuby. Vidět tak jiného Wraitha, jistě by to bylo jen pár vteřin předtím, než by ho popadl pod krkem a přisál se mu krmným otvorem na hrudník. V případě Todda si byl docela jistý, že se to nestane. Možná to nebyla oprávněná jistota, ale… prolínal se s ním… znal ho už nějakou dobu, takže byl dávno za mezí toho, že by z něj ještě měl opravdový strach. Nicméně zneklidnění a mrazivého pocitu, když nad ním stál a mohl cítit potlačované vlny jeho hněvu, se nezbavil.

“V poslední době často mluvíme o zdvořilosti, že ano?” zavrčel nízce Todd.

Carson zahlédl že se Lorne pohnul od místa u dveří, se zbraní zatím ne zvednutou, ale měl už k tomu blízko. Zadržel ho pohybem ruky a pak se zvedl. Učinil tak úmyslně pomalu, aby to nemohlo být vykládáno jako útok, ale zároveň se nebál dát do toho veškerou svou… mohutnost.

Nikdy nebyl ten typ, co by měl potřebu ukazovat svou fyzickou mužnost, ač se - bráno čistě z lékařského pohledu - neměl za co stydět. Byl si vědom, že jako přirozené nositel ATA genu má ideální poměr mezi tukem a svalstvem a fyzické proporce odpovídající vitálnímu jedinci jeho etnického typu, jen to prostě nikdy nevyužil a neuměl využít. Ten problém měl i teď, ale zatlačil ho do pozadí a čelil Toddovi v celé své mužnosti. Wraithská komunikace byla o gestech a on už pomalu začal chápat jejich systematiku.

Nechal ruce volně podél těla, zvedl bradu, ukázal hrudník a pohlédl Toddovi rovnou do očí. V koutku mysli se sice kvůli tomu postoji cítil trapně, ale ignoroval to. Cítil totiž, že to má svůj efekt. Wraithský velitel sice neustoupil, takže si stále byli velmi blízko, ale jeho tvář se trochu uvolnila. Určitý projev agrese na něj měl přesně opačný efekt, než by mnozí čekali. To nebylo v přírodě tak neobvyklé. Pokud se setkali dva dostatečně silní samci, často si jen vzájemně nějaký čas vyhrožovali a pak se obešli velkým obloukem a šli si zase po svém. Boj znamenalo potencionální zranění a to zase znamenalo smrt.

“Stále zkoušíte mou trpělivost,” řekl Todd s jasným odkazem na včerejšek.

“Pak by vás mělo potěšit, že už ji nebudu zkoušet dlouho,” odpověděl mu a v ten okamžik se Toddova tvář změnila na překvapenou.

“Náš výzkum ještě není dokončený,” podotkl už bez předešlého vrčivého podtónu, dokonce i jeho mysl se najednou zdála otevřenější, “Vím, že vyměřených pět týdnů se blíží ke konci, ale doufal jsem, že byste mohl zůstat o něco déle.”

“Naopak musíme odejít dřív,” když to říkal, už se nesnažil vypadat tak směšně silácky, protože i Todd zdá se o tento směr konverzace zcela ztratil zájem. “Budeme tu už jenom týden. Přesněji šest našich nočních cyklů,” řekl, aby nedošlo k mílce. “Myslel jsem, že bychom dnes a zítra mohli ukončit testování a další den přistoupit ke klinickému testu. Co si myslíte vy?”

“To by bylo proveditelné,” souhlasil Todd bez zaváhání, přičemž jeho chvilková mentální uvolněnost byla zase pryč, nahrazena opět odtažitostí. Tentokrát Carson tušil, že z jiného důvodu. Chápal to. Z představi, že odejde a už nebude dál v Toddově přítomnosti, v jeho auře mysli, ho svíral žaludek a pociťoval neklid z čekání na neodvratné. Samozřejmě si nebyl jistý, jestli to Todd skutečně vidí stejně, ale trochu doufal, že ano. I když si zároveň nepřál, aby se tak Todd také cítil

Jemně, konejšivě i smutně zároveň, se pousmál a vyslal všechny ty myšlenky k Wraithovi. A byl překvapen, když mu bylo oplaceno stejně, i když Todd do změti přidal také žárlivost (na každého, kdo by v jeho nepřítomnosti s Carsonem mluvil nebo ho jen viděl), majetnickost (to v něm vyvolalo představu sebe samého v přepychu, ale zároveň jakoby… spoutaného… která určitě nemohl být jeho vlastní) a dusivou záplavu horka, která ho pohlcovala jako tekutý písek.

První dvě emoce znal velmi dobře, přestože jejich intenzita byla nečekaná, ale ta poslední byla… zdála se být známá a přesto až nelidská. Ne děsivá, naopak, líbilo se mu propouštět ten tekutý písek mezi prsty, nechat ho do sebe prosakovat a proniknout do částí těla, ze kterých vyhnala chlad, i když netušil že ho tam má. Bylo to prakticky stejně dobré a oslnivé, jako jeho vzpomínky na Dar života, jen víc stálé. Jako kdyby Dar života byla jen součást toho, co cítil teď. Té vší… lásky? Nebyl si jistý, jestli by to slovo použil v lidském řeči a už vůbec netušil, jestli v mluvené Wraithské takové slovo vůbec existovalo. Bylo to tomu blízko? Možná. Byl to všeprostupující a hluboký zájem o jeho osobu a to bylo něco, co, jak podle zkušeností věděl, bylo součástí láskyplného vztahu dvou lidí. Zároveň, nazvat jejich vztah ‘láskyplným’ nebo vůbec vztahem, bylo v tento okamžik pošetile troufalé ba až směšné a dětinské.

Olízl si rty a přiblížil se, mentálně i fyzicky a ve stejnou chvíli Todd couvl, mentálně a částečně i fyzicky. Nenechal se tím úplně zastrašit, i když netlačil, naopak se stáhl a ztišil hlas tak, aby si byl jistý, že ho Lorne nemůže slyšet.

“Veliteli… Todde…,” zkusil obě jména, ale zdála se tak nepatřičná.

“Budeme mluvit jindy, Carsone Beckette,” zareagoval na to okamžitě a dostatečně hlasitě, aby ho Lorne mohl slyšet. Potom se obrátil k pultu a jen na něj položil ruce, spíš v předstírání, že zvažuje, co bude dělat, než aby se opravdu chystal k práci.

Byl už dostatečně blízko, takže se ani nemusel přiblížil, stačilo jenom posunout ruku a nejdřív se jen zlehka dotknout konečky prstů té Toddovy. Wraith na něj úkosem pohlédl, ale neucukl ani z něho necítil odpor. Posunul ruku dál, až jí přikryl tu Toddovu. Byla… studená, zhruba stejně jako zbytek místnosti, protože Wraithi byli ektotermní, ale zároveň vyzařovala mentální teplo. Kůže byla posetá stovkami šupinek, střídajících se s pokožkou jemnou jako pergamen, což bylo fascinující a překvapující. Příjemné. Klouzal konečky prstů dál, přes dlouhé prsty, výrazné klouby, až dolu na drápy. Zastavil se u nich a zkoumal jejich dokonalou hladkost až na jeden výrazný hrbol těsně za lůžkem. Byl světlejší a jakoby křehčí. No jistě, roky v Genniském vězení. Hladovění mělo vliv i na Wraithský organismus. Sdílel porozumění a soucit. V odpovědi na to se Toddova ruka cukla a on vydal hrubý, nespokojený zvuk.

Zvedl k němu pohled jen s nepatrnou omluvou, spíš se vším, co měl snažil dát najevo, že to je lidské. To je jak uvažují a cítí lidské bytosti. A když ne všechny, tak tato konkrétní lidská bytost to tak cítila a nehodlala se za to stydět. To sdělení Todd dostal, nejspíš jasně a čistě, a zareagoval na něj dlouhým výdechem, ve kterým byla cítit shovívavost, a tím, že uvolnil ruku.

Carson zase pomalu vyjel nahoru, dokud se nedostal k místu, kde mohl zlehka zahánout prsty okraj Toddovy dlaně a palcem přejet po hřbetu ruku. Kdyby byli oba lidé, dokázal by pohladit jeho zápěstí, ale byl Wraith, jeho ruce s prsty byli skoro dvakrát tak velké, než lidské a zvláště tato. Jeho krmná ruka.

Začal pozvolna kroužit palcem, vychutnávat si tu dosud neznámou strukturu, a Todd se trochu zachvěl.

Tentokrát k němu zvedl pohled, aby se ujistil, že nedělá nic nepříjemného nebo dokonce bolestivého, ale střetl se s pohledem přimhouřených oči ve kterých hořel plamen. Jak mu do očí pohlédl, pocítil co je to za plamen. To byla čirá, ostrá potřeba, která jeho samotného donutila vzrušeně zalapat po dechu.

Najednou se Todd pohnul. Naklonil se k němu a jeho rty se sotva pohybovaly, když tiše řekl:

“Nevěřil jsem, že by mě někdy mohl poblouznit člověk, Carsone Beckette, ale přesto…” nechal to vyznít do ztracena a vytáhl svou ruku zpod jeho právě včas.

Lorne se u nich zjevil jako vpravdě nezvaný host a ta chvíle byla nadobro ztracena


	16. 15. kapitola

Dny uběhly rychle a Carson byl po celou dobu na svůj vkus příliš rozptýlený. Divil se, že vůbec dokázal odvádět nějakou práci, protože být po boku Todda už nebyl ten příjemný druh vzrušení, který jen poháněl krev a zrychloval tep. Objevovaly se daleko hlubší pocity neklidu, zvláště večer, kdy nemohl spát a už ani vlastní ruka mu nepomáhala usnout. Musel přemýšlet.

Flirtování, vzájemné dráždění na mentální úrovni, občasné téměř doteky, to byla jedna věc. Hluboký pocit, který s ním Todd, možná i neúmyslně sdílel, bylo něco úplně jiného. Nejblíž sdílení něčeho podobného byl s Davidem a to až po třech rocích pečlivého budování vztahu, který stejně skončil jednoho dne, kdy se u jejich dveří objevili důstojníci letectva spojených států a vojáci jejího veličenstva, aby si s ním promluvili o jeho výzkumu genetických mutací. O výzkumu ATA genu, který tehdy ještě nenazýval ATA genem. Po jejich návštěvě, potom, co se dozvěděl o Bráně, Anticích a základně v Antarktidě, a potom, co to nemohl Davidovi říct, se jejich vztah prostě rozpadl. A to jejich vztah považoval za nejdůležitější a nejstabilnější v celém svém dospělém životě. Tehdy pochopil, že ani silné vztahy nemusí přežít všechno.

Koutkem oka se podíval po Toddovi, který pomáhal při zapojení přenosného EEG do energetické sítě úlu.

Pokud šlo o něj, neuvažoval o ničem vážném, neuvažoval vlastně o ničem skutečném. Měl vůči němu skoro až pubertální zamilovanost, nehodnou muže jeho věku nebo spíš muž jeho věku by se jí neměl poddávat. A to vůbec nemluvil o faktu, že byli jiného živočišného druhu (ač věřil vlastním slovům, že rozdíly nejsou tak zásadní, aby byly nepřekonatelné), měli velmi odlišnou kulturu, teoreticky byli nepřáteli, za normálních okolností od sebe odděleni ne mílemi, ale světelnými roky a oba připoutaní ke svým lidem velmi pevně. Tento Úl nemohl přijít o svého Velitele a Prvního z trubců a Atlantida si zase nemohl dovolit přijít o šéflékaře.

Přesto, potom co cítil Toddovy emoce a uvědomil si, že si může dovolit cítit to samé, protože jeho city budou opětovány, si to dokonce cítit dovolil a začal uvažovat o prvním kroku; jak? Jak být spolu a vybudovat vztah? A bylo to vůbec možné?

“Dokončeno,” prohlásil Todd a ustoupil od lůžka.   
Carson od něj odtrhl pohled a přejel jím po lůžku. Nebylo to lůžko, jako to jejich na Atlantidě. Samozřejmě vyrůstalo ze země, jako téměř všechno v Úlu, takže jako kdyby drželo na jakési ťopce. Bylo delší, vhodnější pro někoho o výšce dvou metrů. Nebylo polohovací, nebo alespoň ne způsobem, kterému by rozuměl, což znamenalo, že drželo pacienta v polosedu. Nechyběly také opěrky rukou, zato nemělo žádné bočnice. Přímo z oblasti hlavy vyrůstala lampa s jedním jasně žlutým krystalem s ostrým světlem. Prostě a jednoduše vypadalo velmi mimozemsky. Jinak se to nedalo nazvat.

“Děkuji. Záznam EEG zdravého vojáka by nám, podle mého názoru, měli pomoct nalézt změny v mozkové činnosti po aplikaci retroviru a tím odhalit nástup nežádoucích mutací mnohem dříve, než se projeví na těle,” zopakoval, hlavně pro Profesora, který v posledních dnech nebyl nikde na blízku. Jakoby nechával prostor jemu a Toddovi. Pravděpodobně to tak bylo. Todd nikdy nebyl příliš soukromý, pokud šlo o projevování zájmu o Carsona, a pokud si toho nevšimli lidé, pak wraithská posádka zcela jistě.

Nikdo jeho projev nekomentoval.

Rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Byl tu Todd s Profesorem, další wraithský trubec, který byl prý něco jako velitel vnitřní obrany, takže si ho v duchu nazval Mariňák a pak jeho vlastní lidé, Cadmanová s Lornem, protože Peterson byl u Rogerse a hlídal ho. 

“Můžeme se do toho pustit?” zeptal se a dostalo se mu ze všech stran jen kývnutí, “Můžu poprosit, majore…” požádal Lorna o zapnutí nahrávání na jeho notebooku. Lorne obratem zmáčkl klávesnici a červená kontrolka vedle kamery se rozzářila, jak se zapnul video záznam.

Téměř ve stejnou chvíli všichni tři Wraithi otočili hlavu ke dveřím, které se otevřely a v doprovodu čtyř běžně ozbrojených vojáků vešel dovnitř pátý. Neměl masku ani výzbroj a na rozdíl od svého doprovodu vypadal méně agresivně. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe, jako kdyby místnost viděl poprvé v životě. Silně mu připomínal Pacienta 1, který měl stejný výraz a stejné chování, velmi podobné chování zvířete někde na úrovni psa nebo kočky.

Vojáci ho doprovodili dovnitř a rozestoupili se. Pacient 2, jak si ho okamžitě v hlavě nazval, protože to byl i jeho budoucí název ve zprávě z výzkumu, se krátce podíval na Todda, než bez jediného zaváhání přešel k lůžku. Neprojevil ani nebyl cítit obavou, jeho emoce byly stejně nevýrazné a nespecifické, jako emoce zvířat. Položil se na lůžko a ruce i nohy dal na připravené opěry. Hned nato se stalo něco, co Carson nečekal. Úpony síly asi dvou mužských prstů vedle sebe vyklouzly ze spodků opěrek a pevně se několikrát omotaly vojákovi kolem rukou.

“Pouta?” zeptal se a zamračil na Todda.

“Nechci, aby se opakovalo to, co se stalo na Atlantidě,” řekl Todd způsobem, že diskuze nepřichází v úvahu, ale pak na vysvětlenou dodal: “V případě, že retrovirus opět selže, nehrozí jen smrt pár členů mé posádky, ale jejich nakažení a možná i nakažení úlu samotného. Riziko něčeho takového musí být minimalizováno.” 

“Tak dobrá,” souhlasil, ale i tak se přesunul k lůžku a vyzkoušel, nakolik jsou pouta pevná. Mezi samotným úponem a paží vojáka bylo zhruba půl centimetru místa. Musel by si doslova rozlámat kosti, aby se z pout dostal a krom toho byly úpony, po který přejížděl prsty, stále naprosto jasně živé. Cítil, jak se vlní. To znamenalo, že v případě problémů se mohl úpon stáhnout pevněji. S tím byl v podstatě spokojen.

“Poručíku Cadmanová. Budete mi asistovat,” přivolal ji k sobě.

Lara odložila svou P-90, aby jí nepřekážela, a přešla k lůžku. Dívala se na vojáka se zvědavostí, spíš než strachem, toho z ní cítil jen velmi málo. Proto si k asistenci vybral právě jí. Ze všech měla k Wraithům nejlepší vztah a bála se jich nejméně.

“Říkejte mu, co děláte,” požádal ji s povzbudivým úsměvem.

Krátce byla tou žádostí překvapená, ale pak vážně přikývl.

“Ahoj, chlapáku,” promluvila na wraithského vojáka, který k ní okamžitě otočil hlavu a sledoval ji s intenzivním zaujetím. “Koukej, co tu mám? To ti teď dáme na hlavu, abychom mohli sledovat tvé mozkové vlny. Docela zábava, co? Vždycky mě zajímalo…”

Chvíli ji poslouchal, než přestal sledovat, co říká. Šlo jí to dobře, připoutala vojákovu pozornost a když bylo EEG zapojeno, mohl vidět jeho mozkovou činnost v okamžicích největšího zaujetí. Tím získal široké spektrum dat, takže mohl v budoucnu posuzovat i malé změny.

Pro tentokrát se Todd rozhodl ujmout aplikace samotného retroviru, takže na něm zůstalo jen nahlas komentovat, aby byl záznam kompletní. Samotná aplikace proběhla bez reakce, takže zbývalo jen čekat.

°°O°°

Od aplikace retroviru uběhly dvě hodiny, potom pět a nakonec deset. Po rychlém nástupu mutací se jejich tempo výrazně zpomalilo oproti Pacientovi 1, takže ani po deseti hodinách od aplikace nebyly všechny mutace ukončeny. Na jednu stranu ho potěšilo, že jeho plán funguje, ale na druhou měl obavy, jestli nebude wraithská imunita silnější než retrovirus. To by znamenalo, že by u vojáka vznikla obrana dřív, než by byly mutace dokončeny a to by mělo v konečném důsledku za následek jeho smrt, protože by se nebyl schopen krmit, ale zároveň by se nemohl živit ani lidskou stravou.

Bohužel odpovědí na tuto otázku byl jenom čas a protože nespali už přes dvacet hodin, rozhodl se pozorování předat Profesorovi (rád by ho předal Toddovi, ale ten se omluvil jen pár minut po aplikaci retroviru s jasnou výmluvou na ‘Velitelské povinnosti, doktore’, které nevěřil ani Lorne) a všem, včetně sebe, naordinovat osmihodinový spánek.

°°O°°

“Nechcete se posadit, doktore?” zeptala se Cadmanová a loupla po něm pohledem.

“Ach ano, to bych nejspíš měl,” souhlasil a zamračil se na snídani ve své ruce, která se skládala z proteinové tyčinky s příchutí lískových ořechů. Na nic víc neměl chuť a nic víc by nejspíš jeho žaludek ani nepřijal, kromě skutečné, domácí, skotské snídaně, kterou ale neměl roky.

Posadil se a promnul si ztuhlou šíji. Po noci, kdy téměř nedokázal nervozitou usnout, ji měl jako prkno plné hřebíků. Potřeboval by šikovného chiropraktika nebo klon sama sebe, aby si ji srovnal. I žaludek měl nervozitou na vodě a… ano, Carsone, neboj se to přiznat, není to jen kvůli blahu tvého pacienta. Bylo to také kvůli Toddovi.

“Čekáte nějaké problémy s retrovirem?” zeptal se Lorne od své snídaně.

Obrátil se k němu.

“Genetická léčba za pomoci retroviru je experimentální metoda sama o sobě. I když jsme díky vědomostem obsaženým v počítači Atlantidy desítky let kupředu, ještě si nejsme jistí podobnými metodami u lidí, natožpak u Wraithů. Například, když zvážím, jak nízkou úspěšnost měla ATA genová terapie, ač jsem předpokládal - “ zarazil se, protože Lorne na něj zíral s naprostým nepochopením. “Ano, čekám problémy. Čekám problémy vždy,” odpověděl mu na položenou otázku s čímž byl Major spokojen a mírně přikývl.

“A co náš druhý pacient?” zeptal se a pohledem zamířil ke dveřím Rogersova pokoje.

Podíval se tím stejným směrem a zamračil se.

Rogersova paranoia dospěla do toho bodu, že za poslední tři dny neopustil svůj pokoj a kromě Petersona k sobě nechtěl nikoho pustit. Ignoroval i Lorneho výzvu, aby s nimi šel jíst. To znamenalo, že ho po celou dobu neviděl a jediné, co o něm věděl, bylo to, co cítil přes dveře. A notno podotknout, že stěny úlu měli překvapivě dobré vlastnosti, pokud šlo o to tlumit mentální stopy ostatních, přesněji řečeno je dokázal úl skvěle zakrýt vlastním šuměním. Svým způsobem to dávalo smysl. I telepatická společnost chtěla soukromí a nejspíš, pokud nebyl člověk Wraith dostatečně telepaticky silný nebo neměl jasný úmysl někoho nebo něco kontaktovat, prostě se nemohl jen tak náhodně vmísit do rozhovoru někoho jiného. Pro něj to byl problém. Nebyl dostatečně mentálně silný a proto jediné, co skrze zavřené dveře cítil, byl silný neklid, strach a nenávist, to vše vznášející se jako obrovský černý mrak. Děsivý mrak. Mrak, který mu dělal velké starosti, ale nemohl je dát najevo, protože těžko mohl prohlásit ‘hej, jako empatik mám dojem, že je na tom Rogers opravdu mizerně’.

Nicméně Peterson tvrdil, že je po lécích lidnější, dobře jí a dokonce spolu hráli hry na minitabletech. Dohromady tedy mohl říct, že zprostředkovaně, je Rogersův stav stabilizovaný.

“Vzhledem k tomu, že mě nepustí dovnitř, nechci nic říkat s jistotou,” odpověděl oklikou a obrátil se zpět na Lorna. “Každopádně, hned jak se dozvíme výsledky klinického testu, bychom měli balit a nejbližší bránou se vrátit na Atlantidu. Bez ohledu na to, jak je na tom teď, potřebuje se vrátit zpět na 

Zem a v žádném případě už nesmí být znovu přidělen na Atlantidu,” dodal důrazně.

“Budu to hlásit podplukovníku Sheppardovi,” ujistil ho Lorne.

V tu chvíli se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vešel Profesor.

“Pokud jste připraveni, pojďte za mnou,” vyzval je, na odpověď nebo reakci jako obvykle nečekal, prostě se jen obrátil a zase vyšel ven. Byla to taková chvíle, že z něj téměř nic nezachytil, jen jeho stálou odtažitost, která už se mu nezdála jako odpor k lidem, ale spíš povahový rys, a nic, co by naznačovalo, že se všechno pokazilo. To bylo povzbudivé.

Vyměnil si s ostatními pohled a vstali.

Po cestě ke dveřím strčil nedotčenou tyčinku do kapsy a pomyslel si, že se chová jako Rodney. Ještě chvíli a bude po kapsách nosit kromě tyčinek, také bonbony a energetické nápoje, a bude to jíst všude, včetně sterilních laboratoří a bude všude roznášet drobky. Prostě hrozný zvyk, ale ta představa mu vyvolala na tváři malý úsměv.

Zabočili chodbou směrem k testovací místnosti a na chodbě je uvítal Todd se širokým úsměvem na tváří. Jeho čiré nadšení, radost skoro až dětská, mu řekla všechno. V tu chvíli se Todd nijak nelišil od žádného z vědců, které znal jak z Atlantidy, tak z výzkumných projektů ještě na Zemi. Tak vypadal ten, jehož dlouholeté dílo bylo završeno a on pocítil hrdost a euforii z úspěchu. Bylo to nakažlivé, kroutilo mu to koutky nahoru, ale zachoval si zdravý odstup.

“Doktore Beckette!” zvolal přes půl chodby a rozpřáhl ruce, jako kdyby ho chtěl obejmout. “Prosím, pojďte se podívat!” vyzval ho a pokynul rukou k otevřeným dveřím.

Carson přidal do kroku, takže byl u Todda daleko dřív, než jeho doprovod, zabočil a zůstal stát. 

Místnost to byla ta samá, poznal ji podle tvaru, ale lůžko bylo nahrazeno stolem vyrůstajícím ze země, stejně jako židlemi na tenkých ťopkách, a na jedné z nich seděl wraithský voják a vlastně docela způsobně vylizoval misku. Stůl před ním byl plný lidského jídla, zřejmě toho samého, které si ‘vydělal’ svým ošetřováním, ale voják se do něj nepouštěl s neukojitelným hladem. Vybíral si, co ho nejvíc lákalo. To byla druhé změna od jejich prvního pokusu, ta první byla samozřejmě fakt, že byl voják ještě po tolika hodinách naživu a vypadal naprosto zdravě. Žádné bujení chytinových ložisek, žádné deformace pravé ruky a paže, žádné abnormality na obličeji. Prostě nic. Normální wraithský voják. Dokonce z něj nevnímal nic víc, než jen hlad, zvědavost a potěšení z toho, že se nají. Jednoduché, zvířecí emoce, které z něj cítil i předtím.

Všechno bylo až příliš dobré na to, aby to byla pravda. Musel si být jistý.

“Životní funkce?” zeptal se, vešel do místnosti a vytáhl antický skener. Přiblížil se s ním k vojákovi - ten se k němu obrátil, přitáhl si jídlo blíž k sobě a trochu zavrčel - a začal ho skenovat.

“Stabilní,” ujistil ho Todd, který mu přistoupil za záda.

“EEG?” položil druhou otázku. Víc se soustředil na skener. Skenovat Wraitha bylo obtížnější, protože skener měl ovládání s mentální složkou a pokud neměl uživatel dostatečně v ruce anatomii skenovaného pacienta, nabíhaly údaje zmateně. Běžné skenery to prý nedělaly, jeho lékařské ano. Nejspíš daň za větší přesnost.

“Nevnímám z něj nic… nepatřičného,” odpověděl mu Todd, na což reagoval výmluvným pohledem, kterým říkal, že na to se neptal. Todd si trochu odfrkl, ale podal mu odpověď, kterou žádal. “Osobně jsem porovnal údaje a jsou beze změn.”

“Hladiny hormonů?”

“Stálé a v adekvátních hodnotách.”

“Množství aktivního retroviru v krvi a tkáních?”

“Zanedbatelné a klesá,” řekl poněkud nepřesně Todd. Za to mu zase věnoval pohled, nad kterým wraithský velitel jen protočil oči, načež ukázal na skener, který Carson stále svíral v rukou. A skutečně, přesně tam se nacházela odpověď na jeho otázku. S údaji byl spokojen, teď ještě… chtěl to vidět na vlastní oči. 

Strčil skener zpět do kapsy a přesunul se k vojákově pravé ruce. Nemusel nic říkat, voják jen nepatrně pohnul hlavou směrem k Toddovi, jako kdyby poslouchal, a pak zvedl pravou ruku dlaní nahoru. Carson ji uchopil a podíval se na naprosto hladkou kůži dlaně. Přejel po ní prsty, pokračoval i nahoru po předloktí místy, kde vedl kanál krmné žlázy. Byl trochu zduřelý, přesněji zůstal tak zduřelý, jak bylo Wraithů normální.

Zvedl tázavý pohled na Todda a neverbálně se zeptal, jestli si toho taky všiml, na což Todd zareagoval přikývnutím.

“Enzym je součástí naší endokrinní soustavy. Můj předpoklad je, že nelze krmnou žlázu zcela eliminovat, aniž by to narušilo hormonální hladiny v organismu,” uvedl svoji teorii, která rozhodně dávala smysl.

Enzym byl obsažen ve všech tělních tekutinách, v tkáních, byl součástí zrychlené regenerace a krmná žláza byla jedním z míst, kde se produkoval. Nicméně bylo třeba sledovat, jak se bude situace dále vyvíjet. Kdyby ho krmná žláza produkovala stejné množství, jako do teď, mohl by to být problém. Jednoduše by pro tak velké množství enzymu nebylo ve wraithském těle žádné využití a pak by mohl začít narušovat přirozené tělní funkce nebo mít na tělo opačný vliv a doslova rozkládat tkáně zaživa.

“A co regenerační schopnosti?” zeptal se, protože jejich snížení nebo dokonce eliminace, bylo něco, čeho se Todd obával.

Nedostal žádnou verbální odpověď, Todd jenom ze stolu sebral nůž - k Lorneho mírnému zvýšení ostražitosti - a vbodl ho vojákovi do ruky s takovou silou, že ho zabořil až stolu. Krev se vyvalila kolem nože a voják nespokojeně zavrčel, ale to bylo jediné, jak zareagoval. Ani se nesnažil uhnout, ba dokonce nevzal svou pravou ruku z Carsonových.

Todd nůž opět vytáhl a voják trochu pozvedl zraněnou ruku a začal ji naklánět ze strany na stranu. Zranění nejdřív silně krvácelo, několik velkých kapek dopadlo na stůl, ale velmi rychle se začalo stahovat a krev se částečně vstřebala do samotné kůže a pak, doslova pár vteřin po zranění, byla ruka zase zdravá. Kůži na ní byla bez jediné známky, že by byla někdy poškozená a voják experimentálně zatnul a povolil pěst. Nejspíš shledal, že ho nic nebolí, protože si ledabyle slízl zbytky krve z dlaně a oběma rukama se natáhl pro další porci jídla.

“Už jsme je testovali,” pronesl Todd spokojeným hlasem. “Nijak se nezmenšily, pouze po nich zdá se přichází… hlad. Což není neobvyklé.”

Podíval se na vojáka, na Todda, zpět na vojáka a pak opět na Todda, který ho sledoval se spokojeným výrazem a očima přimhouřenýma, jako velký kocour na slunci. Nemohlo být pochyb.

“Máme to…” vyšlo z něj nejdřív nejistě jak jen pomalu vstřebával, že… “Máme to! Vážně to máme!” vykřikl vesele a zasmál se. Pocit euforie z vítězství byl tak velký, že sevřel Toddovu paži a naklonil se k němu blíž, než by se mohlo Lornovi s Cadmanovou líbit. Zvláště proto, že Wraithský velitel se sklonil k němu, nechávaje do okolí proudit všechno vlastní potěšení z dobře odvedené práce a zemitý zájem kořeněný jemně bodavou potřebou, která se o Carsnovu mysl zlehka otírala. A zanechávala za sebe horkou rozechvělost, ve které se začal ztrácet jeho smích. Trochu se mu zadrhl v krku. Díval se Toddovi do jantarových očí a, místo aby se dál radoval nad velkým úspěchem, kterého dnes dosáhli, se nechával unášet Toddovou myslí rozprostírající se kolem něj.

“Gratulujeme, doktore,” přerušil je Lorne.

Rychle k němu obrátil hlavu, vytrhnut z toho pocitu. Byl za to svým způsobem rád, měl by víc uvažovat o svém pacientovi, než o… rychle střelil pohledem po Toddovi, který se sledoval stále přimhouřenýma očima.

“Ach ano, jistě. Děkuji! Je to velký úspěch!” odpověděl rychle na jeho gratulaci a nechal ruku klesnout z Toddovi paže. Ten se v odezvě narovnal, ale udělal to pozvolna, bez agrese nebo podráždění. A obrátil se k ostatním, rukou při tom ve velkém gestu pokynul ke stolu plnému jídla.

“Úspěch, který je třeba řádně oslavit, že ano?” vyslavil tázavý pohled k němu, odpověděl mu úsměvem a kývnutím že ano, pochopil správně lidské zvyklosti. “Výborně! Pak tedy prosím! Vezměte si, co chcete!” vyzval Lorna s Cadmanovou, načež se trochu zarazil a naklonil hlavu na stranu, “Ani tentokrát se nepřidají další vaši lidé?” zeptal se zvědavě.

“Necítí se dobře,” odpověděl mu Lorne.

“Ach ano, jistě. Lidské nemoci jsou… obtížné,” zvolil opatrně slovo, bylo jasné, že chtěl říct spíš něco jako hloupé, bezvýznamné, otravné, zdržující nebo něco podobného. Trochu se zamračil, ale zamračení zase zmizelo a znovu mávl rukou ke stolu. “Jezte. Brzy odejdete a my pak pro všechno to jídlo nebudeme mít využití. Bylo by škoda, aby se zkazilo.”

Cadmanová se tázavě podívala na Lorna, který vypadal, že váhá a sledoval ostražitě wraithského vojáka, který mu ale nevěnoval pozornost a jedl.

“No tak, Lorne!” ponoukl ho Carson, jehož úsměv se zase vrátil a také nadšení. “Udělali jsme obrovský krok v retrovirové léčbě obecně a vyřešili největší problém této galaxie. To si zaslouží oslavu! Protože když ne to, tak co jiného.”

“Nejspíš máte pravdu, doktore,” přitakal Lorne s malým úsměvem, přičemž už si stahoval svou P-90 a vyhlížel židli. Laura ho samozřejmě předběhla, zbraň už měla z ramene pryč a odtahovala si nejbližší židli. Její apetit se nedal přehlédnout, bez ohledu na to, že ho Carson cítil. Pousmál se a sáhl po židli vedle ní, když ucítil na ruce elektrizující chladnou ruku a vnímal, jak se k němu Todd naklonil.

“Budete oslavovat se mnou, doktore Beckette?” zeptal se ho Todd potichu, tak že to jistě nemohli ostatní slyšet, a na ucho při tom cítil jeho studený dech, který se mu o něj otřel. Společně s ním tu byla další vlna potřeby, horké a lákavé. Musel se rozhodnout, co odpovědět. Proběhla jím nervozita. Měl by odmítnout, to by bylo nejbezpečnější a nejvhodnější, nebyl přece ten typ, ale… byla to poslední šance na… něco. Cokoliv. Pokud jen chvíli uvažoval o něčem víc, než pouhém přátelství, tohle byla jediná šance, kdy to mohl získat.

Vyslal vlnu jasného souhlasu a v duchu poděkoval bohu, že nemusí odpovídat slovy. Nebyl by si jistý svým hlasem. Buď by ze sebe nedostal nic nebo by to řekl příliš nahlas a připoutal by na sebe pozornost.

“Hej, co ta ruka?” přerušil je i tak Lorne, ale jeho slova patřila Toddovi. 

No jistě že. Carson si to neuvědomil, ale měl Toddovu ruku na zádech a Lorne to musel nejspíš vidět, ale, vzhledem k tomu, že to nebyla krmná ruka, zareagoval rozumně a nevytáhl zbraň. Ani nevyskočil. Jen projevil svůj nesouhlas.

Todd ustoupil, přesněji postavil se Carsonovi po bok a zvedl obě ruce na úroveň ramen.

“Jen jsem se doktoru Beckettovi omlouval, že mi povinnosti neumožní účastnit se oslavy,” řekl Todd zdvořile a stejnětak zdvořile pokračoval: “Nicméně můj důstojník vám bude dělat společnost.” Ukázal na Profesora. “Teď mě omluvte,” dodal s malou úklonou hlavy.

Protáhl se kolem Carsona tak blízko, že mohl cítit jeho plášť jak se mu otřel o nohy a pár rychlými kroky byl u dveří, ve kterých se obrátil přes rameno a vyslal k němu jeden pohled. Intenzivní, výmluvný, naprosto jasný pohled, který říkal, že bude čekat. A pak už byl pryč, zanechávaje ho tam trochu… rozechvělého. A s dilematem, jak se vylhat z oslavy na které sám trval.

“Hej, doktore, neměl by něco z toho jídla dostat i Peterson a Rogers?” zeptal se Cadmanová, čímž mu poskytla určitou šanci se odsud dostat.

Podíval se jí do očí a ona mrkla. Najednou měl chuť se začít hlasitě smát. Bože, proč mu to nedošlo už dřív? Ty jsi tedy pěkný empatik, Carsone. Až teď přijít na to, že Cadmanová ví o všem a tohle je její způsob, jak mu poskytnout možnost jít za Toddem a být s ním osamotě… cítil, jak mu zrudly konečky uší.

“Určitě,” přikývl rázně, plný mód doktor. “Je to kaloričtější a určitě chutnější, než naše příděly. Prospělo by to zvláště Rogersovi. Něco jim donesu,” dodal rázně a už začal vybírat s čím by se mohl vytratit z místnosti.

“Půjdu s vámi, doktore,” nabídla okamžitě Cadmanová a už byla na nohou a sahala po tácu s plněnými paprikami.

“Půjdeme všichni. Nechci, abychom se rozdělovali,” usoudil Lorne a začal se zvedat, čímž jim kazil plány. Ale to nevadilo, už měl na jazyku něco v tom smyslu, že by měl zůstat sedět a pořádně se najíst, protože byl obecně ve stresu a přerušovat jídlo nebylo zdravé. Cadmanová už taky otvírala pusu, jenže ji, k velkému překvapení všech, přerušil Profesor.

“Není nezdvořilé, když všichni odejdou od stolu?” zeptal se ledově, jak to uměl jenom on a pomalu otočil hlavu i pohled k nim, ač ho do téhle chvíle upíral na vojáka, který do sebe momentálně obracel… džbán vína? Mizel v něm jak limonáda. Po půlce džbánu už by byl člověk pod stolem. Bylo by zajímavé zjistit, jakou mají Wraithi odolnost vůči alkoholu, ale ne teď. Teď mu Profesor nechtíc (Carson se rozhodl, že to nebyl úmysl, protože pokud ano, věděl by o tom celý úl a to bylo trochu… děsivé) poskytl výmluvu.

Přesunul se k Lornovi a ztišil trochu hlas, aby bylo hlavně majorovi jasné, že s ním mluví soukromě.

“Myslím, že by měl jeden z nás zůstat. Ze zdvořilosti,” řekl tak soukromě, jak jen mohl. 

“Představte si, že byste byl na místě Wraithů. Pozval byste někoho na oběd a on by se v půlce zvedl a odešel. To by vás asi urazilo,” přidala se Cadmanová z druhé strany.

“Cadmanová může jít sama…,” Lorne se odmlčel, když mu došlo, že bezpečnější to bude naopak. “Tak dobrá, ale pospěšte si,” svolil a zase se pohodlně posadil.

“Rozkaz, pane,” odvětila Cadmanová, která už měla v ruce jídlo.

O chvíli později byli venku na chodbě. Rozhlédl se doleva k výtahům ke kterým přišli a pak se podíval doprava. Tam, na samotném konci, kde chodba zahýbala, stál Todd. Byl sám, bez doprovodu vojáků a ve chvíli, kdy se mu Carson podíval do tváře, se jeho koutky zvedl v dravším úsměvu a vyslal k němu další vlnu potřeby. Bylo to, jako kdyby bezeslova říkal ‘Tak pojď. Pospěš si.’

“Doktore,” oslovila ho Cadmanová. Obrátil se k ní. “Jděte, ale jedno mi slibte,” požádala a podařilo se jí zvednout ukazováček a namířit ho na něj, i když zároveň v rukou držela podnos.

“Ano?”

“Jestli vás bude chtít sníst, tak ho nejdřív požádejte, abych byla první chod. Nevím, jak bych majorovi vysvětlila, že jsem vás nechala jít samotného s nějakým Wraithem,” požádala ho s křivým úsměvem, kterým zakrývala obavy, jež z ní cítil.

Nemyslel si, že by se o něj musela bát a tak jí položil ruku na rameno a dal jí svou jistotu pocítit.

“To se nestane. Budu v pořádku,” ujistil ji měkce. 

“Jasně. To určitě budete. Asi víc než v pořádku…” Zakoulela důrazně očima a trcohu se ušklíbla. “A ještě něco, doktore…Bavte se, ale bezpečnost na prvním místě. Jasné?” dodala, ale nečekala na odpověď, prostě se otočila a zamířila si to k výtahům, zanechávaje ho tam v rozpacích, s tvářemi hořícími studem. A popravdě také s celou řadou praktických otázek a problémů, jako ano, neměl u sebe žádný kondom. Netušil, jestli by ho Wraithský trubec mohl použít. Bylo to vůbec třeba vzhledem k jejich imunitě? Stejně tak dobře mohli být přenašeči bez klinických příznaků. A co teprve enzym. Byl obsažen i v semenu nebo jen v krvi, sklivci a slinách? A pokud, v jaké koncentraci?   
Po zádech mu přeběhla netrpělivost, která nebyla jeho. 

Obrátil se ke zdroji. Toddovi, který už netrpělivě přešlapoval na konci chodby a i v mdlém světle úlu mohl Carson vidět, jak krčí nos a odhaluje zuby, přesně tím způsobem, který znal z laboratoře. Dával tím znát, že mu s jeho nechápavostí nebo pomalostí dochází trpělivost.

Vyrazil k němu. Úvahy o praktických problémech mezidruhového sexu se mu míhaly hlavou stejně jako nervozita a nadšení se zvědavostí, co se té samé mimozemské biologie týče. Už věděl, že trubci vypadají v klidovém stavu stejně bezpohlavně, jako vojáci, ale o samotném penisu měl jen málo informací. Pár neurčitých slov od Todda a ne zrovna přitažlivý obrázek deformovaného pohlaví Pacienta 1, což bylo něco, co si připomínat nechtěl. Faktem ale bylo, že byl naprosto přesvědčen o hlubších vztazích s Uctívači, Todd choval jasnou sexuální potřebu vůči němu a Wraithi měli zevní fyziologii velmi podobnou lidské. Dalo se tedy předpokládat, že se jejich pohlavní ústrojí nebude od lidského lišit tak, že by bylo nemožné s ním mít intimní styk.

Přesto by se na to měl zeptat dřív, než věci dojdou dál, rozhodl se, když dorazil k Toddovi, ale tato myšlenka byla téměř zapomenuta, když ho objala doslova chapadla emocí, která ho sevřela, jako kdyby ho sám Wraith objal pažemi.

Nadechl se a dlouze vydechl. Pohlédl Toddovi do očí. 

Stále to bylo tak jiné, omamné, když s ním mohl komunikovat čistě, beze slov a intenzita emocí, kterou teď cítil, byla ještě větší, než kdykoliv předtím. Dávalo to smysl, uvědomil si trochu omámený mentálním horkem, ve kterém byla jeho mysl chována, jako ve vřelé náruči. Čím víc něco chtěl Todd vysvětlit, tím méně použil slov a více emocí a myšlenek.

“Pojďte za mnou, doktore,” zahučel Todd hlubokým, vibrujícím hlasem, ale navzdory svým slovům ho nevedl za sebou. Položil mu ruku nízko na záda, téměř na bedra. Rozhodně tak nízko, že to nemohlo být vykládáno jenom jako zdvořilost. Naprosto automaticky se k němu naklonil. Dostal se do jeho těsné blízkosti a srovnal krok s jeho o něco delším. Todd spokojeně zahučel a naklonil hlavu k němu.

Jasně slyšel, jak se Wraith dlouze nadechl a velmi pomalu vydechl. Z hrdla se mu vydralo spokojené zavrčení, hraničící s vrněním.

“Mnohem lepší,” usoudil nahlas.

Carson se usmál. Nemusel se ptát, aby věděl, o čem Todd mluví. Poté, co přestal brát léky, se musel jeho pach nakonec vyčistit a změnit zpátky na ten, který Wraith znal z Atlantidy. A který si, podle dalších a dalších nádechů, střídaných s hrdelním mručením, opravdu užíval.

“Kam přesně jdeme?” zeptal se ve chvíli, kdy vstoupil do výtahu, který ani neměl ovládání přizpůsobené pro lidi a vypadal jinak. Bylo vidět, že základ kabiny bude kovový, ale většinou byl celý porostlý a místo tlačítkového ovládání měl jen zbujelou tkáň, skrze kterou se ovládal telepaticky. Znamenalo to, že on by se jím nikam nedostal.

“Máte strach?” zeptal se Todd pobaveným hlasem, nicméně do oblaku emocí se ke všem těm příjemným přidala i snad nejistota nebo podezřívavost. Nedokázal to přesně rozeznat, bylo to příliš rychle pryč. Na oplátku ale vyslal do okolí co nejvíc uklidňujících emocí. A usmál se směrem k Toddovi.

“Nemám z vás strach,” ujistil ho o něčem, co snad nemuselo být diskutováno. Byl tady, ochotný, toužící, sakra dokonce nadržený, a poslední co měl, byl strach. Jen… dobrá, znervoznila ho nemožnost úniku. Byl už v téhle galaxii příliš dlouho na to, aby se stále nedíval, jestli má zadní vrátka otevřená.

“Nikdy byste se neměl přestat bát Wraithů, doktore Beckette,” varoval ho ostře Todd, dokonce se do jeho hlasu dostalo zasyčení a Carson mohl cítit, jak se mu drápy tupě zarývají do boku.

“Přestal jsem se bát jen jednoho konkrétního Wraitha,” oponoval mu a přesunul svou ruku na tu, kterou měl ovinutou kolem pasu. Stisk se okamžitě uvolnil.

“Jdeme ke mě. Do mé kajuty,” odpověděl mu Todd na původně položenou otázku.

“Myslel jsem si to,” řekl a olízl si rty. 

Žaludek mu dělal ty zvláštní kotrmelce z pocitu mezi vzrušením a obavou. Stále trochu nevěřící, že tohle se skutečně děje, že s tím souhlasil, ale zároveň… Přejel několikrát po dlouhých, wraithských prstech a vyloudil z Toddova hrdla jasně vzrušený povzdech. Miloval jeho velké elegantní ruce s dlouhými, hbitými, precizně pracujícími prsty. Chtěl by každý jeden vzít do úst, cucat a sát, dokud by neslyšel Todda sténat. Chtěl zasypat polibky jeho zápěstí a možná i… co krmná štěrbina? Jak by reagoval kdyby se jí dotkl? Políbil ji? Bylo by to pro Todda stejně vzrušující, jako pro něj ta představa to zkusit.

“Carsone Beckette!” zavrčel drsně Todd a podle ostrého pohledu, plného horkého vzrušení, věděl hned, že nějak přečetl jeho myšlenky. Nebo jeho pocit. Nebo, možná kdo ví, uviděl záblesk jeho představ, a lákaly ho stejně jako Carsona samotného. Ale, ač to tak bylo, Todd se odtáhl a dokonce dal ruku pryč.

“Moje kajuta není daleko,” řekl, když se dveře otevřely a on jimi rovnou vešel do chodby.

Carson se neubránil úsměvu, snad i trochu potutelnému. Ruce byly jejich společná vášeň. To nikdy nebylo na škodu, když měli dva v posteli společné preference.

Opravdu nebyla Toddova kajuta daleko. Jen po dvou zákrutech se dostali k dveřím, které kupodivu neměly stejně neobvyklý zámek, jako viděl na výtahu na můstek, i když by ho tu čekal. Měly jednoduché ovládání. Todd otevřel, sám vešel jako první a pak nechal Carsona vstoupit.

Úvahy posledních pár minut byli odsunuty stranou. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe po místu, které vypadalo naprosto jinak, než čekal. Bylo prostě a jednoduše mimozemské. Došlo mu, že přes všechno,co věděl o wraithské biologii, si ještě plně neuvědomil, jak odlišní opravdu jsou. Jistě za to mohl fakt, že jejich vlastní kajuty byly přizpůsobené pro Uctívače, laboratoř odrážela potřeby vzorků z celého vesmíru, tedy z planet podobných Zemi a můstek byl více technologický než organický. Tohle bylo jiné.

Místnost byla nepravidelného tvaru, jak už bývalo v úlu obvyklé, a byla velká jako jejich společný pokoj. Díky tomu mohla mít několik dominant.

Samozřejmě že první, které si všiml, byla postel, která ale nestála na zemi, jak by každý očekával. Ne, visela na dlouhých úponech ze samotného stropu, z míst tak vysokých, že až nahoru nemohl dohlédnout. Hlavní úpony byly čtyři, rostly vzhůru a někde čtyři metry nad samotným lůžkem se stáčely do sebe. Mezi hlavními úpony byly náhodně natažené tenčí úponky, jimiž byla vypletena většina obvodu téměř kulatého lůžka, které mohlo mít dobré tři metry v nejdelším místě. Nebýt temně rudého povlečení vyčuhujícího ven a závěsů z lesklých plíšků zelenkavé barvy, vypadalo by to skoro jako velký kokon, ne nábytek.

Hned od postele mu pohled sklouzl k vaně, nebo spíš malémů bazénu, zapouštěnému do země a obehnaného kolem jeho nepravidelného obvodu valem z dobře známé houbovité tkáně. Do bazénku vtékala z jedné strany voda, která prýštila vysoko na zdi, a nad hladinou bazénku se vznášel oblak páry, která se pomalu rozlévala do okolí, kde se připojovala k všudypřítomné mlze.

Voda tekoucí do bazénku příjemně zurčela a její zvuk se mísil s hlubokým… bzučením? Ano, rozhodně to bylo bzučení. Otočil se po jeho zdroji a zjistil, že se dívá na velký výklenek, přesněji výklenek a kousek zdi na obou jeho stranách, plný rostlin. Nepoznával žádnou z nich, s výjimkou těch trochu podobným chorošům, které měli svítící květy a samozřejmě u nich nechyběli jejich opylovači. Kromě nich, tam byl nespočet dalších. Mnoho z nich vypadalo jako hybrid mezi rostlinou a houbou, viděl tam hned několik, které měli dlouhé listy pokryté slizem a další byli úplně jako pozemské láčkovky, až na tu drobnost že jedna z nich se viditelně otočila po buzučícím broukovi a… najednou se s neuvěřitelnou rychlosti pohnula a sklapla kolem něj svůj krmný květ. Carson nestačil ani mrknout. Vzhledem k mohutnosti květu si dovedl představit, že by se rostlina mohla pustit i do malých druhů savců. Bylo by zajímavé zjistit, jestli je to ve všech kajutách nebo bylo zahradničení Toddův koníček.

Odpoutal pozornost od květiny, která si ho začala prohlížet, pokud tedy mohl soudit podle toho, že k němu obrátila svůj květ. A podíval se vzhůru. Přesně, jak si všiml při vstupu dovnitř, tahle místnost byla vysoká a měla něco, jako další patro skládající se s ochozů bez zábradlí, na kterých stála… Ano, rozhodně to byla naprosto lidská dřevěná knihovna s knihami uvnitř a to vedle ní bylo lidské křeslo. Na první pohled to vypadalo pohodlně, jen kdyby tu nebyl ten drobný problém; na galerii nevedlo žádné schodiště. Buď si Todd prostě jen přivolal schodiště z úponů samotného úlu nebo se vyšplahal po zdech. Když byl John nakažen retrovirem obsahujícím DNA iratuského brouka byl schopen šplhat po téměř hladkém povrchu.

V zádech ucítil tázavý pohled.

Obrátil se a zjistil, že se od vchodu pomalu přesunul až k soupravě skoro pět metrů dlouhé zahnuté pohovky a jednoho velkého křesla připomínajícího spíš trůn, u kterého byl opět velmi lidský stůl, dělaný čistě jen z kovu. Ani nevěděl, jak se tam dostal a také si nevšiml, že přejíždí rukou po pórovitém povrchu úlového nábytku. Dal ruku dolů. 

Najednou se zase začal cítit nervózně.

“Je má kajuta taková, jakou jste si představoval, doktore Beckette?” zeptal se Todd pobaveně a pomalu se k němu začal přibližovat.

“Nikdy jsem si ji nepředstavoval, ale je… neuvěřitelná,” připustil a znovu se po ní rozhlédl. “Všechno je tu tak jiné, ale zároveň… vidím tolik paralel… třeba ty křesla,” poukázal a znovu přejel křesle, “Vlastně jsem už začínal uvažovat, jestli je pro vás přirozené si sedat a pokud ne, z jakého biologického důvodu by tomu tak bylo,” přiznal se a najednou ho něco napadlo, taková ta zbloudilá myšlenka. Rychle se obrátil k Toddovi, který už byl jen dva kroky od něj. “A je to Carson. Moje křestní jméno je Carson,” objasnil, když se Wraith zastavil a tázavě naklonil hlavu na strany. “Pokud teď budeme…,” to byl špatný začátek, zkusil to jinak, “V mé kultuře, když jsou dva přátelé nebo dokonce víc, než přátelé, říkají si křestními jmény. Byl bych rád, kdybyste mi říkal Carson,” požádal ho a Todd jenom trochu pozvedl obočí.

“Carson,” zopakoval po něm Wraith, což vzal jako souhlas s tím, že mu tak bude říkat.

“Ano. Ano, přesně tak. Jaké je tvoje jméno?” zeptal se, za což se mu dostalo velmi jasného pocitu odmítnutí, který ho překvapil. Pokusil se to vysvětlit. “Vím, že ‘Todd’ je jméno, které ti dal podplukovník Sheppard, ale tvoje skutečné jméno-”   
“Můžeš mi říkat ‘Todd’. To jméno jsem přijal za své,” přerušil ho Todd ostřeji, než jak s ním před chvíli mluvil a k jeho tónu se přidala další vlna odmítnutí. Jasně říkal, že tady nebude debatovat.

“Tak dobrá. Todd,” uznal bez dalšího zpochybňování, i když chtěl znát odpověď. Jen ne teď. Teď by se vyptávání asi nehodilo. Vlastně to nebylo tak, že by věděl, co se v podobné situací hodí, protože se v ní nikdy neocitl. Byla to naprosto neznámá půda a Todd nijak nepomáhal tím, že tam jen tak stál, stělesněná touha a potřeba zabalená v přitažlivém obalu, a pozvolna nakláněl hlavu ze strany na stranu. Čekal na jeho první krok? Musel to být on, kdo udělá první krok, protože to byla nějaká kulturní zvyklost? A jaký by ten krok měl vůbec být? Líbali se Wraithi? Takové a podobné myšlenky se mu honily hlavou. Najednou si zase připadal jako šestnáctiletý kluk, který s Billym jezdil na kole tak daleko, jak si troufl a tam se na louce vzájemně tápali pár dlouhých minut, než se udělali do kalhot. 

Carsonovi nervózně zasmál při té vzpomínce a vzhledem k celé situaci.

“Bože můj…” povzdechl si, napjatý smích se mu pořád dral z úst, tlumený tím, jak si promnul obličej. Konečně ho utišil a s dlouhým nádechem se podíval Toddovi do tváře. “Dobře. Musím se k něčemu přiznat. Jsem dost nervózní a nevím co dělat v téhle… situaci. Já jsem nikdy… chci říct, nejsem ten typ, co by se nechal cizinci zvát do jejich bytů nebo na hotelový pokoj. Nikdy jsem nic takového neudělal.”

Tentokrát Todd naklonil hlavu na stranu v jasné otázce.

“Jsem cizinec?” Znělo to trochu dotčeně.

“Ano, trochu,” připustil s dalším nervózním skoro smíchem. “Každý má jiná měřítka na to, koho by nazval cizincem a koho už ne. A také záleží na okolnostech,” odmlčel se, cítil se zvláštní, vysvětlovat Toddovi něco, co bylo pro něj tak zřejmé, ale zvědavost, kterou z něj cítil ho podporovala v tom, aby pokračoval: “Pokud jde o mě a o má měřítka, vždy chci druhého nejdřív poznat, než s ním... mám sex,” vyslovil to jasně, bez pokusu o eufemismus, aby nedošlo k nějakému nedorozumění kvůli jazykové bariéře. Ale rozhodně se mu to nepodařilo říct bez červenání. Byl zatraceně doktor a přesto cítil, že mu hoří tváře rozpaky. “Zajdeme si spolu na večeři, do kina, někam na skleničku, možná do zábavního parku… miluju ruská kola,” přiznal se se smíchem, který z něj odplavoval nervozitu a byl natolik nakažliví, že Todd zazněl pobaveně, i když nemohl ani tušit, co je to ruské kolo. “Ani nedělní odpoledne strávená sledováním televize není špatné.”

“Nevím, co je rus-ké kolo nebo te-le-vi-ze, ale…” nechal Todd větu nedokončenou.

Dveře se otevřel a dovnitř vstoupil Wraith, který se nepodobal ani trubci ani vojákovi. Byl o hlavu menší, než voják, takže mnohem menší než Todd. Byl svalnatý, ale víc rovnoměrně a méně zastrašujícím způsobem, než vojáci, a také jeho maska neměla žádné ostré hrany, které by ji činily děsivou. A vlasy měl střižené na krátko. V rukou nesl podnos se skleněnou karafou tvořenou mnoha různobarevnými nerovnoměrnými kousky skla a dvěma stejně neobvyklými sklenicemi. Podnos se leskl stříbrně a nejspíš i stříbrný byl. Všechno to s úklonou položil na stůl a zacouval zpět ke dveřím. 

Zatímco Todd mu sotva věnoval pozornost, Carson ho vyprovodil pohledem.

“Děkujeme,” řekl k Wraithovi, který při zvuku jeho slov trhl hlavou a to bylo vše. Zmizel ve dveřích stejně mlčky, nevšímaje si ničeho, jako jimi přišel.

“To nebyl voják. Je to tak?” podotkl a obrátil se k Toddovi, který už se skláněl nad stolkem a rozléval jemně fosforeskující tekutinu do sklenic. Samotná jeji zelené barva by ho znepokojila, co teprve fakt, že skutečně svítila. Přiměl se tomu pro teď nevěnovat pozornost a přistoupit blíž k Toddovi, který se zrovna neměl k tomu mu nějak urychleně odpovědět. I když z něj nebylo cítit, že by ho otázka nějak podráždila.

Zopakoval otázku znovu, tentokrát jen ve své hlavě a dal si záležet, aby bylo cítit, že požaduje odpovědi.

Todd si trochu povzdechl, ale jen shovívavě, a zvedl obě sklenky z podnosu, načež mu jednu podal. Převzal si ji a zhodnotil pohledem její obsah. Do nosu ho zaštípala vůně alkoholu, ale kromě ní i něco nasládlého, trochu jako tropické ovoce. Až na to světélkování to vypadalo jako koktejl z marakujového džusu nebo něco tomu podobného.

“Tvoje zvědavost je silnější, než cokoliv jiného,” podotkl Todd a trochu pozvedl obočí, než odpověděl: “Je to dělník, další z… řekněme nevědomých obyvatelů úlu, sloužících potřebám trubců a královny. Jsou jako vojáci, jen není jejich úkolem bojovat a bránit úl a jeho obyvatele, ale opravovat, uklízet, nosit věci… dělat podobné činnosti nezbytné pro hladký chod úlu.”

“Nikdy jsem žádného neviděl,” uvedl, protože vždy, když bylo něco třeba přinést do laboratoře, přinesl to voják. 

“Jistě. Přišlo mi pro obě strany bezpečnější, abyste se setkávali jen s trubci a vojáky,” odpověděl Todd stylem, že bylo jasné, že vojáci byli kolem nich i proto, aby mohli zasáhnout, kdyby se lidé na úlu něco pokusili provést. Nedivil se takovému uvažování.

“Chápu,” přikývl zamyšleně. “Kromě královen, trubců, vojáků a dělníků, existují i jiné odrůdy Wraithů?” 

“Ano.”

“Jaké?” zeptal se zaujatě.

“Přišli jsme sem diskutoval o wraithské biologii nebo oslavovat v soukromí?” zeptal se Todd na oplátku mírně podrážděně.

“Jistě, omlouvám se. Jsem prostě jen zvědavý,” přiznal se ke své velké slabosti, jako už tolikrát předtím, a podíval se do sklenky. Ač stále obsah fosforeskoval, zdálo se že trochu pohasl a vůně ovoce byla silnější. Rozhodl se to zkusit. Pozvedl sklenku a pokynul s ní k Toddovi. “Na náš úspěch a… na nás,” dodal k přípitku a pozvedl sklenku k ústům, aniž by spustil oči z Wraitha.

Toddova podrážděnost se rychle rozplynula a jeho tvář změkla, jak se nepatrně usmál a kývl hlavou.

“Na nás,” zopakoval po něm a sám dal sklenku ke rtům.

Carson upil. Chuť byla opravdu sladká a ovocná, dokonce cítil kousky dužiny jak mu ulpívají na jazyku. I když to nebylo špatné, nemohlo se to vyrovnat dvou palcům kvalitní skotské ve vychlazené sklence. Toddovi to ale, zdá se, chutnalo. Vypil jedním lokem půlku skleničky a trochu si povzdechl, když ji oddaloval od rtů.

“Jedna z mála lidských věcí, kterým jsem opravdu přišel na chuť,” řekl Todd, shlížeje do sklenky. Na tváři měl spokojený výraz, který byl… prostě popostrčil Carsona k akci.

Natáhl se, vklouzl mu rukou pod vlasy i pod vysoký, tuhý límec, až na samotný krk. Na jemnou kůži, ze která jasně vystupovaliy ichaty, které byly na dotek tvrdé a byli pokrytá patrnou vrstvou chitinu. Přejel po jedné z nich palcem a vyloudil z Todda překvapené, ale zároveň potěšené vydechnutí, které udusil vlastními rty přitištěnými na ústa dřív, než se z něj stalo zasténání.

Byl to jen malý polibek. Rty na rty. Nic víc. A bylo to tak jiné, než kterýkoliv polibek v jeho životě. Než líbat člověka. Lidé měli plné, horké, měkké rty, ohraničené pichlavým strništěm nebo měkčím vousem. Toddovy rty byly sice měkké, ale perleťový poprašek na nich vytvářel hrubší strukturu. Také byly chladné a úzké, bez strniště, které by je rámovalo a otíralo se Carsonovi o jeho vlastní oholenou tvář. Ne, kůži měl hladkou a jemnou, což bylo zvláštní, jak mu proběhlo hlavou. Mohl cítit Toddovu bradku na vlastní bradě, ale to bylo vše. Jako kdyby mu vousy rostly jen na tom jednom místě.

Odtáhl se, částečně proto, že Todd nijak nereagoval na polibek, a také k němu s otázkou vzhlédl.

Jakékoliv obava, kterou snad měl z odmítnutí, byla okamžitě zažehnána plamenem, který plápolal v jantarových očích, společně s otázkou. Cítil to všechno tančit na okraji své mysli, držené jen tenkou bariérou.

Ustoupil o půl krok, ale jenom proto, aby vzal Toddovi sklenku z ruky a položil ji společně se svojí na stolek. Potřebovali volné ruce, protože když už, tak už. Teď už nehodlal couvnout. Pokud se k něčemu rozhodl, tak… Několika rychlými pohyby shodil vojenskou vestu a potom se natáhl dozadu pro triko. Rychle ho přetáhl přes hlavu, jeho psí známky zacinkaly do ticha místnosti, a nechal spadnout na pohovku.

Zůstal jen v kalhotách, od pasu nahoru vystavený Toddově pátravému pohledu, kterým putoval po jeho holé kůži. Byl si docela jistý, že váhání je důsledek toho, že Wraith měl malé nebo dokonce stejně jako on žádné zkušenosti s někým jiného živočisného druhu. Ale vzhledem k tomu, že jim nechybělo nadšení a zájem… usmál se a roztáhl ruce v pozvání, zatím co ze sebe nechal proudit svůj zájem a vzrušení. Byl si jistý, že to bude lepší, než kdyby mluvil nahlas.

Todd mu pohlédl do očí a vydal zvuk znějící jako vrčení hluboko v jeho hrudi, kterému nedovolil dostat se ven a trochu odhalil zuby. To bylo jediné varování, než byl najednou u Carsona a svou krmnou ruku mu přitiskl na prsa. Přesně na jizvu na jeho hrudi. Zapadla tam jako díl do skládačky. Zalapal po dechu, když ucítil měkkou tkání vnitřku krmné štěrbiny, jak se mu přisála na kůži. Ale nepřišla žádné bolest. Do hrudi se mu nezaryly hroty. Cítil jenom Toddovy emoce zahalující jeho mysl, jako těžký, horký oblak.

S povzdechem se tomu pocitu oddal, hlavu trochu zakloněnou a oči přimhouřené. Toho Todd využil, aby mu zabořil nos do krku a zhluboka se nadechl. Vnímal jeho dech, strukturu jeho hrubých rtů a vlhkost slin, které mu krku zanechával. To všechno mu posílalo vzrušení přímo do slabin. Jeho penis se v kalhotách opíral do látky, nepříjemně ztištěn a tvrdý rychleji, než kdykoliv předtím.

Chtěl, doslova potřeboval, dostat se na Toddovu holou kůži.

Jednou rukou ho objal a druhou sáhl po sponách na boků kabátu. Naštěstí byli prakticky stejné, jako lidské zapínání na pásek, jen byli měkké jako guma a měli tři hroty. Podařilo se mu jich rozepnout dost, aby se rukou dostal pod kabát na jemnou košili. Todd se v tu chvíli odtáhl a volnou ruku použil k tomu, aby si rozepjal spony na krku a poslední dole pod pasem.

Kabát se otevřel a Carson toho okamžitě využil. Zajel rukama pod něj,dozadu až do míst, kde pod košilí citl tvrdé hroty ichat vystupujících pod látkou. Přejel po nich prsty, jako hráč na klavír přejede po klávesách. Todd se pod tím dotekem vyklenul směrem k jeho prstům a vydal dlouhé zasténání, znějící velmi nelidsky. Miloval ten zvuk a tak to udělal znovu. Tentokrát by přísahal, že se ichaty pod jeho prsty zvětšily.

“Carsone!” protáhl Todd syčivě, odhalil zuby a podíval se mu do očí. “Opatrně…”

Okamžitě stáhl ruce. Necítil z Todda žádnou bolest, žádný nepříjemný pocit, ale mohl se mýlit.

“Nemám to dělat?” zeptal se, když už sám Todd použil slova místo toho, aby svoje přání vyjádřil emocemi.

Nedostalo se mu odpovědi, alespoň ne té, kterou očekával. Konečně mu Todd položil na bok i druhou ruku, ale než si vůbec stihl ten dotek vychutnat, byl najednou obrácen a přitištěn do jeho pevné náruče. Bylo to tak překvapující, že opravdu uvítal možnost zády se mu opřít o hruď. Zahákl prsty za Toddovu krmnou ruku, která po celou dobu neopustila jeho hrudník. Nikdy ani na okamžik se nepřestala dotýkat jeho kůže a vysílat mu do těla podivné mražení. Nebyl si jistý, jestli je to jen v jeho hlavě nebo jestli mu kůže trne při kontaktu s enzymem, ale nemínil to teď zkoumat. Možná později… možná. Myšlenky ho opustily, když mu Todd vtiskl horký polibek zezadu na krk. Uvědomil si, že ho políbil přesně do míst, kde by měl trubec nejmenší z ichat a to mu vyvolalo na tváři úsměv.

Levou rukou přejel po paži, kterou ho Todd objímal kolem pasu a vyhledal jeho stehno. Sklouzl po neobvykle hladké kůži kalhot, nahoru a dolů. Použil nehty. Ke zvukům v místnosti a vrzání kůže se přidalo i zamručení za jeho zády, znějící veselím.

“Můj pane!”

Ta dvě naléhavá slova byla jako ostrý nůž, který prořízl jejich společnou chvíli. Carson prudce otevřel oči, ale než se dokázal plně orientovat, byl strhnut dozadu. Doslova si ho Todd silou přitiskl k hrudníku, dokonce cítil, jak mu zaryl nehty do kůže na prsou, a pak vydal nefalšované zavrčení, vibrující mu celým tělem. Směsice pocitů, jako touha a vzrušení, byla na jeden okamžik přehlušena téměř vysloveným ‘Moje! Nepřibližuj se! Nedotýkej se!’, které bylo jen částečně zabarveno obyčejnou žárlivostí a majetnickosti. Ta druhá, ne zanedbatelná část, byly pocity dravce, kterému se někdo opovážil chtít vzít jeho kořist.

“Říkal jsem, že mě nemáte rušit!” zavrčel Todd jasně zlostně.

“Omlouvám se, můj pane, ale je to naléhavé!” nenechal se odbýt První důstojník.

Právě on byl tím nezvaným hostem a teď, potom co se omluvil Toddovi, upřel ostrý pohled přímo na Carsona. V tu chvíli si připadal víc než jen trapně z přistižení a své částečné nahoty, cítil se ohroženě.

“Pusť,” požádal Todda, ale nečekal, jestli a kdy ho pustil. Jednoduše použil svou sílu - a musel jí použit docela dost - aby se mu vytrhl a hned sáhl po svém triku, děkující bohu, že ho hodil na pohovku kde se k němu mohl snadno dostat. Okamžitě si ho natáhl a zakryl, jak mu stud smíchaný se vzrušením zbarvil nejen tváře, ale také ramena. Proklínal svou světlou pleť na které s oblibou vyskakovaly rudé skvrny.

Todd nespokojeně zavrčel nad jeho konáním, ale udělal krok kupředu ke svému důstojníkovi a zvedl se do celé své výšky, takže najednou zabíral víc fyzického ale hlavně mentálního prostoru, než předtím.

“Tak co chceš?” zeptal se stále ostře. Jeho hlas byl zhrublý, víc podobný ostatním Wraithům, kteří tak často nemluvili a tak neměli řeč precizně zvládnutou.

První důstojník neodpověděl slovně, jen se zadíval Toddovi do očí a Carson mohl vnímat, jak mu předává krátké, ale jak mohl i on cítit, důležité až skoro závažné, hlášení.

“Jak?” zeptal se Todd nahlas překvapeně.

Tentokrát byla výměna jenom krátká a hned po ní následoval ze strany obou chlad. Jejich mysli, všechny ty bouřící emoce proudící k němu z Toddovy strany, byli najednou jenom vybledlou vzpomínkou. Sám Todd po něm ostře střelil pohledem. Bylo jasné, že se děje něco velmi vážného a ani jeden z nich nechce, aby to z nich vycítil. Jako kdyby jim mohl přečíst myšlenky. To nemohl, on se musel zeptat:

“Co se stalo?” Těkal pohledem z jednoho na druhého.

“Zůstaň tady,” nařídil mu vrčivě Todd, což bylo jediné, co řekl, předtím než vyrazil z místnosti následován v těsném závěsu svým Prvním důstojníkem.

“Tak, moment!” zvolal a vydal se za nimi, jen po cestě rychle sebral svou vestu ze země. “Jestli se něco stalo, chci to vědět. Mohli bychom nějak - “ Dveře se mu zavřely před nosem. “Pomoct,” dokončil do kožního záhybu dveří.


	17. 16. kapitola

Automaticky sáhl po ovládání. Nejdřív se ho jenom dotkl. Bylo kožnaté a zároveň jakoby podobné puchýři. Přejel po něm rukou, což nebylo k ničemu. Zkusil ho stisknout krátce pak i dlouze, ale ani to nepomohlo. Položil na něj celou dlaň, zavřel oči a pokusil se soustředit na pokyn k otevření, podobně jako se musel soustředit, když chtěl ovládat antickou technologii. Cítil pod prsty život, jistou formu vnímající bytosti, podobně jako to cítil i z přístrojů Atlantidy, ale byla to naprosto jiná forma vědomí. Něco, co ho nebralo na vědomí

Frustrovaně se zamračil a dal ruku pryč.

Neměl jak se dostat ven. Byl tu zamčený a neměl tušení, co se stalo nebo děje venku. Sáhl tedy po vysílačce a nejdřív zkusil Cadmanovou.

“Beckett volá Cadmanovou.” Vysílačka zůstala tichá. “Beckett volá Lorna!” zkusil to podruhé, ale opět nebylo nic slyšet, jen praskání statiky. “Beckett volá kohokoliv. Petersone! Rogersi! Lauro!” Ještě několikrát zopakoval volání, ale nedostal žádnou odpověď. To se mu nelíbilo. Něco bylo opravdu špatné a tím nemyslel jen ten obecný fakt, že bylo znepokojující, když mu nikdo neodpovídal. To, co měl na mysli, bylo něco víc… mentálního. Něco, co cítil z úlu.

Položil ruku na stěnu a trochu víc se k ní přiblížil, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jakoby chtěl poslouchat co se děje v chodbě. To ale nebyl jeho záměr. Chtěl poslouchat úl. Soustředil se… a ohlušila ho kakofonie emocí. Prudce stáhl ruku. Úl měl mysl primitivní, ale obrovskou a velmi komplexní, nedokázal ji snášet dlouho, ale stihl si všimnout jedné důležité emoce; bolesti.

Odstoupil a zvedl hlavu k ochozům.

“Co se děje?” zeptal se do vzduchu, ale samozřejmě nedostal odpověď. “Jistě, co mě to napadlo. I kdyby mi úl rozuměl, nemá způsob, jak mi odpovědět,” řekl si pro sebe a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Třeba tu byla nějaká cesta ven. Pak by mohl najít ostatní a zjistit, co se stalo. Napadaly ho takové myšlenky, jako boj s jiným úlem nebo vážná nehoda. Něco, co by úl poškodilo tak, aby jeho mysl byla naplněna bolestí.

Kráčel podél zdi a hledal v první řadě další dveře a otevírací mechanismy. Jedny našel hned, stačilo jenom zlehka stisknout zbujenou tkáň, aby se dveře otevřeli a odhalily něco, co byla jistě šatna. Místnost oválného tvaru, tak čtyři na čtyři metry, s velkým kulatým zrcadlem na jedné straně, křeslem na jedné tenké nožce proti zrcadlu a kabáty visícími na hácích od stropu a jiných kusech oblečení rozházených na něčem, co připomínalo velký, větvený kaktus bez bodlin. Podél zdi byly v řadách boty. Únikové cesta žádná.

Pokračoval dál kolem obrazu složeného z mnoha teček, na kterém byl jistě nějaký vzor, ale oči ho bolely hned, jak se ho pokusil rozeznat. Pak tu bylo něco, co vypadalo jako harfa nepravidelného tvaru, což bylo zajímavé. Netušil, že by uměl Todd hrát ani si nedovedl představit, jak zní wraithská hudba, ale vědět to, ven by ho to nedostalo. Prošel kolem bazénu, aby zjistil že kromě páry se z něj vznáší také vůně květin a pryskyřice a že voda není ani tak voda, jako tekutina podobná oleji. Mlha pak nejspíš byla důsledek kontaktu té vazké tekutiny s vodou, které do ní přitékala. Znovu prošel kolem křesla a pohovky a zastavil se tam, kde začal.

Byl v pasti.

Z kajuty si nedalo dostat jinak, než dveřmi, byly tu jedině větrací otvory po celém obvodu, ale ty byly i u nich v kajutách a tak věděl, že dospělý člověk jeho vzrůstu by se jimi rozhodně neprotáhl.

Rozhodl se znovu zkusit dveře, jenže ty se ve stejnou chvíli otevřely a vešel jimi Todd. Už, už měl na jazyku nejen výčitku, že ho to zavřel, ale hlavně otázky, co se děje a jak může pomoct, jenže chlad a odtažitost, která z Wraithského velitele čišela mu nedovolila slova vypustit z úst.

“Tak takový byl váš plán,” prolomil Todd mlčení po několika dlouhých vteřinách. Udělal krok kupředu, ke Carsonovi, a dveře se za ním zavřely. Chlad, zakrývající křišťálově ostrý vztek, se kolem něj šířil a donutil Carsona couvnout o půl krok. “Nenašli jsme u vás zbraně, které by mohly poškodit úl, protože jste věděli, že jednu najdete přímo tady. Nenápadnou.” Krok. “Účinnou.” Krok. “Nebezpečnou.” Stanul sotva krok a půl od Carsona, který už ale dávno necouval a hleděl mu zpříma do očí. Netušil, o čem Todd mluví, ale cítil, že je opravdu rozhněvaný, skoro nenávistný, ale také zklamaný a zároveň… cítil obdiv a úctu. Vycenil na Carsona zuby. “Elegantní, jen co je pravda. Udělali jste na mě dojem. Ó ano. Nečekal bych od lidí takovou lstivost a nemilosrdnost.” Chrčivě vydechl. “Jedno bych rád věděl, Carsssone…” vyslovil jeho jméno jako zasyčení, ale rozhodně ne jako to příjemné, které ho předtím rozechvělo vzrušením. “Bylo v plánu, že odvedeš mou pozornost nebo tě to napadlo, až když jsem dal tak pošetile najevo svůj zájem?”

Nemohl si nalhávat, že necítil strach a to z mnoha důvod, nejen proto, že Todd vypadal v tento okamžik děsivě. Co ale cítil zvlášť, byl spravedlivý hněv. Neměl zdání, o čem to mluví. Neměli žádný plán, jak zničit úl, kromě autodestrukce v juperu a o té Todd věděl hned od začátku. A velmi ho uráželo nejen to, že si o nich může myslet, že přišli úl zničit a celou dobu lhali, ale samozřejmě i jeho podezření, že by snad byl ochotný…

Semkl pevně rty a zamračil se.

“Nevím, co se stalo, ale vím, že neexistuje žádný plán na zničení nebo jen poškození úlu. Přišli jsme sem v míru, abychom našli způsob, jak Wraithy zbavit potřeby se krmit. Retrovirus je jediný důvod, proč tu jsme, a co se týká mě…” prudce se nadechl přes knedlík zlosti, který se mu tvořil v krku. “Jestli si opravdu myslíš, že bych byl ochoten sem přijít a vyspat se s tebou jen proto, aby ostatní mohli uskutečnit nějaký ďábelský plán, který je beztak jen v tvé hlavě, pak jsem sem v první řadě neměl ani chodit!”

V jednom okamžiku byl Todd na víc jak krok daleko a v druhém byl najednou před ním. Tyčil se v celé své výšce. Jeho ruka mu sevřela rameno k bolesti. Ucítil, jak se mu o sebe otřely kosti v rameni a ostré drápy mu prošly skrze vestu i triko, až do měkké kůže. Zapotácel se pod útokem a pokusil se ukročit vzad, ale Todd mu to nedovolil. Jeho ruka byla jako ocelové kleště, které ho držely na místě a vzpřímeného, zatímco zvedl pravou ruku na úroveň tváře.

Carson cítil, jak mu na mysl kromě vzteku útočí i něco jiného. Něco plíživého, co bylo natolik cizí, že to nedokázal pojmenovat, ale přibilo ho to na místě. Mohl vnímat, mohl myslet, jistě mohl cítit i strach, ale byl jako chycený v příslovečných očích zmije. Stále racionální vědecké já mu řeklo, že tohle je odpověď na otázku, proč se oběti Wraithů nepokusí bránit, sotva kdy křičí, občas jen sténají. Byly paralizovány mentálním útokem Wraitha připraveného se krmit.

Todd vycenil zuby teď pokryté silnou vrstvou slin a jeho krmná štěrbina se roztáhla odhaluje kruhovou strukturu ostnů a vnitřní krmnou trubici, která se podobala ústům červa. Byl to děsivý a fascinující pohled, který se Carsonovi naskytl na neobvykle dlouhou dobu. Todd váhal zaútočit. Jen ho držel, vrčel přes zuby a zhluboka dýchal. Dával mu tak čas vzdorovat.

Carson se nadechl a sebral své duševní síly. 

Párkrát už se dokázal proti Toddově mentálnímu tlaku bránit, ale to nikdy nebyl skutečný útok. Bylo to jenom takové škádlení nebo zvědavé dotírání, kdy stačilo jen jasně říct, aby se stáhl a on to udělal. Přesto se neváhal vzepřít.

Chtělo to trochu úsilí, ale vlastně ne tolik, kolik si myslel. Paralytická bublina praskla. Okamžitě vystřelil rukama k paži, která ho držela a obepnul prsty kolem Toddova předloktí tak pevně, jak to dokázal. Reakcí na to byl ještě pevnější stisk a to, že jím Wraith trhl k sobě, takže byli přitištěni tělo na tělo.

Todd zavrčel. Carson mlčel. Hleděli si do očí a ani jeden nehodlal uhnout pohledem, každý přesvědčen o své pravdě. Jenže Carson byl ten, který věděl, že jeho pravda je skutečnost a Todd se mýlí, pokud si myslí, že ho zradili. A přesně tohle se mu snažil mentálně sdělit, zatímco usilovně potlačoval primitivní strach, který se mu rodil v žaludku. 

Nebyl si jistý, jestli za to mohla jeho snaha, ale Todd nechal klesnout krmnou ruku. Pomalu, trochu trhaně, a pak jí pohnul kupředu k jeho tváři. Instinktivně trochu uhnul, ale to Todda nezastavilo v tom, aby mu zabořil prsty do vlasů a přitom drápy bolestivě přejel po citlivé pokožce hlavy.

“Zradil si mě Carsone Beckette. Proč?”

“Nezradil.”

“Lžeš!” sykl Todd a naklonil se tak blízko, že se téměř dotýkaly čeli, a ruka, kterou měl ve vlasech, se mu do nich zatnula s takovou silou, že si byl jistý ztrátou pár pramenů. “Mohu zjistit pravdu. Dostat ji z tvé mysli.”

“Dobře,” řekl bez většího přemýšlení nebo váhání. Kdyby teď začal přemýšlet o následcích svých slov a činů, mohl by dostat strach a tak přijít o jedinou možnost, jak Toddovi dokázat, že ho nezradil. Že mu může důvěřovat a říct, co se stalo, ať to bylo cokoliv.

Velkým krokem v jeho snaze byla skutečnost, že sevření obou Toddových rukou povolilo a jeho tvář roztála v překvapení tak silném, že přehlušilo i hněv.

“Dobře?” zopakoval překvapeně s otázkou na konci a naklonil hlavu na stranu. “Nechal bys mě vstoupit do své mysli?”

“Ano,” souhlasil, hlasem přiškrcením, ale stále pevně rozhodnut to udělat. Už to jednou zažil, na pár vteřin, a bylo to děsivé, ale ne tak, aby to nedokázal zvládnout, kdyby se snažil _. Musíš to zvládnout, Carsone, protože je to možná jediný způsob, jak se odsud dostat živý, _ řekl si, připouštěje, byť neochotně, že ano, Todd byl přes všechno, co se mezi nimi stalo, stále naprosto schopný ho zabít.

“Lidé svou mysl obyčejně nesdílí rádi,” podotkl Todd se zmenšujícím se hněvem a vzrůstajícím zaujetím v hlase.

“Oba dobře víme, že nejsem obyčejný člověk,” řekl a bylo to poprvé, kdy něco takového vyslovil nahlas.

Todd dlouze vydechl, znělo to chrčivě a zhruble, ale stisk ruky na jeho rameni povolil. Uvolnil tedy vlastní semknuté prsty a nechal Todd přesunou i druhou ruku na jeho hlavu. Svíral ho teď oběma rukama, dost pevně na to, aby si Carson jasně uvědomoval, že by mohl jenom trochu stisknout a lebka by mu praskla jako skořápka vajíčka. Zároveň si ale byl jist, že to se nestane, i když…

Jen jediný nádech poté by si přál, aby mu Wraith raději rozdrtil lebku. Bolest která přišla byla nesnesitelná. Vybuchla mu za očima a natáhla svoje kostnaté, bodající prsty do hlavy. Do mozku. Do samotného vědomí. Nepodobalo se to ani vzdáleně tomu jemnému dotírání, které zažil ani děsivé vizy nekonečného prostoru mysli. Tohle bylo hrozné. Vize se mu rozmazala a zčernala.

Jak zmizel okolní svět, jakoby jeho mozek nemusel už řešit vnější vjemy a mohl mu poslat myšlenku, že by se měl bránit. Vzepřel se proti těm ostrým pátrajícím pahýlům rukou. Uchopil je pevně, hrubě, v zoufalé sebeobraně a zatlačil, aby je dostal co nejdál od sebe. Cítil vzdor, mohl slyšet hlasité vrčení, ale drápající kosti se vzdalovaly od jeho bolavého vědomí. Tlačil dál a dál, dokud síla, která se proti němu vzpírala, nepovolila.

Ostrá bolest odešla v jediném lusknutí prstu, nahrazena jen tupým pulzováním a mihotajícím se světlem za jeho zavřenými výčky. Netušil, kdy je zavřel ani že to vůbec udělal a proto je pomalu otevřel, jen aby byl zaplaven obrazy. Bylo jich tolik, nesourodých, nesmyslných. Byly všude kolem něj, vznášející se mu nad hlavou, útočící na něj zpoza každého vysokého sloupoví nekonečného chrámoví… Toddovy mysli? Byl v ní? Jak se sem dostal? Jak se dostat ven? Na žádnou z těch otázek neznal odpovědi a nemohl se soustředit na jejich hledání. Zvuky byly příliš hlasité a cizí, obrazy byli příliš jasné a vyvedené v barvách, které člověk nemohl vidět a tak zpracovat. Emoce byly silnější, trvalejší a ostřejší, než jaké znal.

Padl na kolena, zavřel pevně oči a přitiskl si ruce na uši ve snaze to všechno utlumit. Povedlo se to jen částečně. Zoufale se sklonil až ke stehnům. Schoulil se do klubka.

_ “Dost! Prosím dost!” _ vykřikl roztřeseně nebo možná nevykřikl. Nebyl si jistý. Nerozuměl už ničemu. Tohle nebyl svět, který by znal natožpak chápal, ale přesto… hlasy se staly ozvěnou a obrazy probleskující přes jeho víčka byla jen rozptýleným světlem, přicházejícím odněkud z dálky. Jako kdyby kolem něj vznikla neviditelné bublina, která je nepropouštěla skrz.

Pocítil neskonalou úlevu, která mu roztřásla tělo a donutila ho se napůl rozesmát a napůl rozvzlykat štěstím. Po chvíli, kdy se nic nevrátilo, konečně pomalu oddálil ruce od svých uší a nepatrně otevřel oči. Viděl, že s tou bublinou měl naprostou pravdu.

Stále byl v rozlehlém atriu se sloupy vzpínajícími se do neviděných výšek. Byl obklopen obrazy, které na něj útočily, ale dřív než se mohl dostat opravdu až k němu, změnily směr a sklouzly stranou. A k tomu byly… vypadaly skutečně. Jako napůl průsvitné záblesky filmů plného Wraithů, úlů, královen, vesmírných lodí, neznámých planet, ale také lidí… ne, Antiků. Hudby zpodobněné v něčem, o čem intuitivně věděl, že jsou wraithské noty. Bezpočtu matematických rovnic. Zpodobnění molekulárních vazeb. Textů ve wraithštině. A každý jednotlivý obraz jakoby byl doplněn vzdáleným zvukem, někdy hudbou, jindy mluvenou wraithštinou a pak zase antickým jazykem.

Bylo to… neuvěřitelné. Úžasné. Fascinující. Strhující. Trochu děsivé, ale zároveň přitažlivější než cokoliv, co kdy viděl. Tohle byl Todd. Byla to jeho minulost, jeho myšlenky, jeho pocity… to vše zpodobněné tak, aby tomu Carson mohl porozumět. Nevěděl sice, jak to Todd dokázal, ale byl si jist, že to, co vidí, je určeno jenom jemu.

_ “Carrr… ssso… neee…?” _ uslyšel Toddův hlas, protahující každou slabiku jeho jména, jako kdyby pro něj bylo obtížné mluvit. A na samotném konci byla otázka, která byla cítit nejistotou a obavou.

Pomalu se zvedl na nohy. Šlo to ztěžka, jako kdyby měl na zádech váhu kamenů nebo byl hluboko ve vodě. A když už se mu podařilo se postavit, pomalu otočil hlavu ze strany na stranu a pokusil se pohledem zachytit jeden konkrétní obraz. Pokusil se najít Todda, jehož hlas slyšet. Jenže to bylo prakticky nemožné. Bylo toho tolik, všude kolem něj, že si sotva dokázal představit, že se mohlo všechno tohle vejít do jedné mysli. Rozhodně ne do lidské mysli. Najít v tom všem Todda se zdálo jako neproveditelný úkol.

_ “To… dde…?” _ odpověděl stejně nejistě. Bylo obtížné správně artikulovat, když se na to soustředil. Ale předtím, když vykřikl, šlo to samo. Možná, že když se nebude soustředit…

Na rameni pocítil ruku a s ní přišla lítost, vlídnost, přívětivost, něha, to intenzivní něco, co nedokázal pojmenovat. Zájem a obava. Potřeba a touha. Todd. Byl přímo za ním. Cítil jeho přítomnost, jak se nad ním tyčí.

Pomalu otočil hlavu a vzhlédl přes své rameno.

Todd za ním skutečně stál a zdál se být větší a rozložitější, než ve skutečném světě. Každý jeho rys byl jasný, jeho tetování temně zářilo a obrazy, zvuk a emoce, byť vzdálené a oddělené od nich neviditelnou bublinou, jako kdyby se za ním soustředily. Vyzařoval sebejistotu a absolutní svrchovanost. Tohle byl jeho svět, patřil mu do posledního nepatrného kousku. Byl tu pánem všeho. Rozhodoval. Velkolepě vládnoucí a schopný Carsona zničit jediným pohledem. Proti němu bylo vše malé, bezvýznamné, zbytečné, i Carson sám. 

Pocit bezvýznamnosti se dostavil silou, kterou nikdy nezažil. V minulosti, jako náctiletý chlapec zmítající se ve strachu z odmítnutí společností, at už kvůli své orientaci nebo schopnosti, zažíval pocity beznaděje a nicotnosti. Ale tomu se to, co cítil teď, nemohlo rovnat. Tentokrát opravdu byl bezvýznamný. Vždyť… neprožil ani jediný lidský život, sotva čtyřicet nepatrných roků, které byly proti věčnosti wraithského života jako nic. Byly ničím zvláště proti Toddově dlouhověkosti, která přesahovala i přiznaných deset tisíc let. Tím si byl jist. Tomu se nemohl rovnat. Neměl ani šanci někdy získat tolik vědomosti, zkušeností, vzpomínek a myšlenek, jako Todd.

Byl bezvýznamný.

_ “Ne!” _ uslyšel i ucítil jasné odmítnutí a najednou už Todd nebyl za ním, ale před ním. Tak těsně, jak byl i ve skutečném světě. Zvedl ruce a položil mu je zlehka na spánku. Necítil z nich chlad ani se mu do kůže nezaryly ostré drápy. Byl to jen jemný dotek chladné, pergamenové kůže, pod kterým bez přemýšlení zavřel oči.

_ “Jsi důležitý, Carsone Beckette. Jsi světlem v temnotách pro obě naše rasy,” _ Toddův hlas slyšel těsně u svého ucha, jasný a zřetelný, ale přesto mu jeho slova nedávala smysl.

Nechápal.

_ “Dívej se,”  _ vyzval ho Todd.

Nebyl si jistý, jestli otevřel oči nebo ne a jestli na tom záleželo, ale náhle viděl sám sebe. Byl v laboratoři na Atlantidě, té, kde společně pracovali na retroviru. Stál tam, po boku dva mariňáky, a široký úsměv na tváři. Muselo to být ten první den, kdy se s Toddem setkal. Viděl sám sebe jeho očima a bylo to… podivné. Viděl se jakoby ozářen světlem, které vycházelo spoza jeho zad a intenzivně se zhlukovalo kolem jeho hlavy, jako kdyby spoza jeho zátylku svítilo slunce. Vlastní oči viděl ostře modré, téměř světélkující a cítil sám ze sebe soucit, něhu a obětavost mísící se s něčím, pro co neměl jméno, ale bylo to pozitivní a vycházelo to vstříc jemu samotnému… ne, Toddovi. Jeho nadání? Jeho empatie?

Položil si ty otázky a dostal neurčitou souhlasnou odpověď společně s tím, jak se obraz změnil. Zase to byl on sám a laboratoř. Sledoval se, jak pracuje na počítači, záře cirkulující kolem jeho hlavy a někde v pozadí byli mariňáci, kteří jen tak mdle svítili. A pak opět on, když nabíral Toddovi vzorky krve. Tentokrát to nebyla jen hlava, která se zdálo, že září neobvykle jasně, ale také jeho ruce. Jako kdyby tenké prameny světla stékaly po jeho paží do rukou. Vize byla opět vystřídána, tentokrát obrazem jeho, jak mluví s vojákem, když ho připravoval na dávku retroviru. Tentokrát byl v pozadí i John, jehož hlava stejně tak silně zářila, ale odstín byl sytě modrý, ne zářivě bílý jako jeho. Než se nad tím stačil pozastavit, zaplavilo ho bezpočet obrazů. On, jak se usmívá. On, jak se zamyšleně mračí. On, jak jí. On, jak vzdoruje Toddovi i jiným Wraithům. On… on… on… nic jiného než on. Jeden obraz za druhým, tak jasný a čistý… ozářený světlem… znějící zpěvem, který připomínal jeho hlas… vonící po tom nejchutnějším jídle, co znal… propletené s emocemi jako byla něha i potřeba vlastnit.

_ “Tak zní tvé jméno. Carson Beckett. Doktor. Léčitel. Ten s hojivým dotekem… Imar...” _

Chápal. Porozuměl hlubokému významu jmen, které měli pro Wraithy. Jméno bylo víc než jen jméno, byl to souhrn samotné osobnosti a minulosti Wraitha. Něco, tak rozsáhlého a jedinečného, že to nebylo možné pojmout v jediném slovu a přesto… přesto tu to slovo existovalo. Bylo tu ale jen pro některé… byl to střípek jejich osobnosti, který měl velkou váhu a úctu, protože mohl být zapsán… vtesán do samotného kamene… mohl přetrvat, i když úl a jeho společná mysl zemřela a rozpadla se v prach. Jméno bylo pro Wraithy znakem věčnosti. Dostat jméno znamenalo skutečně žít navždy. Byl to cejch vypálený v samotné duši.

Už se necítil být méněcenný. Cítil se poctěn tím, že mu bylo dáno jméno, i když v jazyce, který nebyl jeho vlastní a se smyslem, kterému nedokázal plně porozumět. Natáhl ruce k Toddovi a sevřel jeho skráně. Chtěl poděkovat a oplatit stejně. Ukázat svou myslí, jak on vnímá Todda a co pro něj znamená jméno, které mu dali. Otevřel studnici vzpomínek na Todda tak, jak jen dokázal, stále neobratný v tomto naprosto novém způsobu komunikace a trochu zklamaný tím, že jeho vzpomínky nebyly tak uspořádané a jasné. Ale i tak je nechal proudit. 

Jejich první setkání a jeho fascinace vysokým Wraithským velitelem. Pocity spříznění, úcty i nadšení skoro dětinské, když objevil jak hlubokou studnicí vědomostí Todd je a že sdílí lásku k biologii a vědě obecně. Setrvalý pocit radosti a veselí v jeho přítomnosti. Vzrušení mísící se s touhou, když si představoval, jak prsty projíždí téměř průsvitnými prameny vlasů a dotýká se neobvyklé struktury Toddových rtů. Bylo tu i jeho hloupé, téměř chlapecké poblouzení, které pomalu přešlo v cosi hmatatelnějšího. V něco, co by byl ochotný prohloubit. To vše z něj prýštilo v jediném neuspořádaném toku, který Todd přijímal ochotně.

_ “Todde…”  _ pojmenoval své vzpomínky a myšlenky.

_ “Guide… mé jméno je Guide,” _ řekl v odpovědi a Carson pochopil, jaký význam má, že mu své jméno sdělil. Byla to známka důvěry. Symbol sdílení. Rozuměl tomu. Bylo to tajemství sdílené jen mezi těmi, kteří si byli skutečně blízcí.

Chápal a společně se slibem mlčení a vděčností za takovou důvěru, zavřel oči a položil si čelo na to Toddovo. Mohl cítit jeho dotek, stejně jako jemné šimrání vlasů na tvářích a ramenou, a chlad kůže, když se jejich mysli znovu prolnuly s realitou a pouto mezi nimi. Pocit, který se ho zmocnil, byl zvláštní, trochu podobný tomu, kdy je člověk přesvědčen, že na něco zapomněl, ale nedokáže si vzpomenout, co by to mělo být. Sice to bylo nepohodlné, ale nebylo to nepříjemné nebo dokonce bolestivé. Už ne. Necítil tu palčivou bolest, jako předtím. Ta jako kdyby zcela opustila jeho mysl i tělo, nahrazena neurčitým pocitem ztráty.

Pomalu opět otevřel oči a odtáhl se tentokrát v reálném světě. 

Držel ruce položené na bocích Toddovy hlavy a on pro změnu svíral tu jeho, už ne pevně až hrubě, ale velmi jemně. Hleděli si zblízka do očí a to, co cítil… co viděl na Wraithově tváři, byl klid přicházející po uspokojení dlouho odpírané potřeby. Ten výraz se mu líbil, donutil ho k jemnému úsměvu, bohužel to ale netrvalo dlouho.

Dobře známý pocit houpl jeho tělem. Velmi fyzický, hmatatelný pocit, když úl zpomalil.

“Vystoupili jsme z hyperprostoru. To jsem nerozkázal,” řekl Todd, ruce z jeho spánků klesly na ramena a hlavu pootočil na stranu a trochu zaklonil vzhůru, jak nejspíš mluvil s někým na můstku. Ten totiž, pokud měl Carson jen trochu správné povědomí o rozložení úlu, byl někde nad nimi.

“Co se vlastně stalo?” zeptal se a vlastní hlasu mu zněl podivně, až nepřirozeně hlasitě. Teď se k pocitu, že něco zapomněl, přidala i mírná zmatenost a jeho myšlení bylo pomalejší, než obvykle.

Ne, že by na tom úplně záleželo, protože Todd mu neodpověděl, jen ho zcela pustil a udělal dva malé kroky do místnosti. Tentokrát naklonil hlavu směrem ke dveřím a přimhouřil oči, jako dravec číhající na svou kořist. Bylo jasné, že naslouchá tomu, co se děje za dveřmi.

“Musíme se dostat na můstek,” pronesl, když přestal poslouchat a opět obrátil pohled ke Carsonovi, ale jenom na chvíli. Pak se otočil na patě a zamířil k šatně.   
Sledoval ho trochu omámeně. Nevypadalo to, že by na něj mělo velký vliv jejich spojení… prolnutí myslí… to znělo jak ze Star Treku, uvědomil si pobaveně, ale i to pobavení mu rychle uniklo. Musíš se soustředit, Carsone! napomenul se ostře a upnul se na sledování Todda, který vyšel s jedním z kabátů.

“Obleč si to,” vyzval ho a hodil mu kabát. Chytl ho a překvapeně shlédl. “Je na něm můj pach. Bude tě to před nimi chránit… doufám,” vysvětlil, dodávaje poslední slovo nejistě.

“Před kým mě má chránit?” zeptal se, když si podle instrukcí natahoval kabát. Byl kratší než ten, co měl Todd na sobě a velmi jednoduchý, bez toho, co na kabátu ve kterém ho vídal, připomínalo zbroj. A kupodivu mu padl, protože materiál ze kterého byl, byl překvapivě pružný na to, že na první pohled vypadal jako kůže, a zdánlivě se na těch správných místech roztáhl nebo naopak stáhl. Například to chvíli vypadalo, že mu jsou rukávy dlouhé, ale pak mu náhle padly kolem ruky jak střižené na miru.

Přitáhl si kabát k sobě a tázavě se podíval na Todda. Chtěl znát odpovědi na své otázky a dokud je nedostane, nemínil se hnout z místnosti. To už dal najevo předem. Todd si v odpovědi na toto jeho rozhodnutí sykavě povzdechl.

“Dva z tvých lidí poškodili zrací plástve a téměř stovka nevyvinutých vojáků unikla. Nejsou ještě plně součástí úlové mysli. Nedokážeme je ovládat,” podal Todd vysvětlení, které bylo jen částečné, ale dostatečné, aby se pohnul směrem ke dveřím. Na další otázky byl čas během cesty na můstek.

Todd u nich byl samozřejmě dřív, otevřel je a vyhlédl na chodbu. Pokud on sám mohl soudit, na chodbě nikdo a nic nebylo, ale jeho sluch a zrak samozřejmě nebyl tak dobrý ani za pro lidi ideálních podmínek, natožpak v úlu. Todd ale také shledal, že je bezpečné vyjít ven a rychle se vydal chodbou, ne však k nejbližšímu výtahu,a le na druhou stranu.

Carson sáhl ke stehnu a z pouzdra vytáhl svou zbraň. Neměl rád střelbu na cokoliv živého, ale byl odhodlaný se bránit, když bude třeba. Za své konání si vysloužil jeden rychlý pohled a neverbální schválení.

“Jak moc jsou nebezpeční?” zeptal se, zvažujíc, co přesně znamená, že jsou vojáci nevyvinutí. Byli to děti? Taková představa se mu nelíbila a zároveň mu neseděla. Byl si docela jistý, že by je Todd nazval mladými, pokud by je považoval za děti. To v souvislosti se zmíněnými ‘zracími plástvemi’ a vzhledem k faktu, jak se vojáci a dělníci lišili od trubců, potvrzovalo jeho teorii, že až na trubce a královny jsou všichni Wraithi až do dne kdy mohou být užiteční, v nějakém druhu zařízení, které je živilo. A vzhledem k biologickým rozdílům mezi jednotlivými kastami Wraithů to ani nemuseli být mechanická zařízení, ale zcela přirozeně vznikající plástve (to slovo ostatně použil i Todd sám), jako tomu bylo u včel.

“Nemají takovou sílu a obratnost, jako plně vyvinutí vojáci, ale jsou jako dravá zvířata. Vedeni jedinou potřebou; nakrmit se,” odpověděl mu Todd a střelil po něm pohledem, zaznamenávaje nejspíš jeho znepokojení. “Nekrmí se jako Wraithi, které znáš. Ještě toho nejsou schopni. Jejich potravou je všechno organické, včetně samotného úlu. Doslova ho požírají zaživa. Cítím to.”

Dvě a dvě se mu daly dohromady. Jak bolest, kterou z úlu cítil, tak i to, proč si Todd myslel, že to byl útok.

“Nevypustili jsme je úmyslně. Musela to být nehoda,” prohlásil pevně.

“Ano. Vím, že ty s tím nemáš nic společného,” souhlasil Todd a zabočil za roh.

Ve chvíli, kdy to udělal i Carson, zvedl Todd ruku a přitiskl mu ji na prsa, aby ho zastavil. Výcvik a hlavně roky v Pegasu zafungovaly. Strnul na místě, sevřel zbraň oběma rukama a trochu ji pozvedl, připravený zamířit na cokoliv, co by se pokusilo zaútočit. Zprvu ale nic neviděl ani neslyšel, to až po chvíli uslyšel zvuk podobný krájení masa zubatým nožem.

Soustředil se a hledal zdroj, ale místo toho, aby ho našel, k němu dolehl velmi blízký záchvěv bolesti. Právě ten mu pomohl lokalizovat podivně se pohybující místo na zdi úlů tak tři a půl metru od nich. Zaměřil se na něj a pak v mírném šoku sledoval, jak zeď praskla. Vyvalila se z ní krev nesoucí s sebou kousky samotné tkáně úlu, včetně potrhaných nosných vláken a za ní pak z otvoru vyrazila obrovská ruka s drápy. Následovala neúměrně tenká paže s kůží pokrytou úlovou krví a pod tou kůží jasně vystupovali kosti. Vedle se vynořila druhá ruka. Stěna úlu praskla ještě o něco víc, jak se skrze ní kromě rukou prodrala i hlava.

Byl to určitě Wraith, ale zcela postrádal vlasy, jeho nadočnicové oblouky nebyly dost vyvinuté, takže oči měl obrovské a pod tím byla ústa plná opravdu dlouhých zubů, které byly dobře vidět, protože měl pusu doslova od ucha k uchu. Lépe se to nedalo popsat. Byla neúměrně obrovská, zabírala většinu jeho obličeje a ještě z ní visely kousky úlu.

Todd zavrčel.

“Zpět.”

I to stručné slovo stačilo, aby se rychle obrátil a pospíšil si zpátky chodbou. Za zády se jim ozval jekot. Byl to vysoký, táhlý zvuk, který trhal uši a mrazil krev v žilách. Nepotřeboval další pobídnutí, aby se z klusu rozeběhl a Todd po jeho boku výrazně protáhl krok. I to stačilo, aby ho předběhl a zmizel za dalším zákrutem. Nezavolal na něj, měl dost práce s tím, aby udržel svůj dech pravidelný a donutil se neohlédnout po vrčení a jakémsi hekání doprovázejícím mlaskáním mokrého masa, které se mu ozývalo za zády a bylo blíž a blíž.

Zabočil a uviděl Todda stojícího ve dveřích výtahu. Vzal těch posledních pár metrů sprintem a doslova vpadl do výtahu, který se za ním zavřel. I tak, na jeden okamžik stačil postřehnout nevyvinutého Wraitha, který se po stropě hnal za ním. Hlavu měl abnormálně velkou oproti malému tělu, zato však přiměřenou k dlouhým končetinám. Všechny čtyři byly stejně dlouhé a deformované, se všemi velkými kostmi jednotné délky, takže vypadali spíš jako nohy pavouka, a opatřené na kocích protáhlými prsty s drápy. Nevyvinutý voják opravdu vypadal naprosto odlišně od představ Wraithského dítěte, které muselo být tomu lidskému tak podobné, že byl Zaddik ochotný přijmout Elliu za svou.

Todd zavrčel a položil ruku na ovládací panel.

Narovnal se a několika nádechy se uklidnil, trochu ukonejšený tím, že je výtah nesl daleko od nebezpečného nevyvinutého Wraitha. Pořád byl doktor, ne voják a i když uměl střílet - vlastně byl jeden z nejlepších střelců na Atlantidě, díky skvělé koordinaci ruky a oka, která mu pomáhala být ekcelentním chirurgem - tak zbraně nepoužíval rád. Od toho tu byl vojenské personál… s touto myšlenkou sáhl po své vysílačce. Měl by znovu zkusit kontaktovat někoho z týmu.

“Nebude fungovat,” zareagoval na to Todd a když k němu tázavě pozvedl pohled, pokračoval: “Úl je vystaven neobvyklému vnitřnímu poškození. Přetěžuje to jeho nervový systém. Kvůli tomu mnoho našich systémů nefunguje správně, včetně komunikace. Vytváří rušení, přes které se vaše primitivní vysílačky nedostanou.”

“V tom případě musíme najít ostatní z mého týmu. Možná nám řeknou, co se stalo. To by nám mohlo pomoci zjistit, jak je vrátit do jejich zracích pláství,” navrhl okamžitě.

“Jak se voják jednou probudí, nelze ho znovu uspat,” odmítl Todd okamžitě. “A o tvých lidech víme… alespoň o některých. Major Lorne je s Profesorem,” použil jméno, které wraithskému vědci dal Carson, “a světlovlasá maličká byla podle poslední zpráv viděna poblíž vašich kajut.”   
“A Petterson s Rogersem?” zeptal se.

Todd mu odpověděl jen plochým pohledem, víc nebylo třeba říkat. Oni dva byli těmi, co poškodili zrací plástve a vypustili nevyvinuté vojáky ven. Věděl, že by mohl Rogers ve svém duševním stavu udělat něco neuváženého, ale místo toho, aby se postaral, že se hned vrátí na Atlantidu a tak tomu zabránil, podlehl Lornově nabídce a skočil po možnosti týdnu práce navíc… po Toddově boku… na jeho doslova životním díle. Zpackal si to, Carsone.


	18. 17. kapitola

“Jak moc je to zlé?”

“Vzhledem k tomu, že jsme neplánovaně opustili hyperprostor… velmi,” připustil Todd a v zavrčení ohrnul rty, aby ukázal zuby. “A navíc se tímto výtahem nedostaneme na můstek.”

“Co je v plánu?”

“Na tomto patře je externí řídící stanoviště,” řekl Todd a dveře výtahu se otevřely, odhaluje další z mnoha stejných chodeb úlu. Vystoupil ven a Carson ho následoval. “Mohu odtamtud zjistit, proč jsme vystoupili z hyperprostoru a ovládat některé lodní systémy.”

Nechal se vést k dalšímu zákrutu u kterého se Todd zastavil a vyhlédl zpoza rohu. Ať tam viděl cokoliv, hmatatelně ho to nepotěšilo, protože se zase opřel o zeď a zamračil se. Tak trochu čekal, co tam asi Todd viděl, přesto se přes něj opatrně podíval za roh.

Tentokrát byla situace o něco horší. 

Byli tam tři nevyvinutí vojáci obklopující mrtvé tělo trubce, jehož totožnost nemohl z té dálky rozeznat. Dřepěli u něj, ruce ponořené v jeho otevřeném břiše a dlouhými drápy vytrhávali poměrně malé kusy tkáně a vkládali si je do úst. Živili se jím, jako kdyby si ani nevšimli, že je příslušníkem stejného druhu. Jako doktor viděl hodně věcí, zvláště v této galaxii, ale tohle bylo opravdu nechutné.

Rychle se stáhl zpět a opřel se o stěnu a zavřel oči, jak se snažil rozdýchat pocit na zvracení a myslet při tom na něco jiného, než na scenérii, kterou právě viděl.

“Dá se tam dostat jinak?” zeptal se potichu, tišeji než šeptem, jen to tak vydechl, protože věděl, že i tak ho Todd uslyší.

“Ne,” dostalo se mu odpovědi, kterou čekal.

“Tak dobře,” řekl odhodlaně, otevřel oči a zvedl zbraň. “Vím, že jsou to tvoji muži…”

“Střílej do hlavy,” přerušil ho Todd naprosto chladně a zajel rukama k zápěstím, odkud z rukávu vytáhl tenká ostří. Ani ne dva centimetry široké, zato evidentně velmi ostré, a víc jak třicet centimetrů dlouhé.

Rozuměl. Nevyvinuté vojáky nebylo možno vrátit do dozrávacích pláství, ale nemohli ani zůstat mimo ně, protože byli neovladatelní. Jediná možnost byla je prostě zabít. A Todd s tím ve své pragmatičnosti neměl problém. Carson by o sobě nemohl říct úplně to samé, ale pokud to bylo on nebo jeho lidé a proti nim nevyvinutí vojáci; vždycky volil sebe a ostatní z týmu.

Kývl na Todda a ten vycenil zuby ve strašidelném úsměvu, plném vrčení, než se odlepil od zdi a vstoupil do chodby. Byl mu v patách, pistoli zvednutou a připravenou střílet, jen co si bude jistý cílem.

Vojáci zvedli hlavy a obrátili je k nim. Následovalo několik vteřin naprostého ticha, než se ozval z úst jednoho z nich hrozivý skřek a na ten povel se všichni tři vrhli proti nim. 

Vyhlédl si jednoho, zamířil a střelil. Voják se pohyboval neskutečně rychle a obratně, takže ho kulka nezasáhl do hlavy, jak doufal, ale pouze do krku. Zastavilo ho to v jednom velkém skoku a poslalo po zádech na zem, jenže ho to nezneškodnilo. Ani nestačil pořádně dopadnout a už byl opět na nohou a vrhal se na něj. Vystřelil znovu, zasáhl ho do hrudníku, kde by měli lidé srdce. Další výstřel putoval do jeho žaludku, do stejných míst následoval další a pak další do obrovské paže, kterou kulka napůl oddělila od těla. Voják se stále postupoval. Už ani tak neběžel, jako se plazil, tlamu dokořán a klapal zubama jako krokodýl. 

A najednou byla jeho hlava pryč. Uťatá jedním precizním řezem. Hlava odpadla asi třicet centimetrů od těla ze kterého se valila krev a které se pořád ještě trochu cukalo, ale už ne dost na to, aby bylo vidět víc, než jen zatínání a rozevírání obrovských kostnatých rukou.

Sklonil zbraň a rychle se kolem sebe rozhlédl.

Jistěže ho nepřekvapilo, že Todd jeho vojáka dorazil. Taky kdo jiný by to udělal. Překvapující bylo s jakou rychlostí se dokázal zbavit zbylých dvou, jejichž těla ležela rozkrájená dokonalými řezy všude kolem. Většina kousků sebou ještě cukala a některé dělali i pokusy sunout se po zemi, to vše díky rozdělené nervové soustavě. Rychle však odumírali, jejich pohyby se stávaly trhanějšími, až se nakonec přestali hýbat docela. V klidu, který nastal, Carson koutkem oka zachytil další pohyb. Obrátil se po něm a zjistil, že Wraith ležící na zemi, s břišní dutinou otevřenou, ještě pořád žil. Jeho hrudník se nepatrně zvedal, rty měl otevřené a dral se mu z nich chrčivý zvuk smíchaný s bubláním krve, jež se mu viditelně hrnula z koutku rtů. Jeho krmná ruka se nepatrně otvírala a zavírala a jeho krmná štěrbina se vlnila hladem.

“On žije!”prohlásil a automaticky najel na mód doktora. Strčil zbraň zpátky do pouzdra a udělal dva kroky ke zraněnému, když ho Todd zastavil rukou přitištěnou na prsou.

Nesouhlasně k němu vzhlédl a dal jasně najevo, že se nenechá zastavit. Měl tam práci. Todd k němu poslal smířlivost.

“Ne tady. Už je to jen kousek,” řekl, na což Carson zareagoval přikývnutím a pak s nelibostí sledoval, jak Todd podpadl trubce za límec jeho kabátu a velmi nešetrně ho táhl dál chodbou.

Naštěstí říkal pravdu a stova zákrut od nich byly kovové dveře, podobné těm v jejich kajutách, ke kterým Todd zamířil. Otevřel je a strnul.

Pro Carsona to bylo znamení, aby se přesunul blíž k Toddovi a přes jeho ruku nahlédl do místnosti, kde čekalo překvapení v podobě Lorna s namířenou P-90 a připravený střílet na všechno, co by se moc přiblížilo.

“Majore,” oslovil ho a protáhl se kolem Todda, aby se mu ukázal a potvrdil, že je živý a nezraněný.

“Doktore…?” zeptal se Lorne obezřetně, nicméně sklonil napůl svou zbraň.

V tu chvíli Todd obrátil pohled přes rameno a hlasitě zavrčel.

“Dovnitř!” rozkázal hned vzápětí, nečekaje na nic, prostě jen popostrčil Carsona do místnosti a sám rychle vstoupil. Tělo trubce se mu podařilo vtáhnout dovnitř přesně ve chvíli, kdy se za ohybem chodby objevila hlava nevyvinutého vojáka a dveře zavřel jen chvíli předtím, než se k nim voják dostal. Byla slyšet rána, jak do nich narazil. Jednou, dvakrát, třikrát, načež údery přešly ve škrábání, které se rozléhalo celou místností. Když už byl u místnosti… rozhlédl se rychle kolem sebe, jen aby zjistil, že je téměř kruhová a po celém jejím obvodu byly ovládací konzole. Vzdáleně to tu opravdu připomínalo můstek. To bylo jediné, co si pro sebe řekl, a pak už obrátil pozornost ke zraněnému.

“Co to, do háje, bylo?!” zeptal se Lorne ostře směrem k Toddovi a znovu pozvedl svou zbraň.

Ten si z toho samozřejmě nic nedělal, jen vydal podrážděné odfrknutí, než Lornovi beze strachu ukázal záda a přistoupil k jedné z konzolí.

“Nevyvinutí vojáci,” odpověděl tedy za něj Carson a přiklekl k trubci.

V tu chvíli ho poznal. Spěch a fakt, že měl Wraith obličej pokrytý krví a rozťatý drápy, znemožňoval jeho identifikaci, ale zblízka… Byl to Profesor. Žaludek mu trochu poklesl úzkostí. Bylo to vždy jiné, když měl z vážných zranění ošetřovat někoho, koho důvěrně znal, ale v zájmu profesionality odsunul ten pocit stranou a natáhl se, aby rozevřel kabát a podíval se na ránu blíž.

Profesor zasyčel a jeho krmná ruka vystřelila k němu. Zachytil ji právě včas, než mu stačila dopadnout na hruď, a odtlačil ji stranou. Bohužel k tomu, aby ji udržel, potřeboval obě ruce, a ještě musel uhýbat před druhou rukou, která se k němu natahovala, aby ho chytla. 

Lorně namířil na Profesora zbraň.

“Ne!” vykřikl, než major stačil vystřelit. “Je to Profesor.” Jak to řekl, Lorne okamžitě sklonil zbraň a iniciativně klekl na zem. Chytl Profesorovu krmnou ruku a stlačil ji na zem, načež si na ni obkročmo sedl a oběma rukama zachytil zápěstí tak pevně, aby ho mohl snadno udržet přitištěné k podlaze. Druhou ruku měl Wraith sice stále volnou a stále se jí snažil po Carsonovi drapnout a také se zmítal a v syčení kolem sebe plival zpěněnou krev, ale už nebyl tak nebezpečný jako předtím. Vyhnout se levé ruce nebylo tak těžké, protože její hybnost byla omezena hlubokým kousancem do tricepsu. A v těle Profesor už neměl tolik síly, aby se dokázal vzepřít a vytrhnout se dvěma lidem.

Jednu ruku mu přitiskl na prsa a druhou rychle rozepnul boční zapínání kabátu, jen aby ho odrhnul a odhalil spoušť pod ním. Byl to otvor skrze kůži a svalstvo vzniklý podle všeho tím, jak ruka s ostrými drápy vnikla dovnitř, uchopila část střev a vytrhla je ven. Jejich pozůstatky tam ještě byly, ale odhadem jich zbylo tak dvacet procent. Tenké, jasně zelené, svíjející se jako klubko červů, naprosto nepodobné lidským zraněným vnitřnostem. Žaludek byl nejspíš kompletně pryč, společně s velkými žlázami, které s ním přímo sousedily (a jejiž účel nebyl pro Carsona přesně známý, až na to, že souvisely jak s trávicím traktem tak endokrinní soustavou), z jater toho příliš nezbylo a někde vzadu viděl jen jednu ze dvou ledvin. A oba spodní dýchací vaky byly pryč, nicméně ty horní se zdály nepoškozené, protože viděl, jak se roztahují a smršťují podle rytmu Profesorova dechu. Srdce ovšem neviděl, ale vzhledem k tomu, že krev evidentně stále cirkulovala, muselo být víceméně v pořádku.

“Zatraceně,” zamumlal Lorne netypicky hrubě a vyvřelo z něj znechucení společně s hlubokým zmatením. “Jaktože je ještě naživu, doktore?” obrátil se na něj s otázkou.

“Popravdě… netuším,” připustil, hledě bezradně na otvor v Profesorově břiše, který by měl zabít snad i Wraitha. I když, jak vidno, ne. “A nevím, co mám dělat,” dodal, protože ne, netušil jak ošetřit zranění sestávající se z absence několika orgánů, které se daly považovat za životně důležité nebo pro ně moderní medicína prostě neměla náhradu. Člověk by zemřel dávno šokem a i kdyby nějakým zázrakem zůstal naživu, nemohl by žít bez jater, většiny střev a žaludku. 

Něco ale udělat musel.

“Dobře… zastavíme krvácení,” rozhodl nahlas, protože to bylo tak zhruba jediné, co mohl dělat. “Potřebuji vaši bundu a popruh od zbraně,” obrátil se na Lorna s rozkazem.

Ten si přehmátl Profesorovu ruku do jedné dlaně, nejdřív stáhl popruh zbraně, pak i rukáv. S druhou rukou udělal to samé. Jeho věci spadly kousek od Profesorova boku, odkud si je Carson přitáhl a pustil se do vytváření provizorního tlakového obvazu. Nejdřív poskládal bundu, tak že na spodní straně byla savá podšívková část a zvenku částečně nepromokavý povrch a přiložil ji na ránu.

Potom sundal popruh z P-90. Sáhl do kapsy své vesty, odkud vytáhl nůž a použil ho k uříznutí jednoho konce tak, aby mohl popruh vytáhnout ze spony a pak do ní snadno vrátit. Když měl hotovo, protáhl popruh pod Profesorovým tělem - šlo to poměrně snadno, protože byl Wraith lehký a už naprosto nehybný - protáhl ho opět sponou a silou stáhl kam jen to bylo možné. 

Profesor sebou několikrát trochu cukl a z úst se mu vyřinula pěnící krev, ale to bylo všechno.

“Zastavil jsem krvácení, ale jestli se nezačne brzy hojit, zemře” konstatoval, přičemž zbytek zřejmého spolkl. Jediný způsob, jak by mohl Profesor získat dost síly k hojení, bylo nakrmit se.

“Osm nanejvýš deset minut,” zareagoval na to trochu nepřítomně Todd od jedné z konzolí.

“Co bude za deset minut?” položil Lorne otázku, která trápila i jeho.

“Za minutu dvanáct sekund skončí dekomprese zasažených částí,” odpověděl jim Todd, načež se obrátil, “a další dvě minuty třicet sekund bude trvat jejich opětovné natlakování. Pak bude několik minut trvat, než se sem dostane jeho amas.”

“Moment, jaká dekomprese?” vyhrkl znepokojeně Lorne.

“Dekomprese oblastí s nejvyšším výskytem uniklých nevyvinutých vojáků byla jediná možnost, jak je účinně eliminovat. Z devadesáti tří se jich podařilo šedesát devět usmrtit. Ostatní budeme muset vysledovat a zabít individuálně,” informoval je Todd docela vstřícně.

“Tak jo...!” řekl Lorne ostřeji, než bylo obvyklé. “Můžeme mi někdo konečně říct, co se tu stalo?” obrátil se rovnou na Carsona od kterého samozřejmě čekal pádnější odpověď.

“Pamatujete jak jsem říkal, že trubci a královny vyrůstají jako lidské děti, ale ostatní Wraithi by mohli být odchováváni uměle?” zeptal se a Lorne přikývl. “Je to opravdu tak. Vojáci zůstávají do dospělosti,” krátce střelil pohledem k Toddovi po potvrzení, ale ten ho sledoval s nehybnou tváří a nedal najevo souhlas ani myšlenkou, “v něčem, co Wraithi nazývají dozrávací plástve. Vypadá to, že některé plástve byli poškozeny,” - Todd vydal pohrdavá odfrknutí, které Carson ignoroval - “a nevyvinutí vojáci unikli. Jsou nebezpeční, protože ještě nejsou plně součástí úlu a nelze je kontrolovat.”

“Ale to předpokládám víte, majore Lorne,” řekl Todd, který se k nim přiblížil pomalým, plíživým krokem, kdy to vypadalo že se ani nedotýká země, ale spíš se bezhlesně sune pár centimetrů nad ní. Byl trochu nahrbený, hlavu přesto vysoko, oči přimhouřené a ruce napnuté, s prsty roztaženými. Jako šelma na lovu.

Lorne k němu zvedl pevný pohled.

“Jediné, co vím je, že se mě pokusila zabít smečka zmutovaných Wraithů,” odpověděl ostře na Toddovo obvinění.

“Opravdu?” ohrnul rty a ukázal zuby. “A tady, na jednom z mála míst, kam se nemohou dostat a kde můžete snadno sledovat, jak ničí náš úl, jste se ocitl úplnou náhodou,” řekl pohrdavě a štiplavě, přičemž se přiblížil až k Lornemu a trochu se k němu sklonil.

Ani to majora nezastrašilo.

“Ano,” odvětil stále stejně ostře, neuhýbaje pohledem. "Byla to jen náhoda. Jedl jsem společně s Profesorem, který se najednou zvedl a šel pryč. Chtěl jsem vědět, co se děje. Nebyl mi ochotný nic říct, ale nechal mě jít s ním. Jak jsme vstoupili na tohle patro, zaútočili na nás ti… nevyvinutí vojáci. Já se dostal až sem, Profesor ne. Chtěl jsem se pro něj vrátit, ale dveře se za mnou zavřely a už jsem je nedokázal otevřít. Zůstal jsem tu uvězněný a nemohl nic dělat, protože nevím, jak ovládat vaše konzoli a ani nevím, co je tohle za místo. Můžu se jen domýšlet, že je to nějaké řídící stanoviště.”

Todd zavrčel a naklonil se ještě trochu blíž.

“Těžko věřit, že říkáte pravdu, když to byli vaši lidé, kdo vypustil vojáky.”

“Cože?” Pevný Lornův výraz se změnil ve zmatený a bylo z něj cítit upřímné překvapení. “Nevím o čem to mluvíte. Nemáme nic společného s tím co se stalo s vašimi… dozrávacími plástvemi, ať je to cokoliv.”

“Lžete!” sykl Todd a pohnul kupředu levou rukou, jak chtěl Lorna chytnout.

“Tak dost!” okřikl ho dřív, než stačil Lorna chytnout pod krkem a kupodivu, Todd se opravdu zastavil vprostřed pohybu a s podrážděným syknutím na něj úkosem pohlédl. “Na tohle teď není čas. Profesor je vážně zraněn, po úlu volně běhají dvě desítky nevyvinutých vojáků a my nevíme, kde je půlka našeho týmu. Pokládat otázky můžeš později.”   
“Nenechám vás uniknout bez trestu,” řekl Todd temně.

“Nebudeme se snažit utéct,” slíbil, ale pocítil z Todda nedůvěru, která ale nebyla mířena na něho samotného, nýbrž vůči ostatním. Pochopil to naprosto čistě, když Todd s tichým zavrčením pohlédl na Lorna a pak zpět na něj. “Jsem jediný, kdo dokáže pilotovat jupper a dávám ti své slovo, že se nepokusíme opustit úl, dokud se nevyjasní, co se ve skutečnosti stalo.”

“Dobrá,” souhlasil nakonec Todd a narovnal se, ruce opět volně podél těle, ale způsob, jakým shlížel na Lorna, nebyl ani trochu příjemný. Trval jen chvíli, protože několik konzol zapípalo, takže k nim nejdřív prudce obrátil hlavu a pak se k nim i vydal.

Carson se obrátil k Lornemu s otázkou, kterou ani nemusel položit.

“Nemáme s tím nic společného,” prohlásil přesvědčeně, hlas ztišený, ale pevný, načež zaváhal, “Rozhodně ne úmyslně. Ale Rogers…”

“Nebudeme spekulovat, dokud nemáme všechny fakta,” přerušil ho, věděl, že ho Todd může slyšet a jistě poslouchá, i když se zdál být zaujatý konzolemi. Lorne pochopil a zůstal potichu.

Sklonil pohled na prosakující látku na Profesorově břiše a také na vlastní napnuté paže, kterými stále držel popruh tak pevně stažený, jak to bylo možné. Už ho začaly ruce bolet a cítil, že bude mít spálenou kůži na dlaních.

“Víte, kde je Cadmanová?” přerušil ticho Lorne.

Opět k němu vzhlédl.

“Ne, rozdělili jsme se, než tohle všechno začalo,” přiznal.

“Proč jste se roz…” Lornův hlas se vytratil, sklouzl pohledem na Carsonův wraithský kabát a pak na Todda, který byl u konzolí (a jehož kabát byl stále rozhrnutý, jak se ho za celou dobu neobtěžoval zapnout), “Zapomeňte, že jsem se ptal. Nemám zájem o podrobnosti, protože nechci být ten, kdo o tom bude muset psát v hlášení.” Když to říkal, byl cítit rozzlobeně. Rozhodně se mu nelíbilo, že nedodrželi postup a rozkaz a rozdělili se z dosti pofiderních důvodů.

Uznal svou chybu mlčením.

“Opětovné natlakování bylo dokončeno. A podařilo se mi spojit s můstkem. Jsou na cestě sem,” vložil se jim do toho Todd, který se opět přesunul k nim.

“Mají s sebou nějakou zdravotnickou pomoc? Nebo alespoň mou lékařskou brašnu?” zeptal se, vzhlížeje k němu. Pravděpodobně neměl v brašně nic, čím by mohl Wraithovi nějak zvlášť pomoct, ale přinejmenším tam měl plnohodnotný tlakový obvaz a možná by se mohl pokusit předtím ještě podvázat velké břišní tepny, ale to bylo asi tak všechno.

“Dá se to tak říct,” dostalo se mu neurčité odpovědi.

“To znamená co?

Na svou otázku už nedostal odpověď. Dveře se otevřely, Lorne neobratně zvedl svou zbraň jednou rukou, protože druhou stále držel Profesorovo zápěstí, a Carson se ke dveřím obrátil. Uviděl v nich Prvního důstojníka, následovaného čtyřmi vojáky, naštěstí těmi vyzbrojenými s maskou, kteří na ně samozřejmě zamířili nazpět, jen co uviděli hlaveň Lornov zbraně.

První důstojník tomu ale moc pozornost nevěnoval i na Todda se podíval jen rychle, než se celou svou myslí upřel na Profesora. Vyvalil se z něj hněv, strach a bolest, to všechno dohromady mu ohrnulo rty nahoru, takže ukázal zuby a hluboce zavrčel.

Dvěma obrovskými kroky byl u nich, padl na jedno koleno a položil Profesorovi krmnou ruku na horní část hrudníku. Do změti krve, kterou měl zraněný trubec na hrudníku, se okamžitě přidala nepatrná troška z toho, jak krmné ostny prokously Profesorovu kůži a ve stejný okamžik se Profesor s hlubokým nádechem napnul a doširoka otevřel oči. První důstojník je naopak zavřel, hlavu skloněnou na hrudi.

Nebyl si jistý, jak to mohl cítit, ale cítil. Pod prsty mu vibrovala životní energie, které teď proudila do Profesora. Téměř ji mohl vidět, jak se šíří po celém jeho těla. Dokázal si také vzpomenout na ten pocit, když ho uchopil stejný příval energie, teplé a hladící, a zbavil ho bolesti.

“Pusťte ho,” přerušil jeho rozptýlení Todd.

Rýchle se podíval na něj, pak na Profesora a nakonec Lornemu do očí, kde našel nevyřčenou otázku.

Kývl a sám pustil provizorní škrtidlo, aby se odsunul stranou a zvedl. Hned po něm se zvedl i Lorne a sotvaže to udělal, Profesor pohnul krmnou rukou vzhůru. Přitiskl ji Prvnímu důstojníkovi na prsa a ten vydal výdech plný… potěšení. Opravdu to bylo potěšení, radost, něha, trocha touhy a potřeby a hodně úlevy. To bylo tak… neuvěřitelné. Chápal pocity, které zažíval ten, jemuž byl darován Dar života, ale těžko by dokázal pochopit, že se někomu líbí krmení. Pokud se ovšem Profesor krmil. Podle toho, co z nich obou cítil, co mohl vnímat a zdánlivě vidět, to vypadalo, jako kdyby životní energie proudila skrze ně ne vysávána, ale dávána. Jakoby si vzájemně poskytovali Dar života.

Když pak První důstojník s jemností, kterou by člověk od drápatých rukou neočekával, zvedl Profesorovu hlavu a tělo tak, aby ho měl v náručí a mohli si přitisknout čelo na čelo… to už, vzhledem k okolnostem, nebylo ani trochu překvapivé. 

Jak se jejich hlavy o sebe opřely, změnily se v jeden vzájemně proplétající se vír emocí tak silných a tak intimních, že to Carsonovi přineslo pocit studu. Měl dojem… ne, byl si naprosto jistý, že je tu svědkem něčeho velmi intimního, na co by se neměl dívat. Pro Wraithy to nejspíš nebyl problém - Todd stál klidně, upíral pohled na své muže a necítil se ani trochu zahanbeně - ale pro něj ano. 

Částečně se odvrátil a upřel pohled směrem k Lornemu, který celou scenérii nepokrytě sledoval.

“Oni se na sobě vzájemně krmí…?” promluvil polohlasně Lorne, přeci jen si nejspíš uvědomoval jistou vypjatost situace, a jeho otázka byla otázkou napůl a navíc pronesená s nevírou.

“Ne, oni se sdílí,” odpověděl mu Todd překvapivě bez podrážděnosti, ba dokonce pokračoval: “Vyměňují si životní energii a tím ji násobí, aby stačila pro ně pro oba.”

“Násobí? Jak?” zeptal se, protože ho to zaujalo. Chtěl vědět víc, už jen proto, že to, co bylo nazýváno ‘životní energií’ bylo něco, pro jejich medicínu zatím neuchopitelné a nepopsatelné. On sám tušil, téměř věděl, spíš jen cítil a chápal, ale zachytit ten pocit slovy se nedalo jinak, než jako podstata života nebo duše. A to byla slova natolik vymykající se vědě, že si nedokázal představit, jak je násobit a už vůbec ho na něco takového nepřipravila jeho víra. 

Todd se k němu pomalu otočil, naklonil hlavu na stranu a trhl rameny v pokrčení.

“Nevíme, jak to funguje, jen že to naneštěstí není trvalé řešení naší potřeby se krmit.”

“Znamená to, že si ho mohl vyléčit už od začátku?” položil další otázku, jelikož mu nebylo jasné, proč Todd nechal Profesora trpět tak vážným zraněním a nepomohl, pakliže měl tu možnost a sám by tím nic neztratil.

“Ano, ale neudělal bych to,” odmítl Todd pevně, tentokrát už z něj cítit podrážděnost a uraženost. “Je to akt vyhrazený jen pro ty nejbližší a Královnu. Mohl bych ho leda nechat ze mě nakrmit, ale to by mě v jeho stavu mohlo snadno zabít,” připustil a pak se obrátil zpět ke scenérii, která se změnila. Profesor s Prvním důstojníkem se vzájemně objímali kolem zad, krmné ruce stále vzájemně na hrudnících a čela přitištěná k sobě. “Ten, kterému říkáte Profesor, není a nikdy nebyl můj amar. Mnohokrát jsme sdíleli těla, ale nikdy mysl nebo naší životní sílu. A to jsou věci, které jsou pro nás,” pomalu se obrátil zpět ke Carsonovi, “intimnější než sex.”

Očekával, že společně se svými slovy, k němu Todd vyšle tu dobře známou, opojnou vlnu zemité potřeby, kterou ho tak rád vyváděl z míry, kdykoliv to jen bylo možné. Podvědomě se na to připravil. Nestalo se tak. Cítil Toddovu mentální blízkost, intenzivnější, než kdy předtím, jako kdyby mezi nimi od jejich spojení zůstalo nějaké pouto, ale žádné vzrušení. Jen vážnost a důvěru.

Porozuměl tomu, usmál se a přikývl. Rozvažoval i něco říct, i když nevěděl co, když se Profesor naštěstí zvedl ze země s pomocí Prvního důstojníka. Jako doktor musel věnovat pozornost hlavně jemu.

“Opatrně. Pomalu,” řekl jen co zahlédl, jak si Profesor ohmatává bundu na svém těle. “To je škrtidlo. Nic lepšího jsem tu neměl, abych zastavil krvácení,” pokračoval a přistoupil k němu. “Co to zranění?” zeptal se a naprosto automaticky se natáhl a sáhl na zmuchlanou bundu. Předtím se propadala dovnitř, tak obrovská a doslova vyžraná byla rána, teď pod rukou cítil pevno.

První důstojník vydal podrážděné zavrčení, ale Profesor mu zvedl hřbet ruky před jeho pusu a tím jakékoliv vrčení utnul. Carson potlačil úsměv, ale nedokázal úplně zakrýt, aby se z jeho mysli nešířilo jemné pobavení. Možná měl Toddův První důstojník vyšší postavení v úlu, kdo však vládl v tomto vztahu, bylo jasné.

“Je zahojené,” odpověděl Profesor s neobvyklou vřelostí, které z něj byla cítit. Zvedl levou ruku a položil mu ji na prsa, načež pootočil hlavu směrem k Toddovi nebo spíš k Lornemu, které musel určitě šílet, když viděl, jak se ho Wraith dotýká na hrudi. Carson však neměl strach, necítil nebezpečí ani hlad, jen vděčnost. “Děkuji vám za svůj život, Imar.”

Nečekal, že jméno, kterým ho Todd nazval vůbec někdy uslyší vyslovené, rozhodně ne tak brzo a navíc řečené s upřímnou úctou a respektem, kterého se mu doposud od Profesora nedostalo. Cítil ho jen z Todda, když se jejich mysli dotkly a byl pojmenován, ale teď, jako kdyby se všechno s tím spojené dostalo do samotné mysli úlu a každý jeden Wraith věděl. Nejspíš to tak skutečně bylo, protože stejný respekt a vděk se k němu dostal i od Prvního důstojníka, který mu poděkoval kývnutím.

Profesor dal ruku pryč, jistě k Lorneho velké úlevě.

“Jsem doktor. Léčit je moje práce a poslání. Ale váš vděk s díky přijímám,” dodal, když od Prvního důstojníka zachytil podrážděnost. “Teď… víte, kde je zbytek našeho týmu?” chopil se iniciativy, jak se jeho myšlenky od aktuálního problému, tedy zraněného Profesora, přesunuly k tomu méně aktuálnímu v podobě jejich ztracených lidí. Prozatím žil ještě v naději, že by mohli být všichni naživu, i když Todd dal svým mlčením najevo, že v Petersonovo a Rogersovo přežití nevěří. Dokud to ale nebudou vědět jistě, nehodlal podléhat beznaději.

Všichni tři Wraithi si vyměnili pohledy, než opět promluvil Todd:

“Není o nich nic známo, ale v okolí nově natlakovaných sekcí úlu prozatím nefungují senzory. Nemůžeme zjistit, jestli je tam někdo živý a jaké je rasy,” objasnil, ale to nebyl konec. “Pokud byli přímo v zasažených sekcích během dekomprese, pak jsou ovšem…”

“Mrtví,” dokončil za něj Lorne temně.

“Ano a také šedesát devět našich nevyvinutých vojáků a nejméně dvacet dalších. Nemluvě o vážném zranění, které utrpěl můj hlavní vědecký důstojník. To vše vaší vinou!” neodpustil si dodat ostré zavrčení směrem k Lornemu.

“Opakuji, že s tím nemáme nic společného,” odvětil tvrdě Lorne.

“Dokažte to!” vyzval ho Todd, zuby mírně vyceněné. Zřejmě shledal, že situace už je natolik dobrá, aby pokračoval ve svém obviňování.

“Copak jsem ti já dost nedokázal, že jsme se na tom nepodíleli?” zeptal se a přistoupil po jeho bok.

Přestože to trvalo o trochu déle, než by mu bylo milo, přece k němu nakonec Todd obrátil víceméně klidnou tvář.

“Dokázal jsi, že s tím nemáš nic společného ty sám. Ty ale nejsi velitel vašeho týmu ani První na Atlantidě. Tím je Sheppard. Major Lorne mohl mít rozkazy, o kterých si nevěděl.”

“Věříš, že by toho byl Sheppard schopen?” zeptal se částečně nevěřícně.

“Ano,” odpověděl Todd bez zaváhání, leč ne naštvaně, právě naopak, byla v tom úcta a špetka temného pobavení. “Věřím, že je ochoten udělat pro to, co považuje za ‘vyšší dobro’, prakticky cokoliv. Ale připouštím; nemyslím si, že by to byl jeho nápad. Vaše Královna… doktorka Weirová… na druhou stranu…,” ohrnul rty, přimhouřil oči a shlédl jak na něj tak na Lorna z celé své výšky. “Nejsem si jist, co je ochotna obětovat pro dosažení svých cílů.”   
“Doktorka Weirová je pacifistka. Jedna z mála, pro kterou to není jenom hezké, ale prázdné slovo,” zastal se Lorne okamžitě Elizabeth, ještě dřív, než Carson sám, a byl skutečně rozhořčený, dokonce mírně zvedl hlas. “Kdyby byl na jejím místě někdo jiný, nehledal by cestu jak s vámi žít v míru, ale jak vás nadobro zničit. Nikdy by nedala příkaz sabotovat vaší loď, pokud byste nás vy nenapadli jako první.”   
“Vidím, že svou Královnu bráníte velmi horlivě,” podotkl Todd a, přestože to mělo znít posměšně a skutečně znělo, Carson mohl cítit další úctu a uznání Lornovy plamenné obhajoby. “Jestli jsou vaše slova pravdivá a ona je taková, jaká říkáte, jistě pro vás nebude problém udělat cokoliv, abyste to dokázal.”   
“Ne, to nebude. Jaký důkaz chcete?” souhlasil Lorne bez zaváhání.

“Řekněte mi pravdu svou myslí, protože ta jediná nemůže lhát,” vyzval ho Todd, přesně jak Carson napůl očekával.

“Chcete mi číst myšlenky? Tak to v žádném případě,” odmítl stejně bez váhání, jako předtím souhlasil a rovnou vytáhl pistoli z pouzdra. Napětí v místnosti s tímto jeho činem vzrostlo, Vojáci pozvedli své zbraně a Profesor s Prvním důstojníkem od sebe začali pozvolna ustupovat, jak si dělali kolem sebe prostor pro útok.

Rozhodl se zasáhnout. Položil Toddovi ruku na rameno, přiblížil se k němu tak, že se jejich těla dotýkala a neverbálně ho požádal, aby se na něj podíval. Vpodstatě hned se k němu skutečně otočil a podíval se mu rovnou do očí. Poslal mu teplou smířlivost.

“Neexistuje jiný způsob?” zeptal se.

“Ne. Jedině tak se zbavím všech pochybností.”

“Mě jsou vaše pochybnosti ukradené,” ozval se do toho Lorne. “Nedám vám šanci zjistit si cokoliv o Atlantidě nebo Zemi. Bez ohledu na to, že jsem viděl, jak dopadli ti, kterým některá z vašich Královen četla myšlenky.”

“Nejsem Královna. Nemám potřebu vás vlastnit a donutit se mi podřídit, majore Lorne,” tentokrát to Todd řekl posměšně a taky to posměšně myslel. “Mohu vám tedy slíbit, že vaše mysl zůstane nezraněna. Nicméně, pokud i tak nesouhlasíte, pak je mi líto…,” ustoupil o dva kroky vzad, čímž se dostal z Carsonova doteku, rozpřáhl ruce ve všeobímajícím gestu a vojáci za jeho zády postoupili kupředu, “... ale budu muset naší mírovou spolupráci s Atlantidou považovat za ukončenou.”

Nemusel se ptát, jestli to myslí vážně, byl si jist, že ano. Částečně to i chápal. V situaci, v jaké Todd byl, nemohl nechat prakticky jasné viníky jen tak dál pobývat svobodně na jeho lodi. Stát se něco podobného na Atlantidě, jistě by se Sheppard a Elizabeth zachovali stejně. Přesto si neodpustil vyslání vlny rozčilení a pocitu zraněné důvěry směrem k Toddovi a rozhodně si užil, když reakce na to byla trhnutí hlavy jeho směrem a ostrý pohled žlutých očí. Alespoň viděl, že na tom Toddovi záleží a vnímá ho.

Ponechal to tak, bez toho, aby dal najevo náznak smíření, a obrátil se k Lornemu.

“Majore,” oslovil ho profesionálním uklidňujícím hlasem doktora, a přistoupil k němu blíž, “věřte mi, že moc dobře rozumím tomu, proč to nechcete udělat…”

“Copak nechápete, že je to jen záminka, jak z nás dostat něco o Atlantidě? A o Zemi?” přerušil ho Lorne, což bylo pro něj opět nezvyklé.

“Ano, možná ano,” připustil, i když, co se týkalo jeho, Todd se nepokusil zjistit nic, co by neměl vědět. Carson si byl jistý, že by věděl, kdyby ano. “Ale fakta jsou taková, že jsme na palubě úlu, kde je nejspíš několik stovek Wraithů a naší jedinou záchranou je jumper. Vzhledem k situaci… oba víme, že by se Todd nemusel ptát na svolení.” Když to říkal, věděl, že je to pravda. Byl si docela jistý, že už jen fakt, že se Todd zeptal, byl výraz úcty vůči nim. Vědět samozřejmě neznamenalo souhlasit nebo v klidu přijímat, ale bral to pragmaticky. Situace byla, jaká byla.

Lorne se z něj podíval na Todda a zase zpět, než nepatrně přikývl a svůj souhlas dal najevo i tím, že dal prst pryč z kohoutku. Ani vzdáleně s tím nesouhlasil a nebyl ochoten se tomu poddat. Carson chtěl říct, že když nebude bojovat, bude to snazší, ale nebyl si tím jistý.

Obrátil se a kývl na Todda, který to pochopil beze slov a přistoupil blíž. Když Guide zvedl ruce k Lornově tváři, major uhnul stranou, oči zaměřené na krmnou ruku a opět přesunul prst na spoušť.

“To je v pořádku. Wraith se může krmit jen z hrudníku,” uklidnil Lorna, i když si tím z malé části nebyl jistý. Každopádně nikde neslyšel ani nečetl, že by to bylo možné, a Todd si neodfrkl, takže to nejspíš bude tak.

Lorne na jeho ujištění nic neřekl, ale zase uvolnil ruku… a pak strnul, jak se Todd dotkl jeho spánků. Byl to krátký dotek, trvající sotva pět vteřin, ale i za ten krátký okamžik se Lorneho protáhla v panickém ochromení a vyvalil se z něj vzdor, strach, vztek, nevyslovená prosba o pomoc. Na to, stejně rychle, jak se ho Todd dotkl, své ruce zase stáhl.

V tu chvíli se Lorne prudce nadechl a zapotácel se dozadu. Sice to nevypadalo, že by měl upadnout, přesto ho podepřel kolem ramen a s tím, jak se ho dotkl, mu vyslal podporu a ujištění, že není sám. Pokusil se také zmírnit jeho bolest, která vznášela kolem Lorna jako bodající mlha. Pomohlo to tak, jako vždy, protože se do něj major opřel na několik okamžiku, než se jeho dech uklidnil a teprve až pak se odtáhl a narovnal.

“Neměl žádné rozkazy týkající se sabotáže našeho úlu,” pronesl Todd nahlas, což zapříčinilo, že se ostatní trubci v místnosti evidentně uklidnili. “Měl za úkol jen prozkoumat z úlu vše, co lze a podat o tom hlášení, což,” zvedlou rukou zastavil Carsonovo ospravedlnění, “je něco, co jsem očekával a připravil se na to. Zachoval bych se stejně,” řek, načež se obrátil k němu a shlédl na něj z výšky ne příliš přívětivým pohledem. “Také jsem v jeho mysli našel, že je jeden z vašich lidí mentálně chorý. Paranoidní. A pravděpodobně stojí za touto sabotáží. Ty si o jeho stavu věděl. Proč jsem o tom nebyl informován?”

Čelil mu bez mrknutí a strachu.

“Informoval jsem velícího důstojníka. To je moje povinnost. Co se týče ostatních, je to lékařské tajemství a já bych nikdy nemluvil o stavu svého pacienta s někým nepovolaným, to znamená že ani s tebou ne.”

Todd ho zpražil chladným pohledem, než ho přesunul na Lorna.

“Neviděl jsem důvod, proč vám něco říkat,” odpověděl mu Lorne, jehož hlas zněl tak, že pro znalé uši se v něm dala rozeznat rozechvělost a pro něj neobvyklý neklid.

Následovalo odfrknutí.

“Pak jste sice náš úl nesabotovali, ale nesete za škody odpovědnost,” pronesl Todd chladně. “Než se dostaneme k nejbližší planetě s Bránou, budete ve svých kajutách. Pro teď, protože se do nich nemůžete bezpečně dostat, se vrátíte do… jídelny a zůstanete tam pod dozorem.” Jakmile to řekl, vojáci se pohnuli, dva jim přešli za záda a dva stanuli po Toddově boku.

Tímto podle všeho považoval Todd celou záležitost za ukončenou, protože se prostě otočil.

“Počkej!” zastavil ho, alespoň to se mu povedlo. “Musíme najít zbytek našeho týmu a také chceme pomoci, jakkoliv to bude možné.”

Todd se zase obrátil zpět.

“Zbytek vašeho týmu je pravděpodobně mrtev. Ten, kterému říkáte Rogers zcela určitě. Byl u zracích pláství, když se z nich nevyvinutí vojáci dostali ven. To nemohl přežít.”

“Nevíme, jestli je za to zodpovědný, a i kdyby, a Rogers byl mrtvý, chceme jeho tělo. Stejně jako těla ostatních, pokud nejsou stále naživu,” řekl Lorne, stále ne tak klidně, jak bylo u něj zvykem.

“To nebude možné.”

“Chceme je pohřbít!” trval na svém Lorne. “Vy možná svoje vojáky jen tak hodíte do žumpy, ale my lidé se nechováme…”

“Nepochopil jste mě,” přerušil ho Todd. “Nejsou žádná těla k pohřbení. Nevyvinutí vojáci mají značnou potřebu bílkovin a když je jimi přestane zásobovat úl, začnou ji hledat jinde. Lidské tělo je pro ně vítaným a jistě chutným zdrojem.”

Nepřekvapilo ho to. Viděl chybějící orgány v Profesorově těle i to, jak se nevyvinutý voják krmil jeho tkáněmi. Bylo jenom logické, že mrtví lidé posloužili také jako potrava. Ostatně Wraithi se vyvinuli jako dravci a bez ohledu na krmení se životní energií, jejich žaludek byl primárně určen k trávení živočišných bílkovin. Tato znalost sice neubírala na otřesnosti představě, že byli Laura, Peterson a Rogers zkonzumováni, ale pomohlo mu to situaci trochu racionalizovat. Bohužel, Lorne takové znalosti neměl, takže mu zůstala jen předtava jeho týmu roztrhaného na kusy a sežraného. Jeho obličej zbledl do téměř stejně nezdravého odstínu jako měli Wraithi .

“Chcete říct, že je… oni je…”

“Ano,” potvrdil mu Todd bez mrknutí oka, naprosto necitelně. Věnoval mu za to ostrý pohled, který samozřejmě okázale ignoroval.

“Myslím, že budu zvracet,” pronesl Lorne polohlasně a viditelně se rozklepal.

Nevolnost byl pocit, který Carson velmi dobře znal, protože se s ním setkával často a už věděl, co s ním. Přistoupil k Lornemu, položil mu ruku na záda a začal s ní pozvolna kroužit mezi jeho lopatkami, opět mu předávaje vše pozitivní, co v sobě mohl najít - naneštěstí toho nebylo tolik, kolik by chtěl, protože i jeho zasáhla představa jeho přátel, kteří skončili velmi nepěknou smrtí a nakonec byla jejich těla zneuctěna. 

“Pomalý nádech nosem a výdech pusou. Jedna… dva… tři,” promluvil k němu konejšivě a předvedl, jak pomalu dýchal, aby se zbavil úzkosti, která mu způsobovala nevolnost.

“Ne… vážně budu…”

Lorne ukončil svou větu dobře známým dávivým zvukem a s rukou přitištěnou na pusu se rychle odpotácel k nejbližší zdi, kde se předklonil a vyhodil obsah žaludku na zem. Hořkokyselý zápach naplnil místnost. Carson na něj byl zvyklý, proto mu nedělalo velký problém rychle se dostat k Lornemu a podepřít ho, když se pokoušel narovnat. V té chvíli padlo majorovi světlo do očí a on si všiml krvácení do oční bulvy. 

Chytl ho za bradu a rozevřel mu oko proti mdlému světlu místnosti. Nemýlil se, bylo tam patrné krvácení. V nejlepším případě způsobené prudkým záchvatem zvracení, ale v horším to mohl být indikátor vysokého krevního tlaku. Ten mohl být následkem prodělaného mentálního a tím i mozkového stresu při Toddově vstupu do Lornových myšlenek. Neměl o takovém druhu zranění prakticky žádné znalosti, jen věděl, že opravdu lze člověka zranit emocí nebo myšlenkou. Sám to, jak nerad přiznával i sobě, dokázal. Měl si o tom už dávno zjistit v antické databázi víc, ale bylo tolik jiných důležitějších věcí… teď bude muset dělat, co umí.

“Chci vám zkontrolovat krevní tlak.”

“Jsem v pořádku, doktore,” odmítl ho Lorne, na rozdíl od velké spousty jako ostatních vojenských pacientů, to udělal zdvořile.

“To posoudím já,” odpověděl mu i přesto přísně. “Stejně budeme teď mít čas.”

Lorne nepatrně přikývl na souhlas.


	19. 18. kapitola

Odložil tlakoměr do své brašny. Byl rád, že mu brašnu donesli, aby mohl Lorneho zkontrolovat. Naštěstí byl tlak zvýšený zcela adekvátně ke stresující situaci, ve které byli, a antický skener neukázal žádné krvácení do mozku ani žádné zasažení nervového systému vyjma mírně zvýšené aktivity, která ale při druhém měření klesla. Pokud měl na Lorneho mozek vliv Toddův mentální tlak, pak to neobjevila ani antická technologie a to by bylo co říct.

Největším problémem byla bolest hlavy a oka, na což měl léky.

“Tohle spolkněte,” instruoval Lorneho, když mu podával prášek a pohár s vodou. “A pak zakloňte hlavu. Vykapu vám oko. Zmírní to nepříjemný pocit, který v něm máte.”

“Neměli bysme tu jen tak sedět,” řekl Lorne ve chvíli, kdy si od něj přebíral pilulku a pak ji do sebe hodil. Jedním douškem ji zapil a plynule se při tom zvládl i zaklonit. “Měli bychom být venku a hledat ostatní. Nevěřím, že jsou všichni mrtví…”

“Nemluvte, dokud neskončím,” požádal ho, protože se mu celý obličej pod rukama hýbal. Lorne poslušně zmlkl, takže mu mohl vykápnout oko. “Zavřít a pohnout okem, ať se to dostane všude.” Odložil kapky, sledoval jak Lorne plní jeho instrukce a jakmile oko opět otevřel, promluvil Carson k tématu: “Taky chci být venku a hledat ostatní, ale mám dojem, že nemáme na výběr a budeme muset čekat tady a doufat, že je Toddovi lidé najdou.” Pohlédl ke dvou vojákům u vchodu, kdy nemusel zmiňovat, že venku na chodbě jsou další dva.

“Pokud je vůbec bude hledat.”

Na Lornovu poznámku neměl co říct, prostě se jen posadil zpět na své místo a začal skládat věci zpět do lékařské brašny.

“Mohl byste zkusit Todda přemluvit, aby nám dovolil hledat. Na vás dá,” navrhl Lorne. 

Carson se zasekl ve skládání, ale jenom na chvíli. Překonal potřebu něco ostrého odpovědět na Lorneho nevyřčenou myšlenku a uložil skener do tašky, kterou pak rázně zapnul, než se k majorovi obrátil.

“Budu dělat, že jsem to neslyšel,” řekl patřičně ostře a zahleděl se Lornemu do očí na dost dlouhou dobu, aby ho donutil provinile sklopit pohled.

“Omlouvám se,” odvětil očima pátraje po něčem neurčitém v místnosti, než se opět obrátil na něj. “Jen tu nechci sedět a nic nedělat.”

Carsonova přísná tvář trochu povolila, protože dobře chápal, jak se Lorne cítí a to nejen díky svému nadání, cítil se totiž stejně. Než ale stačil říct něco konejšivého, za zády se mu ozval zvuk otevíraných dveří. Obrátil se přes rameno a uviděl Todda, jak vchází dovnitř a v rukou nese něco, co bylo trochu podobné jejich vlastním tabletům, jen byla obrazovka opletena úpony úlu.

Vyslal k němu nevyřčenou otázku na kterou nedostal žádnou přímou mentální odpověď, jen pocítil všechno to obvyklé, co proudilo z Todda směrem k němu a co mu bylo výhradně určeno. Ne tak intenzivní a procítěné, jako před hodinou, ale bylo to tu. Pokud šlo o odtažitost z doby, kdy je tu Todd zanechal, zdálo se, že je pryč, nahrazena racionalitou, kterou naprosto chápal. Jako velitel měl jistě jiné starosti, než se zajímat o něj.

Todd položil přenosný počítač na stůl. Z jeho zadní strany vyrostly dva silné úpony, které ho zvedly z desky tak, aby byla obrazovka v úhlu proti nim.

“Podařilo se nám dostat se k… myslím, že vy byste tomu říkali záznam z bezpečnostní kamery,” řekl Todd a poklepáním na jeden z wraithských symbolů na obrazovce aktivoval video.

Bylo černobílé, přesněji spíš v odstínech žluté a černé a ohraničené do kruhu, jako kdyby byla kamera v hrdle láhve. Protože kamery, jako byly ty jejich, nikde neviděl, předpokládal, že to bylo zpodobnění nějakého druhu organických senzorických čidel úlu, možná ještě navíc upravené tak, aby to mohly vnímat lidské oči. Proto ta podivná barevnost. Přesto bylo vidět dost, aby rozpoznal chodbu, jejíž stěny byl neobvyklé. Když se trochu víc soustředil, došlo mu, že je to plástev s kruhovými díly zakrytými blánou, za kterou byly matné, nejasné stíny. Mezi jednotlivými komorami vedly tlusté provazce silných cév, takových, jaké zatím neviděl. Byl to fascinující pohled na dozrávací plástve, byť neviděl všechny podrobnosti, které by rád viděl,

Do obrazu vstoupil Rogers. Obličej sice neviděl, ale postavu menší než Petterson a hlavně širší v ramenou, hned rozpoznal. Byl si tedy jist, že je to on. Sledoval ho, jak nahlíží do jedné z komor, zkouší pevnost blány a pokouší se ji roztrhnout rukama. To se mu nepodařilo, proto sáhl k pasu pro nůž. Tím se mu snadno podařilo blánu rozříznout od shora až dolů. Z otvoru, který tak vytvořil, se vyvalila tekutina, který podle toho, jak stékala po zdi a jeho rukách, musela být vazká spíš až hlenovitá.

Rogers si otřel ruce do kalhot a pak je vrazil do vzniklého otvoru, aby blánu rozerval natolik, že se mohl podívat dovnitř. Okamžik na to uskočil dozadu a v ruce se mu objevila zbraň. 

Na chvíli to vypadalo, že začne okamžitě střílet, ale to se nestalo. Nehýbal se, jen sledoval roztrhaný kruhový otvor, možná proto, že něco slyšel (video nemělo zvuk, tak si tím Carson nemohl být jist). Vzápětí bylo jasné, co sledoval, protože z otvoru se vynořila ruka s dlouhými drápy, po ní hlava s nedefinovanými rysy a nakonec, po malém úsilí, vypadl na podlahu nevyvinutý voják. Vypadal stejně jako ty dravé bytosti, které před pár desítkami minut viděl naživo, ale nechoval se tak. Chvíli mu trvalo, než se mu podařilo dostat na všechny čtyři končetiny a pak se začal kolem sebe rozhlížet, jako zmatené zvíře, které někdo vytáhlo z nory. Samozřejmě se nevyvinutý voják zaměřil Rogerse a udělal k němu krok… Když tu do něj Rogers spustil palbu.

Téměř ve stejný okamžik do záběru vpadl Peterson, který se na Rogerse vrhl a strhl ho k zemi. Začali se prát. Kvůli nepřirozené barevnosti ani Carsonovo zkušené lékařské oko od sebe pořádně nedokázalo rozeznat ty dva, jelikož se proměnili v klubko nohou a bijících rukou. 

Teprve ve chvíli, kdy jeden z nich vyhrál a druhý zůstal nehybně ležet na zemi, si byl jist, kdo zůstal stát na nohou. Byl to Rogers. Naneštěstí pro ně pro všechny, protože sotvaže se Rogers oklepal, vzal Petersonovi jeho P-90 a začal zběsile střílet na plástev. Ze stěny tryskala krev, smíchaná s hlenovitou kapalinou z jednotlivých komor. Byl to obraz Rogersova šílenství a naprosto zbytečné destrukce a smrti, která neskončila, ani když podporučíkovi došly náboje. Neobtěžoval se hledat další, ani jinou, zbraň jednoduše znovu vytáhl svůj nůž a začal jím zuřivě bodat a sekat do už beztak rozedrané stěny.

Nedalo se říct kdy a odkud se tam nevyvinutý voják vzal, ale prostě tam najednou byl a bleskurychle šplhal dolů k Rogersovi, který si ho až do poslední chvíle nevšiml. Pokusil se po něm seknout nožem, ale nebylo mu to nic platné. Voják ho srazil k zemi, zaryl mu drápy do těla a pak se mu zahryzl do hrdla. Rogersova krev se v jednom tepenném výstřiku přidala k břečce na zemi.

Byl to hrozný pohled, který ho na okamžik donutil zavřít oči, a když je pak otevřel, k teď už mrtvému Rogersovi a nejspíš dávno mrtvému Petersonovi se po stěně přibližovali další nevyvinutí vojáci. Dohromady se jim tam objevilo deset, což bylo dost na to, aby zakryli obě těla. 

Tehdy záznam skončil.

I když bylo celou dobu v místnosti ticho, protože záznam neměl zvuk, teď se to ticho prohloubilo. Od Lorneho mohl cítit znechucení, zlost, smutek, ale i pocit viny a lítost. Jeho tým, jeho odpovědnost, jeho vina - to bylo to, co z toho Carson jasně vyčetl.

Z Todda kupodivu necítil nic, jako zlost nebo výčitky, případně zadostiučinění nad tím, že dokázal jejich vinu - a ano, byli vinni. Měli s Rogersem okamžitě opustit úl a vrátit se na Atlantidu - ale otevřenou smířlivost.

“Nebyla to z vaší strany úmyslná sabotáž,” prohlásil Todd do ticha.

“Říkal jsem to.” Zvedl k němu pohled. “Oba jsme to říkali.”

“Ano, to říkali,” připustil fakt, že je vnímal a bral na vědomí, “ale musíte pochopit, že jsem musel vaše slova ověřit. Teď, když jsme viděli, co se stalo, navrhuji ten incident označit za… selhání jednotlivce, který jste odčinili,” těmi slovy zřejmě poukazoval na Petersonovu snaho Rogerse zastavit. “Věřte, že i u nás jsou někteří jednotlivci příliš ambiciózní a dělají věci, které jejich úlu víc uškodí než prospějí a pak je na Prvním jejich domovského úlu, aby je potrestal. Za mě je smrt podporučíka Rogerse dostatečný trest za smrt necelé stovky našich vojáků. Moji důstojníci si myslí to samé. Z naší strany,” ukázal ruce ve smířlivém gestu, “jsou všechny dluhy smazány.”

Jakmile to řekl, dva vojáci stojící u dveří se obrátili a vyšli ven.

“To je všechno?” zeptal se Lorne.

“Ano.” Kývl Todd jednoduše, načež se mu koutky zvedl v posměšně křivém úsměvu. “Co víc jste čekal, majore Lorne? Dekorovanou omluvu za to, že jsem chránil svůj úl a svou posádku? Že jsem vám, potencionálním sabotérům, nedovolil chodit volně po lodi? Věřím, že vy byste se ke mně, být na mém místě, zachovali mnohem… méně zdvořile, než já k vám.”

Lorne se v odpovědi na to pomalu zvednul. Carson ho okamžitě následoval, připraven se mezi ty dva postavit, protože cítil, jak mezi nimi probleskla jiskra vzájemné nevraživosti. U Todda nevraživost přešla rychle v pobavení a hmatatelné očekávání zábavy z boje, kterou u něj v záblesku pocítil tam na chodbě, když pozabíjel nevyvinuté vojáky. A Lorn… major uměl dobře potlačit své emoce a opět se zklidnit.

“V první řadě chceme jít hledat poručíka Cadmanovou,” řekl nakonec Lorne místo čehokoliv ostrého.

“Proti tomu nic nenamítám,” souhlasil Todd bez zaváhání.

“A chceme Petersonovy a Rogersovy psí známky,” vznesl druhý požadavek.

“Psí známky?” zopakoval Todd tázavě s trochou zmatenosti.

“Tohle,” vstoupil jim do toho Carson a sáhl si do výstřihu pro své vlastní známky.

Pohled Toddových jantarových očí k nim byl okamžitě přilákán. Nezaváhal, když zvedl ruku a prostě známky uchopil. Palcem přejel po jejich povrchu a zvedl oči.

“Ach tohle… nechápal jsem, k čemu to je, ale nyní vidím, že je na tom tvé jméno,” řekl to jako velký objev, ale zároveň poslední slovy vyslovil zvláštně, nespokojeně. Známky pustil. “Teď rozumím, k čemu slouží. Vynasnažíme se je najít. Očekávám, že budeme úspěšní, protože nevypadají příliš stravitelně.”

Vysílačka na Carsonově hrudi náhle hlasitě zapraskala, až sebou poplašeně trhl. Praskání přešlo v chrčení a zahvízdání, které rvalo uši a donutilo zkřivit obličej nejen Todda s jeho jemným sluchem, ale i jeho samotného s Lornem.

“Zdá se, že vaše komunikace byla obnovena,” zavrčel Todd nevrle.

Zvedl ruku, aby vysílačku vypnul a zapnul, doufaje, že se tím zbaví toho nepříjemného statického hluku, když tu se z ní ozval slabí hlas:

“Opakuji… zraněný voják… chrm… území… chrm, chrm… Cadmanová… žádám lékař… pomoc. Neschopna pohybu… opakuji…”

Rychle stiskl tlačítko.

“Tady Beckett. Slyšíte mě, poručíku?”

Vysílala zapraskala ještě jednou, načež z ní čistě vyšlo:

“Poručík… Cadmanová. Potvr… potvrzuji kontakt.” Její hlas zněl slabě, dech měla namáhavý a nepravidelný.

“Poručíku, tady major Lorne. Můžete udat svou polohu?”

“Negativní, pane.”

“Jaký mají ventilační otvory tvar?” zeptal se do toho Todd.

Tázavě se na něj podíval, zatímco Lorne se zamračil. Na to konto obrátil Todd oči v sloup a syčivě si povzdechl přes zuby. Vyvalila se z něj vlna nespokojení a podrážděnosti tak typická pro situace, kdy považoval konání ostatních jen za ztrátu času.

“Poznám podle toho v jaké sekci se nachází.”

“Slyšela jste, Cadmanová?” zeptal se Lorne, který jeho vysvětlení evidentně uznal za platné.

“Ano, pane…” odpověděla Cadmanová, dech ještě mnělčí, než předtím. I po sluchu poznal, že se její stav rychle zhoršuje. Ať bylo zranění jakékoliv, tipoval, že se bude jednat o masivní ztrátu krve a jistě i šok. Potřeboval se k ní rychle dostat.

“Myslím že jsou… je to… čtyři strany… a rohy,” odpověděla nesouvisle. Šok byl naprostá jistota. Buď nedokázala tvar vůbec rozpoznat nebo přinejmenším nedokázala správně pojmenovat čtverec. Její mozek vyřazoval intelektuální centra, jak se přepínal do úsporného režimu, který měl zajistit přežití.

“Je to čtverec?” zeptal se.

“Ne… krátké strany…”

“Obdélník?” navázal Lorne svým dotazem.

“Pane… ano… pane.”

“Hmmn… tuším, kde by mohla být. Pojďte za mnou,” vyzval je Todd, obrátil se a vyrazil z místnosti.

Lorne ho následoval okamžitě, Carson popadl svou tašku a byl jim také v patách. V hlavě si rychle sumarizoval, co všechno má s sebou. Polní infuzní set byl první, co měl na mysli. A zároveň s tím, jak se mu honily hlavou myšlenky na obsah tašky, stále udržoval kontakt s Cadmanovou.

“Už jsme na cestě k vám, Lauro,” ujistil ji pevně a ona mu na to odpověděla jenom zasténáním. “Můžete mi popsat zranění? A jakou první pomoc jste si poskytla?”

“Je to noha,” odpověděla Laura, což vysvětlovalo, proč hlásila, že je neschopna pohybu. “Je seklá… pod dveřmi… nemůžu… nehýbu s ní. Chtěla jsem to… stáhnout… ale je to… vysoko.”

“Nad kolenem?” otázal se s obavou z odpovědi. Na druhém konci bylo ticho. “Cadmanová, slyšíte mě? Cadmanová?! Je to nad kolenem? Cadmanová?! Lauro!” zkusil to několikrát, bez odezvy. Musela ztratit vědomí. Přestal to zkoušet, protože nemělo smysl pokoušet se ji probrat. 

Mezitím společně s Toddem dorazili k jednomu ovládacímu panelu, skrytému pod kožní řasou, kterou otevřel jedním rychlým dotekem na stěnu. Jeho dlouhé prsty se po něm rychle rozeběhly. Zobrazily kousek mapy úlu, kde i on, znalý jenom map na Atlantidě, rozpoznal sekce vyznačené jako poškozené a v jedné z nich byla červená tečka doslova na jednom místě se žlutou. Jedna z nich musela být Cadmanová, ta druhá byl Wraith. Teď kdo byl kdo a proč se Wraith, ať už to byl dospělý voják, Trubec nebo nevyvinutý voják, na Cadmanovou neútočil. Bylo možné že byl stejně v pasti, jako ona? Ne, tak to nevypadalo, protože žlutá tečka se pohybovala. Teď bylo jasné, kdo je kdo.

“Kdo je tam s ní?” zeptal se Lorne, který si mapu interpretoval stejně.

“Nevyvinutý voják,” odpověděl mu Todd, jehož ruce stále běhaly po panelu, mezitím co se na obrazovce kromě cílového bodu ukazovaly různé cesty. Několik, které Todd vyzkoušel, počítač vyhodnotil jako nebezpečné.

“Jaktože na ni neútočí?” položil otázku, která ho upřímně trápila. Podle chování žluté tečky odhadoval, že je nevyvinutý voják uvězněný ve čtyřech stěnách. Chodil totiž v kruzích. Jako lapené zvíře. A nejen že na Cadmanovou nezaútočil, když byl doslova vedle ní, dokonce se ani neprokousal stěnou, jako to udělali jiní, které viděl.

“Je to samice,” řekl Todd, jako kdyby to objasňovalo všechno a když k němu poslal nepochopení, koutkem oka na něj pohlédl. Potom svou odpověď rozvedl: “Wraithi se podřizují Královně. Je to instinkt. Vojáci ho nejsou schopni překonat. Vzhledem k tomu, že je sám… vaše Maličká měla štěstí, její vůně ho zmátla a pokud se choval, jako ona…”

“Má ji za Královnu?” zeptal se překvapeně.

“Spíš je jenom zmatený. Je jen otázka času, než mu dojde, že je pouze jídlo… Ááá! Tudy budete moci projít i vy. Za mnou!”

Vedl je k výtahu s elektronickým ovládáním, což vysvětlovalo, jak se Cadmanová dostala tam, kde teď byla. Todd nejspíš nepovažoval za nutné jim tam odepřít přístup, vzhledem k tomu, že krátká chodba vedoucí od výtahu končila v oválné místnosti ze které se rozbíhalo dvanáct chodeb, vedoucích do všech stran. Bez instinktivní znalosti úlu, mapy nebo průvodce, by se tam každý ztratil. Nicméně Todd měl jistý krok, vedle je labyrintem chodeb, které se s každým metrem ztemňovali. Nakonec dorazili do části, kde fungoval sotva každý pátý krystal a to ještě jen spoře. V hlavě si promítl, kolik mají zdrojů světla. V téhle tmě nemohl ošetřovat.

Nad hlavou se mu něco mihlo. Rychle zvedl pohled a spatřil hned několik vojaků, kteří pilně pracovali na odstraňování odumřelé, krustovité kůže chodby. Za jiných okolností by se zastavil, aby tu fascinující symbiózu důkladně prostudoval, ale teď na to nebyl čas.

“Nachází se v části, která měla projít dekompresí, ale musela být vynechána kvůli netěsnící přepážce,” promluvil Todd, když dorazili ke kovovým dveřím, původně pravděpodobně pokrytých tkání úlu, která ale teď odpadávala v kusech na podlahu. Jistě, vnitřní stěny úlu špatně snášely dekompresi. Pravděpodobně by se čistě organické přepážky rozpadly a proto byly doplněny o kovové, které zajišťovaly těsnost.

Otevřít přepážku zabralo Toddovi několik pokusů s ovládáním a když se pak konečně začala zvedat, zastavila se někdy na třech čtvrtinách cesty vzhůru. Naštěstí dost vysoko na to, aby mohli pohodlně projít a hlavně, aby spatřil Cadmanovou, ležící nějakých čtyřicet metrů od nich, uvězněnou pod nedozavřenou přepážkou. Cítil její bolest i z takové dálky. Byla intenzivní, ale zároveň zastřená. Ze zkušeností věděl, že tak jsou cítit pacienti na pokraji ztráty vědomí.

Jako první vstoupil Lorne, svou P-90 připravenou a kužely světla prozkoumal všechny rohy a záhyby, než nechal zbraň trochu klesnout a s pokývnutím směrem ke Carsonovi řekl:

“Čisto.”

To bylo znamení pro něj, aby se okamžitě rozeběhl ke Cadmanové. Poklekl vedle ní.   
“Poručíku? Lauro? Slyšíte mě?” zeptal se, zatímco z tašky vyndal rukavice a natáhl si je. “No tak, Cadmanová, mluvte se mnou”.

Laura se zesténáním otevřela oči a její mysl se v ten okamžik rozjasnila, takže bolest se zintenzivnila. Dál tu ale zůstala otupělost šoku, která ji zatím ušetřovala od vrcholu intenzivní bolesti. Díkybohu pro ni.

“Ahoj… doktore,” usmála se.

“Ahoj,” usmál se nazpět a položil jí ruku na čelo, předávaje jí svůj pocit klidu a povzbuzení, což jí na tváři vyloudilo další úsměv. “Jsme tady. Teď už se o vás postaráme, jasné?”

“Jo,” zamručela. “Hezkej kabát… doktore. Sluší vám… nevěděla jsem, že jste… ten typ… na kůži, víte.”

Už byl na cestě k její noze, teď k ní ale zvedl pohled a trochu se ušklíbl.

“Nepodceňujte mě. V pubertě jsem byl rebel. Kožená bunda, modré číro a kroužek v nose.”

Cadmanová se zasmála, sice přerývaně a na konci se zakuckala, ale byl to upřímný smích, který alespoň na chvíli odvedl její pozornost od zranění. Mohl cítit její únavu, strach i pocit, že noha uvězněná pod dveřmi přepážky, už není její. A z toho měla největší hrůzu. Že je její noha pryč. Byl to doslova hmatatelný strach.

Nedokázal v sobě najít dost ujištění, že to se nestane. Ne, když viděl její zranění. Obhlédl louži krve, kde bylo odhadem tak půl litru, což nebyla zanedbatelná ztráta, ale zas takové starosti mu nedělala. Tím byl samotný stav nohy ve stehenní oblasti. Stačil pohled, rychlý odhad váhy dveří, a už předem mu vycházelo, že bude femur rozdrcený. Pro ujištění se natáhl pro nůžky, kterými roztřihl kalhoty uniformy a odhalil tolik kůže, kolik bylo při tak špatném přístupu možné.

Krev vytékala z ran způsobených samotným tlakem dveří, jejichž váhu kůže a svalstvo nevydrželo a prasklo. Co se týkalo kostí; neviděl otevřenou zlomeninu. Nejspíš byla přepážka natolik široká, že kost opravdu rozdrtila na malé kusy jako těžké kladivo, spíš než aby ji zlomila na několik částí, které by si pak našli cestu svalstvem a kůží. Aby měl jasnější představu, vzal si skener a začal jím přejíždět nad Lauřiným stehnem.

Jeho snahu se soustředit na obraz vyrušilo zafunění nesoucí se z druhé strany dveří. Strnul a velmi pomalu se obrátil po zvuku, jen aby spatřil obrovskou ruku s dlouhými drápy položenou těsně vedle vedle dveří z druhé strany. Jak se soustředil na ošetření zranění, úplně zapomněl na nevyvinutého vojáka, se kterým byl uvězněn zbytek nohy Cadmanové. Důkaz o jeho přítomnosti teď byl jen kousek od něj, nepřirozeně bílý, s vystupujícími žílami modrozelené barvy a… ano, rozhodně měl voják v každém prstu pět článků místo obvyklých i wraithských třech.

“Zatracený parchant!” zavrčela Cadmanová přes zuby a popadla zbraň, kterou měla po boku a zvedle ji tak, aby ji měla opřenou na prsou.

V tu chvíli se k nim víc přiblížil Lorne, který Carsonovi doposud nechával dostatek prostoru, a namířil zbraň směrem k otvoru. Úhel měl ale špatný, proto nestřílel. Kdyby se pokusil vystřelit, mohl by se snadno trefit do kovové přepážky a z kulky by se pak stal šrapnel, který by zasáhl někoho z nich

“Střelte do díry… pane… vyděsí ho to… já už nemám… nemám náboje, pane,” nabádala Cadmanová.

S tím musel razantně nesouhlasit.

“Žádné střílení. Ne, dokud nebude jisté, že chce zaútočit. Můžete zasáhnout Cadmanovou nebo mě.”

Voják za přepážkou zatím nedělal nic víc, než že chvíli čmuchal a teď se dokonce opět zvedl a zdálo se, že… se vyhoupl na samotnou přepážku, z jeho strany zřejmě pokrytou kožovitou tkání úlu, a začal šplhat nahoru.

“Moji muži jsou blízko. Postarají se o něj,” ozval se Todd, který až do této chvíle stál snad ještě dál, než Lorne.

“Kdy?” zeptal se Lorne, který stále mířil na škvíru pod dveřmi, ale zároveň pohledem sledoval zhruba místo, kde se podle zvuků pohyboval voják. Už se dostal snad až na samotný strop vedlejší části chodby.

Jako na povel se z boku ozval hluk, který zněl jako chrastot a cinkot kovu, trochu jako když vytahujete pohrabáče ze stojanu. Potom následoval hluk narážejících těl, kvílení nevyvinutého vojáka a táhlé zavřísknutí, které bylo spojené s už dospělým Wraithem. A jako další tu byly čvachtavé zvuky trhaného masa a krve stříkající na měkký povrch, třeba stěny úlu. K tomu, jako třešnička na dortu, přesně u mezery mezi přepážkou a zemí přistála uťatá ruka nevyvinutého vojáka. Pravá, protože na ní byl náznak ještě neúplné krmné štěrbiny. A několika trhavými pohyby se pokusila dostat směrem k nim. Naštěstí ji síla opustila dřív, než se vůbec stačila protáhnout pod přepážkou.

“Právě teď,” odpověděl Todd na předtím položenou otázku s temným pobavením. “Můžeme zvednout přepážku,” dodal a už se vydal k ovládání.

“Ještě ne,” zastavil ho, načež se obrátil ke Cadmanové. “Musím zajistit, abychom vás bezpečně vyprostili. Za chvíli se vrátím. Dobře?”

“Jasně, doktore,” přitakala Cadmanová.

Povzbudivě se na ni usmál, než se zvedl a kývl nepatrně na Lorna, aby mu naznačil, že má jít společně s ním. Major ho následoval až k Toddovi, který stál vedle ovládacího panelu přepážky. To bylo dost daleko na to, aby je Cadmanová neslyšela. Věděl, že jí samozřejmě bude muset říct, co je nutné udělat, ale chtěl jí to vysvětlit osobně, z očí do očí, ne aby to jen tak zaslechla.

“Je to zlé,” odpověděl na dvojici tázavých pohledů, protože ano, i Todd vyjádřil svůj zájem. “Než nás ten voják přerušil, viděl jsem dost, abych mohl říct, že kost je velmi vážně poškozená. Vzhledem k podmínkám… budeme muset jednat rychle. Je tu značné riziko embolie a to jak krevní, tak bohužel i tukové a šrapnelové a s těmi bych nemohl nic dělat, kdyby k nim došlo.”

“Nechcete říct, že…?” Lorne svou otázku nedokončil, jak střelil pohledem po Cadmanové.

“Je mi líto, ale není jiná možnost.”

“Není jí ještě ani třicet. Přeci jí nemůžete vzít nohu,” protestoval Lorne, což samozřejmě chápal, ale byla to jen zbytečná ztráta časa. Kost byla v takovém stavu, že by potřeboval nejmodenější vybavení, celý tým chirurgů a pravděpodobně dvacet hodin práce, aby vůbec dostal ven všechny úlomky a i tak by nebylo nic zaručeno. Konce femuru nemusely být v takovém stavu, aby se na ně dala umístit titanová náhrada. Bez ohledu na velkou pravděpodobnost výskytu drobných embolií v samotné noze a z nich vycházejícího rizika gangrény, která by stejně vedla k amputaci. Nebo ztrátě hybnosti v noze. O množství dalších operací, rehabilitaci a samozřejmě tak jako tak ukončení vojenské kariéry, ani nemluvě. Amputace se jevila jako nejlepší postup.

“Nejde to jinak,” zopakoval netrpělivě. “Kdybych mohl udělat cokoliv jiného, věřte mi, že bych to udělal. Nemám tu ale prostředky, lidi… a i kdybych měl, nejspíš by o tu nohu stejně přišla. Měli bychom přestat zbytečně ztrácet čas...”

“Vy možná nic dělat nemůžete, ale on ano,” přerušil ho Lorne a pokynul hlavou k Toddovi.

Jistě, to byla pravda. Dokázal zachránit jeho samotného od zranění, která vůbec neměl přežít. Nicméně to Todda stálo téměř veškerou jeho životní sílu, takže mohl snadno sám zemřít. Pravda, zranění Cadmanové bylo mnohem menší… mohl o to požádat? Za pokus jistě nic nedá.

Obrátil se k Toddovi.

“Mohl bys jí pomoct? Zachránit její nohu?” zeptal se, dávaje hlasem, pohledem i vlastními emocemi najevo, jak velmi mu na tom záleží. Nemusel nic předstírat ani sáhnout do hloubky svých emocí, protože jeho zájem o Lauřino zdraví byl nejen obecný, jaký měl každý správný doktor, ale i čistě soukromý.

Odpovědí na jeho dotaz byla… omluva. Cítil Toddovo odmítnutí, jeho lítost nad tím, že musí odmítnout, stejně jako nevyřčenou omluvu, ještě dřív, než promluvil:

“Ano, v mé moci a v moci Daru života je to, oč žádáš, ale nemohu to udělat,” odpověděl pro něj neobvykle nevýbojně, s hlavou skloněnou a zády ne tak rovnými, jako kdyby mu na nich ležela tíha. Zcela upřímně ho rmoutilo, že nemohl pro Cadmanovou udělat to, oč byl požádán. “Dar života je pro naše bratry a nejvěrnější. Sdílíme ho obvykle jen s jedním člověkem a i když bych vaší Maličké rád pomohl,” sklouzl pohledem ke Cadmanové a pak zase zpět, “už jsem k sobě připoutal dva z vás. Nedokázal bych před svými důstojníky obhájit dalšího člověka z Atlantidy, který by nebyl prospěšný pro úl ani pro mě samotného.”

“Prospěšné je pro vás spojenectví s Atlantidou,” namítl Lorne.

“Ano, to je, ovšem moji důstojníci nemají pochopení pro vaše lpění na jednotlivcích a odmítali by porozumět, že záchrana jednoho z vás je ku prospěchu našemu spojenectví. Nicméně,” dodal, než mohl kterýkoliv z nich na jeho důvodu cokoliv namítat, a zvedl krmnou ruku obrácenou dlaní vzhůru, “na samotný krmný enzym se nevztahují tak přísná kulturní pravidla, jako na Dar života. Jsem ochoten ho poskytnout tolik, kolik jen bude třeba, aby byl zachráněn její život… i její noha.”

Enzym měl mnoho vlastností, které by skutečně mohly být ku prospěchu. Při dostatečné koncentraci urychloval hojení z týdnů na hodiny, podporoval tvorbu buněk včetně krevních destiček a červených krvinek (tak se řešil problém s absencí možnosti transfuze), doslova dokázal člověka udržet naživu, ač měl prokazatelně smrtelná zranění, přesto… i s enzymem tu bylo mnoho překážek.

Začal uvažovat.

“Možná by to šlo,” bylo první, co řekl i sám sobě. “Technicky mám vybavení i znalosti potřebné k operaci, ale nezvládl bych to sám.”

“Budeš mít k dispozici tolik Wraithů, kolik bude třeba,” přislíbil Todd bez mrknutí nebo jen mentálního zaváhání.

“Neznají lidskou anatomii.”

“Rychle se učíme,” připomenul fakt, kterého si byl Carson dobře vědom.

“Odhadem bude třeba odstranit šest až osm centimetrů kosti. To je hodně. Samozřejmě bych mohl kosti provizorně zafixovat…”

“Máme organické polymery které mají prakticky stejné vlastnosti jako lidské kosti a lidský imunitní systém by s nimi neměl mít problém,” přerušil ho Todd s překvapivým a velmi ochotným návrhem.

Nejistě se podíval na Todda a pak na Cadmanovou. Bylo tu tolik proti, že by drtivá většina doktorů variantu zachování nohy úplně zavrhla, ale v tomhle případě… měl k dispozici wraitský enzym a doslova mimozemské, vyspělé technologie, které pravda neznal, ale důvěřoval Toddovu slovu, že budou fungovat. Měl malou naději že se věci povedou, ale byla to naděje.

Rozhodl se.

“Dobře,” řekl nakonec rozhodně, “ale pouze za podmínky, že bude poručík Cadmanová souhlasit s použitím enzymu a kosterní náhrady, kterou nabízíte.”


	20. 19. kapitola

Na to neměl nikdo z nich co říct, proto se rychle vrátil ke Cadmanové. Cítil její nevyřčenou otázku. Nebyla hloupá, muselo jí být hned jasné, že je to vážné a tím, že se odešel poradit s Lornem a Toddem to jenom potvrdil.

“Začneme s infuzí, dobře?” položil samozřejmě jen řečnickou otázku, když sahal do tašky pro vak a infuzní sadu. “Lorne, budu potřebovat pomoct.”

Nemusel žádat dvakrát ani víc než jen naznačit, co má dělat. Lorne už klečel po jeho boku, P-90 si odsunul stranou a chopil se vaku, aby ho zvedl do dostatečné výšky. Kývnutím mu poděkoval, zatímco připravoval infuzi a také mluvil:

“Nebudu vám nic nalhávat, Lauro, není to dobré,” obrátil se k ní a navzdory tomu, co říkal a dělal - nabodával jí infuzní jehlu do ruky - k ní vyslal další povzbuzení. “Přepážka vám rozdrtila velkou část stehenní kosti.”

Vlna paniky se z Cadmanové vyvalila na všechny strany, intenzivní a běhající mu po zádech jako tisíc mravenců. S panikou přišel strach, zintenzivnění bolesti a její hrudník se začal rychle zvedat, ale to bylo vše, kromě toho, že silněji stiskla zbraň, kterou stále držela na prsou, jak dala najevo, co cítí.

Pomalu od něj odvrátila pohled, celé se odvrátila. Uzavřela se do sebe. Zadusila v sobě všechnu tu paniku, ba až hrůzu, a donutila se ke klidu. Jak ji stále držel za ruku, mohl cítit všechno to úsilí, které do svého boje s vlastním strachem dávala. Byla voják, vojáci se nevzdávají a tak se i ona zařekla a rozhodla nevzdat.

“Přijdu o ni…,” zkonstatovala hlas rozechvělí nejen ztrátou krve. V koutku oka se jí utvořila slza, která začala pomalu klouzat po špinavé, zakrvácené tváři. Mohl cítit, jak její sebeovládání povolilo, když zavřela oči a pevně semkla rty.

“Ne nutně.” Jak to řekl, prudce otevřela oči a obrátila se k němu s energickou nadějí, která neodpovídala pravděpodobnosti úspěšnosti toho, k čemu se chystali. Nebral jí to, naopak se snažil její pozitivní přístup podpořit úsměvem. “Máme plán, jak zachránit vás i vaší nohu, ale bude to riskantní a zahrnuje to wraithský enzym, wraithskou asistenci a další wraithské technologie.”

“Info?” zeptala se jednoduše a krátce, jako kdyby mluvila do vysílačky při rozkazu udržování rádiového ticha až na naléhavé případy.

Rozuměl, že chce vědět víc. Ač byla voják, velkou částí byla také vědec a její znalost termodynamiky a vybušnin přesahovala kohokoliv, koho stačil poznat. Cadmanová byla z těch, co potřeboval i v kritické situaci dostatek dat, aby se mohl rozhodnout. Protože by neporozuměla všemu, zhustil jí to do jednoduššího výkladu.

“Enzym vás udrží naživu a při síle po dobu operace, během které s pomocí wraitských vědců odstraním poškozenou kost a tu pak nahradím organickým polymerem,” vysvětlil a pak upřímně, protože ona si upřímnost rozhodně zasloužila a lékař by neměl pacientovi lhát, dodal: “Budu upřímný, Lauro, nevím, jestli bude enzym fungovat, jak chceme. Netuším ani, jestli polymer, který nám Wraithi dají, dokáže nahradit kost a jestli ho vaše tělo neodmítne, i když Todd tvrdí, že to bude fungovat. Také nevím s jistotou, jestli i přesto všechno nebude nutná amputace a jestli vás ten pokus o záchranu nohy nebude stát život. Tak se věci prostě mají.”

“Jiná… možnost je… co?”

“Amputace v oblasti horní třetiny femuru.”

“Takže… moje možnosti jsou, že buď… možná umřu, ale bez nohy… nebo možná umřu, jen s nohou” shrnula to z té nejméně pozitivní stránky, ale řekla to s černě pobaveným ušklíbnutím. “Dejte mi tu... zatracenou wraithskou věc!”

Popravdě nečekal jinou odpověď, ale zeptat se musel. Teď, když měl povolení, zvedl pohled k Toddovi, ale říkat nic nemusel. Stačilo jen myslí naznačit a on už se rychle přesunul k nim a přidřepl ke Cadmanové z druhé strany, protože po druhém Carsonově boku už byla zeď. Zvedl krmnou ruku. V tu chvíle se Cadmanová napnula. Cítil z ní další strach, ale tentokrát úplně jiného charakteru a zcela zaměřený na ruku, která se nad ní vznášela.

“Jen klid, Maličká. Nebudu se krmit,” ujistil ji Todd, který, jak Carson věděl, musel její nervozitu zaznamenat také. Kromě uklidnění, dokonce zvolnil svůj pohyb a nepřirozeně pomalu a vláčně nabídl ruku tak, aby mu z ní mohl snadno odebrat enzym.

Sáhl do brašny pro jehlu a stříkačku. Vydezinfikoval místo na přechodu mezi dlaní a zápěstím, kde byla žláza nejblíže povrchu, protože se musela vyhnout kloubu, podobně jako cévy a tepny. Právě kvůli nim na okamžik zaváhal. Osvětlení bylo špatné, takže se snadno mohl místo do krmné žlázy trefit do cévy nebo tepny, což by nebyl problém sám o sobě. Todda by tím jistě nezabil. Ale mohl kontaminovat samotný krmný enzym.

Nebyl si sice vědom, že by svoje váhání dal najevo, ať už viditelným zaváháním nebo jenom mentálně, přesto od Todda dostal jasně čitelné povzbuzení, ochucené o trochu netrpělivosti. Pozvedl k němu pohled. Bylo možné, že od jejich… mentálního doteku, ho byl Todd schopen vnímat lépe? Určitá pravděpodobnost tu byla. Teď ale nebyl čas ani prostor to řešit.

Odhodlaně vpíchl jehlu do krmné žlázy a perfektně se trefil hned napoprvé. Žlutý enzym s nepatrným nádechem do oranžové a zelené, rychle plnil stříkačku. Vzal si víc, než kolik plánoval Cadmanové dát, a zbytek hodlal nechat na později. Todd s tím evidentně neměl sebemenší problém. Doslova necukl ani prstem, dokonce ani ve chvíli, když vytáhl jehlu z jeho předloktí. Jednoduše jen stáhl ruku zpět.

Carson ho zkontroloval rychlým pohledem, aby viděl, jak přikývl, a pak se obrátil ke Cadmanové.

“Dobře. Půjdeme na to,” řekl a přitiskl stříkačku ke kanyle v její ruce. “První pocítíte teplo, rozšiřující se vám od ruky pozvolna do celého těla. Společně s teplem bude přicházet pocit, že jsou vaše končetiny lehčí a vláčnější. Zároveň se budete cítit plná energie. Bolest bude ustupovat až do té míry, že nebudete cítit prakticky nic. Až k tomu bodu dojdete, chci abyste mi to řekla,” instruoval ji, pečlivě vyslovujícíc každé slovo, protože věděl, že po první dávce enzymu lidé rychle ztrácí koncentraci a chvíli trvá, než se jim vrátí.

“Jasné, doktore,” přitakala Cadmanová s rozšiřujícím se úsměvem na tváři. Vzhledem k její malé váze, slabých padesát dva kilo, měl na její tělo enzym rychlý účinek.

Chytl ji za ruku, sevřel trochu víc, než bylo nutné a otevřel se pro její emoce. Nedůvěřoval úplně tomu, že mu řekne včas, kdy se její bolest zmírní natolik, aby mohli zvednout přepážku a to bylo načasování důležité. V okamžiku, kdy byla bolest utlumena na naprosté minimum, začaly se projevovat povzbuzující účinky enzymu a s nimi spojená euforie. V tu chvíli už chtěl, aby byla noha volná, protože se mohlo stát, že už nebude Cadmanová s nimi pořádně spolupracovat a mohla by si ublížit.

Vnímat ji svým nadáním mu umožňovalo odhadnout, kdy nastane správný čas a to i přesto, že její pocity a emoce byly v tuto chvíli zmatené. S tím si ale dokázal poradit. Měl zkušenosti.

“Lauro, vnímáte mě?” zeptal se a trochu se k ní naklonil.

“Jo, jo, doktore,” odpověděla s uchechtnutím.

“Dobře, soustřeďte se na mou ruku. Na to, jak vám ji držím.”

To, že vnímá jeho příkaz, mu dala najevo tím, že mu ruku stiskla až k bolesti. Vydržel to. Nepokusil se ji uvolnit.

“Hej, pst, doktore,” promluvila na něj a napůl se nadzvedla, jak se k němu snažila naklonit. Jelikož stále vnímal její bolest dost na to, aby ji vnímala i ona, kdyby pohnuli dveřmi, tak jí vyhověl a naklonil se k ní s tázavým výrazem. Cadmanová se zahihňala a ztišila hlas do chraplavého šepotu: “Zaskóroval jste?”

Otázka mu vehnala červeň na špičky uší a dva pohledy, jeden ostrý od Lorna a nechápavě tázavý od Todda, moc nepomáhaly. Vyčistil si hrdlo malým odkašláním.

“Ani ne. Zavolali mě k nějakému simulantovi.”

Cadmanová se zahihňala znovu.

“Škoda,” broukla nesoustředěně, přičemž její oči začaly putovat po všem kolem, dokud se nezastavili na Toddovi. “Chtěla jsem vědět… jestli je to o velkých rukách pravda. Protože ty… ty! Máš fáákt velké ruce...” Mávla Toddovým směrem svou zbraní. Carson se napnul a ucítil krátký záchvěv ostražitosti i od Lorna, ale jen do chvíle, než Todd s lehkostí chytl mávající a držel ji i Lauřinou rukou hlavní směrem ke stropu. Cadmanová se tomu jen znovu zahihňala.

“Pozor, Maličká, nechceme další nehody,” varoval ji, nicméně se zábleskem pobavení v očích i v hlase.

Cadmanová ho příliš nevnímala, opouštěla ji bolest a euforie zcela přebírala vládu nad jejím tělem i chováním. Vnímal to jako těžký mlžný opar, stejně hustý, jako ty, které uspávaly skotskou vysočinu. To byl ten správný moment pokračovat.

Vymanil ruku z Lauřina sevření, aby si přitáhl svou tašku a vytáhl z ní tlakový obvaz a nafukovací dlahu, která byla v tomhle případě vhodnější, protože držela celou nohu. Díky tomu hrozilo menší riziko, že se kosti v končetině pohnou, až jí odsud ponesou. Nejlepší by byla fixace na nosítkách, ale ty tu neměl k dispozici a navíc by se zcela jistě nevešly do wraithského výtahu.

“Dobře, jdeme na to,” zavelel. “Lorne, vy budete držet kapačku. Todde, až se přepážka zvedne, budeš ji muset držet v klidu. Já se postarám o nohu. Můžeš ji odnést?” zeptal se a zvedl k Toddovi tázavý pohled.

Dostalo se mu souhlasu v podobě malého přikývnutí.

“Výborně. Tak na tři. Jedna,” připravil si věci do ruky, “dva,” zkontroloval Lorna a Todda jestli jsou připraveni, “Tři!”

Kovová přepážka zapraskala, jak se začala zvedat, a ze zranění na Lauřině noze se vyvalil proud krve. Přesně jak předpokládal, když přepážka přestala stlačovat ránu, poškozené cévy se otevřely a začaly krvácet. Neobjevil se ale výstřik. Jakýmsi záhadným způsobem, snad zásahem shůry, neměla poškozenou stehenní tepnu. To byla skvělá zpráva. O jeden problém méně.

Zastavit vzniklé krvácení nebyl problém. Carsonovy ruce pracovaly automaticky, když několika rychlými pohyby ovinul obvaz kolem nohy. Měl v tu chvíli cítit Lauřinu bolest, ale místo toho cítil potěšení skoro až extatické. Dávka enzymu udělala přesně, co měla. I když neuroreceptory v noze museli do jejího mozku posílat informace o bolesti, mozek si je přeložil obráceně. Z bolesti se stalo potěšení. A Cadmanová na to reagovala přesně, jak předpokládal a pokusila se posadit.

Todd zasáhl rychle, jemně, ale pevně a donutil ji zůstat ležet rukou položenou na rameni a druhou na stehně nezraněné nohy. I když to byl zdánlivě neúčinný způsob, jak někoho udržet, tak Cadmanová se naprosto uklidnila, což mu poskytlo dostatek prostoru a času k zafixování její nohy. Nafukovací fixační sádra pokrývala celou její nohu, od prstů až nahoru téměř k tříslům, což bránilo tomu, aby ji během cesty ohnula a způsobila si ještě vážnější zranění. Stejně ale bude muset tu nohu přidržovat. Vážně by byla nejlepší nosítka, ale ta prostě nebyla možnost.

Uzavřel ventil, aby fixace zůstala natlakovaná, a zvedl pohled k Toddovi s Lornem.

“Dobře, teď ji zvedneme,” instruoval je. “Jedna. Dva. Tři!”

Zvednout Cadmanovou bylo pro Todda evidentně naprostá hračka. Napřímil se v jednom plynulém pohybu, aniž by potřeboval prostor k udržení rovnováhy. To o sobě a Lornemu bohužel říct nemohl, ale povedlo se. Todd držel Lauru jednou rukou kolem zad a druhou měl pod jejími stehny, takže mu v náručí spíše seděla, než ležela. Díky tomu mohl Carson snadno držet její nohu v klidu.

Cadmanová instinktivně ovinula ruku kolem Toddova krku a zabořila mu obličej do ramene. Vypadala a byla cítit uvolněně, ba až spokojeně, a co se Todda týkalo, ani ten nevypadal, že by mu její chování nějak vadilo. Byl jenom pobavený a trochu… slovo ‘něžný’ bylo asi nejblíž tomu, co z něj cítil a dokázal by to nějak jasně pojmenovat.

Přestože někoho nést ve třech bylo poněkud nepraktické, podařilo se jim docela snadno dostat se k výtahu.

“Páté tlačítko odspoda,” navedl Todd jednoho z nich na ovládání.

Lorne se toho ujal a stiskl příslušné tlačítko. Výtah se dal do pohybu. Cadmanová se přitiskla k Toddovi ještě víc, takže celá její tvář zmizele pod jeho vlasy, a začala se hihňat a něco si pro sebe nesrozumitelně drmolit. Lidově se dalo říct, že byla totálně v rauši. Její emoce byly tak zmatené, že ani když se na ně pokoušel soustředit, nedokázal je od sebe rozplést a rozeznat jednotlivé z nich. Spojení šoku, ztráty krve a enzymu na ni mělo dohromady silnější vliv, než tehdy na Forda, jehož mysl byla naopak až neobvykle jasná a ostrá. Nebo možná mohl mít enzym i výrazně různorodé účinky na jednotlivce, ať už kvůli pohlaví, věku, etniku, lécích, které braly, nemocech, které prodělali nebo na základě něčeho úplně jiného. Škoda, že se nedal provést lepší výzkum zvláště co se klinického testování týče. Teď by mu to velmi pomohlo.

Odvrátil myšlenky od snahy vnímat Lauřiny emoce a naopak se je pokusil zablokovat, ignorovat je, a soustředit se na něco jiného.

“Budu potřebovat lůžko, nějakou možnost sterilizace a mnohem víc světla,” obrátil se k Toddovi, i když tušil, že to už odhadl.

“Stará laboratoř na pokusy na lidech na to bude vhodná,” odvětil.

Než na to stačil reagovat, ozvala se Cadmanová:

“Lékořicové sušenky,” pronesla zřetelně a zvrátila hlavu dozadu, aby se mohl zasmát a pokusil te soustředit na Toddovu tvář, “Líbí se mi, že po nich voníš.”

Pocítil z Todda nejdřív překvapení, které ale rychle přešlo v pobavení podbarvené zájmem a vzrušením. Nebylo to to zemité, těžké toužení, které bylo stále přítomné pokud si byli nablízku ani horká vlna, jako měl možnost pocítit doslova na vlastní kůži před možná hodinou nebo dvěma. Ale rozhodně to byl sexuální zájem o Cadmanovou. Cítit ho způsobilo nepříjemné bodnutí žárlivosti. Carsone, okamžitě přestaň! napomenul se v duchu. Teď nebylo na podobné úvahy místo ani čas.

“I mě se líbí, jak voníš, Maličká. Jsi doslova k nakousnutí,” odpověděl Todd se smíchem v hlase k jeho velkému překvapení a nevíře. Stál přece sotva stopu od něj! Téměř se dotýkali! Jak mohl… jen tak… 

Cadmanová vyprskla smíchy.

“Ne, ne!” zamávala rukou ve které měla kanylu Toddovi před obličejem, takže musel Lorne zasáhnout a chytnout ji za zápěstí, aby zabránil tomu, že si kanylu vytrhne. “Tak jsem to nemyslela.”

“Óóó… věř mi, že vím velmi dobře, jak si to myslela,” odvětil Todd.

V ten okamžik to nevydržel a nechal ze sebe vytrysknout veškerou nevoli, rozhořčení i dotčenost a zlost. A žárlivost taky, i když té se pokusil nechal prosáknout co nejméně. Tady nešlo už jen o jeho zraněné city, kdy se cítil poníženě a rozzlobeně, když musel sledovat, jak někdo, s kým se téměř vyspal, flirtoval s někým jiným. Tady už šlo o skutečnost, že Laura byla mimo sebe. Naprosto nespůsobilá poskytnout uvědomělý souhlas. Nehodlal být svědkem takového chování.

Todd k němu prudce obrátil hlavu a jeho výraz byla maska čirého překvapení a nepochopení. Zamračil se mu v ústrety. Neřekl nic nahlas, ale v mysli sformoval seznam toho, co mu vadí na Toddově chování a vyslal ho jeho směrem nebo alespoň v takové míře, v jaké toho byl schopen. Co všechno z toho Wraith skutečně zachytil a pochopil, samozřejmě nevěděl, ale něco určitě, protože se pomalu obrátil ke Cadmanové a o mnoho vážnějším hlasem k ní promluvil:

“Obávám se, Maličká, že podle všeho nemáš úplně jasnou mysl. Nicméně,” koutkem oka provokativně pohlédl na Carsona, “mi můžeš svůj návrh zopakovat později. Mohl bych ho zvážit.”

Nehodlal se zabývat Toddovou úmyslnou provokací. Rozhodně měl teď na mysli mnohem závažnější věci, než absurditu wraithského chování, v první řadě Lauřin klesající krevní tlak v noze, který se projevil výrazným zblednutím kousku kůže, který viděl mezi botou a okrajem nohavice. Pokud se mu brzo nepodaří alespoň částečně obnovit krevní oběh…

Díky bohu se dveře otevřely a cesta k laboratoři, o které Todd mluvil, byla krátká. Samotná laboratoř byla téměř pravidelného kruhového tvaru a celý její, na poměry wraithského úlu neobvykle nízký strop, byl kompletně zakrytý krystaly, které ozařovali jasným světlem celou místnost. Její stěny byli pokryté něčím, co nebyla kůže, ale spíš se to podobalo umělé hmotě nebo laku a měly šedavou, nikoliv hnědo červenou barvu. Uprostřed bylo lůžko z úponů úlu, také pokryté tím šedavým lakem a hlavně průhlednou deskou s otvory po obvodu, která vypadala jako ze skla. Už z dálky pod ní mohl vidět houbovitou tkáň, která byla ve sprchách. Nad samotným lůžkem pak na dlouhém úponu vysel jeden neobvykle velký krystal.

Svým způsobem to připomínalo operační sál. Hodně světla, snadno omyvatelné a desinfikovatelné stěny, odtok na krev a tělní tekutiny. Bylo to sice neobvyklé, ale s něčím takovém mohl pracovat. Za dobu, co byl v pegasu, zvládl operace i na mnohem nepříznivějších místech. Jediné, co potřeboval, byla asistence někoho, kdo by mu pomohl prokousat se wraithskou částí operace.

“Dobře, položíme ji na lůžko,” přikázal. 

Společně domanévrovali Cadmanovou na lůžko a složili ji tam. Téměř okamžitě se pokusila vstát, ale Todd ji zadržel a tlakem na čelo ji donutil si lehnout. Pod jeho dotekem neobvykle zvláčněla, skoro jako kdyby ztratila vědomí, jen kdyby se zároveň stále nehihňala a nemumlala si něco pro sebe.

“Budou třeba sedativa. Někdo, kdo bude sledovat její životní funkce a kdo mi vysvětlí, jako použít polymer, o kterém si mluvil. Pak je tu otázka dezinfekce - “

“On ti bude k ruce a vše vysvětlí,” přerušil ho Todd a pohnul se dost na to, aby odhalil dveře, v nichž stál mladý wraithský trubec v neobvyklém oblečení, sestávajícím z dlouhého pláště bez viditelného zapínání, který ho zakrýval doslova od krku až po paty. “Má ze všech trubců na tomto úlu nejrozsáhlejší znalosti lidské anatomie.”

Sklouzl pohledem po mladém Wraithovi a zaměřil se na něj. Byl plný nejistoty, obav a nervozity, ale také zvědavosti a odhodlání. A zároveň oplývající mladistvou energií a otevřeností, kterou dosud u Wraitha nikdy nepocítil. Jeho oči zářily dychtivostí, jak se snažil nahlédnout na lůžko, kde ležela Cadmanová a vidět, co se tam děje. I obličej, postrádající tetování i vousy, byl napjatý a celé jeho tělo bylo strnulé v mírném předklonu, jakoby se musel ovládat, aby nepřiběhl k lůžku. Byl to zvědavý mladík, zapálený do oboru, který si zamiloval, a s naprostým minimem zkušeností. Uvítal by někoho, kdo neviděl v Cadmanové středoškolský projekt, ale neměl zdá se jiné možnosti a pokud ho Todd vybral… Carson musel věřit, že to zvládne.

“Dobře.” Kývl rychle na souhlas. “Teď vy dva,” pokynul hlavou k nim a pak směrem ke dveřím, “ven.”

“Nenechám vás tu samotného s Wraithem,” namítl Lorne.

Ostře na něj pohlédl.    
“Nechci vás tu. Nemůžu hlídat, abyste se vzájemně nepozabíjeli a zároveň operovat.”

Bylo jasné, že se to Lornemu nezamlouvá, ale mlčel a prostě předal vak s tekutinou Carsonovi, a zacouval ke dveřím. Na rozdíl od Lorneho neměl Todd žádné námitky, pustil Cadmanovou a přesunul se k Lornemu a pak ven ze dveří, ponechávaje mu prostor, klid a volnou ruku. Major věnoval poslední pohled mladičkému Wraithovi, který ho naprosto ignoroval, protože už byl na cestě k lůžku, a pak také opustil místnost.

Carson se obrátil k wraithskému mladíkovi:

“Začneme.”


End file.
